I knew this would have happened anyway
by abk1973
Summary: Set in Panem where the Snow Regime is deposed in a bloodless coup d'état, the games end with Johanna Mason's victory. In district 12 things are slowly getting better, but they still struggle with poverty and class divide. This is a story of how Katniss and Peeta fall in love without the games. Inspired by the hunger games quote "I knew this would have happened anyway…". Multi POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The nation of Panem had arisen from the ashes in what was once the North American continent, which war, plagues and natural disasters had devastated. The country was divided in to 13 districts and a capitol, where each district fed the capitol with its specialized good. Production was strictly controlled and the populations in the districts were "provided" with the basic necessities of living food, clothing and shelter, but barely, while the people of the capitol lived in gross excess. The negligence and disregard toward the condition of the district population where starvation, cruelty and generally slave-like conditions fed an undercurrent of anger and hatred towards the capitol to seethe in the districts. Finally, after being treated too long like the conquered provinces of ancient Rome where non-citizens were expected to feed the excess of the rotten city, the people revolted against their oppressors. Unfortunately, like ancient Rome, the superior military might of the capitol was able to suppress 12 of the districts and was at an impasse with the 13th. The capitol made a deal with 13 that they would leave them alone if they stayed hidden and pretended to be destroyed. The remaining districts were then punished for their impudence that they would dare rebel against the capitol.

Thus began the horror of the Hunger Games.

Every year each district would provide a female and a male tribute between the age of 12 and 18 to be thrown into an arena as a reminder of the folly of defying the capitol and their dominance. Much as Minos had required King Aegeus to send 14 of his kingdom's children to their death in the Labyrinth of Minos and sacrificed to the Minotaur. The games served the purpose of entertaining and distracting the capitol citizens preventing them from actually questioning their government. They are fed and stuffed so full of decadent food that they think and move about in a haze unable to see the inhumanity in the games, except for a few.

The games go one for years and a new president takes the helm, although the word president is a facade for dictator and tyrant.

On the 50th year of the games a special treat, the 2nd quarter quell the districts must offer up twice as many tributes. This is the year that the unthinkable happens, a scrappy boy from the poorest part of the poorest district wins. He uses his brains to outlast and outwit the arena and the careers with the help of an intelligent girl from the less poor part of his district. It didn't hurt that secretly with a few of his friends this boy had been poaching outside of the fence to help feed his family.

Haymitch Abernathy of district 12 was from a section called the seam, the poorest part of their district where all men and some women were destined to become coal miners for the "glory of Panem", won by outsmarting the arena. After arriving home he was made an example to all other victors to come. His Ma, brother and girl were all killed in an accident. Consequently he retired to his new extravagant home in the Victor's Village to live a life burdened by guilt thus cutting all contact with his friends to prevent their possible early demise. He lived in constant fear and misery. His body was sold to the highest bidders in the capitol and he had to mentor all forthcoming tributes watching the underfed children of his district die year after year, so he turned to alcohol to dull the pain and try to forget.

In Year 54 of the games Haymitch Abernathy watched from afar as two of his closest friends, and former fellow poachers, James Everdeen and Hunter Hawthorne marry their sweethearts. He did not attend the toastings. Hunter Hawthorne, a tall lanky man married a fellow classmate from the seam, Hazelle, a sturdy but pretty woman who was well liked in their part of the district. It was James Everdeen that surprised everyone, when he married Lilly Stone, the daughter of the town apothecary. Lilly was well known as the prettiest girl in the district with her blonde hair, luminescent skin and blue eyes. However she was from the wealthier side of the district, from the town, but more important she broke her previous engagement to Farl Mellark, the only son of the town Baker.

Three months later Haymitch observed Farl Mellark hastily marry Meredith Miller, a fellow girl from town known for being jealous and a nasty temperment. 7.5 month later they welcomed a son, Bannock.

In year 56 of the games Hunter and Hazelle Hawthorne welcomed their first child, a boy named Gale. And to the disappointment of Meredith she and Farl had another boy, Rye.

Year 58 of the games brought about some extraordinary events; Haymitch was called in to meet a new gamemaker, Plutarch Havensbee. The meeting was at a small bar in the capitol and as Plutarch spoke, quietly and quickly and Haymitch began to realize that not all capitol citizens were without a conscience. It seemed that within the upper crust of the capitol citizens, education had become the new pastime, learning about their ancestors and reading literature. Books written before the dark days such as Uncle Tom's Cabin and Heart of Darkness, books on history detailing the rise and fall of the Roman Empire were circulated and the authors Thomas Paine, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson and Abraham Lincoln were oft quoted amongst these citizens. These citizens began to realize that the path of their nation would eventually lead to ruin, if they did not alter its course. These citizens quietly began to infiltrate the government as well as recruit and question those district citizens they had access too, namely the victors. And plans began to form….

That winter Meredith Mellark received her final disappointment further cementing her bitter nature into a mean and violent one. By giving birth to her third son, Peeta, not the daughter she had desperately hoped for. Meanwhile that spring James and Lilly Everdeen gave birth to their first child, a girl, with the seam coloring of olive skin, dark hair and grey eyes, but with the delicate features of her mother. They named her Katniss, for the life giving tubers that grow in fresh water. Four years later, their second daughter, Primrose, was born as a miniature version of their mother. The Hawthornes also began to expand their brood.

Year 63 of the games, Haymitch found himself more embroiled in the plans to topple the current regime. He silently recruited district 12 miners so naturally first turned to his good friends James and Hunter. Already used to a bit of rebellion, by supplementing the meager mining income by poaching outside the fence to feed their families, James and Hunter immediately joined up desperate for a way to prevent their children from enduring the current hardships. During discussions Haymitch would ask what actions should capital take to prevent a war and what changes could be made when the current regime toppled. The first was ending the hunger games, the second real living wages with some choice of career and finally some sort of district representation in the new government. Haymitch took all the input he gathered and took it back to the Capitol and over the next few years, Plutarch steadily gained information from the districts via the victors as to what would be needed. And their plan began to take shape and move forward…

At year 65 a young man named Finnick O'Dair won the games at the tender age of 14, he was unabashedly handsome and charismatic and he was quickly a capitol favorite. Unfortunately, at age 16 he was indoctrinated into the seedier aspects of being a victor and was a favorite toy of those most debauched at the top. Fortunately he was also intelligent, and used his looks and charisma to gain access to secrets and government officials for the benefit of those working to overthrow the government. It didn't hurt that the people of the capitol perceived those who lived in the districts as primitive and unintelligent making his mission even easier.

Year 69 saw President Snow become more and more paranoid and he ordered more surveillance on the districts. His paranoia hit a peak when he ordered an accidental mining cave in in district 12 because of recorded conversations that he felt could be seditious. Killing people always kept them in line. This action saw Haymitch watch from the sidelines as the oldest children of his two closest friends, accept medals of valor for their dead fathers. He vowed to end this reign of terror as soon as he could to avenge his friends.

Year 71 of the games saw a little ax throwing spitfire named Johanna Mason take the crown. During her nationwide televised coronation party, the head peacekeeper appeared to the side of the President and suddenly the corrupt officials were grabbed restrained by various plants of the rebellion. Plutarch Havensbee walked to the podium next to President Snow and announced the coup. The head peacekeeper, a rebellion plant, arrested the offenders. Allowing Havensbee to announce to the Nation that the dictatorship had been disposed and a new kinder gentler Panem would continue henceforth. He then brought forth all the current living victors explaining to the citizens of Panem that they would work together to elect a new President with term limits. All districts would be represented by one vote and remain on the council to advise the president. The games were over, never to be brought back, and the nation would work toward improving living conditions in the districts.

One week later, the council voted a woman named Paylor as President; she was from district 8, the sister of a deceased tribute and a tireless member of the rebellion. It was her idea to depose of the President with minimal bloodshed. Haymitch smiled to himself, knowing his 21 years of pain watching kids die was over. He also felt as though he could finally again feel safe enough to have friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Peeta Mellark

**A/N: This is a multichapter fic. If anyone is available and want to beta please PM me!**

**Also, do not get used to this posting schedule. I have the first few chapters written and decided to post because I couldn't figure out how to make the Chapter section on the info line show #/? without posting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2 – Peeta Mellark

Peeta Mellark learned early on in his life to avoid his mother, she was mean and would hit him for no reason. He was a quiet boy, inclined towards the arts, which his mother deemed as feminine and not worthy of praise. Although she did exploit his talents in their family bakery, by charging extra for his beautifully decorated cakes and pastries. By the age of 5 Peeta was already working in the bakery and had clearly surpassed his older brothers in decorating and was on a path to bypass his father's skills fairly soon.

So in year 63 of the games while the rebellion was in its infancy, Peeta began school. Holding his father's hand walking to the school on his first day, his dad suddenly stopped. Crouching down next to his son, Farl pointed out a beautiful, happy smiling blonde woman holding the hand of a dark haired girl in a red plaid dress, who was just as beautiful as her mother. Peeta's eyes grew as Farl related the story of the beautiful woman who left him, married a miner and leaving town for the seam. Of course Peeta questioned the intelligence of this move; his dad made cookies, an obvious reason to choose him in his mind. His father looked at Peeta and told a tale of the miner that sang so beautifully the birds would stop to listen. Internally the boy scoffed at the idea, because well, COOKIES.

Later that day the teacher asked for someone to volunteer to sing the Valley Song and to his delight the young beautiful girl got up on a chair, her eyes were sparkly and then she sang. At that moment Peeta knew exactly what his father was trying to tell him that morning, cookies be damned. He could feast on her voice, forever. In that moment he was a goner for Katniss Everdeen. And when she stopped singing he noticed the birds had too.

Peeta grew up admiring the strong young girl from afar. He watched from behind the bakery door when she arrived in the morning with her father to trade the squirrels James had caught for bread. He watched her at school. He observed her sparkly eyes that he couldn't quite get right in his sketches. He listened for her voice, which became even more beautiful as they grew. He learned never to mention her name in his mother's presence; it would just result in more bruises than normal. He learned that his mother hated all things seam. He learned that he was expected to socialize with other kids from their social class, children of other merchants, and he secretly hated it. His mother abused him and his brothers with words and fists and his father healed them with ice and a sad kindness.

Peeta was social and friendly to all, he was known in school as friendly, outgoing, smart and athletic. He hid his artistic talent, drawing in private and keeping his sketch books hidden. He also kept hidden his infatuation with the dark haired songstress, as best he could, understanding, but not agreeing with, the social rules that necessitated his silence.

In year 69 of the games when Peeta was 11, tragedy struck twelve in the form of a mining accident where many miners were killed and families devastated. Peeta thought the loss was awful. His family stopped getting squirrels, so he couldn't see Katniss in the morning as he spied behind the door. She stopped smiling. Her eyes stopped being sparkly and became sad. She started getting skinny, too skinny. The worst thing that happened, in Peeta's eyes, was she stopped singing.

This went on for months and he knew in his heart the outcome and his heart ached trying to figure a way to help. One evening he heard his mother yelling at someone digging in the trash outside. When he peered outside his heart dropped, it was her. Desperation caused him to do something he would never normally do. He purposefully partially burnt 2 loaves of bread and when his mother hit him, he felt nothing. Stumbling outside, to "feed them to the pigs you worthless boy", he saw her collapsed under the tree in his yard. Quickly and stealthily he threw them to her. Her eyes widening in surprise she looked up at him grabbed them and ran.

Over the following months he saw her regain weight. The morning when she showed up at his back door to trade squirrels for bread (just like father) he finally could breathe again. Her eyes started to regain life, but they were not as sparkly. Her smiles had been traded for scowls, she was more withdrawn socially then before. Nonetheless Peeta was happy she was alive, not dying, still strong and independent, although he still didn't hear her sing.

Sometime around the time Peeta turned 12 a horrible development occurred, she started showing up to trade with a boy. He was two years older than them and in Rye's year at school. Rye called him, Hawthorne. The worst news was when Rye told Peeta that this Hawthorne was a ladies man, like Rye. In fact he was Rye's biggest rival for the affections of the girls in his year. Rye had started kissing girls at the slag heap being 14 and in the upper school. At night Rye and Bannock would regale (or shock) Peeta with their deeds at the storied slag heap. Peeta listened closely, praying that he never heard Katniss's name among the slag heap conquests.

In year 71 of the games, the Victor's and rebels were successful in over taking the government. Peeta noted that things were getting better in the district and it seemed that everyone got a little more food. More importantly Peeta did not have to worry about Katniss being reaped for the games anymore. They turned 13 and her eyes started to sparkle just a little again. She smiled just a little more and sometimes Peeta could hear her hum when she thought no one was listening. Of course Peeta still had to worry about this Hawthorne guy who just kept growing taller and handsomer according to the squawking girls, but mercifully her name was never mentioned as a slag heap conquest.

At the age of 14 Peeta entered the Upper school and started to grow. He also noticed the girls started changing. He started wrestling; years of practice with his brothers made him an instant success. In fact, the only people he couldn't beat were Bannock and Rye, including his giant of a friend, Cole. The girls in his year started to follow him, fluttering their lashes and puffing up their lips. They gossiped about his blonde curls, bright blue eyes and strong broad shoulders. Invitations to the slag heap followed, but Peeta never went. He just watched as Katniss started to get slight curves and small breasts and added lust to his love of _all things her_. His friends and other boys started to notice her too, the combination of her mother's town features with her father's coloring made her unique and desirable. Luckily for Peeta her withdrawn, shy nature and her reputation with her bow made her unapproachable. She had one friend, Madge Undersee, who she quietly sat with at lunch. And, of course, with Hawthorne as her large and looming shadow, no one dared approach her, so Peeta continued to admire her from afar. In the summer before his 3rd year in upper school when they were 16 his mom, Meredith Mellark (the bane of his existence) unexpectedly caused the opportunity Peeta needed to finally know Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Katniss Everdeen

Chapter 3

Katniss Everdeen stealthily approaches the back door of the bakery; she has been coming here to trade for 5 years. In that time she learned that the most important thing to remember about the bakery is to avoid any contact with the witch. So she sidles up to the door, peaks through a window and listens. She sees Peeta the youngest of the Mellark boys at the big wooden table diligently working on some sort of dough Just as she lets out a sigh of relief, his mother bursts through the door red faced and screaming hurtful obscenities at him. She watches Peeta bring his hands up in a defensive maneuver obviously anticipating a slap, even though he is clearly bigger than her, but what the witch does surprises her. Mrs. Mellark turns as if to walk away and Peeta drops his arms, suddenly her arm shoots out grabs the rolling pin and begins to wallop him in the head and upper back. As Peeta cries out in pain Mr. Mellark bursts into the back room and pulls his wife off his son sending her away. Stunned and horrified Katniss slowly backs away from the window and begins to trudge home. The vision of the nasty cut under Peeta's eye and the knowledge of the nasty bruises and terrible pain he will undoubtable feel weighing heavily on her.

As she arrives home she slowly walks up to her room her mind wandering back to her last significant interaction with Peeta. The day he threw her the bread. The day she almost gave up. Her family had been in a bad place after her dad died, her mom withdrawing into an unresponsive lump. Leaving her, an 11 year old, to figure out how to feed and care for herself and her 7 year old sister. Katniss knew he got hit for burning that bread and then giving it to her, but she never thanked him. How do you thank someone for something so big, plus she had nothing to share. Later Katniss remembered her father's teachings and ventured into the woods to gather food and later begin to hunt with the bow just like her dad.

In time, she stumbled across the snares of Gale Hawthorne and agreed to trade archery lessons for snare lessons. Over time the older boy and she began to work together to pull in bigger hauls. She shared her merchant trading route while he took her turkeys to Cray, the lecherous head peacekeeper that gave her the creeps. In the beginning it was clear that he barely tolerated her presence, but over the years a deep friendship and familial bond grew. Gale treated her like a little sister and she appreciated having the older brother figure, especially one so tall. People were less likely to tease or bother her or her perfect little sister Prim.

At the time of the coup, Haymitch appeared at her doorstep explaining he was an old friend of her father's. Although her mother had been getting better, Haymitch being a victor and access to resources that were still unavailable to the poorer districts was able to consult a physician in the capitol. Her mother was diagnosed with something called depression and provided with medicine that quickly helped her recover. Katniss was wary of Haymitch at first, then angry, why hadn't he been around when they were starving if he cared about her dad so much? When Haymitch explained that if he had shown any interest in them at all it would have put them on the Capitol's radar, potentially endangering them, Katniss understood. They cautiously let Haymitch into their lives, not taking charity, but he paid really well for a goose. Hazelle also became a housekeeper of sorts for Haymitch, which added to the coffers of the Hawthorne family. No charity, but a fair exchange for work well done. So steadily and slowly over the past few years her mother had been able to function again as a healer providing a small but steadily growing income to help supplement Katniss's hunting. With that and the small stipend the capitol provided to children now in lieu of tesserae the Everdeen's did not worry about starving, they were still poor, but things were getting better.

With the oppression of the old regime gone and the fact that Katniss now didn't worry about Prim getting reaped and with her mother working she began to slowly forgive her mother. Still a guarded and shy girl, Katniss still worried about food, money and heat hence she was not concerned with silly and superficial things like clothes, gossip and boys like some of her classmates. She did begin to enjoy a friendship with Madge beyond sitting together at lunch. They slowly began to talk, not gossip or say unnecessary things, but move beyond acquaintances to forge a true friendship.

At the beginning of this summer her friend Gale had graduated from school and began work in the mines. Twelve hour shifts, 6 days a week cutting down the time he could hunt with her to Sundays. So she did the weekday morning hunts and snare runs, traded in town and at the hob and left his share with his mother. She had even started teaching his younger brother Rory to do the snare run, although when she tried to teach him archery, he was helpless. His presence did help her if she had a particularly large haul. At 12 Rory was starting to grow…. tall, just like his brother, only his personality was softer, sweeter and less broody, but still able to help her carry large game when she shot it. On Sunday she and Gale would fall back into their previous routine and would bring in a fairly large haul together.

However this morning all she could think about was Peeta and what she had witnessed. She knew it was bad, had suspected it for years, but he was always so happy it never truly concerned her. He also was a merchant, although the coup d'état had made life better; the merchant seam divide still existed. She started to gather all the facts that she knew about Peeta beyond that fateful day 5 years ago.

She knew he was kind, unfailingly so to everyone, seam kid or merchant. He liked to sneak cookies to little kids, like his dad, regardless of what side of town they came from. Prim had been on the receiving end of many a cookie from both Peeta and Mr. Mellark. She knew he had a way with words, he easily deflected questions regarding his various bruises and he was able to convince many a teacher to forgo homework assignments. He was strong, she had seen him carrying all those sacks of flour like it was nothing and the only people he ever lost a wrestling match to were his older brothers (though she suspected he let Rye win the championship last year). He was even kind of handsome, all blonde curls, dimples and his eyes were such a vivid blue a color unique to him alone in the merchant class. He also looked really good in that wrestling singlet, especially if you believe the entourage of three girls that swooned after him.

Katniss and Madge had decided those girls (all blonde haired, blue eyed merchants of course) were really annoying. Kira Jameson (the tailor's daughter) was the leader of the group and kind of mean, she wasn't overly pretty but she was nice looking. Jessica Kirkland (the butcher's daughter) was nicer then Kira, but only because she wasn't the smartest duck in the group. She was all blonde haired and blue eyes like the rest of them but she was tall and a little, well masculine, with shoulders that could rival the shoulders of the Mellark boys. Jessica's twin brother, Cole, was massive (he intimidated Katniss if she was being honest), but he was friends with Peeta and not a bad kid. Katniss sometimes felt bad for Jessica, Kira was always making small digs at her that went over Jessica's head. But then Jessica would call someone a seam slut and then Katnis would stop feeling bad for her. The last was Cassidy Wentworth, she was the worst, as the 2nd daughter of the blacksmith she had a large dowry. With the mines in operation the need for pick-axes is always steady and now that the capitol tolerates small personal gardens, tools were in high demand. Cassidy was pretty and she knew it, she looked down on all things seam and was quick with an insult. But Katniss knew her "shameful" secret. Cassidy had a thing for Gale and had been to the slag heap with her best friend several times.

Those three girls panted after Peeta like wild dogs after an injured deer, but she noticed that although he was never mean to them, he never encouraged their behavior either. He was polite, but never accepted their invitations to attend the dances or events, instead attending with his best friend, Delly Cartwright. Delly was a nice girl and lived next door to Peeta, she was a little lumpy and not super pretty, but a smile always graced her face and she was sweet to everyone. Delly was friends with Madge and would sometimes stop to talk at their lunch table, but she was so bubbly and so exuberant she was exhausting to Katniss. Even Madge admitted that Delly was best in small doses and could wear her out with her happy energy. At one point Katniss wondered if Peeta and Delly were more than friends, but hearing conversations between Madge and Delly had told her this wasn't so. She had even heard Peeta refer to her as his sister. That type of relationship made sense to Katniss, after all Gale was like her brother.

Katniss did think it odd that Peeta did not seem to have a girlfriend like many of his friends did. His older brother Rye was legendary as a ladies man and was Gale's slag heap rival. Rye was handsome and nice like Peeta, but he was kind of a jokester. In fact he was the opposite of Gale's broodiness, all light and fun. Rye was harmless and never had a steady girlfriend, but had many trysts all the same. In fact Katniss was suspicious that Madge had a small crush on Rye, but Madge was not a slag heap girl. She had never heard Peeta's name as a participant in slag heap trysts, even though it was well discussed in the girl's locker room that he was desired.

Katniss had always felt a connection to Peeta since that day when he saved her family from starving but had no way to repay him. That debt weighed heavily on her conscious over the years and was occupying her thoughts when her sister walked in the room.

"Morning Katniss" Prim grinned at her.

"Morning" Katniss replied distractedly.

"Did you trade for bread this morning?" Prim asked. "Hmmmm?" Katniss replied looking past Prim out the window. "Did. You. Trade. For. Bread. This. Morning?" Prim slowly asked, "Katniss, what's the matter?"

"No… no I didn't, something...happened… I just didn't get to the bakery. I'll trade there tomorrow though" Katniss replied still in deep thought. The image of Peeta's beating this morning entered her mind as her eyes turned towards her sister. A light went off in her head and she knew how she was going to get that debt off her shoulders. "Prim" she said while a smile slowly crept on her face, "Is mom home?"

"Nope, Mrs. Henderson's in labor" Prim replied. "Good, I need your help" Katniss stated as she walked towards the kitchen and the closet that housed her mother's herbal remedies. "I need a small pot of that salve you use for cuts, a small pot of the cream for bad bruises and some of that tea for pain"

Prim looked at Katniss slyly as she started gathering the supplies to prepare the requested items. "Any particular reason why you need them, Katniss" Prim inquired? "Care to share it with me?"

"Yes", Katniss stated firmly with a big smile on her face, "I'm settling and old debt".


	4. Chapter 4 - Settling a debt

**A/N: Thank you to all that have followed/reviewed this story so far. I change POV's every chapter and it should be firly clear whose POV I'm writing in, but if not let me know. This is Everlark with a long slow burn. The M rating is warranted, but it will be a while before it really earns it. Phrases in **_**italics**_** are head thoughts. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4 – Settling a debt

Peeta worked quietly all alone in the back of the bakery, his mind wandering to the events of this morning. His mother had been especially brutal and he was in pain, but it was his shift and trying to get out of it would just make things worse. His mother's eyesight had started giving her trouble over this last year or so and it was making her crankier than ever, but he knew exactly what had set her off.

Mrs. Cartwright had been in the bakery just previous to his mother's rage. She had been talking about Lilly Everdeen and how well she seemed to look lately and how much Primrose looked like Lilly did when they were young. "I will just bet that she will be the most beautiful girl in her year, just like Lilly was in ours. Why she could really just be a merchant girl with her looks!" Mrs. Cartwright had declared chattering on in her cheerful tone. "My Delly told me that all the boys say that Katniss is the prettiest girl in the upper school now that she is filling out. And I would agree, but only if she smiled more and maybe wore more dresses. She looks like a more exotic version of Lilly, don't you think? Perhaps we should think about inviting Lilly back into our Wednesday night card games like before she married that miner? Oh, look at the time, Meredith, I have to go. Time really does fly when you're chatting with friends! See ya!" The bell then tinkled signaling the departure of the overly cheerful and mostly clueless Mrs. Cartwright.

Peeta had agreed with Mrs. Cartwright's assessment that Katniss was the prettiest girl in their year, in fact he thought she was the beyond pretty. In his opinion she was the most beautiful, stunning, ravishing creature ever to exist. It was most definitely this conversation (if one could call being yammered at a conversation) that had sent his mother over the edge. He knew she HATED Lilly Everdeen. It was clear even to Peeta as a young boy, that Meredith was Farl's consolation when Lilly left town. So as usual, Peeta got the brunt of her anger. To make matters worse, Katniss didn't come by to trade this morning. During the summer, when school was out, the only time he saw her was when she came to trade. This summer had been glorious so far, Mon-Sat Katniss traded alone, NO HAWTHORNE, he only came on Sunday's now. This meant that Katniss talked more, and to him her talking voice was the 2nd most beautiful sound in the world, right behind her singing voice of course.

This train of thought led to daydreams of her and her eyes _those sparkly eyes_, her thick chocolate hair, her freckles, her delicate nose and her rose bud mouth. Those thoughts then leapt to his very vivid, very detailed dream of her last night. This particular dream was a recurrent one and a favorite of his. It always starts with her in a white dress in the meadow looking up into his eyes, and then she kisses him. Somehow they end up naked with her under him, him moving, and the sounds she makes while he's moving in her, _ugghh_, they are always his undoing. He woke up wet and sticky, breathing heavily and thanking god that Bannock had married his girlfriend leaving he and Rye on opposite sides of their room.

Prepping the bakery for the next day allows him plenty of time to reminisce in his dream. So lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the soft knock at the back door. Flustered, Peeta looked down making sure his apron covered his burgeoning issue. Who knows who would be knocking this late in the afternoon on a Friday, and he wasn't in the mood to be teased or embarrassed.

When he opened the door with a soft "Good afternoon" he stilled in shock when he was met with a familiar pair of grey eyes, _they were sparkly_. "Katniss… Hi… Hi.. Umm what are you doing here?" _Oh god, he was so flustered he could barely speak a coherent sentence_, but then his mouth continued much to the annoyance of his brain. "It's not morning, are you trading? Dad's gone home… you didn't come this morning. Ummm….. Can I help you?" _Shut up Shut up!_ He knew he was turning beat red and went to run his hand through his hair, but the action caused him to grimace in pain from the bruises on his shoulder. He dropped his hand and hung his head in embarrassment looking at her through his lashes.

Katniss stood there quietly looking at him with her sparkly eyes and when he thought she just might be mute with disgust at his bizarre behavior, she finally spoke. "I actually did come this morning to trade, but felt it best that I come back later." Her voice was soft with a tone of sadness to it, he immediately understood, she had seen or heard his mother this morning. He stilled his fidgeting hands and looked down and could feel his ears turning redder then they already were. "So I came back, this afternoon….. to see you." She said it so gently it felt like a caress to his battered soul. His head shot up and he stood there silently not knowing what to say, until his brain registered that she was waiting for him to respond. "Really? Me? Wh….why?" he stuttered out.

"I brought you this", she stated as she handed him a cloth sack. Slowly he took it from her and untied it. He looked inside he saw 2 small clay pots and a small packet of herbs? As he looked up at her the confusion written all over his face she spoke again.

"The pot with green mark is a salve for cuts, to prevent them from getting infected and it helps minimize scars. It needs to be applied 2x a day after thoroughly washing the wound, it also works for burns. The pot with the blue stripe is a cream that helps bruises heal much faster. You just need to rub it in 3 times per day. The herbal packet will dampen the pain if just add a pinch to your tea and let it steep for 5 minutes, you can drink up to five cups per day" All of this was said in a soft soothing tone that he had never heard from her, but was absolutely beautiful.

"You did this for **me**?" he questioned. He quickly followed up with "what do you need to trade for this, I don't think my mom will let me….." he trailed off looking at the door that led to the upstairs apartment.

"It's not for trade, it's for you" she stated in that firm, negotiating voice that he knew well from years of listening to her trade behind the door. Her eyes looked right into his with a no arguing look and, _Oh god, her eyes were no longer sparkly they were molten silver and swirling_.

"Th…Thank you" he managed to stammer. "Are you sure….. maybe bread…or...or ..I may have some coins in.."

"NO", she cut him off, her voice spoke of finality. She dropped her head and looked at her feet and said in a softer tone, "no". He then watched as she took a slow deep breath, causing her thin t-shirt to stretch across her chest. _Oh God_, his head screamed as the taught fabric revealed her breasts to him, _small, perky, perfect, oh god_! Then they disappeared from view as she exhaled she lifted her head slowly. Her eyes locked with his and his knees began to shake, his heart beat faster, harder, _swirly, molten, silver, perfect breasts, fuck, I am going to fall down, please don't let me fall down._

"It's for the bread" her voice was quiet, firm and a little shaky. "The bread? You mean from when we kids? In the rain? Katniss I never expected anything" he started to answer back.

"I know" she cut him off again and took another big breath keeping her eyes locked on his. _Shit, the breasts again, the eyes, swirling silver, _he's starting to feel lightheaded as his heart makes its way from his chest to his throat.

"It's for the bread" she said more steadily, with more conviction. "It's for the cookies you give the skinny, little kids. It's for being nice to everyone. It's because no one (another deep breath causing his knees to buckle) no one, especially YOU, deserves to have THAT happen."

Peeta couldn't breathe.

Katniss then nodded at him. Pursing her plump lips she then gracefully and quietly turned and walked, _no floated_, away, braid swinging, hips swaying, torturing him. He stood there, mouth gaping, eyes wide, breathing hard still holding the precious gift long after she disappears from view trying to process what just happened. It was too much to take, his senses on overload, _her words, her breasts, heaving chest, eyes silver and swirly and sparkly, her hips swaying, her lips pursing and her voice, fuck that voice_. It was all too much.

He gathered himself and slowly turned while closing the door. Looking up from the precious parcel he saw his dad standing at the edge of the room. Obviously he had heard some of the interaction because he was in just as much shock as Peeta. Looking at his dad he came to a decision, one that he would not back down from. "Dad", he says firmly "I will be taking care of all the morning trades from now on".

"Yes. You. Will" his dad replies, as two identical grins creep up their faces.


	5. Chapter 5 - Katniss Everdeen

**A/N: I am posting 2 chapters, because I have taken so long to get this up. I went on vacation this past weekend. I would love to have some reviews, please let me know how I am doing, this is my first fic and feedback is welcome!**

Chapter 5

Katniss felt light walking home, no she felt weightless, that burden of debt was GONE, off her shoulders. She felt good about what she had just done. A smile crept onto her face she was happy; it felt good to help someone. It felt good to speak her mind, she felt BRAVE. She knew people already considered her brave for going into the woods and hunting, but that was easy for her, something she had done as a young girl with her father. Talking to people, new people, that was hard in Katniss's book. It had taken a lot of courage for her to say what she said to Peeta_. I told him he was nice, right to his face!_ She felt giddy with her bravery, but also a little tired; it took a lot out of her to do that.

Her stomach rumbled just as she reached the front steps of her house. She could smell the squirrel stew simmering on the stove. She had never traded the squirrels that morning with Mr. Mellark, so she had extra, and nothing went to waste in her house. She saw Prim tending the stove as she walked through the door and greeted her with a smile and a "Hey".

"Hey, back at you", Prim replies, "how did your secret mission turn out"? Katniss looks at her contemplating her answer, Prim was a little nosy and she never told her who the care package was for. "It went well" was finally what she went with.

"Sooo…. The person was happy? Can you tell me who you gave it to? Why did they need it? Was it a gift or to trade? Was it a boy? Was it Gale?

Katniss contemplated what to tell her, she was used to what she called the "Rapid Fire Prim" form of questioning from her sweet sister. She reasons Prim figures that if she bombards Katniss with questions all at once that at least one or two will be answered directly instead of the roundabout way Katniss usually answers her. She likes to be vague with Prim when it comes to certain things to either protect her sweet innocence and/or protect her own privacy.

"Well they seemed happy….and it was definitely needed. No I did not trade for it ….it was a gift…for…a…an….important incident…..that happened a long time ago." She answered back, "and no, it was not for Gale".

Are you going to tell me anything else? Prim pleaded with those puppy dog eyes.

"Nope", she answered, "but I'm hungry let's eat" and with that the topic was closed. The girls ate dinner discussing their day; well it was more like Prim was detailing her entire day, which seemed to have an awful lot of Rory in it.

Later that night when Katniss was in bed, she went over the events of the day in her mind. She mused over Peeta's stammering and seemingly loss of ability to talk in complete sentences, which she knows is not him. _He even does well in presentations at school_, she thought. _He looked like he was going to throw up? Was he nervous talking to her? Why? Did she just throw him off his routine? Did SHE make him nervous? Gale always laughes saying that she scares the crap out of people especially boys, is that was this was? Does she scare him? _ Katniss hopes that's not the case, scaring Peeta, was really not on her agenda. _Maybe he just doesn't like me, or maybe he was so shocked because, well, the bread incident was 5 years ago. _She sighs and rolls onto her side, looking out the window and the night sky where the full moon shone brightly as she considered what to do. _Hmm, maybe I should try to be less, scary? How would I do that, it's not like I'm trying to be scary? _Katniss tries to think of the least scary people she knows_, Delly and Prim _pop into her mind._ Nope, too friendly, too much, can't do that. _Her mind wanders to her friend Madge._ Well Madge is not scary but she's still quiet like me? Maybe I can try to be a little more like Madge…. _Katniss starts cataloging Madge things as she falls into a contented sleep.

The next morning she pauses as she goes to knock on the back door of the bakery, she had already assessed that Mrs. Mellark was not in the back. _OK, less scary, _she thinks,_ practice on Mr. Mellark, that's easy, she likes him._

This time it's her who's surprised into silence when Peeta answers the door instead of Mr. Mellark and her face instantly scowls. _Stop! Think nice, think Madge, channel Madge_, runs through her mind.

She sets her face to neutral and asks Peeta if she could speak to Mr. Mellark in what she hopes is in a non-threatening tone. "Actually, if you're here to trade, then you want to speak to me", Peeta answers softly with a small smile. "I'm taking on more responsibility at the bakery now that Bannock is married and at the woodshop. One of the new responsibilities is the trading"

Katniss looks at him in surprise, he seems to be beaming at her and speaking normally again. _I did it! Not scary!_ She thinks. Clearing her throat and says "OK, well that's good then. I am here to trade, but if you don't give me as good a deal as your dad can I go back to dealing with him?" she softens the statement with a small smile. A low rumble comes from Peeta as he starts to chuckle at her joke. Her stomach starts to clench as she watches him chuckle softly, his tight white T-shirt shows his stomach muscles moving underneath and his eyes seem to get bluer, (_is that even possible?)_. The foreign feeling in her belly throws her, so she ignores it, focusing on what she had just done, made him laugh. _Good, look at me, I'm funny! Not scary_, she internally praises herself.

"OK, what do you have for us and what does dad usually give you?" Peeta asks her with a soft smile.

"Four fat squirrels", she states as she pulls them out of her bag displaying their plumpness. "That should be two loaves of bread."

"What kind?" he asks her back, still smiling that smile.

"Umm, I think your dad just gives me whatever is left over from yesterday. I usually don't get a choice, but we never get the pumpernickel"

"Why not? Do you want the pumpernickel? I think we have some left over.." he responds as he glances to the day old racks.

"No, no, I don't get it because well..." she pauses, thinking about how to answer him; she doesn't want to insult him but… "I just don't like it" she finally blurts out, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Peeta chuckles again. _Good she didn't insult him and what is up with her stomach? Maybe she's getting her monthly early or that weird stomach flu?_ He leans in closer to her, looking around in a conspiratorial manner and says "I don't like it either, don't tell my dad". This time it's her turn to chuckle with raised eyebrows.

"OK", he says standing up and reaching for the squirrels, using a friendly business tone that is eerily like his dad's. "Four fat squirrels, shot expertly through the eye." He continues, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Is worth two loaves of bread" he states while he grabs two loaves off the rack and starts bagging them.

"Thanks you" she smiles up at him. As she goes to grab the bag from him, he pulls it back slightly from her causing her to move closer to him. _What_ _the heck,_ she thinks as she looks up at him confusion on her face.

"Katniss", Peeta starts in a quieter, softer voice then before. "Thank you again, for last night, the gift I mean, it was wonderful, it's really helped a lot. And, ummm, thank you for the kind words too. I needed that. So I um…. put a small gift in your bag, but before you argue, it's for Prim, because I am guessing she also had something to do with it?" Then he places the bag in her arms.

Startled she looks up at him, narrowing her eyes, "yeah…yeah, she did. That isn't necessary, but ummmm, _channel Madge, channel Madge_, thank you." Katniss hurriedly says "Bye" and scurries away towards home.

_I did it_, she thinks, _I was nice and didn't scare him_! She bounds home, booty in tow, with a big smile on her face. _Now I only hope I'm not getting that stomach flu._

Trading over the next few weeks goes well; she even starts to chat with Peeta a little bit each day. She learns little bits and pieces about him and in turn she tells him bits and pieces about herself. It's nice; she looks forward to their short interactions. She even avoided that stomach flu! Peeta is funny in a shy way and is really gentle and relaxed. She does notice that he does get this wild scared look in his eye if his mother calls his name from the front. He's only slipped an extra treat in her bag once or twice more, always a smallish sized sugar cookie and always iced with a Primrose. She likes that about him, it's clearly not charity since the cookie is smaller than the ones in the front glass display case so it probably can't be sold, but he makes it pretty for her sister. They laugh quietly sometimes when he tells her jokes, that are really stories where Rye does something stupid, and she likes that too. She likes the soft smile he gives her with the "good morning Katniss" he greets her with daily, well daily except Sunday.

Sunday was still her time to hunt with Gale and he likes to be in charge of the trades, especially in town. "Katniss", he told her one time, "We are more likely to get a better deal with me doing the bargaining than you. They might try to take advantage of the fact that you're small and a girl, where as I am pretty intimidating. The Hob is different, those are seam folk and they all knew and respected your father, so they would never shortchange you. It's the merchants you have to be careful with that they don't cheat us." That statement led to a fight. It was so big they didn't talk for a week, but Gale didn't relent, he didn't even listen to her arguments. He never listens when he disagrees, because in his mind, he is always right. So she surrendered and always stands a step behind him as they conduct their trades in town. He always seems to forget that she had been trading at the merchant's back doors before they teamed up and now during the week while he's in the mines. That was years ago, but Gale still conducted the trades and she still stood quietly a step behind him.

He was a little embarrassing actually, that next day after Peeta had taken over the trades, was a Sunday. Gale knocked and Peeta answered the door with a smile and addressed them both "Good morning Gale, Katniss, what do you have today?" Gale immediately asked for Mr. Mellark, but the way he said it was like a bark. Peeta then explained the "taking over more responsibilities" thing and all Gale did was extend 4 squirrels and say "two loaves". Peeta quietly took the squirrels, gathered up the loaves and handed Gale the bag with a smile and a "thank you". Gale grabbed the bag and then said "Catnip lets go", which was more of an order then anything. As they were walking home Gale then started in on one of his seam vs. merchant tirades and how unfair it all was. Then he turned to her and said, "Make sure he doesn't cheat you when you trade with him and be careful all merchant boys want is to get a little action on the side from a seam girl". She took her share without looking at him or saying anything and went home her happy mood dashed.

Summer ends and they start back at school, it's nice since she only has two more years of school and more importantly the lower grades are starting to add different classes. This means by the time Prim gets through school, it won't have been ALL coal, so she might have a chance to become something. That's all she ever wants for her sister, the ability for her to choose. She eats lunch with Madge of course and they talk more than before. So she feels like she really truly has a girlfriend, which is nice. And of course there is the mini-friendship she has with Peeta, she's not sure what to call it, since their somewhere between friends and acquaintances. They don't speak at school, but sometimes she catches his eyes and he gives her a secret soft eye-smile (her own invented term) and she will nod her head almost imperceptibly. Hunting had been plentiful all summer and into the early fall and her mom's healing has been doing well so they even have a little spare coin for the Harvest Festival that's coming up, which means she can treat Prim.

It's a Saturday morning in mid-September a week before the Harvest Festival when Peeta asks her something. "Why do you step back and let Gale do all the talking on Sunday?"

"What?" She's a little taken aback by his question because its more personal then they usually talk about.

"Well on Sunday you stand behind him, don't say a word and let him trade and you don't seem happy about it" he clarifies.

She's not sure if she should go into it, this seems a little too personal, but she ends up answering anyway. She tells him about what he said years ago and the ensuing fight and how she just conceded because it's easier.

He's standing there listening; it looks like he's formulating his answer in his mind. When he speaks he says something unexpected. "Why would I give a better deal to a grumpy tall guy as opposed to a pleasant, beautiful girl?"

Her mouth drops open as she looks at his serious face, but then she notices he's fighting a smile. He starts chucking, she giggles (_Giggles!_) and she says "makes sense to me"! So the she tells him about the whole being careful because merchant boys only want one thing from seam girl's comment. Peeta takes a step back looking offended and snorts a "that's rich" at her.

"What do you mean" she replies back defensively.

"Well come on, the guy who rivals Rye in bringing the most girls to the slag heap says **THAT**, about **ME**? A guy who's never been kissed, unless you count that one time when Delly made me kiss her while we played house at the age of **seven**, which I **don't**, let alone gone to the slag heap. That I would try to take advantage of **YOU**, a girl who could shoot me with her arrows. It's a little ridiculous don't you think?"

"It is rediculous" she snorts, "right through the **eye**". Then they both start to laugh as Peeta feigns being terrified, covering his eyes with his hands.

Then he starts to talk again.

"Katniss, tomorrow is Sunday, and well I don't get to talk with you on Sunday's. I was wondering if maybe you had some time in the early evening to maybe get together and talk? I um… well, today Rye is going to try to make up a new recipe, and I can guarantee it's going to be disastrous. So when I tell you the story, it might be better if we had more than a few minutes and in a place where you don't have to keep your laughter quiet." It all rushes out at her pretty quickly and she's looking at him a little confused. _What? Meet outside the bakery? At night?_

"Umm would that be OK? I mean we are friends, right?" He asks her with those eyes they do the same damn puppy dog thing her sister's do. _Friends? Are they friends now? Perhaps upgraded from mini-friends?_ _Is the puppy eye thing a blue eyed thing?_

"Uhhh, yeah… sure….I guess… Why not?" She replies unsure of herself. "But it has to be in a place people don't see us, you know the whole merchant-seam thing", she adds hurriedly.

"Great! Uhh how about the far side of the meadow, you know where the willow trees are, maybe at 7?" He's looking at her, waiting for her to respond, biting his bottom lip looking almost scared again. _You Are_ _Not Scary Katniss, you can do this. Friends are not scary and they meet outside of school and work stuff._

So she takes a big breath looks at him and says "Sure".


	6. Chapter 6 - Peeta Mellark

Chapter 6

Peeta Mellark closed the door unable to believe what just happened. _What the hell came over me? Meet in the meadow? Tomorrow night?_ Jesus, Rye better give him something awesome to work with here or he was going to drown. Nope, he was just going to die. Drown in embarrassment then die in shame with an arrow through his eye, yup that is exactly what's going to happen.

Well, he better start thinking of something else to talk about at this meeting (he's not calling it a date, no way he'd get his hopes up that high) in case his idiot brother doesn't come through. The best he can think of is food, _Katniss likes food_, he thinks. _Fuck, get it together, everybody in district 12 likes food (except maybe Haymitch). Think. Think. Think._

_Nooooo, not just food, cheesebuns_, a smile creeps up his face; _Yes! That is my fallback. Cheesebuns. _He has a lot of memories with Katniss trading with her dad, her face lighting up whenever her dad would get her a treat and she always chose cheesebuns. _Well this Katniss steel trap mind I have sure comes in handy_; he's muses as he hears Ryes feet pounding down the stairs followed by the slightly softer steps of his father.

Rye bursts into the kitchen, grabs his apron and yells, "Give me space! The Master Baker is about to get creative!" He even does some weird hand flourish thing, with a skip and a dance step. _Awesome_, Peeta thinks, _Rye, you are already not letting me down!_ So with a bow and a flourish of his own hand, Peeta concedes the kitchen to his bother. He steps back next to his dad, gives him a grin and says "the fire extinguisher is behind your back right?"

"Sure is" his dad shoots back with a grin of his own, "think he'll make something edible this time?"

"Nope" Peeta shoots back, "but it will make one hell of a story!"

The next morning, Peeta opens the door to Gale's firm and demanding knock with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "Morning! Gale, Katniss! What do you have today!" he's exuberant in his greeting, he can't help it.

"What the hell's up with you?" is Gale's reply. "Oh Sorry, nothing, just had an amusing day yesterday… just bursting to tell someone!" he states stealing a sly glance at Katniss. At his statement he can see the small smile ghost over her lips, _ahh those lips_, before she steels her face into her usual 'It's Sunday so I am annoyed but indifferent' expression.

"Oh goody for you, can we just get on with this because I have important things to do."

"Yup, sorry" he says back in a more subdued manner and proceeds to conducts the trade with as much politeness as he can muster. _Why does he always act like he has a stick up his ass, what the hell?_ It doesn't matter how much of an idiot Gale Hawthorne thinks he is, Katniss is intrigued and will be there tonight.

Seven pm finds him sitting in the meadow, desperately trying not to think of his 'Katniss meadow dream' which made an appearance last night. He's not wearing an apron, so this encounter needs to be an exercise in restraint. He did think ahead and took care of himself in the shower (twice) before he set out for the meadow; he figured it might stop any embarrassing situation from occurring. Ah hell, who's he kidding, he really hadn't planned that in advance, he just had a Katniss daydream in the shower, twice. While he's sitting there he figures he should study the wild flowers, see if he can add to his frosting repertoire, she seems to be a little late any way. He's contemplating a purple aster, _his dad really doesn't add enough depth to the petal section and the middle is really more orange then yellow_, when he's startled by someone clearing their throat. He looks up to see Katniss standing there a few feet away from him in what seems to him a slightly guarded stance.

"Hey, glad you could make it I didn't hear you coming, come on, sit down, I brought something to share" he says giving her a reassuring smile and patting the grass next to him while showing her the paper bag he had on his lap. _Careful Peeta don't scare her, nice and slow_, he's thinking as he watches her slowly walk over and sink down next to him leaving a good foot of space between them. She turns to look at him asking "What's in the bag?" her tone is defensive and she looks ready to flee.

"Oh well it's not from Rye's experiment, sorry, 'Baking Extravaganza' yesterday", he adds finger quotes for empahsis, "if you're worried about poisoning. This is just bakery research for next week's Harvest Festival."

He watches as she chuckles a little at the 'Baking extravaganza' quote and with that she seems to visibly relax. _OK good, not poised to bolt, moving forward_. "So what's 'Bakery Research'?", she asks.

"Oh well, sometimes dad and I tinker with the recipes a little bit to see if we can make them better. Then we ask people to compare them to the original version and gather different opinions to see which is better." _Good she looks intrigued; just gotta hope shell ask the right ques…_

"So what recipe is that?" She interrupts his thought pointing to the bag.

"Cheesebuns." _aaaannnnd jackpot, got her, hook line and sinker_, he thinks watching her eyes widen, her mouth might already be drooling. She plays it off well though and states casually "So do you need another opinion? Is that why you have that bag?"

"Yeah, trying to figure out if dad's old recipe or my new one is better. Figured you can try them and let me know while I'm telling you about the 'Master Baker' disaster from yesterday, you know kill two birds with one stone. You want to try them? You don't have to if you don't want to…." Peeta watches as she seems to shake from excitement, but tries to hide it with indifference.

"OK, why not, it will help right?"

So Peeta opens the bag for her and steam rushes out with all the smells of cheesebuns. "Sure, the one on top is 'A' and the bottom is 'B', just tell me which you like the best and why." He watches as she removes 'A' takes a big bite, and then he almost dies as she moans in pleasure. _I knew her moans would be spectacular, I want to be a cheesebun, no I want her to devour me like that cheese bun_, his mind is rambling and he's practically vibrate himself, but for a completely different reason.

Not wanting to get caught he shakes his head to snaps himself out of his Katniss-moaning-induced haze, "OK while you eat that, I have a story to tell".

He jumps up and starts to regale her with the tale of 'Rye and the rock hard bacon-biscuits'. He starts from the beginning of the tale imitating Rye's entrance (hand flourish, dance step and all) and ends with an imitation his father trying to bite into one, pretending to like it. He has her in stitches, both of them laughing together, tears leaking out of their eyes from laughing so hard. He even has to stop at points so they can gather themselves before he can continue with the harrowing tale. During the entire story he has to be careful she never notices his stiff reaction to all the _chest heaving, eye sparkling, and musical laughter_ he endures.

After the story, he sits down next to her _not too close_ stating "see this is why we had to come out here? There is no way I could have told you this at the bakery".

"I agree" she chortles back. "I don't get it, how is Rye a bad baker? Doesn't he work in the bakery? Haven't all 3 of you been baking forever?"

"Rye isn't a bad baker, per se, he's actually fairly competent when hes not being an idiot. He can make all the standards from memory just like the rest of us, it's just the…. Hmmm how do I put this? It's the **creativity** part along with the caring part that's lacking"

"So Rye doesn't care about the bakery", Katniss asks looking at him questioningly?

"Not really, I don't think he wants it, but it's his if he has nothing else to fall back on." Peeta looks down at his feet sadness flits over his features before schooling his face back into his usual happy countenance.

"You want it", he hears her gently state, "you like the bakery and want to be there".

Looking up at her his breath catches at the way she is looking at him, _molten swirling silver, those lips, If I leaned over I could kiss them, I could ravish her mouth. Stop thinking you are causing issues, focus that the hell did she say_? Oh yeah the bakery. "Yeah, I want it, I'm good at it, I like it. But I'm the third son, I've known that for a while so I try not to think about it and get my hopes up. Right now the thing I've got going for me is that Rye doesn't want it and he is 'exploring his options' trying to figure out what he can do. I known this since I was 5 and I have been saving all my money that I make in tips for my decorating or my wages when mom lets dad actually pay us. I never go out and buy things and since the end of President Snow, things are getting better. I plan to try and buy a business or something, plus I would always have a job at the bakery. Rye would need someone to decorate the cakes." Peeta ends with a sigh, "sorry didn't mean to vent there, I'm sure that was too much information".

"It's OK" she says, "I'm not sure what I plan on doing after school is out". "I am definitely **NOT** working in the mines, maybe I'll keep hunting, make a deal with Rooba, provide meat or something. I need to keep taking care of Prim."

"Youll figure it out, Im sure", he reassures her.

"Yeah. You really save all your money since you were 5? That's really dedicated; most kids spend it on candy or other stuff"

"I have, never really had anything I wanted to spend it on except art supplies and they give those to us for free in school now." Looking around he notices that the copse of willows creates a sort of cave hiding them from the outside world, "this place is nice, very peaceful, and no one can see us here".

He watches as she looks around, "it is nice, I like it", she smiles at him.

"We should make this our special meeting place, if we want to tell each other stuff…. Or… whatever" he stammers back_. Great, now I sound like I'm eight, ohh it's our fort Katniss, let's start a secret club. I'm an idiot._

Surprisingly she replies "Yeah, good idea, I'll meet you here for Rye stories and cheesebun tastings".

Emboldened he asks her what her opinion was of the two cheesebuns, making it a point to be very serious about her answer, so there is no way this could be construed as a bribe or charity. As she is answering him he lets it slip that B, which was her favorite, was his new improved version.

"I know", she states "cheesebuns are my favorite and I could tell which was the original and which was the new one". He pretends to be surprised at the fact that cheesebuns are her favorite, _like you don't know Mellark, she can't know you've been stalking her since you were 5_, his mind screams at him. _End this before you kill yourself, baby steps baby steps and don't launch yourself at her._ So he lets her know how much fun he has had, but that they should probably be getting back home, and he'll see her in the morning.

She agrees and thanks him for the buns before setting off towards the seam, braid swinging, hips swaying. _Aaannd I'm going to need another shower_, he thinks before setting off towards home.

The next few mornings they are relaxed around each other, he doesn't change the nature or length of their interactions, but he's waiting, he has one more thing up his sleave.

So Thursday morning during the daily trade he puts the next part of his plan into action. "Are you going to the Harvest Festival tomorrow", he asks casually?

"Yeeesss?" she replies in her guarded tone. _Why are you asking_?, is what he can tell she is really saying from her tone.

"Well I wanted to let you in on a secret; dad and I have made a bunch of the individual apple tarts that well be selling at the booth this year."

"That's not a secret, you guys always make and sell them" she interrupts him.

"Yes, but we made a batch, by accident, that are a little smaller than normal so we can't sell them at full price" he says while thinking; _please buy the 'by accident' part_. "So at 8 pm we will start selling them at ½ price, mom wanted to sell them at full price, but dad thought it wasn't fair. So we plan to have the Mayor announce the ½ price part at 8, so if you stand around the booth just before 8, you can make sure to get some. We don't have many and they are only a little smaller, so the deal is really good." Holding his breath he waits chanting, _please don't think this is charity, please don't think this is charity, don't be offended, _over and over in his brain.

To his surprise, she smiles. "Thanks for letting me know, Prim loves those tarts, so maybe we can get more than one. Is this a secret, should I let others know?"

"Ummmm, maybe only tell a few people, if a lot of people are hanging out before the announcement it will look suspicious to mom. Plus you might not get one!" He cautiously answers her smiling back. "And I'll see you there, right? Umm not that well hang out, I will be working the booth the whole time, 'expanding responsibilities' and all." _Oh my god, I sound so lame._

"Sure, we can say hi when I buy the tarts" she replies as she turns walking away, torturing him.

The festival goes well; Katniss and Prim are the first in line for the tarts, followed by the smaller Hawthornes (although Rory is not that small anymore). He is ecstatic, even though he works the whole festival. He really wants to just ask Katniss to dance, but that would be impossible anyway so he's alright with working, sort of. Actually, Peeta's a little irritated at that, but it was necessary, those 3 girls that follow him around were getting insistent about dancing with him and his usual 'Delly block' wouldn't work the whole festival. Plus Delly has been irritating him lately, getting a little clingy with him and lately making comments about his 'Katniss infatuation' that were a little less than her usual encouraging. He knows she's just trying to look out for him by giving him advice like "Peeta, it has been years, I think you should just talk to her or give this up, you are only going to make yourself miserable and lonely."

He told her she was right and he would 'try to get through this'. He didn't tell her how or that he was already speaking to Katniss and making progress, it was a snail's pace, but it was progress nonetheless. This new Katniss-interaction was something he was keeping close to his heart and was very guarded about letting anyone know about it, He even didn't tell his dad how well it was going, there was no way he would jinx this. So he just let Delly assume everything was status quo and worked the whole festival.

After the festival, the friendly interactions increased, they even met again the next Sunday at the willow copse, just to chat. It somehow became a regular thing, meeting Sunday evening and just chatting and laughing about the past week. Somehow they developed a silent communication during Sunday morning trading to determine if they would be able to meet. Peeta would raise his eyebrows and lift his chin at Katniss, Katniss would imperceptibly shake her head yes or no, if she was able to go. October passed and soon they were meeting a few times during the week as well, this development was originated by her.

Peeta was shocked when Katniss first initiated a Tuesday evening meeting, asking if he could meet her, usual time usual place. This time she had a story to tell, about 'Buttercup', the hated cat, and how she found them, Buttercup apparently riding 'Lady', Prims goat, like a horse an incident that may or may not have been initiated by Prim.

By mid-December Peeta was in heaven and the meetings were no longer mostly initiated by him. It is clear that Katniss enjoys her 'time in the willow cave' with him almost as much as he does. He started bringing a few old empty flour sacks out to the trees, using them to create a little shelter, so they could be a little more comfortable when they meet. He was surprised that even though it was cold and snow was imminent their meetings did not cease nor decrease in frequency.

It was during one Sunday meeting that Peeta decided to make a move that was wonderful, stupid or completely suicidal.

They were sitting on the flour sacks in their normal positions (they had started sitting a little closer together since that initial foot distance, not touching but closer) and Katniss had just finished telling him a riveting story of a Lynx that had followed her in the woods when she first started hunting when he decided to just go for it.

"Ummm Katniss", he said softly, "I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoy our meetings and talking to you".

"Me too…. I uh… never would have thought, but I … I like having this um… time…talking …too" she said back, giving him more confidence to move forward.

"I…. I like you and I was wondering if you uhh if you would…letmebeyourboyfriend", he stammered out. She was staring at him in silence with a confused look, so he stammered forward to explain. "Um you wouldn't have to be my girlfriend, um not that I wouldn't mind, but you wouldn't have too. I could just be your boyfriend if you would let me" he desperately states holding his breath, waiting… waiting.

"Can you even be my boyfriend without me being your girlfriend?" She's looking guarded now as he rushes to answer her question. He's thought long and hard about how to approach this topic with her, he took her consideration her 'I can take care of myself' stance. He figures to do this, to convince her is a good thing, he needs to let her be the dominant one. He needs to let her feel in charge and set the pace, but he can subtly guide her there, by offering himself to her without asking for anything in return.

"I don't see why not, we can make our own rules, we already are with our friendship." He figures he's doing pretty well_, she hasn't run, she hasn't injured me or even insulted me, just don't push._

"I see… so what would this entail" she asks, her tone is a little sharp almost suspicious.

"Well, I've never been a boyfriend before, but I think it wouldn't change this too much" he waves his hand between them to explain the 'this part'. "If you let me be your boyfriend it would mean that you would know that I like you and only you, that you are the only girl I think of like that. Umm it would mean that you would let me be nice to you every once in a while. Maybe you would hold my hand if you felt like it or…or let me kiss your cheek or just a… a kiss… occasionally if you felt OK with that. I guess it wouldn't change our chats or meetings except that you would know that I care about you in a special way. If you want to say no, that's OK too we can pretend that this didn't happen and just keep being friends" He finishes his little speech and holds his breath waiting for her to reply, facing the grass between his legs, but looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She has been staring off in the distance while he's been talking and when she turns to him and says "Why me?" he gets a little flustered. It's a question he hasn't anticipated so he just stammers back a "What"?

"Just, why me? I'm not really the girlfriend type. I'm not like your friend's girlfriends." She clarifies.

"Ohhh," he breaths out a sign of relief, _this I know how to answer_, "Well I don't want to be a boyfriend to the type of girls like my friends have. I think it's important to like having intelligent conversations with someone and it's important to think the girl is just as pretty on the inside as well as the outside. Not that you're not pretty, you are, I think your beautiful, but I like **talking** with you, I like just **being** with you".

"You mean you don't have intelligent conversations with the 'three panting wild dogs'?" she replies, referencing Kira, Jessica and Cassidy. Last week he had told her how much they annoy him and they laughed when she told him the nick name she and Madge had given them.

He looks at her a smile slowly creeping up his face laughing lightly. "Yeah, no. I don't think they've ever had an actual conversation, let alone an intelligent one." He's hopeful, so hopeful, giving her a shy smile looking at her. "So what do you think?" he asks as she appraises him, most likely trying to figure out how to let him down. _Don't cry, don't cry when she crushes your puny heart, don't cry,_ he think as he waits.

"OK" her voice cuts into his haze. Shaking his head in utter disbelief he looks at her and asks in confirmation, "So, you'll allow it"?

"Yes, I'll allow it", and it's the only answer he needs.


	7. Chapter 7 - It's Allowed

**A/N: I have nothing really to say except, that I am starting to write some future chapters that may or may not contain some lemons. Is there anyone out there that wouldn't mind taking a preview of these for me? First time writing these. Also please review; I welcome all kinds even critical ones.**

Chapter 7 – It's allowed

Katniss sits on the usual meeting rock waiting for Gale to meet her so they can get started. He's a little late and she getting annoyed and is about to start walking the snare line without him, but she waits trying to be patient. She knows that since he started in the mines he has little time for anything and it all has to be packed into his Saturday nights and Sunday's. She recognizes Saturday night is when he spends 'quality time' with one of his girls. She doesn't begrudge him this, he's always fit in trips to the slag heap around their hunting and she knows feeding their families and their hunting is his first priority. He doesn't talk about his trysts, never really hid them either. He seemed to slow down after he graduated, but she knows what goes on in town as much as anyone. Plus she's pretty happy for him, Gale has always had a number of girls, but lately he and their mutual friend Leevy seem to be pretty steady. Well as steady as her best friend can get when it comes to girls and she likes Leevy. Katniss wonders if they will dance the 'engagement' dance at the next Harvest Festival. Prim seems to think so and she gets all of her information from Rory so it's pretty accurate.

Plus she has her own little happiness to think about. Peeta has been her 'boyfriend' for just over a month and he was right, it really didn't change much. She has asked him if it was OK that they not tell anyone and he was happy with that. Occasionally she has found a little note in her locker saying nice things about her or a cookie (one of the small ones) always with a katniss flower frosted on it. Sometimes when they are sitting in their willow cave talking, he'll hold her hand. He's gentle, holding her hand as if its glass and she likes it. His hand is warm and callused like hers, it's big and envelops hers completely making her feel protected which is silly, but nice. The day after he found out her favorite color she found a cookie with a green 'Katniss' frosted on it in her locker. He tells her how pretty he thinks she is frequently, she doesn't think she's pretty, not like Prim, but he seems to think she is so she grudgingly allows him to say those things.

Last week started the New Year and he brought cheesebuns to their meeting place to celebrate. He then asked if he could kiss her, 'for luck' he stated. She allowed it and she swore his smile melted snow. She really didn't know what to do, so she just stood there looking at him. She remembered hearing the girls at school talk about kissing, something with tongues which made her really nervous. _What if she was not good at this, would Peeta still want to be her boyfriend? _ _Where do I put my hands, where will he put his hands? Will our noses bump? IS there really __**tongues**__ involved? The tongue thing really is freaking me out._ All these thought raced through her mind causing her to sweat a little even though it was January and cold.

In the end she had nothing to worry about. Peeta delicately cradled her face in his hands and leaned down. He placed his lips on hers and then released hers after a few seconds. His nose had been next to hers and she never had to worry about her hands. _More importantly, no tongues! _ His lips had been soft and warm, firm but gentle and the whole thing made her stomach flip or get 'butterflies' as Madge calls it. Then Peeta confessed that it was his first real kiss and asks her if it was OK. She admits that it was her first kiss too and that it was perfect. The she laughs a little and teases, "what about that kiss with Delly"?

"Oh god, you remember me telling you that? Well I don't think that counts. We were seven and it was raining out and somehow she had convinced me to play house with her dolls. I was the daddy and she was the mommy, but I at least got to be the baker daddy so that was OK. We were playing fine and I was pretend making cheesebuns and then she just grabbed my cheeks and smacked one on me. It was awful, all spitty and yucky; I was sooo mad at her. I actually yelled at her and then she cried, which was awful because she sounds like some squeaky cow-mouse combo when she cries. I told her never to do that again or I could never play with her again. So it does **NOT** **COUNT!**"

Katniss was laughing again at his explanation, he was getting all worked up while telling the story, his cheeks getting red, spit flying; it was almost like he was getting angry all over again. She pictures a little angry Peeta in her mind, all blonde curls, stomping his feet, demanding that Delly never kiss him again and it makes her laugh harder. "Geez Peeta, OK, it doesn't count. Why did it bother you so much, was there that much spit?"

"No", he replied looking at her, suddenly very serious, gazing at her with those ocean blue eyes of his. "No, I was saving my first kiss for a special girl, a girl that I have had a crush on forever. So there was **no way** that I will count that as my first kiss, because I needed my first kiss to be her, because I have always belonged to her even if she didn't know it."

Katniss sucked in her breath, the meaning of his words smacking into her chest, causing her stomach to dance with those butterflies. "Me" she managed to squeak out?

"You", he confirms. Peeta then proceeded to tell her the story of the first day of school and how he didn't believe how Lilly could have rejected his dad for a miner, because, hello cookies. When he gets to the end, where he swears the birds went silent when she sang her heart beat faster.

He finished with, "I was a goner that first day, and every day since. All I need is to hear you sing and I will be happy for the rest of my life".

Katniss had no idea how to respond to that, what do you say to someone when they tell you something so beautiful, so nice?

So she said nothing, just leaned up and kissed his cheek. The whole kissing and feelings thing wasn't scary at all and Peeta has been beaming at her this whole week it's like he can't contain his sunshine_. She did that, she made him that happy all with a simple kiss that she enjoyed!_

She jumped off the rock hearing him approach before he called out to her. "Catnip, hey, sorry I'm late, rough night" he apologized to her.

'No problem, just been doing some thinking. I thought I saw some turkeys over to the west yesterday, wanna start there, run the snare line last?" she said grabbing her bow.

"Sounds good, I'm tired anyway, let's track some slow turkeys", he laughed as they set out together.

"I'm sure you are" she joked back "how's Leevy doing? I haven't seen her in a while"

"Wh... what?" Gale stammered back at her, looking like a guilty cat. "Oh come on Gale, I know about Saturday nights, Leevy and I are friends and, well, Cassidy can't really whisper as quietly as she thinks she can.", she jokingly replied giving him a cheeky grin. "Oh please I'm going to be 17 in a couple of months, you don't have to protect your 'little sister's' innocence anymore. It's not like I'm still 12." She kept walking as she looked back for Gale had halted with a horrified look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll stop teasing you, let's go get some turkey", she calls back as she smiles back at her best friend.

Gale snaps out of whatever stupor he's in, jogs to catch up and pulls her braid saying "Let's see who can shoot the most turkeys, ehh?

Katniss ends up winning, 4-2, right through the eye.

It's the first Sunday in February as Peeta is describing another round of 'Rye, Master Baker', while holding her hand, Katniss is feeling pretty happy. She looks over at him and notices how long and thick his eyelashes are and how they seem to catch the remaining sunlight and suddenly she wants him to kiss her again.

"What would it mean if I am your girlfriend?" she suddenly asks interrupting his story midsentence. "What?" he says turning to her, "you mean like when I became your boyfriend?"

"Yes" she answers, 'say if I were to be your girlfriend what would that mean?"

He looks at her with that special shy smile he has just for her, she gets those butterflies again. "Well, I guess it wouldn't really change much, other than knowing how you feel. It would tell me that you care about me in a special way and that you only think of me that way. Maybe I could get to kiss you more or maybe you could kiss me if you want. We could even hug if you wanted to sometimes or hold hands more. Umm, it would mean that what we have is special and you aren't going to kiss anyone else. I think that's it? Unless, you have any ideas?" He's looking at her for her input, waiting for her opinion. Katniss likes that Peeta has his own opinions but always respects hers and he is never bossy, which is good because she is plenty bossy on her own.

So she sits there thinking, as he waits patiently weighing each thing he said in her mind. Katniss knows she cares about Peeta, she hates when he shows up with bruises from his mom, it makes her heart ache. She's sure she doesn't feel that way about anyone else, except Prim, but that's different_. I like when he holds my hands and I liked the kiss and was hoping to get some more. Hugging sounds nice too, and there is no one else I think about kissing soooo, why not, _she decides.

"I think, I would like to be your girlfriend" she tells him, watching his smile grow huge.

"Really?!", she can hear the excitement in his voice, "Katniss that's great, no wonderful, no no its perfect! Thank you".

"Can I try and kiss you now", she demands of her 'boyfriend'?

"**YES**", Peeta almost shouts at her.

"Shhhh, quieter please", she says enjoying how he seems to be vibrating with happiness.

"Oh sorry, sorry." Peeta whispers back, he's still vibrating.

Katniss then decides to kiss him like he did her, so she gets on her knees, because he seems to be growing taller lately. Then puts her hands on his cheeks (which are a little scratchy) and tilts her head slightly, leaning in and placing her lips on his. When she breaks free she stays in close to him foreheads touching, their eyes locked, both smiling, and she feels his breath on her lips. So she kisses him one more time, just because she liked it.

Their secret is fun, she likes it and the winter slips into spring


	8. Chapter 8 - The Siblings

**A/N: The last Chapter was short, important, but short. So here is another, please review.**

Chapter 8 – Siblings

Primrose Everdeen knows something is up with her sister, something has been up for some time. If she could pinpoint a time when the strange behavior began it would be when she helped her with the 'mysterious gift' in the summer. It's now late fall and she's noticed these small, almost imperceptible changes in her sister. Most people won't notice the differences, including their mom, but she does.

It had been a very strange day that had got her thinking and now trying to puzzle out what's going on with the sister that's now sleeping beside her, her beloved sister that's sleeping with a smile on her face. She's up and can't sleep and won't be able to until she has sorted through everything and then has a plan, so she starts with the day.

It's a Sunday that started out normally; Katniss woke up early to meet Gale for hunting. _OK that is not abnormal._ She and Gale returned mid-morning dropped off some herbs her mom had requested from the woods and then both went out to trade their haul in town and in the hob. Her sister was normal, she and Gale weren't arguing more than normal. After they left, Rory stopped by, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, to spend some time with her.

Prim stops to contemplate how tall and handsome Rory seems to be getting lately, he's looking more and more like Gale lately. Prim likes how Rory's different from Gale, less grumpy and bossy, more gentle and nice. He's been spending some mornings during the week with Katniss learning how to hunt. Katniss says he's doing well with the snares, not so great with the bow, but he has been a great help to her carrying larger game. Rory likes to tell her stories about him and Katniss in the forest and his own personal exploits and deeds. Somehow she knows the stories he tells her about his great hunting adventures are greatly overstated, but she doesn't mind. Prim knows Rory's just trying to impress her, she's pretty sure he has a crush on her, which she returns, though she hasn't told him yet.

_Stop Prim, focus here, you are contemplating Katniss_, she chides herself to get back on track. It was when Katniss returned from trading was when things got weird. First of all Katniss did not scold her for being alone with Rory in the house, she barely noticed he was there. She was silent and sort of dreamy, was that it? Was that a dreamy expression on her sister's face? It's a new expression that has been added to the other new expressions that have recently graced her sister's face since the summer. Normally Rory at least gets the stink eye from her, later followed by Katniss commenting to Prim about how she is too young for boys or even worse the 'love will make you weak' lecture. That didn't happen, Katniss just quietly (or was it dreamily) walked in to the kitchen and started to prepare that evenings dinner.

After Rory left, Katniss made some light conversation with Prim while she was heating the bath water. This was normal after hunting on Sundays Katniss liked to get clean, but what wasn't normal was the slight smile that stayed on her lips all day. Mom came home and they had a nice dinner, with an enjoyable conversation. Ever since their mom had been diagnosed with depression, put on meds and then subsequently recovering, Katniss has bee thawing towards their mother. This evening at dinner, she had been downright pleasant; the nicest Prim has ever seen Katniss act towards her mom. Her mom was so happy, that when Katniss announced she was going out for a bit to take care of a few things, her mom didn't question it. Katniss acted as if this was normal, her mom acted as if this was normal, but Prim KNEW this was not normal, she did not go out Sunday evenings. Katniss didn't stay out long, but when she came home it was expression and countenance that tipped Prim off to the fact that she had NOT been running errands. She had a smile on her face, she looked like she had been laughing and she was content, her eyes seemed to have lost that constant worry look. The biggest thing was that she didn't see Katniss scowling at all the rest of the night and now she's smiling in her sleep. _WHAT the HELL is going ON?_

Prim began cataloging all the other strange Katniss behaviors. First there was the gift, which Katniss said was 'paying back and old debt'? She was softer lately, less likely to bite peoples head off and seems lighter. She has been more generous, Katniss has been getting a few treats at the bakery for Prim lately. Some smallish cookies with primroses on them those are really yummy. Katnis doesn't seem to get anything for herself, but that part isn't unusual. She tells Prim about some of the things she and Madge have been discussing at lunch lately, that's different.

Prim sighs, she knows there is something she's missing, but perhaps she doesn't have all the pieces yet. So she resolves to be more observant to try and figure out what's going on with her sister, because whatever is making her change, she likes it.

It's another sleepless night for Prim because she is now positive that whatever is going on with Katniss has continued and escalated. She is positive Katniss has a secret and she is determined to puzzle it out. It has been a few months since the first mysterious Sunday outing and they have continued through the fall and into the winter. Not only have they become a routine, there are now more of these outings during the week. She has caught Katniss humming and smiling to herself. Prim hasn't received the 'love will make you weak' lecture in so long and she just says hi to Rory now, no stink eye. Her attitude towards her mother has improved. She still sees Katniss scowling and she is still stingy with their money and food, it is winter after all and the hunting isn't as good at this time of year.

Katniss is even taking interest in listening to the gossip that Prim has always liked to tell her. Prim has always relayed what she knows to Katniss, but her sister always has not really listened to her and has never actively participated in that before. She seems to take an interest when Prim tells her who likes who and who is dating who. She seemed pleased when Prim had told her the news that Rory had told her regarding Gale and Leevy possibly getting more serious. The kicker though is that she sometimes catches Katniss, giggling (GIGGLING!) to herself as though she is replaying a joke in her head. _That girl has a secret and I plan to figure it out_, she thinks to herself. _Geez if I didn't know Katniss better, I would guess that she has a secret boyfriend. _Prim almost chortles aloud at the absurdity of the thought.

Then she stops, and reflects_, holy shit! I bet that's it! Katniss has a secret boyfriend! Who the hell could it be? Gale?_ _No_,_ there's the whole Leevy, plus other girls, thing. Katniss may be changing, but not that much, no way she's going to the slag heap._ Prim continues to muse as to the possible boy. The potential list is long; she knows there are tons of boys who like her. Katniss is beautiful, even though Prim knows Katniss doesn't think so. The fact that Katniss is completely unaware as to how pretty she is only adds to her beauty and allure. Plus there is the 'unapproachable deadly huntress thing' she has going for her and pair that with her complete purity, well that just seals the deal. Prim knows that whoever this guy is he has got be something special and patient and nice and very, very pent up.

So Prim goes to sleep with a new plan, a plan, which requires her to go beyond simply observing her sister, to downright spying on her.

Weeks, it's been weeks since Prim has made her decision to spy on her sister. Its hard work, Katniss is silent when she walks, she's fast, she is smart and she can go places Prim would never dream of, like the woods, but Prim is sneaky too. Prim knows something about herself that others would never dream of, she would make an excellent spy. Prim knows her friendly unassuming nature makes her the least suspicious person in district 12. No one would ever consider that Prim would sneak around and spy on people, but she is actually pretty good at. Although she'd not a hunter like Katniss, she can walk just as silent; she's small so she can hide behind anything. Prim is unpretentious and can become silent and still so she can fade into the background if needed. Most importantly for spy work, she is smart.

So for a number of weeks she has been following Katniss when she goes on these mysterious outings, not all the way, just a little bit each time. First she found out the general direction of where she's headed. Then she made sure it was the same direction every time. Now she has it narrowed down to the far edge of the meadow, she's not sure if Katniss slips into the woods from there or not because she loses sight of her when she goes into a copse of willows. Prim stays far behind Katniss, careful never to get too close, she knows her sister can hear pretty much anything with those hunter's ears of hers.

So it's Sunday and instead of following her, Prim has a new plan, a sneaky plan. After dinner she tells her mom that she has to go over to the Hawthorne's to study for a test with Rory. Neither her sister nor her mom object, so she grabs a school book and heads out towards the Hawthornes, but as soon as she knows she is out of sight she takes off running. Prim heads to the meadow using a route she knows her sister doesn't take and then skirts the edges of the meadow, so there are no tracks for her sister to see and circles round to the other side of the willow stand. Then she checks out the inside of the willow copse, where she sees what looks like some sacks that seem to make a little shelter. _Huh_, she thinks to herself, _is that where she goes_? It's cold, but Prim has dressed accordingly, so she finds a hiding place in the hollow of a tree and hunkers down to wait.

The first thing that happens is she hears someone approaching, their steps aren't exactly quiet, and in fact they are quite heavy. The steps enter the copse and then stop, Prim knows it's not Katniss, but she can't quite see what's going on and she won't move to take a peak. She's not sure where Katniss is and she is not risking her hiding place. Not 5 minute later she hears the musical sound of her sister's voice greeting heavy walker in such a way that Prim knows that this is planned and happens all the time.

It's the voice that answers back that has Prim almost squeaking out loud in surprise. It's deep, gentle, soft, full of adoration and familiar. Prim knows this voice, she knows she does, she can't quite place it. Prim can't quite hear what they are saying; they aren't talking loud enough to decipher words. But Katniss is having a real conversation with heavy walker, and they are familiar with each other this is clear. He is chuckling, she is laughing and _who the hell is it, I know that voice why can't I place that voice?_ Curiosity is killing her, they are so quiet and she placed herself far enough away so she can't be caught. So when she hears heavy walker say loudly "Yes", in the most excited voice possible and her sister shush him, she can't contain her curiosity anymore. So she slowly peaks out of her hollow and what she sees almost makes her fall over.

Katniss is there kneeling on the ground with her lips pressed against a boy in the most delicate and chaste kiss possible, her hands are on his cheeks blocking his face from view. But Prim knows who it is, wavy blonde hair, and solid wide shoulders that taper down to a thin waist, there is no mistaking a Mellark boy. And Prim knows that one of them (the best one) has been watching her sister forever. She should have known, the cookies should have been a tip off. So when Katniss ends the kiss and drops her hands, it reveals the very happy and very smitten face of Peeta Mellark.

Prim can't wait to get home; she is so having a conversation with her sister.

Rye Mellark knows there is something going on with his brother. First, Peeta is happy all the time and second he is being secretive. Their mom isn't being any nicer; her failing eyesight has been preventing her from being at the bakery too often, which would make any Mellark boy happy, but not THAT happy. It's the secretive part that's tipped him off; Peeta is not the secretive type.

This has been going on for months, Rye knows he should have been paying more attention, but he has had other priorities. His flings have kept him busy and his dad has been on him to either learn more about the bakery or figure out 'what else you plan on doing'. Plus Rye is usually focused on Rye, he knows he is a little self-centered, but he is OK with that. He did get a small side job as an assistant coach for the wrestling team at the school.

Rye has been sleeping later in the morning; he now works the whole day in the bakery since he graduated, so it's a shock when he learns that his brother has taken over the trading duties at the bakery as part of getting more responsibilities.

Peeta is also not good at lying and Rye knows it. So when he notices his brother has been taking off on these little trips and no one knows where he is going, he asks him. The stumbling bumbling reply with the red face is a huge tip off to Rye. He knows it's got to do with a girl. So he doesn't push he just walks away and lets Peeta think he has believed his lie. He has much to contemplate.

Peeta is not going to the slag heap, he knows that, Rye is way too hooked into the gossip scene and if his brother went anywhere near there he would know instantly. He knows it's not Delly. He knows how Peeta feels about his 'little sister', also Rye can sense her unrequited love a mile away. Plus if that were to happen Delly couldn't keep her mouth shut, she would let the whole district know Peeta was hers instantly.

No way it's Kira, Jessica or Cassidy; even though those girls think the sun shines out of Peeta's ass. He knows his brother would never stoop that low, plus Cassidy still slums it with Hawthorne, (well to be honest with him too occasionally, but he let her know right away **never** to expect more). Those girls are also well known gossips and would never keep a relationship with his brother a secret. In fact there aren't that many tight lipped girls in the district that could or even would keep this a secret for very long let alone months, he and his brothers are hot commodities in town and he knows it.

_This girl can keep her mouth shut_; he figures this thing with Peeta has been going on for months maybe more at least since the beginning of school and it's February. _What the hell would make his brother this happy, but also make him want to keep it a secret?_ This is the part that baffles Rye. The fact _that his brother has a girl; he is clearly taken with her, but it's that he is staying silent on the matter which is troubling. This is a new development in his little bro's life because for as long as he can remember Peeta has been single mindedly focused on and infatuated with Katniss Everdeen. Who could have persuaded him to look somewhere else?_

_Jesus Christ_, Rye thinks as an epiphany hits him, _its fucking her, he is secretly seeing Katniss Everdeen!_ _That's got to be it, what else could make Peeta this happy? That little shit, no wonder it's a secret, Hawthorne would fucking kill him, if mom doesn't get to him first. I love it! Peeta is finally getting what he wants AND he's sticking it to that ass Hawthorne_! Rye is giddy; he resolves to get up early from now on to observe these 'trading sessions'. _Rye Mellark, super spy_, he thinks to himself as he resets his internal clock to get up earlier than normal.

It's Monday morning and Rye hears Peeta and his dad get up early and head down to start working the dough and open up the bakery. He figures he's got about till 6:30 until Everdeen shows up to trade. So at around 6 he gets up and very quietly goes downstairs, his father is in the front tending to the customers and Peeta is diligently kneading dough, smiling to himself. Rye situates himself in the corner, where Peeta can't see him, but he has full view of the back door and waits. Normally this would be torture to Rye, waiting, his patience is about that of a 2 year old, but he's got a goal so he sucks it up.

It seems like ** r** to Rye and he is getting bored (so very very bored), but then he stills when he hears it, that soft knock. He watches as Peeta's face light up as he seems to leap for the door. Now Rye is giddy inside, he is positive he is right and he can't wait to goad his brother. So he silently watches his brother trade with Katniss and he listens to them quietly chat as she takes a step in through the door. She and Hawthorne never stepped inside when they traded with his dad.

Rye is amazed; he has never seen that face on Katniss before, softly smiling and not scowling. _Where the hell is the scowl? This girl is freaking beautiful when she smiles like that, beyond the hotness that everyone talks about._ Peeta's joyful face openly radiates adoration for her and she's not attacking him. _This is awesome_, he thinks to himself watching them interact. Then he watches in shock as his brother seems to check around outside, and then he leans over and kisses her cheek and he watches as she blushes. _She is fucking blushing for him!_

_Bingo_, Rye's mouth drops open and stays there as he watches them say goodbye and Peeta gently closes the door and goes back to the block. After waiting a few minutes to make sure Katniss is gone from the backdoor, Rye stands makes it look like he just entered the room and clears his throat.

Peeta shoots up like ten feet whipping around to see who it is, he looks petrified. "Jesus Rye you scared me", he say looking like he trying to be nonchalant. "Umm how long have you been standing there", he asks going back to his dough.

"Not long", Rye replies watching Peeta's shoulders relax, so he pauses, letting Peeta think he wasn't seen. Rye then casually walks to the other side of the work table grabs some dough and starts kneading. _Peeta sooo thinks he's off the hook_, and then after he's got Peeta sufficiently relaxed, he decides to go in for the kill, so Rye speaks "Only about 20 minutes."

It's comical how fast Peeta's head snaps up, the look of terror is priceless as his mouth flaps open and closed. Rye starts to laugh, he can't help it, "what are you scared of Peeta? Seems to me you have a death wish, do you want death by arrow?"

"Jesus Christ Rye, **shut** **up**", Peeta hisses at him, "What the fuck did you see"?

"I heard enough, saw enough. Katniss fucking Everdeen, huh? Good for you little Peet, exactly what and how long has that been going on?"

"Please, for the love of all that is holy, please do NOT TELL ANYONE about this, and don't ruin it for me, please, please." Peeta is full on pleading with him and he's looking at Rye with those god dammed puppy eyes he has always been able to pull off.

Taking pity on him, Rye sighs, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I know what this means to you, I won't screw it up. But you just gotta give me some details; I am dying to know how this came about. She's a freaking ice queen, a beautiful, scowling ice queen that kills things, silently. Everyone guy wants her and she gives no one the time of day, except Hawthorne. How the hell did you take her off the market? Scratch that how the hell did you even talk to her?"

So Rye listens as Peeta tells him the story and when Peeta finishes, Rye's quiet and contemplative before he speaks. "You know I always thought I was the Mellark that was the best with the ladies, I was wrong. You are a freaking genius! This going slow, stuff, is brilliant! So, you know what, I'm asking for **your** help. There's this girl that I like. I like her a lot, I want it to go somewhere and I am not sure how to begin, she's not a slag heap girl, you know what I mean?"

Peeta is looking at him in shock, and then he watches as Peeta smiles at him, "so you really like this girl huh? Sure, I can help with that. You might not like my methods, but I can help you get to your end game".

"Awesome", Rye smiles back, "is Everdeen still good friends with Undersee"?


	9. Chapter 9 - The Friends

**A/N: I have a beta! So thank you to oakfarmer, she is awesome! Also sending out thanks to all who have favorited/followed my story. As always I love feedback, enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – The friends

She was irritated, so very irritated all those girls gossiping and making fun of the kids from the seam as if making fun of them will make them better people. Madge disapproved of the way most merchant girls behaved, but she kept quiet and silently hated it, she was being what her father called 'diplomatic'.

Currently Madge was at Jessica's 17th birthday party and she was wishing she wasn't there. At least, Delly is there too, so Madge has been hanging by her side the whole party. Madge felt out of place and the other girls were ignoring her, Jessica really didn't want to invite her, but her parents had made her. Madge knew this, Jessica's brother Cole had a crush on her, had for a while and his parents encouraged it. The Kirkland's harbor illusions that Madge and Cole will get together and get married. Cole could then be the husband of the mayor, leaving the butcher's shop to whomever they could entice to marry Jessica. _They need 5 butcher shops to entice anyone to marry that girl_, Madge thinks as she looked over at the group of blonde heads. _Stop it Madge, be nice it's not her fault she looks like her brother._

Her father had encouraged her to attend this party, saying that it was good practice for when she became mayor. So right now, she's kind of mad at her dad.

Not really, Madge appreciates her father. She appreciates the fact that he doesn't treat her any less because she is a girl rather than a boy. Her dad is training her to become mayor, not encouraging her to get married and then having the boy be mayor. Her dad praises her intelligence, he's always teaching her, always giving her opportunities to learn. Her father isn't biased towards the merchants over the seam; in fact he is working with Panem's 'Reconstruction Committee' to bring new safer, cleaner industry to the area. Her dad is even investigating the new virtual university; which is being broadcasted from district 3. He has her learning how to use a computer, because when she graduates, she will be attending this University to get a degree in what he is calling 'Political Science'. Its more than that, he is looking into getting the aptitude tests from district 3 and the capitol that they use for their children and try to implement them in district 12's school. Her dad is going to educate their population and she loves him for it.

But right now, she is irritated at him, as she listens to these vapid girls gossip.

"OK", squeals Kira, "let's talk about boys". _God that sounded like one of the Mellark's pigs_, Madge thinks while steeling herself for the onslaught of ridiculousness.

"Jessica, your brother Cole is kinda good looking", Delly pipes in quickly.

"Thanks Delly", Jessica answers, "but I don't want to talk about my brother that way it's kinda gross"

_Ahh nice move Delly, going to try and steer this conversation away from your best friend as fast as you can. I think I will help you out._ "I think Gale Hawthorne is one of the hottest guys and he isn't engaged yet", Madge speaks up, glancing mischievously at Cassidy.

"Yeah he's hot all right, but he's got coal dust under his nails now", Kira shoots back.

"Doesn't stop Cassidy from jumping all over that", Madge satisfyingly replies.

"Shut up", Cassidy snips, "it's not like I'm gonna marry the guy, he's just a really good kisser".

"Good kisser my ass, you said he knew exactly what to do with his dick to make you sing", Jessica blurts out.

Death Ray beams shoot out of Cassidy eyes towards her 'friend', "Yeah, like you would know what it's like to get your bell rung unless it's by your own hand".

"I am so not a virgin", Jessica shoots back.

Kira laughs, "yeah right, who did you 'do the deed' with Jess"?

"Devlin"

"Whhaaattt", Delly screeches, "Devlin, my brother Devlin"?

"Yup" Jessica pops at Delly. _Shit just got real,_ OK, maybe Madge is having a little fun now.

"Makes sense", Kira pipes in, "he's a nice guy, would never turn you down."

_Hmmm, Kira is insinuating the pity fuck, let's see where this goes._ Madge then holds her breath.

"Thank you, he is a nice guy", Jessica replies smugly. _Aaaaannnd its way over her head as usual. _

Kira then turns it back to Cassidy. "So what does Hawthorne do, that makes you overlook the coal dust and dirt?"

Madge then listens as Cassidy launches into the details of how Hawthorne 'rings her bell'. Complete with phrases like, 'jackhammer, stamina, and hips twisting'. She ends the tale with how he can pick her up and do it without even pushing her up against anything.

The rest of the girls listen fascinated by this tale, none of the other girls here have the guts to go after that man candy. At the end, Ruth Turner, whose parents own the sweet shop pips up, "but aren't you afraid of that girl he's always with?'

"Katniss Everdeen? No, why would I be afraid of her?" Cassidy replies spitting out her name like it's the black plague.

"Ummm, because she goes into the woods and hunts. They are always together and she continuously looks like she is ready to rip someone's head off?" Ruth shoots back.

"Oh, but they're not together like that, never have been", Cassidy smartly retorts, "right Madge? You are still friends with her aren't you?"

"No, they're not together and yes I am her friend", Madge replies thinking, _and now the Katniss bashing begins._

"Why?" Kira whines. "I don't get her. She looks down at the rest of us. She scowls at everyone and she is always dirty from the woods. She kills things for Christ's sake and gets blood on herself. I swear I've never seen her wear a dress or anything pretty."

"I know", Jessica complains, "But all I hear from Cole and his friends is how pretty she is and how much they want to take her to the slag heap. I don't get it, she's not that pretty"

"No one is taking her to the slag heap", Cassidy butts in, "she's a freaking ice-queen. I really don't think the guys think that much of her, plus she's seam."

"No", Delly says putting her foot into her mouth, "My mother said Katniss's mom was the prettiest girl in the whole district before she moved to the seam. Mom thinks it's the combination of her mom's looks with her dads coloring that makes her so pretty. Have you seen her little sister, she's adorable. Plus, Devlin says her hunting is hot."

_Oh Delly, when will you learn? These girls __**know**__ Katniss is gorgeous they're just jealous._

"Whatever Delly, your mom just talks to hear herself", Kira jumps in. Speaking of hot, how's your best friend doing?"

_That is where you so didn't want this to go, shoulda kept quiet. _Madge watches as all the girls in the room turn to Delly suddenly very interested in what she has to say.

"Fine", Delly answers, "Peet's been really busy at the bakery lately, ever since Bannock got married. He has taken on a bunch of new responsibilities too."

"Do you know who he might want to take to the Junior Winter Dance this year or is he just going with you as **friends** again?" Jessica sweetly inquires, emphasizing the friends. "Does he mention who he might think is pretty?"

_Katniss Everdeen_, Madge muses, _none of you have a freaking chance with him._

"No, he said he's not going to the dance this year. That he is too busy to go", Delly looks a little sad when relaying this information.

_Huh, that's an interesting development. Peeta always brings Delly as his buffer._

"What the Fuck", Kira blurts out, "Rye always went to the dances. What's up with Peeta?"

"Not sure, but he worked the whole time at the harvest festival a few months ago too. He said he didn't even have time to dance with me?" Delly looked downright morose, well morose for Delly. "I think he wants the bakery and his mom is making him work for it."

"That woman's a witch, I don't know what I will do with her when I marry Peeta and she is my mother in law", Cassidy butts in.

_Fat Chance, that's gonna happen, not while Katniss is alive for him to moon over._

"She's not that bad to me" Delly interjects back to her bright and bubbly self.

"Forget it Cartwright, it's not like Peeta will marry you", Jessica chimes in.

"How do you know, he won't marry me?" Delly bursts out in a fit of passion and frustration Madge has never seen from the bubbly blonde before. "He was just telling me that he thinks it's important to marry someone you love **and** who is your **good friend**."

The rest of the girls dismissed her statement laughing and then continued to discuss the upcoming winter dance and how good the wrestling team looked in their singlets this year.

_Oh, Delly_, Madge thinks, _you know he's in love with Katniss has been for years. When did you let yourself get in this deep?_

Madge knew something was up with her best friend, they had been back at school a week after winter break and Katniss was, well, different. Not in a bad way, in fact Madge liked it. This had been a good year for them growing closer as friends, they talked more at lunch. _Getting away from Hawthorne has really been good for her she's less broody_, Madge contemplated, _she's softer and more willing to open up, but that's not it, something else is going on._

Madge sits there and watches her friend with a critical eye as Katniss is telling her about how she bagged a deer when everyone else was getting ready for the dance. Something catches Katniss's eyes and Madge watches as Katniss subtly tracks her prey, it's almost imperceptible the way Katniss can do this. Funny thing is Katniss has a slight smile on her face and the tiniest blush imaginable on her cheeks, but it's the intense look in her eyes that gets Madge curious. So Madge drops her napkin and turns, bending down to pick it up, catching the blue eyes of Peeta Mellark subtly looking at Katniss. This is not the usual Peeta stare, where he has that angsty look on his face that she has seen over the past years. This look is of happiness of shared joy and total adoration, it's subtle but it is there. _Damn, how did she miss this? When did this happen?_ Madge sits up and slowly turns to her friend whose face has returned to indifferent steel.

Madge then comments on Katniss's story and tells her about how she went to the dance stag and hung out with Delly the whole night, with only Devlin and Cole asking her to dance. She then commented that normally Peeta would have been there to dance with Delly and her, but he was supposedly was working hard at the bakery. "Apparently, he has taken over a lot more responsibilities", she noted, watching to see what her friend's response would be.

"He does all the trades for the bakery now, he has since this summer", Katniss replies her face tinging a slight pink.

_Gotcha_, Madge thinks, "Oh I didn't know that". That olive skin hides her blush pretty well, but if you look hard enough you can see it.

A few days later, they are at lunch again when Katniss startles Madge with a question she wasn't ever expecting to come out of her friend's mouth.

"How do you know if you like somebody?"

Shocked all Madge can get out is a stumbling "What"?

"How do you know if you like someone?" Katniss then smirks at her mischievously, "Like how do you know that you like Rye"?

"I don't like Rye", Madge counters back. _How does she know?_

"How do you know", Katniss just patiently asks back.

Thinking about how to answer this question, because she **knows** Katniss is asking for a reason that has nothing to do with Rye, she takes a bit to answer the question. "I like to talk with him, we have interesting conversations. I enjoy being around him, he makes me laugh. I feel comfortable with him and I wish he would notice me. I get a little jealous when I hear about the girls he has been with or when I see someone fawning over him. He gives me butterflies."

"Butterflies", Katniss questions her, "He gives you bugs"?

"No, no, he gives me butterflies in my stomach, it's just a term, umm, he makes my stomach feel all weird, kinda flippy" What_ the heck, she doesn't know what that is?_

"Oooohhhh", her friend replies and she can tell that she's thinking when she mumbles, "Butterflies".

Its early spring and Madge is beginning to wonder if Rye will **ever** see her as anything more than the Mayor's daughter that stops by the bakery every day. She's getting depressed because rumors are that Rye has stopped going to the slag heap and that it's because of a girl. _Must be some special girl to get him to stop going to the slag heap_, she grumps to herself, plopping down at her usual lunch table.

She looks up to see Katniss looking at her with a smirk gracing her face.

"What", Madge bites at her, "I'm in a bad mood".

"I can tell", Katniss laughs back.

"Madge, do you have a minute to talk?" The deep voice of Peeta, interrupts them walking next to Katniss, but across from Madge. "Do you mind if I sit here for a minute", he asks looking to Katniss at the seat on her left.

"No", Katniss replies quietly, suddenly looking very interested in her lunch. "Wont your friends get upset?"

"Don't care" Peeta replies as he sits down, "I'll only bother you beautiful ladies for a minute anyway". _He is awful close to Katniss._

Madge looks up to see that Peeta seems to be digging into his lunch pail he takes out a cookie, and using his left hand he slowly pushes the cookie across the table to her. Looking down at it, Madge sees the cookie has a name, her name, Madge, written on it in beautiful scrolled frosting, around her name is a frosting heart. Confused, she looks up to see Peeta and Katniss looking at her expectantly. What she also sees is that Peeta's right hand and Katniss's left hand are under the table. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they are holding hands where no one can see.

"It's for you, from Rye", Peeta explains gently.

Madge watches speechless as Peeta then gets up to head to the lunch table he always sits at with Cole, Devlin and Delly. She looks up to see three panting wild dogs are glaring at Madge like they want to eat her for breakfast.

"Better mood now", she hears Katniss gently ask?

"Yeah, yeah, I am" Madge replies, her breath is shaky and all she can think is, _Holy Crap!_

"Good, although you better watch your back, those three look like they could tear you to pieces over there. I think they believe that cookie is from Peeta", Katniss giggles at her.

Madge looks up at her quickly with a mischievous smile, "They do, but I don't think it's me they should be jealous of. Seems Peeta is quite taken, isn't he **Katniss**?"

Madge then watches as Katniss's eyes widen and she whips her head around looking to see if anyone is close and stammers out, "I… I don't know what you mean"?

"Really, Katniss, I am **not** an **idiot**. I've suspected for quite a while. Plus, he just held your hand under the table didn't he? Don't worry about it, no one else saw, but I would like some details please!"

"Fine", her friend grumbles at her, eyes flashing, and then points to the cookie. "But only if you tell me how that works out."

It is early spring and Gale is irritated; no he is beyond irritated, he is pissed! _It's all that Zeke's fault, _he thinks as he hurries to meet Katniss in the woods. He just gets angrier and angrier as he thinks of what happened yesterday at work with his team.

Bristel, Thom, Gabe and he were all sitting around eating lunch during their break, when the new guy, Zeke, plops down next to Gale with his lunch. They had been sitting around discussing the girls that they liked and thought were pretty. Thom had weirdly thought that girl, Delly, the shoemaker's daughter was pretty. Gale, Gabe and Bristel didn't think so, she wasn't pretty at all in his mind, she wasn't ugly, but she couldn't hold a candle to Leevy, or Cassidy or several other girls he could think of. He and Bristle were both naming girls that they thought were waaayyy prettier than Delly, when Zeke decided to butt in with his opinion.

"Actually I don't think any of those girls is even close to the hotness that is Katniss Everdeen."

_What the Fuck?_ Gale's head is screaming as he stares at the new guy, looking at him like he just said he was in love with President Snow.

"Yeah, no doubt that girl is beautiful and freaking hot too. The way she walks and glares is just so sexy"

Gale whips his head around to stare in horror at Gabe, _What the hell, is he insane?_

"Yeah, I heard Cole, you know the butchers son, talking to a bunch of his townie friends about how they voted her the most beautiful girl in school".

This time it was Thom spewing garbage out, Gale couldn't believe his ears nor could he contain his commentary. "Catnip? My little Catnip? Are you all nuts?"

"Sorry, dude, I didn't know she was your girl. Thought you were with Leevy?" Thom apologizes.

"What? No, NO, **NO**! She is not my girl, what the **hell** are you all talking about? Catnip is this surly little thing, who would gut all of you if she heard you talking this way. Sure she is an awesome hunting partner, and my best friend and the best god damned shot I have ever seen. But, Katniss, hot? What the fuck?" He is offended, it's like they are playing a joke on him.

Bristel clears his throat to speak so Gale turns to listen to him. Bristel is 2 years older than he is and Gale respects him, _he will straighten these guys out, this whole thing is ridiculous._

"Gale, I think when you look at Katniss you are picturing the girl you started out hunting with, a little starving 12 year old. I think being with her all the time has fixed an image of her in your brain that is not entirely accurate right now. When these guys look at her, hell when every other guy in the district looks at her, they see what she has become."

_This is getting more and more freaking ridiculous_, Gale is thinking staring wide eyed at Bristel.

"Katniss **is** beautiful, she's grown up real nice. She has unusual looks because she's a combination of seam and town. She's tiny, sure, maybe not as well-endowed as other girls if you get my drift, but she proportionate. Nice hips, nice breasts, small tiny waist and her face is gorgeous. Her innocence along with the fact that she **can** gut pretty much any of us, just adds to the allure. Maybe you should take another look. If I were you I would have wrapped that up and put a ring on it as soon as possible before some other guy gets bold enough to brave her arrows. Like Zeke here."

Gale stares at his friend in disbelief, _what the fuck? Are they all god damned crazy?_ He is trying to comprehend what everyone here is saying, but it's impossible, she's just plain Catnip. _This has gotta be a joke, they are totally playing him,_ and then Zeke has to open his stupid mouth speaking again.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out? I mean, it sounds like she's just your friend and I am only 2 years older than her. Do you think she would say yes? Could you ask her for me? Do I need to talk to her mom? Actually, would you mind asking her about me, maybe see if she would go out with me?"

"You are freaking crazy; you want me to ask Catnip if she will go out on a date with you? Sure why the hell not, I see her tomorrow anyway", he responds to Zeke's asinine questions. "I just want you **all** to know that if this is some sort of joke, I will kill you guys. Katniss has been through a lot, she doesn't need this bullshit." Then looking over at Bristel he adds for good measure, "I am not going to wrap that up with a ring, I think you are all idiots, I love her, like I love Posy, but Katniss hot? You are all insane."

So now here he is heading toward their rock, angry and late. _This is the stupidest thing he has ever been involved in._ Now he is thinking about it, it is in his head. _ Is she really hot, what the hell? Would she want to go out with Zeke? _ No way, Katniss doesn't date, she doesn't like boys. _She probably still thinks they have cooties or something._

When he arrives, she's there, waiting for him and he can tell she is irritated. She is sitting on the rock, the morning spring mist surrounding her.

"Hey, nice of you to make it", she says teasing him as she jumps off the rock, "let's go, I think we can get a buck today. I saw a bunch of deer out here yesterday."

He looks at her as she lands, quietly, her knees bending to absorb the sound of her landing and he watches as she slowly stands up and turns to walk away. He sees it, he sees her as if for the first time. Her body is graceful, lithe, sinewy, feminine and almost feline in its grace, the mist is doing weird things to her eyes. She turns briefly and smiles at him, it's quick, but he sees it. _Fuck._ He gets it, now he gets it, what the guys were telling him. _How the hell did I miss this, when did she grow up?_ He follows her, quietly, falling into step behind her as they begin to track the herd of deer she discovered.

Their motions are practiced familiar, only now things are different; he notices the slight sway of her hips, an almost seductive motion, when she walks. He sees the way her hair frames her face and the glow of her skin, that although is the same tone as his, is a shade lighter and has a faint light glow about it. He sees her lips as they purse when she makes the Shussh sign at him as they get closer to their prey, they are pink and the top lip mimics the shape of her bow. He sees the slight muscles in her arm and the swell of her breasts when she raises her bow to take the first shot, it will be the only one she will take, she only ever needs one. He watches as her eyes light up with joy and her whole face becomes something different when the buck goes down. The arrow right through the eye, just like it always is.

_God Dammit_, he thinks to himself, _this is all Zekes fault, I was __**fine**__ before. Now I have to deal with this? Shit Zeke, I have to ask her if she would date him, damnit!_

While he field dresses the buck and ties it up for the trek home, Katniss bags a few squirrels so they can get some bread. They then head to the snare line hoping for a few rabbits. When the bow hunting is done and they work on the snare line, Gale and Katniss are able to talk, not worrying about scaring any animals away. It is then he decides to broach the Zeke topic.

"So, uh do you know Zeke, from my team_?" Jesus I am an idiot, he is the only guy in 12 named Zeke._ He watches as she stills and looks up at him.

"Yeah, I know of him, why do you ask?" _God she is beautiful, they were right. Shit. Shit._

"Well he wanted me to ask you if you would ever consider going out on a date with him?" He's holding his breath in anticipation of her reply, _say no, say no._

"No, I don't date." Her reply is sure and strong. _I am right; she still does think guys have cooties._

"Good, cause the guy is an idiot, but I had to ask, he is a buddy of mine."

She laughs at that and then he is laughing with her, both of them falling right back into routine. _Good_, he thinks, _she may have physically changed, but nothing else has she is still just Catnip and I love her like my Posy. This hotness thing changes nothing for me._

He spends the whole rest of the day convincing himself that this is true.


	10. Chapter 10 - Growing Closer

**A/N: Again Thank you to my beta oakfarmer, kudos to her! Additionally, I just wanted to address some comments. I am trying to keep the characters as close to cannon as possible, but just remember their personalities have evolved to fit that there are no more games. Someone made a comment that they were glad that I wrote Katniss as beautiful, since some fics write her as plain. My comment to that is in cannon, that is how Katniss sees herself as plain, when reading the books it is clear she is stunning. Additionally, when I read the books I saw no 'triangle', Gale was never really in the picture. Even if you overlook all the symbolism including his name, let's just look at the fact that Katniss never was interested. Because let's be honest, I don't care how emotionally stunted you are when a guy that hot is around you all the time, you think about it.**

Chapter 10 – Growing closer

It's early spring and he has been Katniss's boyfriend a little over 4 months now, but even better have been the past few months since she has decided to be his girlfriend. He knows it was a backwards way to start things. Rye didn't quite get it the first time he explained it to him when he told him the story after he discovered Peeta's secret that morning. It took a lot of explaining to make him understand why Peeta had felt this was the way to go with Katniss. It was easy for Peeta to understand, he had been observing Katniss for years. She was a hunter, she liked control, and she liked to feel like she was the one making the decisions. So Peeta was patient letting Katniss take the lead, letting her control the pace, so although he is happy with where they are now, a part of his body did get a little impatient at the slow development of their physical relationship. Peeta knew if he pushed that aspect, it would be all over. Plus he did like where they were, so what if he was probably the only virgin in his group of friends, he got to kiss Katniss.

He made a decision a while ago that he would wait for her and he wanted it to be special. Now that he knows she is a virgin too, he has made a further commitment, he will remain a virgin until he marries her, because he **will** marry Katniss Everdeen. He just has to figure out how to make that happen before she gets bored of him and more importantly how to get her to agree.

The problem is he is still a teenage guy; he just turned 17 in February, so controlling himself around her has been hard. The week that Katniss asked him if she could be his girlfriend was the week of his birthday and he considers that kiss his birthday kiss. He and the shower have become best friends, so now a lot of his fantasies include him and Katniss actually in the shower, together. Today he lifts her up and takes her up against the wall, while he is sucking on her breasts and she is moaning and making noises _and naked so so naked_, while the water cascades down around them. It is easier to imagine her noises now, he just thinks back to the cheesebun incident. Imagining her naked is easier too, just the visions from the times she takes deep breaths is enough for him to picture her. It doesn't take long for him to finish, which is good, because taking too long in the shower is something that pisses off his mother. Getting her angry is something he really doesn't like to do; he can't wait till he can figure out how to get out from under her.

This is something he has been thinking about a lot lately, how to get out. He and Katnis have talked about keeping their relationship a secret for many reasons. Katniss is very private and she does not want to deal with the whole merchant-seam relationship sigma especially while they are in school. She told him that both Prim had figured it out, and although she doesn't mind her knowing she really doesn't want anyone else knowing. When he told her about Rye, she got angry, but when he reassured her he wouldn't say anything and then recruited her to help with operation Madge/Rye she settled down. It turned out Madge had already had a thing for Rye making their job pretty easy. After that incident Madge had discovered their secret, but since they had been instrumental in getting Mage and Rye together they were not worried about her either.

The biggest reason she didn't want to go public with their relationship was his mother. "I will not have you getting hurt again, because of me", was what she said. He would gladly get hit every day for her, but he knew she was right, this wasn't the time, why make it harder on themselves.

He also didn't really want to see what would happen at school if this leaked out. The girls would be merciless to her and he would not put that on her.

He would need to buy a business if he didn't get the bakery, or he would need to get the bakery signed over to him before he could go public with this and more importantly get her to marry him. He also knew he needed to figure Prim and possibly Mrs. Everdeen into the equation. Katniss would never agree to marry him without some plan for taking care of them, at least until Prim was married. So what happened yesterday at school was a godsend.

The new art teacher from the capitol had approached him at the end of class two weeks ago. He liked the new teacher, Portia, and although she was from the capitol she was really nice and seemed to care about people in the districts. Early in the year she had noticed him drawing. Telling him that he was talented and way past his peers in school, she pulled him aside and told him he could do what he wanted. He immediately gravitated to the oil paints and soon she provided him with actual canvases!

He had just finished his latest painting, when she approached him. It was his favorite; it was a picture of the meadow in the morning mist, where the main focus at first glance is the burst of beautiful flowers. Off to the side though he has painted a girl from the back she is walking away, hair swinging free. It is Katniss of course, but her hair is free from the normal restraint of her braid so really only he can tell it is her. He got to see her hair down once or twice in the willow copse and ever since then he cannot get that vision out of his mind. He loves the braid, but her hair down, now that is something. _Maybe when we make love, I can surround us in her hair, like the willow cave, but it's a Katniss hair cave. Her eyes will be swirling silver and her hair all around us, maybe she's on top leaning down_, his mind is wandering and his eyes glaze over.

"Peeta", Portia calls to him snapping him out of his haze. After she had his attention Portia then praised his work and vision and then asked if he wouldn't mind parting with it. Apparently she has a friend in the capitol, 'in the art scene' (whatever that means) who is always looking for new talent. If they send it to him, her friend may be able to sell the painting and of course Peeta would get the money from the sale. He looked at her stunned for a few minutes, and then he looked at the painting. He loved this painting it was his love for Katniss in paint, but he could part with it if it got him closer to his goal of actually marrying her. So he agreed and Portia packed it up and sent on the next train to her friend, Cinna.

Yesterday, Portia pulled him aside to let him know that Cinna had sold the painting. Not only did he sell the painting, but he wanted to know if there were more where that one came from. Apparently several people had been interested in buying it and so would he be able to paint some more? Peeta thought it was ridiculous, it was just a painting, besides the next one he had started was a gift for Katniss's birthday which was next week, so he almost turned her down. But when Portia pressed the money he had 'earned' into the palm of his hand with a "think about it", he almost fell down. _Shit!_ The amount she gave him was staggering in his eyes. If he sold a few more painting he could easily buy a business, more importantly he could buy the one he had in mind.

The Apothecary, the owners were older, and had no one to give it to since they had abandoned Lilly Everdeen to the seam. Peeta knew nothing about apothecary stuff, but his girlfriend's mother did, _that place should have been hers anywa_y. It is right next to the bakery, so if it did go to Rye, he could still work there part time icing for his brother, while his wife and mother in law ran the business. _My wife, I love the sound of that._

So he quietly accepts the opportunity Portia has given him asking her not to tell anyone about it. He explains that if his mother ever got wind of this she would take the money from him and he needs this so he can get out on his own and possibly get the girl of his dreams to marry him.

After he finished the gift for Katniss, he spends his art class painting for Cinna, for himself and for his future.

So Spring blooms and moves to the end of the school year.

It had been such a beautiful spring, it started out a little rocky. Prim had somehow ferreted out her relationship with Peeta. _She still hasn't told me how she did that, the little sneak, _she thinks back as she recollects that day in early February.

It had been a wonderful evening; she had come home in a really good mood. Prim had come home from studying with Rory and she was in a good mood. Her mom was present and happy and they were all full. They drank tea together chatting; her mom was even able to talk about their dad without going into her room.

'Was, it worth it, mom?" Prim was asking, "Was it worth being in love, to then just lose him?"

Katniss's narrowed her eyes at Prim, _was she thinking about falling in love? Is this about Rory, what did they study?_

"Yes", Katniss then turned to her mother in shock when she answered Prim's question. "It was worth it, to know what love is like. To have you girls, it was more than worth it. I know I wasn't the best mom after he died, and I'm sorry to you both for that. You girls are everything to me; your father was everything to me. To have enjoyed the happiness that I got with your father was worth losing everything I lost leaving town, worth it 100x over. Love is worth it and you can find it in the unlikeliest of places. Don't limit yourselves based on where we live. I didn't and it was worth it."

It was the most their mother has ever said on the subject, but what was even better was that her mom then got up and hugged them, Prim was happy, she was happy and her mom was happy.

Now here she was lying in bed next to her sister reminiscing on her wonderful day. She had shocked herself when she asked Peeta about the whole girlfriend thing. Then she had decided to be his girlfriend and then she had kissed him, twice! Peeta had been adorable and she could tell he was happy when they kissed. She felt content as she snuggled in to sleep and then her sister opened her mouth.

"So how was Peeta this evening?"

"Wh…What?" Katniss managed to spit out, her mouth had suddenly grown dry. There is no way Prim knows where she has been, no way for her to know about Peeta. "What are you talking about, Peeta, how would I know how he is?"

"Well, I just figured you would know how he is, since he is your boyfried." _Oh, holy hell_, her mouth goes dry and her heart starts to beat she starts to panic.

"No, he is not. Does anyone else know?" _Shut up_, she's flustered and not thinking straight. "How did you find out? What do you know_?_"_ Oh God Katniss shut up shut up, you just confirmed it you idiot._ Finally her mouth catches up with her brain and she clamps her mouth shut.

Prim starts to softly giggle at her, "Katniss, I have suspected that something was up with you for some time, I'm not still seven you know. It's OK, calm down breathe, deep breaths." Katniss finally gets her breathing under control as Prim rubs her back.

"I…I…don't know what to…we aren't telling anybody. It's… Its… **private** Prim" it's all she can manage to gasp out.

"I understand, Katniss you're my sister, I love you. I won't tell anyone, and I am sorry I invaded your privacy. But Katniss you are so happy, I needed to know what was making you so happy. No one else knows, I promise." Now Prim is talking to Katniss with those puppy eyes (like Peeta's) while stroking her hair and Katniss can't help but forgive her sister.

"I guess it's OK, but how did you find out?" Katniss asks her sister, trying to figure out just where the breech insecurity was.

"Well, Katniss, that's my secret. Let's not talk about that, let's talk about Peeta and how this happened. Will you tell me Katniss? Will you tell me please? Prim is in sweet little sister begging mode that Katniss cannot resist.

"Fine I'll tell you, little duck, but only because I love you and only if you promise not to tell a soul.

"I won't Katniss, I won't, please?" Prim giggled hugging Katniss with her spindly arms. And at the smile on Prims face she quietly told the tale of Katniss and Peeta to her wonderful sister.

But then Rye had seen Peeta kiss her on the cheek at the bakery, which was really embarrassing. She was sure Rye would say something to her, tease her, and do something to her because he was always saying something to somebody about anything. Finally, Madge had somehow figured out that she and Peeta were together. Three people knew their secret and at first she was convinced that this was a disaster, but Peeta had calmed her down. Telling her all three of those people cared about them and wouldn't say anything. Prim would never betray her, Rye would never betray him and Madge was friends with them both and could keep a secret. Finally, Katniss agreed with him that everything would be OK and allowed herself to relax. It was nice to actually have someone to talk about these things with, besides Peeta of course. Prim thought it was wonderful and Madge was a good listener and seemed to know more about these things then she did. To be honest even Prim knows more about these things than she does.

It was fun when she and Peeta devised the cookie thing for Rye. Peeta had told her how Rye had asked him to help get Madge to notice him. Of course then Katniss explained that it wasn't really necessary because Madge already had a crush on him. Peeta had told Rye he needed to stop seeing other girls for at least a month before he 'makes a move' and that he had to go slow. As Peeta said, 'Madge is not a slag heap girl and needs to be treated with respect' and Katniss agreed. So after the cookie / holding hands under the table incident, Rye and Madge had begun a slow and sweet courtship.

It was nice hearing how her friend was happy, but to be honest Katniss did get a little annoyed with her friend, mostly for one reason. Madge and Rye could be open about their relationship and it was encouraged by Mrs. Mellark. Katniss knew she would never get that courtesy from the woman and said so to Peeta, who quickly said he didn't care. She knew he didn't care, but she still wondered if maybe a merchant girl might be better for him. When she voiced that opinion out loud to him once, he silenced her pretty quick. "Katniss, my mom will hate me no matter what I do or who I date, my biggest sin was not being born a girl. I would rather be happy with you than miserable with a girl from town. I refuse to be my father; I would rather be alone then with one of those girls." Then he had kissed her and the butterflies came back, so she dropped it.

On her birthday he gave her the best present she could have ever hoped for. He painted a picture of her and her father when she was young. He said he could remember them coming to the bakery to trade together holding hands, she must be about 7 in the picture and it is beautiful. It is small so she can hide it in her room and the only person she has ever shown it to is Prim. She is glad he didn't buy her anything, but that he made it in art class at school.

It was after he gave her the painting, that he told her about the painting Portia had sold for him in the Capitol. He was so excited about the money that he got and how it was one more step towards freedom from his mother.

"I still think you should get the bakery", she told him, "you really are the most talented and you said Rye doesn't even want it".

"Yeah, I know, but if I could buy my own business and still do some decorating for Rye, I could be happy with that."

"Do you have one in mind?" she's curious, Peeta is a long term planner; it is the opposite of her, constantly living day-to-day, although recently she has been trying to think long term.

"Yes", but he doesn't say anything more, in fact he looks kind of nervous.

"So do you plan on telling me which one?" She asks in a teasing tone smiling at his nervousness.

"Ummm, yeah…. potentially the Apothecary" He says it quietly so she barely catches it while looking at his feet.

"The apothecary? My mom's apothecary? Do you even know anything about healing?" It makes her sad and a little angry that it might be for sale before it goes to her mom and sister, who are really talented at healing.

"No, I don't, but… but… my girlfriend's mom and little sister are really talented healers, so I figured… well… I just figured." He is stumbling over the words and his face is beet red. She may be naïve about boys, but the implication is so heavy in the air even she chokes on it.

"Yeah?" it's more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah" he breathes at her, his big eyes open, full of question, hope and promise.

"Well they are really talented healers and would be a big help." It is all she can promise right now, but she knows it's enough when his smile eclipses the sun.

It has been a wonderful spring, but now she is angry, and frustrated and irritated and just so angry. Katniss couldn't contain all the emotions as she practically stomped over to meat Peeta at their willow cave. She is mad at Madge, though she has no reason to be. She is mad at Peeta though she has no reason to be. Katniss knows deep down she is not really mad at him, it's not his fault what happened, she saw how he shrugged it off, she saw the disgusted look on his face, but she is still mad. Unfortunately when she is this mad she either kills something or explodes at someone.

Katniss sees red as she tromps through the meadow her mind replaying the event she saw this afternoon. It was supposed to be a surprise, he has been asking her to watch his wrestling practice, the big tournament is this Friday after all marking the end of the school year. So she snuck in to see him practice, hiding so no one could see her, but what he didn't warn her was that those three **wild dogs** would be there too. He looked good in that outfit, they were right and she had planned on telling him that tonight, but they kept cheering and fawning over him, so much so that she just wanted to go over and tell them he was hers. But she couldn't, they talked about that, she was more adamant about then he was. It was at the end of the practice that made her lose it, just lose it. Peeta was putting away the mats with Cole, when Kira snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind, touching his chest. _She touched his bare chest, what the fuck, I haven't even touched his bare chest._ Katnis was fuming.

She saw him shrug her off, she saw him politely ask her not to do that, but it wasn't enough, _it just wasn't enough god dammit._ She has been putting up with this shit for months, the fawning, and the touching. "Oh Peeta your cookies are soo yummy. Ohh Peeta are you going to the Harvest festival with anyone? Oh Peeta what do you think of my new dress, isn't it pretty?" The high pitched tones resonate in her head, _ugghh they are so fucking annoying._

So it's in this mindset that she comes barreling into their meeting place, storming up to Peeta and poking him in the chest. She can tell he had no idea this was coming since she sees his smile disappear and meld into this confused terrified face as she storms towards him, her finger pointing.

"Do you want to break up with me?" is the first thing she says to him, well not really says more like seethes, she still can't see straight.

"What… what…Katniss… what?" he's stuttering at her and she knows he doesn't want to break up with her, but she just can't help it she has fire in her veins.

"Do. You. Want. To. Break. Up. With. ME?" she says it slowly forcefully, "Because after what I saw today, I am thinking you do". _No he really doesn't_, but she doesn't know how to handle this. _All this freaking emotion_, it is making her even angrier.

"No, no, no! I don't what are you talking about, what Katniss, what is going on?" His voice is desperate she knows he means it, but the crap comes out of her mouth anyway, "I went to your wrestling practice today, but I didn't know it was a touch Peeta Mellark's bare chest day!" She was spitting now, spitting and pointing and poking at his chest.

"Katniss, you know I hate that shit, I hate when they do that, please, please you know that." He is begging and his eyes are wide, frightened, but then his voice gets softer, "you went to my practice?"

"Yes, I went to your practice and those girls are lucky, so fucking lucky I didn't have my bow. AND YOU, you didn't do enough, you **never** do enough, you are too polite. It's not FAIR, they don't do this to Madge and Rye" The truth comes spilling, tumbling, pouring out of her, "and I am just so **Angry** that this made me so **Angry**". Her eyes are shooting fire; she's spitting and still pointing and poking.

He starts chuckling, _Peeta is laughing at me? He is freaking laughing at me?_ "What the **hell** Peeta, you're laughing at me, making fun of me? Maybe all you want to do is have some fun on the side, keep me a secret while you date other girls. Maybe you don't want me anymore." The venomous words come pouring out of her mouth and she knows he doesn't deserve them, but she can't help it. _Stop Katniss, stop talking._ Her mouth is just erupting with word lava and she can't stop it as she watches as he flinches in pain reacting instantly.

"No, no Katniss, no! I don't want… No… I… I love you."

She steps back as if slapped by his words watching as he starts towards her like a wounded puppy babbling nonsense.

"Katniss I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, you're not ready. I shouldn't have said that in reaction to you being angry, but I DO, I do love you." More quietly, "I'm in love with you". Pleading, "I don't care if you don't feel that way yet, I'm OK with that, if you're not ready right now, or…or never, but…but… you **have** to know. I will never be the one to break up with you, if that happens, it will be your decision. It is always your decision, it always has been. But Katniss, for me, it's you, it always is you, it always has been, and it always will be. Always… Always… Please."

"Then why were you laughing at me" she's slightly calmer now, the boiling tempest cooling to a simmer. But she is not ready to address everything he just said, she's not ready for that. And it's true, he has always let it be her decision.

"I wasn't laughing at you, but when you said that you were angry because you were angry, it made me happy to know that you were just a little bit jealous, that you care enough to be jealous. I feel like that every day with you, I do, I understand. When the guys talk about how hot you are, or when one of the guys mentions that he wants you on his slag heap list or they even look at you funny, I get so angry, I just want to take them down but all I can do is ask them to talk about girls respectfully"

He moves in closer to her, grabbing a hand, pulling her in towards him and bending down to look in her eyes, "but you are right, what those three girls do is unacceptable and I have let it go on way to long. I don't have to watch guys try and touch you, it must be unbearable, it would be for me. So, I will fix it tomorrow at school, I'm not sure how I am going to do it yet without making people suspicious but I will."

"Thank you", he has mollified her, calmed her down, but she is still not touching that whole 'love statement' from earlier. Katniss isn't sure how she feels yet, but that whole 'situation' scares her, not enough to give Peeta up, but it scares her.

"I get jealous of Madge and Rye too", he continues, "but I promise you that one day we won't have to hide. I promise you."

Katniss looks up at him, the change in his voice doing funny things to her stomach, the deep timbre, the husky quality. The way he is looking at her, like he wants to devour her makes those butterflies turn into a flock of birds. Suddenly he is kissing her, but it's different than before. One hand is on the small of her back pulling him toward her, the second is tangled in the base of her braid. But it's his lips that pull her in, they mold to hers moving hesitantly, but insistently. They are learning and moving, it's clumsy and she's nervous that she's doing it wrong. Noses bump and teeth hit until she feels him guide her head as he tilts his to the side and _Oh lips fit better, move better, get closer this way._ Katniss slides her hands up his chest relishing in feeling it for the first time, it is hers to feel and touch, no one else's, _mine_. She encircles his neck pulling him closer to her as his hand that burns the small of her back pulls her closer to him. Her blood is singing and burning and, _oh I can't breathe, but I don't want to stop, don't stop, but I can't breathe. Does he like this? Do I make him feel like this too? _Her thoughts race as he presses her to him, _I need to be closer closer closer, but I can't breathe? _Suddenly, Peeta sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and _Oh my god did I just moan? Was that from me_? _And I'm hungry, so hungry._ But then she feels a growl in response to her involuntary moan-noise rumble through his chest into hers as he's pulling on her lip.

And she whines when he releases her lips, leaning his forehead on hers, panting breathing puffs of air that she feels on her lips as she is panting and puffing on his, their breaths mingling and joining. Opening her eyes to darkened blue staring directly into hers, into her soul, into her heart, she shivers in his arms. Still pressed against him, chest to chest, the realization that her stomach is feeling his hardness between them causes her to release a breathy sigh.

"Wow", it's quiet and sweet and full of reverence as he finally speaks. "Was that OK, was I …ummm …was that good?"

As the fog lifts from her brain she remembers what he said, what she knows_. He is just as inexperienced as her; this is his first time too. They are learning together, figuring this out together. _ So she murmurs something, something in the positive and pulls his lips back to hers.

Katniss sits quietly at the lunch table with Madge observing the table filled with blondes in the center of the room. Madge is quiet too, they are waiting observing and listening. She has already filled her friend in on yesterday's incident. Although she did gloss over the details of the kiss, or two kisses really, when telling the story. Madge got the point without those details.

Katniss still isn't ready to divulge actual details of their physical relationship to anyone, she does hear details from Madge and she knows she and Peeta are going a little slower than most, but she is OK with that. Tongues still scare her, even though Madge gives her information that makes her think they shouldn't. Rye is experienced, Madge had a little bit of experience before starting to date Rye, so what if they are further along? Katniss likes to hear the stories; she's soaking it up, for reference. Katniss knows Peeta has heard many stories from his two older brothers giving him a much greater working knowledge than she has, and there is no way she is talking to her mom about this stuff.

Katniss tenses causing Madge to turn, they see it coming before it happens; Kira practically plants herself on Peeta's lap as she pretends to trip. "Oh Peeta thanks for catching me, you are so strong and helpful" her nasally voice grating on her nerves.

"Stop" the voice is commanding and deep and loud enough that the entire cafeteria quiets as everyone strains to hear what's going to happen next.

"Enough of this, please stop touching me, stop, I don't like it. I don't like it when any of you do it, I don't like it when you ask me to dances. I don't like it when you hint at going to the slag heap. I don't like it when anyone does that, it's not ME. It's not who **I** am please respect that, please respect me. When I want a girl to touch me, she will know. When I tell a girl I love her, I will mean it. This behavior does not endear me to you, it only pushes me away. I'm sorry but that's how I feel."

Everyone is quiet; shocked and a slow buzz begins to build in the cafeteria as the student body all watch as three blonde girls (who usually spread the gossip now suddenly becoming the subject of the chatter) look upset at their humiliation or rejection. They all watch as Peeta slowly stands up gathering his food addressing his male friends that sit with their mouths open, "Sorry guys, I can't sit here right now. I'm going to go finish lunch with my brother's girlfriend. See you at practice later."

As Peeta, slowly sits down next to Madge, he looks across the table at Katniss mouthing "Enough?"

Katniss has to fight the smile that wants to creep up her face, but makes due with mouthing back, "Enough".

It's with lightness in her soul that she goes to see him handily defeat all in the wrestling tournament. She rewards him that night with another one of **those** kisses. School ends with a new understanding between the two of them, a promise of things to come, unsaid, but not needing a voice to know it's there. Summer allows for more time in their cave of green leaves, more leisurely talks, more heated kisses, more hugs. And time is slowly, lazily but surely barreling them towards their last year of school and their futures.

And as Spring bursts into Summer and Summer cools into Fall, Katniss, without her knowledge, without her permission, slowly, quietly, gently, irrevocably, completely and irretrievably utterly falls in love with Peeta Mellark. Never noticing it was happening until it was too late, until she didn't want (couldn't even if she tried) to stop it from happening anyway.


	11. Chapter 11 - Moving Toward A Goal

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta oakfarmer and to all the wonderful reviews. Welcome to all the newcomers. I welcome all reviews even the critical ones.**

Chapter 11 – Moving Toward A Goal

_The district really is beautiful this time of year_, Peeta leans back against the booth enjoying the momentary break. The booth had been beyond busy at this year's Harvest Fest and he was taking a moment to breath and of course to see if he could get a glimpse of Katniss. He saw her earlier when she walked by with Prim, her mom and the whole Hawthorne clan and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a dress, a blue dress, it was a little old, but it was perfect on her. They had planned to meet later that night and he couldn't wait to tell her how beautiful she looked. It had been a spectacular summer for him, for the two of them really. Their relationship had continued to grow and flourish and although she never said it, he was pretty sure she was in love with him too. The physical part of their relationship had continued to evolve and move forward. Although Rye told him that he had never seen a couple moving so slow. He knew that Rye and Madge had already moved past where he and Katniss were, but he was content with holding her hand, hugs and kisses (which had grown more heated and frequent since the 'fight kiss'), he hadn't even attempted to French kiss her, though he wanted too. _There you are beautiful_, he thinks as he catches a glimpse of her.

"She's really grown into a beautiful young lady", his father's soft voice interrupts his thoughts, "her mother used to wear that very dress when we were younger". He turns to look at his dad; he can't mistake the wistfulness in his voice or the sadness in his dad's eyes.

"Yeah, she's something else isn't she", he quietly agrees turning back to look at her.

"How is the trading going in the morning? You getting anywhere with that?"

"Actually I am, we chat and I am pretty sure we are friends now." _What's a little lie_, Peeta is not ready to tell his dad what is going on yet, turning his head he looks for his mom. After ascertaining her location is still at the table with the Cartwright's, he turns back to his dad, "it might get somewhere".

"Good son, that's good. Look at your brother out there; he finally seems to be settling down"

"He's pretty happy. Madge is something special, pretty and smart, to damned good for him. He's lucky his earlier escapades didn't ruin his chances with her." Peeta smiles thinking of when he told Rye that the way to get Madge was he had to show her he was serious and that meant no more trysts. The look on Rye's face was pretty funny, but he saw the determination on his brother's face when he huffed an "OK" at him.

"Your mother likes the match; it's got her all excited, I'm pretty sure she is thinking she can use Rye being with the mayor's daughter to get you a good one as well."

"No", Peeta is pretty firm in his response, "No dad, I'm sorry but I won't be like you, I **will** marry for love. I **will** make my own choice on this, please, don't let this happen."

"I can stall her until after you brother gets married, because until he does, we won't know what you will have to offer a future bride. I'm going to take your mom home now, her eyesight might be getting worse but her hearing is fine and she will be miserable tonight if I don't get her away from Mrs. Cartwright. I'll be back to help you in a few minutes."

"OK", Peeta replies watching his father go to his mom, that's all I need, I just need one year and either then I have the bakery or I'm buying the Apothecary. Then I get to make my own decisions and they **will** include Katniss. He looks up to see her laughing and dancing with Prim and the little Hawthorne girl, he catches her eye and she sends a little grin at him. It's a beautiful sight, because all he can picture is a future consisting of Katniss dancing with a dark haired, blue eyed little girl. It's all within reach Peeta, all within reach. He smiles back at her, but its then when he sees it, sees him. Hawthorne is standing there to the back surrounded by a couple of seem girls that are older than he and Katniss. It's not that unusual for him to be near her, but it's the look he is sneaking towards Katniss when she's not looking that catches his eye. Shit, he has finally noticed her, shit, he's not looking at her like an annoying little sister anymore. Shit. I need to keep an eye on that.

"Peeta", it's the whine of Delly as she comes bobbing into view that snaps him from his thoughts. _When did Delly start to whine at him for attention?_

"Hey Dels, what's up", he strolls back over to the counter to talk with her.

"I haven't seen you in forever", she whines at him. "We never just chat anymore. Can you trade with Rye so maybe we could dance and talk?"

Fuck, she's right, I haven't been a good friend lately. "Sorry Dels not tonight, I promised Rye that I would work the whole night. He is the one with the girl." Plus I told Katniss I wouldn't dance with another girl tonight, even my best friend. I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else anyway, I would just be thinking of dancing with her under the stars tonight. Ohh, I get to dance with her while she's wearing that blue dress, her hips look really good in that dress. When I hold her I am so putting my hands on her hips so I can feel them sway. I bet that color brings out those tiny blue flecks in her silver eyes and she said she would sing…

"PEETA", Delly cuts off his musings again.

"Sorry, sorry, just really tired you know? Maybe you can stop by the bakery tomorrow morning and we can catch up?"

"Sure, but you know aren't you tired of taking a backseat to Rye? You know when do you think you might want a girl?"

"Nah I don't mind, he is two years older, plus I know what girl I want and we are already close friends, so…." Peeta's mind wanders off to Katniss's lips.

"That's really great, Peet, I'm sure she would wait for you to be ready." He barely hears her response as all he can think about is exactly how he plans on kissing Katniss tonight while she is wearing that dress, that dress which is currently torturing him.

"Thanks Dels, I'll see you tomorrow" he calls out as he moves to help a customer.

Fall had given way to winter and it is mid-December when the Hawthorne issue finally needs to be addressed.

Katniss and he are sitting talking about their day, their week really. It's Sunday evening and it is **cold**, so they are sitting close together and he has his arm around her shoulder's holding her close to him. She starts going off about her hunting trip this morning and how strange her best friend has been acting lately. How overprotective he is and how annoying it is. _Possessive, not overprotective_, Peeta thinks to himself.

"What? Possessive? What do you mean by that?" Katniss stops talking and turns to him waiting for him to answer her question.

"Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" he laments looking at her.

"Yes you did, but what do you mean by it?" she's looking at him like she doesn't know. _Shit she doesn't know, well at least that means she has never noticed._

"Well, I just noticed that Gale, he has been looking at you differently lately, I think he might have developed feelings for you beyond the family bond you guys have."

"Gale? Like me? Noooo.. no way, just the last week he patted my head after I shot that deer. He patted my head, like I was three." Katniss is looking at him like he has two heads.

"Maybe, maybe not, it was just something I noticed." he replies looking at her anxiously. _Maybe if she realizes he does like her, she won't want to be with me anymore, she will want to be with him._ Panic starts to bubble up his stomach making him begin to babble. "But if he did, if he did, like you like that… would you …want him too? I mean would you… would you…not want to be with me anymore? He can't help it, he needs to know, but he doesn't want to know the answer to this question. _Stupid, why the hell did you ask this question?_

Katniss is still looking at him like he has two heads. Oh god, she will leave me for him, or just leave me because I'm a babbling idiot, or because he is better looking.

"Peeta", her voice is soft and gentle, "Gale is like an older brother to me. Even if he did like me that way, which he doesn't, it would be too weird. Jesus, we fight like siblings anyway, we are way too much alike to get along like that. Plus it would be weird kissing him, like I kiss you. It would be like you kissing Delly." His nose scrunches up at that thought and she laughs gently at his response. "Plus I thought, you liked kissing me and would never breakup with me?"

"I…I did say that", he beams at her, "and I do like kissing you"

"Well then why don't you show me", he hears her say to him her voice low and sultry.

"Yes, ma'am", he responds while leaning down to place his lips on hers; he doesn't need to be asked twice.

"Your brother asked Madge to marry him last night" his father says as he joins Peeta in the bakery, it's early March and it is late in the morning.

"She said yes?" Peeta asks grinning at his dad

"She said Yes" his father confirms with a smile. "I just got back from talking with Mr. Undersee. He has a job for Rye, in the mayor's administrative office. The job of Mayor has begun to include some travel to other districts and occasionally the capitol, so anyone who marries Madge will need to have a job that is flexible. This would make it difficult for Rye to be running the only bakery in town if he wants to travel with Madge."

Peeta looks at the wide smile his dad has on his face, his smile matches it as his dad continues. "It seems your brother is good with computers, Madge has been teaching him during their dates. Mr. Undersee will be bringing education to kids in twelve that do well on those new tests they just administered last month to the kids in the lower school. So some upper school classes as well as 'University' classes will be taught from three using these computers and he needs Rye to help them run the computer part."_ Prim did really well on that test; she will be one of those kids_. Katniss was so proud when she was telling Peeta all about it.

"Sooo" Peeta asks his dad trying to lead him back to what he thinks he is going to say.

"So, you will be getting the bakery. I have already talked to your mom; we will sign it over to you at this year's Harvest festival"

He can't help it, he just launches himself at his father and starts to cry and laugh. He just stands there hugging his father he is just so happy.

"So dad told you", he looks up to see Rye waltzing into the room. Releasing his dad, he launches himself at Rye, hugging him fiercely.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you bro. You lucky son of a gun I can't believe she said yes!" Peeta laughs smacking Rye's back.

"Dude, of course she said yes, like she would miss the opportunity to jump on this for the rest of her life." Rye is joyous and laughing and pointing at his groin as a way of explanation.

"RYE!", their dad's voice booms, "Mellark men respect all women, especially their wives".

"You got it Pop", both he and Peeta say in unison, they have both heard the 'Mellark men respect all women, especially their wives' lecture many many many times before.

"So when is the toasting?" Peeta asks his brother as all three men grab some dough and begin kneading.

"A few weeks after the Harvest Festival. Madge wants to do the traditional engagement dance at the festival, but she wants a big toasting, so we plan on waiting a couple of weeks so we can use the square for the party."

"Sounds like it will be fun; do I get to make your cake?"

"You better", Rye laughs as he puts Peeta in a headlock, and they are all laughing now.

"So, Peeta", his dad begins, "I actually plan on semi-retiring after you take this place over and plan on moving out of the apartment upstairs." Peeta's head snaps up at this, "Your mom, cannot really be up there anymore, her eyes are just getting worse and worse. We really need to live in a place with no stairs. So, I put in for one of those new homes on the other side of the town that the capitol is building. We are first in line since we never took the house that was assigned to us when we were first married. We thought it was easier to live over the bakery, having to get up so early and all."

"So, I will have the apartment to myself?" Peeta is slowly starting to consider the benefits, including being away from his mom.

"Well at least until Rye moves out, we'll be moving the week before the harvest festival. I don't plan on leaving you alone here to run this place by yourself, until you can hire help or have your own family. I'll still work the day shifts with you and Rye will still work to, just not every day."

'Thanks dad, thanks Rye, you guys don't know how much this means to me." All three men smile at each other and go back to kneading.

Peeta is lost in his thoughts as he works, I don't need to buy the Apothecary. I have the bakery. Although I could still buy it, I have more than enough from my savings and the paintings. He is deliriously happy inside and he knows what his next step is and he cannot wait. He won't wait another day; he will make his dreams come true and this requires a trip to the hob.

"Dad, Rye, I have an errand I need to run. Can you guys cover for me for about 30 minutes?

"Sure Peet. Want to let us in on where you're going?" His dad says pulling a batch of bread from the oven.

"Umm, I just have to go buy something," he hollers as he throws off his apron and runs up to his room. Digging in the back of his closet he finds the box with the money he has saved, taking out a little bit then re-hiding the box. _I have to find the perfect thing_, he thinks to himself as he takes off running to the now ex-black market trading center.

_Something is wrong_; Katniss can see it as soon as she enters the willow copse. Peeta is standing waiting for her and he's bouncing up on his toes. He is normally sitting and relaxed when she meets him. They have been doing this for over a year and she can read him like a book now. It doesn't hurt that he wears his emotions all over his face and right now he is pale and possibly looks like he is going to puke.

"You feel OK?" She asks him concerned as she reaches up to feel his forehead. "I'm fine", he answers her in a shaky voice as he leans into her touch. _He's clammy and sweating, maybe he is coming down with something?_

"Peeta, maybe you should go home, go to bed. You don't look so hot, we can meet tomorrow" _He really doesn't look good and he's fidgeting all over._

"No! no…we…I want to talk to you tonight, I need to talk to you tonight."

Katniss looks at him, suddenly nervous; she knows something is wrong now. _He is going to break up with her, another girl kissed him, and he would rather be with a town girl._ She is starting to panic as thoughts race through her head and he's not helping at all. _He hasn't touched me, _she observes, looking at his hands that he is wringing in front of him, hands that would normally be holding hers by now.

Suddenly white hot anger courses through her body, this is why I didn't want to date and he promised, he promised that he wouldn't break up with me.

"What is it?" The words full of anger burst out of her, "What do you need to tell me tonight, what has got you so worked up? Did you go to the slag heap with someone?"

She watches as her words knock him out of whatever state of shock he is in, "No! No, I'm just really bad at this, ummm"

"WHAT IS IT PEETA?" She is about at the end of her rope, patience is not her strong suit and this is killing her.

"Rye asked Madge to marry him and she said Yes" he blurts at her, it's so comical the way he does it that she bursts out laughing. _That's it, that's the news? He was worked up over this?_

"OK", she smiles at him, "that's great, that's good for them, but why are you so worked up about that"?

"Well…ummm that's not all". He's stammering at her like when he first met her, and it takes him a moment to continue, "I'm getting the bakery, dad told me this morning."

"Peeta that's wonderful!" she rushes up to hug him and he happily hugs her back, they melt into each other and it just feels right. Katniss pulls away to look at him a little concerned, "so how does that work with your mom, will she always be there?"

"No, dad said that she can't stay there anymore, because of her eyesight, she can't do stairs. They plan on moving into one of those new places the capitol is building on the other side of town. I officially get the bakery at this year's Harvest Festival and they are moving out the week before. Rye and I get to share the apartment until he moves out to be with Madge."

Katniss is ecstatic she hugs him again murmuring in his ear. "Peeta that's so wonderful, I am so happy for you. You finally get everything you wanted."

"Well, no… not everything, ummm, that's why I wanted…no I needed to talk to you." Peeta is pulling away from her embrace but clinging to her hands, he is looking sick again, scared and really not the Peeta she has come to know.

All of a sudden he is on his knees in front of her looking up at her and she can feel him shaking, but his grip on her hands tighten as his mouth opens and closes several times, and she seriously is thinking that he is looking like the fish from her lake after she catches them. Then he's stuttering at her while trembling and she is truly getting worried again, "Katniss… I was hoping…I was thinking… that you would want, oh god I am not doing this well." She watches as he sucks in a huge ragged breath and looks at her with those blue eyes that can see into her soul. She's horrified as she sees them get glassy, with unshed tears as his face gets even paler then it was before. _What is wrong with him, I stopped being scary. I was right he doesn't want me anymore. _

"Katniss, you know I love you, and… and… I want to ask if you would maybe… well… maybe marry me?"

Katniss stills and takes a step back, _marry him? _ She's shocked into silence not knowing what to do, _He wants to marry me? Not break up with me; _a second ago she thought he wanted to leave her. _What do I say, what can I say? I can't talk, my mouth won't work._ Her mouth is dry as she stares at him she sees the panic invade his face.

He grips her hands tighter and starts babbling at her "I...I don't mean tomorrow. We won't, we shouldn't even tell anyone right away. After the festival maybe…and… we could still buy the Apothecary. You wouldn't have to work at the bakery, or you could, or not. You could still hunt everyday if you wanted. Prim could live with us…if you're worried about that…or she and your mom could move into the apartment above the Apothecary. We could hire someone to help in the bakery if we need to or until our children can help, or not have children. We don't have to have children if you don't want. I mean I would like that. We could do whatever you want…you could do whatever you want…and…and. "Ohh God", she hears him groan, "This was too soon wasn't it? I've ruined it and now you're going to leave. Please don't leave, we can…we can just forget this happened. Not because I don't want this, I do, I do so much, but… ohhh god…please, please, just say something, Katniss"

The last few words are whispered and desperate and she looks down at him as a tear slips down his cheek as his shoulders slump and he drops his chin to his chest. _No, no don't cry, don't cry_, her mind screams even though her mouth won't work, _speak Katniss speak._

"Peeta", she manages to choke out her mouth still painfully dry, but he won't look up at her. "Peeta", she repeats his name having to swallow to try and moisten her mouth, he still hasn't moved, so she pull a hand from his, it's hard to remove her hand from his, he clearly doesn't want to let go and his shoulders shake harder. Desperately she grabs his chin and forces it up so he has to look at her, "Peeta…Peeta…I…I love you". Katniss doesn't even know she's saying it until she's saying it, but when she does, she knows it's true, _I've never told him that before_.

Katniss watches as his eyes grow wide as what she has told him sinks in. "Really, you do? You love me?" He questions her, his eyes (eyes that she loves) starting to shine with hope.

Getting better control of herself, because really Katniss thought he was going to tell her something bad and in reality he was just nervous about asking her to marry him, a slight smile graces her lips as she gazes down at him. "Yes, Peeta, I really do."

His smile outshines the sun, blinding her so she can't see anything else but him as he continues to murmur at her, "I love you too, so much and I can't believe it, you love me. Katniss, does this mean...does this mean… um what does this mean? Will you…do you want to…would you?"

"Yes", its soft and timid and she can barely hear herself say it, but as she does she know it's right and wonderful and perfect. Peeta is laughing and it's a joyous sound and he hugs her around the waist still kneeling on the ground. His head is buried in her belly nuzzling as he's laughing and repeating the word 'yes' over and over. Suddenly he's gripping her tighter and standing and he's twirling her in the air as he is looking up at her, so happy. She feels likes she's flying and soaring so her arms go out to the side like wings as she tilts her head back to the sky and now she is joyously laughing, calling "Yes, Yes!" to the willow trees that surround them.

Peeta stops spinning them slowly letting her slide down his body stopping when they are face to face, resting his forehead on hers. They are both beaming and panting and laughing and she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and they are clinging to each other and it's wonderful. This is wonderful.

"So just to be sure", he murmurs at her, "you just agreed to marry me, to be my wife, real or not real." It's a simple statement that contains so much meaning, so much love and there is only one way for her to answer, so she does "Real Peeta, real."

Instantly his lips capture hers in a kiss, a kiss that contains so much meaning, so much love, so much joy, that she hugs him tighter. Their lips slide against each other the way they have practiced, sweet and joyful with an underlying heat that always seems to be carefully restrained. The heat builds in her and she's hungry, so hungry and her blood is burning in her veins as he holds her tightly, gently. One arm is securely around her waist as the other slowly glides up her back as he tangles his hand in the base of her braid. And _Oh he is tilting her head, and oh his mouth is deeper, oh so good and cinnamon and sugar,_ she tastes him. Salty tears slide in the kiss, she's not sure if they are hers or his, but they are happy tears. Suddenly his tongue swipes along her bottom lip causing her to squeak in surprise, but she liked it and when he does it again her mouth opens, she doesn't even think, it just happens. Then his tongue is there slowly exploring her teeth and lips and she's moaning, because it causes the butterflies to change to birds. It feels good, so so good and suddenly he tilts his head and his tongue touches hers and it's a soft, warm caress, not slimy and weird. Before she knows it, hers is moving against his too and she's tasting him and it's right so right. Peeta's rumbling and moaning and she's swallowing his groans.

The heat moves and spread down her belly, to between her legs and she needs more and she doesn't know what more is, but she needs it. Gasping "more, more, more" into his mouth makes him pull her lower body tighter to his and his mouth begins to move frantically, tongue exploring more and then he is sucking on her tongue pulling it into his mouth. Then suddenly she feels her back against a tree and she grips him harder with her legs. It's too much, she can't see and she needs something, something more, and she is undulating her hips to try and relieve the pressure inside. He's thrusting back and moaning, rumbling, groaning and she can feel him hard through their clothes, right where she needs more, where she suddenly feels wet and hot_. Breathe, I can't breathe_, ripping her mouth away she sucks in the air desperately trying to fill her lungs crying out "Peeta, oh god Peeta, I need… I need". "I know, I know, Katniss, I know" he's moaning back as his lips gasp air while they move down her neck kissing, sucking and lighting her skin on fire. They are still moving and pushing and grinding and the pressure is building, it's too much too much. Suddenly it bursts, she bursts, flames licking through her body, rushing through her torso, rushing down her limbs and the flames singe her toes and fingers. It feels so good she's crying out his name and she's singing it, while panting and breathing. Suddenly, Peeta stops kissing and grinding and is holding her gently cuddling her against his body, because she is limp and exhausted and she doesn't even know what happened, she still can't think.

Slowly the haze clears from her brain and she hears him, whispering softly to her over and over, "so beautiful, I love you, thank you, so beautiful".

"Peeta" she pants spent as she drops her shaky spent legs to the ground, "that was...was…was that a… a…" Katniss can barely think let alone talk, he is still holding her, caressing her supporting her.

Lifting his head from her neck looking in her eyes, his hand stroking her face, gently, lovingly, "yeah, I think so. I didn't mean for that to…I couldn't think…" his voice trails off clearly embarrassed.

"I love you", she blurts out, then starts giggling, which causes Peeta to chuckle, then they are both laughing together.

"Oh", Peeta starts, "you said yes" a smile gracing his lips. "So I um, I don't have a ring for you, not yet, my great-grandparent's set belong to me to give to my future wife, but I won't get them until the bakery is mine."

"That's OK Peeta, I don't need a ring" and she doesn't, she just needs him.

"I know you don't and that's one of the reasons I love you, but I wanted to get you something. An engagement gift for you to have and I found this." Peeta pulls a leather pouch out of his back pocket, opening it he pulls out a necklace; it is simple, with a single pearl charm hanging from the chain. "I found it in the hob, and it was you, perfect, beautiful and born from nature. For you" He gently places the pearl around her neck as she looks at him, in awe. He is so faultless so wonderful and _mine_.

As if echoing her thoughts he speaks as he gently cups her face in his hands, "this way, even without a ring I will know you are mine and that you agreed to be mine and whenever you see it you know that I am yours and I belong to you". He bends down and gently kisses her swollen lips, swallowing her 'thank you'.

It's perfect and feels cool on her skin and all she can do is touch it while she looks at Peeta in complete amazement that she is going to marry him that she even fell in love in the first place.

He grabs her hand and leads her to their flour sack tent to sit down. "OK, now that you've said yes, and made **all** my dreams come true. Let's figure out what we want to do and plan our future together."

So they sit, with his arm around her waist and her head leaning on her shoulder and plan their toasting, their work plans and their future, together.

They decide to buy the Apothecary, for Mrs. Everdeen and Prim to run. Katniss will continue to hunt so they won't have to buy meat from the butcher and she will help Peeta in the bakery (not the cooking part, she's not sure she won't burn the place down if she does). Since Peeta says Katniss is better at math than him (he didn't really pay attention he was too busy staring at the back of her head) she could do the books for both businesses. Then, because they own two businesses their future hypothetical children (if they have them, Katniss is still a little unsure, but there are no more games) would have a choice of what they wanted to do.

They decide to wait to reveal their engagement (except to Prim, Madge and Rye) until after the Bakery officially belongs to Peeta at the Harvest Festival. Peeta says he will secure the purchase of the Apothecary before they announce their engagement, so the Bay's can't back out after they find out it will be run by their daughter. They decide they want to toast soon after the Harvest Festival, which is six months away (Peeta secretly thinks the next night is perfect). Then Peeta addresses how they maybe got a little out of hand during this most recent kiss and states how he wants their toasting night to be their first time, to which Katniss agrees. Then they smile and chastely kiss and both go to their respective homes deliriously happy. Katniss already satiated and Peeta planning to get there in the shower.

As spring slides forward to the end of their schooling they are so enthralled in each other that they both miss the signs of their adoptive 'siblings' respective feelings.


	12. Chapter 12 - Changing Circumstances

**A\N: Sorry for the delay, RL takes over…so as an apology you will get two chapters today. A big thanks to my lovely beta oakfarmer, she has been instrumental in keeping me on track with the details!**

Chapter 12 - Changing Circumstances

Gale is in shock as he hurries to join Katniss for their Sunday hunt and he can't wait to tell her his news.

Yesterday when he climbed out of the elevator ready to head home after a long day he was a little irritated to get called over by the foreman. Telling his buddies that he would see them later that night at the bar (one has sprung up in the hob during the evenings) he hurries over to see what his boss wants. To his utter shock he finds Mayor Undersee waiting for him. Mayor Undersee was polite asking Gale to sit telling him he had an interesting opportunity for him and a few friends of his.

The mayor waited for him to sit and then proceeded to tell Gale about the 'district rebuilding effort' that the capitol has been slowly trying to move forward after the fall of Snow's regime. He informs Gale that currently there are two planned efforts being undertaken in district 12. The first involves the 'placement test' that all the kids in the lower grades took a few weeks ago to identify children that could undergo higher education and lead to important jobs later in life. "Of course", Mr. Undersee said that Gale knew of this effort since Vick (his youngest brother) had been identified as some sort of science genius and starting next year would begin training in chemistry and medicine development. Gale pretended he knew this, but really when he gets home he is too tired to talk to his family and promptly falls asleep. He makes a mental note to talk to his mom and Vick about this when he gets home.

The second effort is bringing a new cleaner, safer form of industry to district 12, thus giving the people another option for work besides the mines. It had been decided that a manufacturing facility for medicines would be built and located here in district 12. "I truly believe that the advent of this manufacturing facility will start to bring down the imaginary walls between seam and town that fracture our small fragile community. I am convinced that for us to have a healthy and thriving population we need to break down that divide and work together to get ahead" Gale listens to the mayor's political talk thinking, _yeah good luck with that one buddy, you will never get those merchants to respect us._

"I'm sorry sir", Gale interjects, "but I am not sure what this has to do with me"?

"Oh, yes, sorry, well it is the second initiative that I find I need someone with your "talents' to help move forward. Frankly, we need to find a nice location to build the facility as well as a small corresponding power plant, which would not only power the facility but also bring a steadier supply of power back to our district. Add a little self-sufficiency as it were." The mayor pauses and then looks at Gale, "what we need is a location with a river nearby and enough surrounding flat land to build the plant."

"I am not really sure how I can help you with that, Sir; there are no rivers in 12"

The mayor chuckles jovially at Gale, "I am quite aware of that young man. Additionally, we are a small district and finding enough space for the plant inside the fence would be a challenge of grand proportions. That is why I have been given permission to expand our district, by going outside the fence to find this location."

Gale's mouth drops open in disbelief, _outside the fence, I cannot believe it._ Now he is getting interested and leans forward to listen to what the mayor has to say next.

"I have been informed by the capitol that according to old records they believe there is a large enough river and enough flat land directly east of the district. What I need is a few men to go out and discover this area as well as map it out so that we can begin planning the construction of a road and then building the power plant and medicine facility."

What the mayor says next causes Gale to sit back in shock, "I would like you to head this expedition."

"Me? Why me? I have never led and expedition. I have a job a family to help feed; I can't just leave them behind. What makes you think I am qualified to lead this thing?"

"I am pretty sure that you are the only one qualified to lead this, don't you think? Well you or Katniss Everdeen" the mayor chuckles.

Gale's eyes bug out of his head and he quickly looks around for peacekeepers or someone to come get him. "I…I…don't know what you're talking about", he says meekly.

"Gale, I have known about and been purposefully overlooking you and the Everdeen girl's poaching for years. Honestly it's not even really illegal anymore, plus Madge really likes strawberries. No one else has the skills to go outside the fence for an extended period of time and you know it."

Gale smiles at him because he is right, no one else but he and Catnip could pull this off. _Maybe she will come with me_, he muses, Gale has been thinking lately that he may want to start a relationship with her, but he hasn't really made a move yet. _This might be a good opportunity to start something._

"I might be interested", he tells the mayor, "but I am concerned about my job and family"

"That's the easy part", starts Undersee, "I have already spoken to your supervisors and your job will be waiting for you when you get back. Additionally, I have been authorized to pay you and your team each a sum of 100 coins per week, that you are gone. You may be gone 6-7 weeks so I will pay your mother directly each week if you wish. You can choose up to 3 more men to accompany you, but you will have to bring along a lumber expert from district 7 as well as a cartographer from the capitol. He is an expert in making and drawing maps and will need all of you to escort him."

"Can Katniss Everdeen be a part of my team?" Gale blurts out excitedly, _Geez 100 coins per week that's a little more than I get now_, his mind is running with all the things he could do with that money.

"I don't know? I am not sure that's a good idea." Undersee slowly replies, "I am sure she is capable, but you will need to leave a few weeks before school finishes. I am also a little cautious about sending her out into the woods for a prolonged period of time with a bunch of men. It wouldn't be great for her reputation. I knew her mother when we were young; I am not so sure she would be too happy to let her daughter do something like this."

"But you wouldn't say 'NO', if she wanted to and her mom let her." Gale asks cautiously, _Like she would ask her mom, Catnip hasn't listened to her mom in years._

"No, I wouldn't say no, but it may effect whether or not she graduates and I am really hesitant, I am not sure it's a great idea" Mayor Undersee patiently explains.

"OK, good to know, I accept your offer. When do you need to know who is on the team? Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Fantastic", the mayor proclaims as he slaps Gale heartily on the back, "our office will keep in touch with you, let me know in a week or so who will be heading out with you so we can make the arrangements with their employers."

Gale was giddy as he headed home to talk to his mom about this opportunity as well as congratulate his brother for being such a smart little shit.

Gale's a little surprised when Katniss doesn't acknowledge his arrival, in fact it looks like she hasn't even heard him. He stops to covertly observe her before she notices him. She is sitting on their rock, looking out into the vista of the valley below. _She really is beautiful, those idiots are right._ As he gets closer he notices the dreamy look on her face and it entrances him_. I can't believe that this is my Catnip? _He hasn't noticed how possessive he has been of her lately. He can hear her humming something and it's surprisingly beautiful. She clearly has something pleasant on her mind and she has something small in her hand, she seems to be rolling it across her lips and it is enticing, causing his dick to stir. _Shit_, he thinks, _gotta nip this in the bud, Catnip would freak if she saw an erection._

"Hey Catnip, what's up" he calls to her making his way over to sit next to her on their rock.

He watches as she startles clearly not knowing he was there, a smile breaking out on her face. "Hey Gale, you startled me, I didn't hear you come up" he watches as she drops whatever it was that was against her lips as it falls down to just between those breasts of hers.

"Clearly", he jokes back, _look at that smile, she is happy to see me; maybe I should start making a move._ "Looks like your mind was a little preoccupied, that can get dangerous out here. Good thing it was just me that found you." He can't help but lecture her.

"What was so important that you were in such deep thought, hmmm" he teases her.

"Madge and Rye just got engaged" she replies with a wistful edge to her voice.

"Mellark is marrying Undersee? Did he knock her up or something?" Gale busts out laughing, _Mellark getting married, he's an idiot._

"Gale! What the Hell? No she's not knocked up, they haven't even done that, come on, be nice. They've been exclusively dating for almost a year"

"OK, Catnip, OK, but come on who cares about baker boy Mellark and Princess Undersee getting engaged?" _Geez its funny, Mellark engaged eating cookies everyday with the princess._

"I care, she is my friend. Madge is happy, she has liked him for a really long time and it's nice that he stopped tramping around for her. They are going to toast after the Harvest fest, it's going to be a big event they are inviting the whole town" Katniss is looking at him upset, like she cares about these two townies.

"Still don't see what it has to do with you?" Then he thinks of their trade route. "Shit, you're right this does pertain to us. Will we still trade strawberries for coins since we'll have to trade them at the bakery with the squirrels? Will they even want squirrels anymore? I bet the princess doesn't eat them."

"Fuck Gale, stop calling her that. They won't be at the bakery, Peeta is getting it." _Why the Hell is she getting so freaking worked up over this?_

"Peeta? Is he the little dorky Mellark, the one that took over the trades? He's in your year, the one perpetually happy? Do you think he will still want squirrels? He's with that Delly girl, right? It's weird; did you know Thom's into her? Do you think she will like squirrel?" _Hmmm this development could mess up their trade route._

"Stop it Gale, Peeta's nice and **not** with Delly. I'm sure you can still trade squirrels and strawberries. Madge and Rye will be in the Mayors house. Rye will be working the computers for those kids that were picked for advanced studies. He will be helping Prim and Vick." Katniss is visibly upset; this whole Undersee-Mellark conversation is irritating him. Who cares about a bunch of Merchant kids? So he decides to change the course of their conversation.

"Yeah, I just heard about this, there must be something wrong with that test. It thinks Vick is a genius."

"There is nothing wrong with that test. Prim got picked to train to be a doctor, Gale, and Vick is smart. This is a good thing for our families."

"Nahh, Vicks a little shit and you know it. But you're right this is good for us. Prim must be really excited she totally deserves it." He smiles at her hoping she will relax a bit after their heated exchange.

"Prim does deserve it", her face softens as she talks about her sister, "and you're right sometimes Vick is a little shit". Then she laughs throwing her head back and its musical and beautiful, it exposes her long graceful throat to him and he can't help but thinking what it would be like to suck on it, mark it as his property As he is staring at that neck contemplating about whether he should just lean over and kiss it he notices something glinting along her collar bone and disappearing into her shirt.

"What the hell is that?" he asks as he leans over to grab it, but just as he goes to touch it she slaps his hand away.

"What are you talking about, don't touch my neck" she snaps at him, turning and jumping off the rock.

"What is that around your neck? I've never seen it before, where did you get it?" He can see it now it seems to be a necklace with, a pearl (?), hanging from it.

"Nothing, it's nothing, its mine, OK? Let's get going" she answers quickly and he can tell that her mood has definitely changed, but he won't let up it's not in his nature.

"OK fine, it's yours, where did you get it? I've never seen you wear jewelry before." She is avoiding his questions and it is starting to aggravate him.

"Well maybe you never noticed before!"

"Bullshit!" The word busts out of his mouth before he can stop it. "You have never worn it before, why won't you tell me where you got it?"

"Fine, Nosy Mcnosy pants, my… mom gave it to me. It's for my…my 18th birthday, she gave it to me early." He thinks she's lying, he is pretty sure she is, but he's not going to call her on it, not today, not with the news he has.

"Ok, it wasn't so hard to tell me that was it?" He tries to diffuse the situation; because he is fairly sure she is going to want to come on this trip with him. "So, I have some news. Mayor Undersee came to see me at the mines."

"Did you accept the offer to lead the expedition?" She asks him walking towards the snare line. "Let's just do snares today, I already got some squirrels."

"What the? How did you know? What the fuck? Yeah I accepted it." She stole his thunder Jesus, Katniss can be so irritating sometimes.

"Madge told me in school last week, sounds exciting for you."

"Yeah well it is exciting and what are you doing gossiping with her? Jesus Catnip, she's not really your friend, she's a **merchant** and you know after you graduate she won't talk to you anymore."

"Shut up Gale, I am tired of all your merchant-seam bullshit, it hurts you know, she is my friend." Her face is getting red and her eyes flash in anger at him and she takes a step forward menacingly pointing at him. _Damn she looks sexy when she is mad, maybe I should just throw her down right here._ "I am **half** merchant or did you forget that? Prim looks all Merchant, but we live in the seam. It's not easy, we don't belong in town but we don't 100% belong in the seam either." Her words knock him out of his stupor and deflate his anger, a little bit.

"Whatever Catnip, I don't want to talk about that." He shoves her finger away from his chest and stalks off to release the rabbit hanging in the snare. I do want to talk about this expedition, though. Mayor Undersee says I get to choose 2 or 3 guys to take with me, so what do you think?"

"What do I think, what? Your team? Thom would be good, he's tall and strong, Zeke might be a good choice too, he's a funny guy, and I like him. Maybe Gabe from your team, you guys all work so well in the mines it would make sense to extend it to the woods." He's watching as she ponders while resetting the trap that had caught a nice big fat grouse.

_She just doesn't get subtle does she, I wonder if she's even ready for a relationship? She likes Zeke, in what way? She wouldn't even know how to get me off; I'll have to teach her. Jesus, would she even know what to do if I kissed her? _"Yeah those are good choices, but I thought you might want to come?"

"Me? Don't you have to leave while school is still going, won't you be gone for like almost 2 months? I can't do that. I can't leave P…Prim for that long." She looks like she smells something gross and it irritates him that she didn't even think that she would be away from him for 6-7 weeks.

"Oh come on, it will be awesome, you and me out there together constantly for weeks. It's not like you care about graduating." He can see it now, the two of them sleeping under the stars together, her succumbing to his romantic charms.

"No, no, this is ridiculous; you and I constantly together that long will cause an explosion of epic proportions. We will just fight all the time, it will be miserable. I want to graduate, I have plans. I will not leave Prim and mom alone for that long!"

"We will not constantly fight", he yells back at her. "What plans do you have that you need to graduate, what **plans** are these. What do you **plan** on doing Katniss?"

"I have plans!" Now she's screaming back at him, "I am good at math, I plan to use that, I want to graduate! And we will fight, we are fighting now you big oaf in case you didn't see that!"

"That's because you never listen to me! If you just listened to me, we wouldn't fight!" He's steaming at her; she is just so stubborn sometimes.

"Why because you are always right? You know what, I'm done today, let's just go trade and go home." He watches as she stomps off into the woods towards the fence._ Fuck, she is irritating; I wish I had never heard those guys talk about how pretty she is, things were just easier then. Forget this I'll just wait till I get back from the expedition, maybe she will have grown up by then and her missing me will just hurry things along._

Delly watches her best friend run out the bakery and then down the road through the front window of her shop across the street. Sighing she turns to look at her brother Devlin as he is sewing a sole on a new boot; he has been working here full time since he graduated last year.

"Who's the boot for" she asks him, "It looks like a nice one."

Devlin looked up at her with his normal cheerful smile gracing his face, "Yup it's for Rye, seems the dude popped the question and he came in last night asking for new boots for his toasting in the fall".

"Rye's engaged, when did that happen?" Delly is curious, well she is always curious to know the gossip, but when it comes to the Mellark boys she has a vested interest.

"Like yesterday, he's excited and he is going to work for the mayor. Doing some sort of computer thingy. I didn't really understand it at all, but he's happy. Madge is hot and nice. Not sure what Cole's gonna do now though, he's been hoping this Madge thing was a phase for Rye. Thought he would dump her or cheat on her and then Cole could swoop in and pick up the pieces, so to speak." Her brother is a chatterer too, all the Cartwrights are, and she can get tons of information from him without even trying.

"Soo does this mean Peeta will get the bakery?" Delly is giddy over the prospect. Last time she and Peeta chatted he said he wasn't ready for a girlfriend. He didn't think it was fair to date anyone, since he didn't know what his fate would be. She understood, it looks like Devlin is getting the shoe shop, so she didn't have anything to offer him, but now…

"Looks like it." Her brother's voice is a low rumble, "Hey Delly can you fix the heel on that shoe over there, the customer is coming in to get it today."

"Yeah, I got it", she replies reaching for the shoe and starting the repair, "these are old barely worth re-healing."

"I know, said the same thing, but I was told, that the shoes are only temporary stop gap anyway, she said something like 'her feet are growing like weeds'. Devlin turned back to his fancy boot to continue stitching.

"Who's it for?" Delly asked as she finished it up, putting it in the pile of pickups.

"Primrose Everdeen, Katniss came in with a few repairs, were getting a turkey out of this deal. I can't wait, I love turkey, all the gravy and mom can stuff it with bread, my mouth is watering just thinking about it."

Delly looks over to Devlin and indeed he does look like his mouth is watering, laughing at him, she agrees, "Yeah it does sound good."

Staring back out the window she wonders where Peeta ran off too and when he'll get back. Maybe she should go see him today, catch him while he is happy, maybe he will even agree to take a walk with her tonight. _That would be nice, maybe they can start dating now._ She is pretty sure that Peeta is talking about her when he said he didn't want to date until he knew what his future was.

"Devlin?" Delly says turning to her brother, "you ever think about dating or maybe getting engaged and toasting?"

"Yeah, I do Delly, just trying to find the right girl." He sighs and looks at her; she can see the sadness in his eyes. "Want to know the truth, there are two girls I really like and one of them is unattainable, I could never even talk to her. The other is so hung up on another guy and she won't even notice me until he figures out who he does want. It kinda sucks, baby sis."

"Oh Dev, I'm so sorry, who are they, and maybe I can help?" Devlin is the best big brother ever and she would do anything for him.

"Naahh, you can't help, Kira won't look at me until Mellark is off the market. And well even if I got the guts to talk to Katniss, there is Hawthorne lurking in the background.

_Kira, nonononono!_ Delly's mind is screaming, _that girl will just be mean to me, mean to Devlin. Is he an idiot? And Katniss, what the Hell? I know she's gorgeous, but why are all the guys so infatuated with her?_ Peeta was in love with Katniss for years and she still secretly hates that. She looks across the street thinking about that, the last couple years have been nice, Peeta really seems to have moved on from that phase. Although it was a reall phase, she had to watch him pine over her for years!

Turning to her brother she tries to console him, "well now that Peeta is going to get the bakery I bet he will make a choice". "I am fairly certain it won't be Kira, Jessica or Cassidy, so you might have your chance after all."

"Yeah?" Devlin responds turning to her with hopeful eyes, "you don't think he'll pick Kira?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure I know what his choice will be, he's been dropping hints for a while now. He just said he didn't want to date until he knew what his future was. Now that he has the bakery, it will just be a matter of time"

"Peets an odd duck, don't get me wrong, I like the guy. But did you know he hasn't been with a girl? Says he's waiting for the right one, wants to do it right. Says he wants his first to be his only. I get it, I get the sentiment, but how can he wait that long? Especially with all those girls throwing themselves at him all the time, all he has to do it snap his fingers."

"I think it's nice he wants to wait, its romantic." Delly sighs wishing she had waited, although she never told anyone about it. _Maybe Peeta won't know the difference?_ _Not all girls bleed and it's been so long, maybe it will be like being a virgin all over again? If the rumors are right the Mellark boys are unusually well endowed, so well-endowed that it might hurt anyway. Cassidy said that Rye hurt her, even though she was far from being a virgin, maybe she can ask Madge about this. I hope it runs in the family, Peeta is so strong and his arms can just crush her to him. I can't wait to lick his jaw from his ear to his chin. Maybe I should practice taking large things into my mouth so I can suck him off._

Devlin's voice interrupts her from her thoughts, "What about you Delly? Any thoughts on who you might want to toast with?"

"Yeah, I've got an idea", she says smiling at her brother, but her eyes are trained on the bakery.

"So you think you'll give Cole a chance?"

"Cole? What do you mean Cole? I thought he had a thing for Madge?"

"Yeah, but he also has a thing for you, I mean you guys did sleep together"

"Whaaat", Delly's screeching frantically looking around for her mom and dad. "Who told you that?"

"Delly, I live with you. I'm not an idiot, I know what you two were doing when you were 'studying' that one time, and I know what those noises were."

"Who else knows, Devlin, who else knows?" She is frantic and in full out panic mode now.

"No one, Geez, Delly, calm down, Cole has never said a thing, but I can tell he likes you. You should snatch that up soon, now that Madge is off the market, someone else might start looking at him."

"No, no, I've got someone else in mind." Her panic is receding, "I'm pretty sure he's got me in mind too." _There you are_, she watches as Peeta comes jogging back up the street going back into the bakery.

"Well, OK then, good for you sis and when you're ready to let me know who this mystery gentleman is, let me know so I can read him the riot act, big brother style."

Delly laughs at the thought of her mild mannered brother reading virginal Peeta the 'riot act', "you got it Dev. Want a cookie? I'm going across the street to congratulate Rye and see Peeta."

"Sure, I could always use a cookie, tell Rye congrats for Madge and give your 'brother' Peet congrats for getting the bakery for me, will ya?

"You got it, I'll be back soon." Delly is a little annoyed that people still reference when Peeta and her decided they were brother and sister, they were 4 for Christ's sake. It's not like he still thinks like that.

The familiar chime of the bell as she opens the door comforts her along with the rush of warm sweet scented air that envelops her as she walks to the counter. _I could get used to this, _she thinks as she goes to talk to Mr. Mellark."Hey, Mr. Mellark is Peeta around?"

"Good Morning Delly, he's in the back, you just caught him. He was out running an errand earlier. You want to head on back, or should I get him for you?"

"Don't worry I'll just run back and see him if it's ok with you". Which it obviously is Delly has always gone back and besides she most likely will be the lady of the shop soon enough. As she goes around the counter she can hear the booming voice of Rye teasing Peeta and she doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but she can't help it if she walks a little slower.

"So are you going to ask her now that you have bakery?" She can hear the happiness in Rye's voice as he talks to Peeta.

"If I have the nerve, but yes that's the plan. She's been my closest friend for the past year and I have never been more in love. I just hope it doesn't take her by surprise and freak her out, you know how she is." Peeta is laughing as he is talking to his brother and he just sounds so happy.

Delly swings open the kitchen door and both boys turn to see her, both calling out "Dels" when they recognize her. "Hey guys, I was just working with Devlin and he told me about your news! Congrats Rye, I can't believe you are engaged and getting married to Madge no less!" She moves to give him a big hug squealing at him while doing her little happy dance.

"Thanks Dels, I'm pretty lucky she said yes, with my prior history I thought I had blown it with her, but thanks to Peeta's genius with women I was able to pull it off". She watches as Rye gives Peeta a pat on the back mumbling a "thanks bro I owe you. I owe both of you".

_Peeta's genius with women? What's he talking about Peeta's never had a girlfriend before? How can he be a genius with women?_

Then Rye follows that up with, "but I plan to pay him back by giving him plenty of advice to make sure he knows what he is doing on his toasting night. I gotta make sure he knows what he is doing with the Mellark Monster so he doesn't hurt his girl"! He then starts laughing loudly while Peeta turns bright red although his smile makes her think he doesn't mind the ribbing.

"Well there are very few of us with the willpower to wait for their wedding night, but it makes no difference to me if people don't wait. It's just my choice." Peeta laughs quietly, "besides I think I've heard enough stories at night from you and Bannock that I know what to do".

"Sooo", Delly says turning to Peeta, "I heard congratulations might be in order for you too".

"Yeah, I'm getting the bakery it will be official at the Harvest festival, but even better mom and dad are moving into the new houses across town the week before. Rye and I will have the apartment until the toasting a couple of weeks later". Peeta replies clearly excited.

"Awesome, good for you Peet, so does that mean you are putting yourself on the market now? I know you said you have been waiting until your future was secure. Think you can attend some dances now? I've missed my dance partner." Delly tries to say this in such a way that gets his attention. Maybe make him think she is flirting with him, but she could pass it off as just being friendly if he didn't want it.

To her annoyance he doesn't even turn to look at her when he answers, "nah I have so much to learn in the next 6 months, I am just going to concentrate on that. Plus, I really don't want to give Kira, Jessica or Cassidy any hope since I know who I want. They will just make my life miserable". He then turns to Delly and gives her one of those smiles that makes her heart pound faster and says, "what about you Dels, you finally gonna get a guy, maybe, I don't know, Cole?"

"Cole, why would I want Cole?" The whole question is annoying wasn't he just saying that he wants her? He is going to ask his closest friend and that's her, he clearly said that he has been in love with her for the past year. Her stomach rumbles like she ate something bad and wonders, _could she be wrong? Could he be talking about someone else? No, there is no one else that's as good a friend to him as her._

Delly then looks up to see both Rye and Peeta giving her a knowing look, while Rye smirks a "whatever Dels, whatever" at her. _Jesus, could they know? Who knows about this? No one is supposed to know. _ "Hey guys, I have to get back to work and I need to get Devlin a cookie, I'll see you both later." _Bail Delly bail, get outta here. Crap, I need to find out if they know. _

The rest of the school year flies by and soon the end of the school year wrestling tournament is upon them. Peeta wins the wrestling tournament again solidifying the dominance of the Mellark boys when it comes to wrestling. Just before the championship match she notices Peeta scanning the crowd. _Maybe he is looking for me!_ His eyes seem to light on their section and she swears he is looking at her when he winks and taps his chest. Although half the girls in her immediate vicinity swoon swearing he winked at them, including Kira, Jessica and Cassidy but she knows it was for her. Only Madge and Katniss were sitting behind her and it wasn't for them. _Oh my god I just know that was for me, I just know it! _She turns to chat with Madge for a second and notices that Katniss is wearing a dress. "Wow, Katniss you're wearing a dress! I never see you in dresses, any special occasion?"

"Ummmm no, I was just told to wear a dress today." Katniss replies in her usual soft tone with her indifferent gaze fixated on the match. Delly finds that look a little intimidating. Katniss is brushing a small round object over her lips, Delly peers closer and realizes it's a single pearl attached to a necklace.

"Oh, I totally understand, I hate it when my parents tell me what to wear. That's a pretty necklace too, you look nice!" Delly chirps back at her then turning to Madge she says, "Do you think Peeta will win this twice in a row, I hope so! It's too bad that he doesn't get to wrestle Rye this time, I bet Peeta would be able to beat him now!"

"I would never bet against my fiancé, but I am not so sure about Rye beating Peeta two years ago, Delly." Madge says smiling sweetly at Delly, while looking at her engagement ring.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I like your ring, where did Rye get it." Delly is looking at the beautiful gold ring on Madge's left hand, it has a pretty green stone in the center. _I wonder what the one Peeta is going to give me looks like?_

"This is from his mother's parents, Bannock got Mr. Mellark's parents set and Peeta gets Mr. Mellark's grandparents set. They are all really pretty, but I do like the way it looks." Madge looks happy and wistful as she looks at the ring on her finger.

"Oh that's really nice", Delly replies to Madge, "Are you going to the seniors after party tonight?" Delly then looks to Katniss when Madge shakes her head no, "What about you Katniss are you going?"

"No" Katniss replies, "I have plans".


	13. Chapter 13 - Explorations

**A\N: Everyone can thank my beta oakfarmer for the title of this chapter!**

Chapter 13 - Explorations

Peeta has never been happier. The girl of his dreams has said 'Yes' and this spring has been wonderful. He and Katniss have continued to further solidify their plans; Cinna sold his last painting for the largest amount yet. The subject was personal; it was a picture of Katniss so close up the entire painting was her face with her hair swirling around and around, as if being whipped around by the wind. Peeta had painted it so the focus was on her eyes so that everything else was hazy almost fuzzy. It was the look in her eyes that was personal though, it was that molten silver heated expression that was there after they had lost control when he had proposed to her. It was a look so unlike Katniss that unless you have happened to see her directly after she orgasmed you couldn't possibly recognize that it was her. Since he was the only one who has ever seen this look, only he could know it was her.

For her birthday they had a picnic in their willow cove, he made cheesebuns and she brought rabbit. He instantly decided that he liked rabbit better than squirrel, but said he would be happy with either. Their kisses also got heated that night and they decided that they would have the toasting the day after the Harvest Festival. Since the Harvest Festival is on a Friday night they could toast on Saturday, honeymoon on Sunday and Monday and start life Tuesday. This year the capitol had brought back a new old holiday, Memorial Day, and all businesses are to be closed Friday-Monday. Originally it was to remember fallen soldiers, now it was was to remember the fallen tributes from the games. They just needed a place for Rye to stay Saturday night through Monday.

Currently Peeta was putting the mats away after the last wrestling practice he would ever attend, stopping to wipe his blonde curls out of his eyes he looked up to see Delly striding towards him with her normal jovial smile on her face.

"I think you need a haircut Peet", she chirped at him, "I don't think I have ever seen you let your hair get that long".

"Nope, new style. I like it a little longer, even if it does get in my eyes a little bit". Truth be told it did kind of annoy him at moments like this, but when Katniss is running her fingers through it and she whispers how much she loves seeing it flop over his eyes from across the room he could care less. "I do plan on getting it trimmed soon, but just a trim"

"Are you ready for tomorrow's tournament? I don't think anyone could beat you this year." She said as she gave him the Delly smile.

He reached over and rumpled her hair thinking about how he wishes Rye or Bannock could compete, because at least then it would be a match. The three of them have been practicing two on one since neither of them has been able to beat him for years. "Nope there hasn't been much competition for a while."

"Not since you lost to Rye in that match two years ago" she chuckled at him as they made their way out of the gym. "Do you think you could beat him now?"

Peeta chuckled to himself as he replied "Maybe, maybe" to Delly's question. Peeta had let Rye win that match and he thought he had done a good job at making it look real, until Katniss called him on it a few weeks ago. Apparently she knew he had thrown the match, she said it was the way he had dropped back on his heals just before the takedown. It's funny how she knows him better than anyone, even better than Dels a person he has known since diapers and someone he calls his sister.

"So will you be at the senior party celebrating your win? Want to walk over with me?"

"Why don't you head over by yourself, I'm not sure when I can get there or if I even can? I don't want you to miss the fun!" No way is he going, he has plans with Katniss. When she requested that he not cut his hair he agreed only if she promised to wear a dress to his tournament. When she agreed he was ecstatic and further begged that she wear it to their personal celebration the night after the tournament. He planned on bringing a small picnic to their date complete with cheesebuns (of course), he was planning on some kisses too. Ever since the day he asked her to marry him and they let things go a little too far too quickly he has been active in keeping things in check, but it's not to say that sometimes he did wish that he would let them loose control sometimes. Suddenly he needs to be alone.

"Hey Dels, I have got to get going, I will see you tomorrow" he throws at her over his shoulder as he runs into the locker room to shower. _Thank god they have individual shower stalls in here and the place is empty, thinking of that night just gets me going. I cannot wait until were married._ He doesn't bother to turn to see the hurt on Delly's face when he just runs off.

The tournament has been going well; it has been pretty easy so far, he has barely broken a sweat. He figures if he doesn't screw up the final match will be him and Cole again. He considers throwing Cole a bone and throwing the match his way, but dismisses the idea when he remembers that Katniss told him that she has a surprise for him when he wins. I am so not missing out on a Katniss surprise, especially when she said she had been getting 'hints' from Madge. Over the past few months they have perfected the art of silent communication. Katniss can convey a thousand emotions and stir feelings deep inside of him with one brief heated gaze and then return her face to complete indifference instantly. He can tell her his heart belongs to her from across the room; he just taps twice quickly the index and middle finger of his right hand over his heart. Katniss sends him kisses by touching the pearl to her lips. He looks up into the crowd searching for her, he caught a glimpse of her earlier coming into the gym with Madge, but then he had to huddle with the coach and lost sight of where she went. _I'll find her before the last match,_ he thinks before returning his focus to the current fight.

Finally after several more rounds of matches, they announce him and Cole for the final match. He is tired already having beaten four competitors to reach the final round, but he is ready to go. When he stands up to enter the ring his eyes sweep the crowd for her, finding her in the back sitting next to Madge behind a pack of senior girls. Catching her eye he quickly taps his fingers and then winks at her, he can hear the tittering of the panting dogs, but he knows she got the message when she rolls the pearl over her lips while looking at him. He easily wins and can't wait to collect his prize later.

Katniss is an explorer in all things, she has to lead the pace and she likes to thoroughly discover the intricacies of her surroundings. Peeta feels that he is presently reaping the benefits of this part of her personality because she is allowing her hands to wander all over his torso while they are making out. His back is a little uncomfortable as he is shirtless with his back against a tree sitting on the ground. Although he doesn't mind, since it was Katniss that had removed his shirt and is currently straddling his lap her hands thoroughly exploring all of his chest and shoulders. He doesn't care if his back is rubbed raw by the end of this evening. He also has done some Katniss exploration (although it has been fairly chaste) over the last several months. He knows when he nibbles her earlobe her breath will hitch and her body will shiver. He knows that when he kisses and sucks on a particular spot where her neck meats her shoulder she will elicit the most delectable of moans. He decides that he wants to hear that moan so he rips his lips from hers and attaches them to her cheek and begins to head to his goal of getting that moan. Her hands are messaging his shoulders and moving down, down, down his chest and it feels so good that he can't think. Then he gets to his goal and she moans softly in his ear sending ripples of pleasure through his body_. Control Peeta control_, he desperately thinks locking his hands tighter on her hips to prevent them from roaming. Then Katniss's small calloused fingers brush over his nipples causing a jolt of lust to course through him and swiftly he is harder so much harder. He can feel her heat through their clothes he knows he can, her dress has just made her closer.

"I think you like that", Peeta feels her whisper in his ear and all he can do is groan against her neck in response. Katniss then does it again this time tweaking them with her nimble fingers and he can't control it anymore he can't think, he needs to taste to be a part of her. Attaching his lips back to her mouth their lips mash and suck and tongues tangle and lick. He revels in her taste of mint and smells her pine scent and it all over whelms him that he doesn't notice that she has grabbed his wrists guiding his hands. Until_, Oh god, am I touching her breasts how did my hands get here? So soft, so perfect, so mine,_ he begins to knead them over her clothes reveling in the new sounds she is making until suddenly she is rubbing his nipples again. "Fuuuck", he barely manages to moan out, "Oh god, Kat, Oh god". She is sucking on his tongue, grinding his dick and he is kneading her breasts and, _holy hell, what is she doing to his nipples?_ Suddenly he feels it coming, feels the tingling in the base of his spine, he can't think, crying out in desperation a warning, "Stop Kat, stop, I'm gonna… I'm gonna". "Good" she breaths in his mouth as she does that nipple thing again he barely hears it through the misty fog of lust. His body starts shaking, colors begin bursting his hips then jerk as he is grunting and crying out, "Kat, Kat, Katniss" with every exquisite burst from his body.

"Feel good?" her soft voice breaks through his haze as he is panting coming down from a high he didn't know existed, one he could never get to on his own. Her hands are gently caressing his face as he opens his eyes to find soft silver gazing back into his own an indulgent smile on her lips.

"Oh god Katniss, so good, so good… but… but… was it too much?" Peeta shifts as he begins to notice how sticky and wet he is, not that he really cares, and he will just wash his clothes when he gets home. "And you… I don't think you… came, umm", he stammers as he drops his hands to her waist just now realizing they had still been attached to her breasts.

Peeta watches as her eyes light up in mirth and she chuckles just a bit, "well almost, but no, it was your **prize**, Peeta."

"Ohhh god Kat, that was a… almost too much prize for me to take, I didn't have enough competition to deserve that as a prize. Where did you learn all that? Is that what you and Madge have been discussing?" She grins back at him with a "yup, I don't have any older siblings to learn from so I asked her; apparently Rye likes that nipple thing too".

Laughing and smiling broadly at her he kisses her lips lightly muttering a soft "thank you" and then asking if she is ready to head home.

"I can stay and chat a little more if you want, I mean, is this 'Kat' thing here to stay or what" she giggles at him.

"Oh well I don't know, it just came out, when you were doing those… those things to me. Do you not like it? I won't call you that if you don't want me too?" Peeta had totally forgotten that he had cried out the pet name he uses for her in his nightly dreams.

"No, it's OK, maybe not all the time, but it's nice that you have your own special name for me. It's like another one of our secrets."

"OK" he sighs out in relief, "So you know we only have a little over 3 months until we aren't a secret anymore"!

"Yeah I can't wait and the summer should go by quickly. Mom has been hounding me about what I plan on doing when I graduate though. I think she is worried that I will end up in the mines. I can't really tell her yet what the plans are though, so I told her I have a job lined up in town starting in the fall. I told her Madge arranged it for me." Katniss moves from his lap to sit next to him and leans her head on his shoulder as he holds her hand.

"I talked to the Bay's the other day", he starts glancing at her,

"and we have a deal struck. We agreed that I would take full ownership by giving them full payment the week before the Harvest festival, and they would vacate the apartment before the fest, but that they would continue to run the apothecary through that Thursday"

"How much was it? Did you end up getting it in writing; was it close to what we discussed?" Katniss questions him; he has really learned to discuss the details of these types of important decisions with her. He has found that she has an astute eye for valuing things, she knows when she is being over or under charged and she can do math in her head faster than he has ever seen anyone.

"It was for exactly what we discussed, you really know your stuff, Katniss. It made the negotiating so much easier just knowing what the worth of the business truly is. Plus I wrote up the contract while I was there as you suggested and included a statement regarding confidentiality attached to a small cash bonus to be paid on the date of the Harvest festival. I did request to go over the books, as you suggested, they will give me the last 2 years' worth of records to look at next week. I'll get them to you so you can let me know what you think. Prim and your mom can move in that Friday night or Saturday morning and your mom can begin running the place right away. I figured she doesn't really need training."

There was a lot to consider when buying a business and Peeta was grateful that Katniss had so much business acuity, she really was smart and it made him love and appreciate her even more. He planned on giving her free reign of the books at the bakery too, he was eager for her input on how to make things better. Their personalities fit well, she was practical and he was artistic.

He had some ideas on how to make some recipe changes to create nutritious affordable bread for the seam folk, and Katniss was on board with his plan. The profit margin per loaf may not be as high, but with expansion of the customer base he figures it will be worth it. And with Katniss running the counter the seam folk will be more willing to come into the bakery. This was an idea he had had for a while, but when he had posed it to his parents, he ended up with a black eye and his mother screeching "I will not have those people darkening the front of my respectable business; those people can come to the back door where they belong."

"Hey, Rory will be joining me on my Sunday trades starting next week", Katniss stated startling him out of his thoughts. "Gale leaves for that expedition this coming week and I think it is time to start training Rory on town trading, but I don't plan on bringing him the rest of the week, that's our time." Peeta smiles at her when she says this; he is silently gleeful that Gale will be gone for almost 2 months, besides he likes Rory.

"Hey, I heard from Rye that Mayor Undersee told him the lumber expert they are bringing in is no other then the victor Johanna Mason."

Katniss smiles at him, "Yeah Madge told me that today. I wonder what she is really like, she scares me a little. I bet she can keep Gale in line though, I wonder if she will try to usurp his leadership." Peeta starts laughing when he thinks of petite Johanna Mason threatening Gale with an axe while walking around naked. Katniss busts out laughing too, when he tells her the image that popped into his head. Finally they decided to call it a night, so Peeta could clean himself up at home.

So school ends never to begin again for Katniss and Peeta and Summer busts forth full of hope. Summer speeds towards Fall with cheesebun and roasted rabbit dates filling their evenings, and suddenly the heat of August is upon them, where they can just taste the approach of September and the Harvest festival.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Return

**A/N: I just wanted to address a review from a guest, since I am unable to respond directly to them. The reviewer was unhappy with my portrayal of Gale calling it "painful". And that I made him out to be "stupid unobservant inconsiderate d***, who does not care for his own family". I disagree, but I would also say that in reading the original books that some of this is true. When Katniss returns from the hunger games Gale ignores her because he is upset over the 'relationship' with Peeta. At that point he had no claim over her and makes her feel guilty, he never asked her how her experience was, he never asked about the nightmares. In this story Gale is still very dedicated to his family. Also remember they are 2 years older here, the games are over and people grow. If you don't like how I have written Gale so far, I would suggest not reading any further.**

**I don't own anything. Thank you to Oak Farmer for her guidance on this chapter.**

**Please review**

Chapter 14 – The Return

Katniss has had a wonderful summer. In June she saw Peeta dominate the wrestling tournament and then she gave him his prize. When Madge had first told her about the nipple thing she was a little apprehensive to try it, but when Madge described what it did to Rye it made her a little curious to see if it would do the same to Peeta. Apparently both boys have a penchant for having their nipples played with, although his ultimate reaction shocked her a little. Watching him orgasm was wonderful, his eyes all scrunched up and his jaw dropped open and the way he said her name was just so delightful. It was looking into his eyes when he could finally open them was what made her heart stutter; she could just see the love and devotion in them. On Monday at lunch when she told Madge what had happened, she watched as her friend's jaw dropped open, apparently she didn't think Katniss was going to actually try out some of the things she had told her. Granted what Katniss had done to Peeta was by far the tamest of the things Madge had shared, but she was pretty proud of her accomplishment. The two of them had giggled that the brothers were alike and Madge hinted perhaps they were similar in other ways too. Katniss couldn't comment on that, she had not actually ever seen 'him' only felt him through clothing.

Later that week she said goodbye to Gale as he and his team took off on their expedition. Just before they left she got to meet Johanna Mason, which was a treat in itself. Rumors about the last ever victor were that Johanna was loud and crass and had a penchant for nudity, her own nudity. When the victor had arrived in the district Katniss had been visiting Madge at her house.

Katniss had arrived there initially to trade strawberries and then had ended up at Madge's insistence in her closet looking over older dresses that didn't fit Madge anymore, so Katniss could possibly borrow one for the Harvest Festival. They had settled on a beautiful boat neck long sleeve dress the shade of soft orange. Katniss was immediately drawn to the dress for the color, she knew Peeta would love it and it fit her perfectly. Madge then pulled out a beautiful white cap sleeve dress with floral lace overlay proclaiming that it was too small for her, but that Katniss could borrow it for the toasting. Never one to take charity, Katniss then struck a deal that she could take those dresses plus two for Prim, she would have Prim get Madge one of those new once a year birth control shots that they sell at the apothecary, when she and Peeta take possession of the place. Secretly she planned for Prim to get her one of those shots too, she was not ready for kids, and she didn't plan on relying on her mother's herbal teas.

During their trading they heard a booming woman's voice downstairs, both girls being curious they descended the stairs to see who was making this much noise. Turning the corner into the living room they came upon the petite victor talking with Madge's father and a person who could only have come from the capitol. Katniss originally wasn't sure if the odd green skinned person was male or female, the clothes were weird and the lips were puffy, but when Mr. Undersee introduced him as Robert the cartographer she was pretty sure it was a guy.

As weird as the green skinned man was it was the presence of Johanna Mason that filled the room. The two girls watched in awe as the woman commanded the room with a larger than life personality, she was crude and loud and surprisingly funny. The Mayor had introduced his daughter but it was when he introduced her as Katniss Everdeen to Ms. Mason was when things got weird.

"Katniss Everdeen, you're the scowling archery huntress yes?" Johanna proclaimed suddenly looking critically at Katniss.

"Umm, I guess so, I'm the only Katniss in the district, and how did you know I hunt?" Katniss replied back a little warily.

"Haymitch", Johanna replied back curtly, "said you were one of the few kids in district 12 that had a shot at winning the games, but that you were the daughter of a good friend and he was glad you never had to go in."

Katniss didn't know what to say to that so she just returned Johanna's stare, "maybe you can show me how to shoot when I get back from this adventure, I'll teach you to throw an axe. I'm going to be in this district for a while." With that statement Johanna dismissed herself yelling about taking a shower and then going to try and find a humpable man down at the only bar in this hob place. After the front door slammed shut signaling Johanna's departure, Katniss and Madge looked at each other and then burst out into a fit of giggles, both enjoying the woman's over the top personality.

A few weeks later after the expedition had left Katniss ran into Leevy at Greesy Sae's stall. Katniss hadn't seen her friend in a while and the two fell into a nice conversation as they ate their wild dog stew. When Leevy mentioned that she had started dating Bristel Katniss turned to look at her friend confused. "I thought you were with Gale? Aren't you two going to dance the engagement dance at the Harvest Festival this year?" Gale had been talking about wanting to settle down and have a toasting when he returned during their hunting trips; she had assumed that he and Leevy were settling down.

Leevy chuckled, "No, I mean yes, I thought we were together. I was pretty sure we were headed in that direction too, until just before he left." She then listened to Leevy tell her how on one of their last date nights left before Gale went on the expedition Leevy had been late to meet him at the hob. When she arrived there she found Gale sucking face with Johanna Mason, who was loudly telling Gale what she had planned to do with him that night. "I pulled him aside and confronted him, asking what his plans were for us and he said 'don't wait around', then he left the bar with her. I know he's your best friend Katniss but he was a real ass." Leevy was in tears as she told Katniss the story finishing with, "I spent a lot of time on what I thought was a relationship, but I guess was no more than an arrangement. Bristel's been real nice to me, he doesn't sleep around and I could see the two of us together for the long haul."

Katniss was speechless; she then hugged her friend and wished her happiness. Katniss was saddened as she related the story to Prim that night in bed, she had really looked forward to her friend settling down with Leevy. Later that week she relayed the story to Peeta, ending it with "I love Gale like a brother, but he is going to alienate himself from everyone and is going to end up alone". The story got around the seam and even Hazelle was distraught over the news, she had been hoping for some grandchildren sooner rather than later complaining to Lilly over tea that "her son could be such an idiot sometimes".

July had been a wonderful month, Rory was a good kid and Katniss liked hunting with him. He still couldn't shoot worth a damn, but as he continued to grow he carried his worth in hauling Katniss' s catches for her. Rory had found a new game trail that after trapping yielded an abundance of small game. Rory had even modified some of Gale's snares to handle larger ground game and they were successful in getting a few wild pigs that they took to the butcher netting them a fair amount of coin. Additionally Rory was nice to her, it was clear he was totally infatuated with Prim and he had a nice gentle nature that Katniss liked. They rarely fought and often laughed on their way home and Rory was super polite to Peeta when they traded with him on Sundays. He complimented Peeta on his wrestling wins and on his decorating talent, noting that 'Prim thinks the cakes are really pretty'. Katniss was having such a wonderful summer with Peeta, spending time with Prim and with Rory filling in as a hunting partner so well that she barely missed her best friend.

It's now early August and Katniss is waiting for Rory and Gale at the meeting rock. The expedition had returned this past Monday and its now Sunday. Gale had to report right to work, so Rory had been telling Katniss stories from Gale's adventures, most of which included a Miss Mason. Katniss was still a little miffed at Gale for hurting Leevy, but Bristel had proposed to Leevy not two weeks ago and her friend was happy. Katniss was a little worried how Gale would react when he came home, Leevy had always been with him, but he deserved it she reasoned. Maybe things worked out the way they were supposed to Katniss mused; Leevy was telling Katniss that she and Bristel were going to dance at the Harvest Festival and toast that next weekend. Katniss was secretly happy at the date Leevy had picked, she wanted Leevy at her toasting party and she didn't want any conflicts.

"Catnip", Katniss looked up to see her best friend striding towards her a big smile on his face, jumping off the rock she met him with a friendly hug.

"Gale, great to see you, glad you're back", pulling free from his embrace she looked around noticing Rory was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Rory, thought he would be with you?"

"No, I haven't seen you in so long I thought it would be nice to spend some time alone with you." Gale smiled at her pulling her in for another hug. Wiggling out of his second hug, Katniss started walking towards the new snare line. Katniss was not really a hugger unless someone was sad or injured, two hugs were too many unless they were Peeta or Prim hugs of course.

"OK, I just would have thought Rory would have wanted to show you the new snare line himself, you should see it it's awesome. He also modified some of your old designs to accommodate larger game; did he tell you we've caught 3 wild pigs that way?" Katniss begins to inform Gale of all things hunting that have changed while he was gone, "What do you want to do today, your choice since you just got home, track some ducks, check out the old snare line, new snare line?"

"Catnip stop, slow down", Gale reaches out and grabs her elbow, effectively turning her to him, "I've missed you".

Katniss pulls her elbow out of Gales grip with a smile and a "Yeah I've missed you too, your brother still can't shoot for shit. Besides I want to hear all about your adventures in the wild, although I could live without the details of your exploits with Johanna Mason."

"It wasn't serious with her, not a big deal and it's over now", Gale tells her stretching his hand out to grab her elbow again.

"Gale look, I really honestly don't care about that aspect of your relationship with her, but I will say I'm a little disappointed. Leevy was really hurt when you left, she cried on my shoulder. I don't get it, just before you left you were talking about settling down and toasting and then you threw it away for what, a fuck?" Again Katniss extricated her elbow from Gales grip to start walking again.

"Yeah, she was so upset she got engaged to Bristel while I was gone." Gale grumps at her. _I knew he would take this hard_; Gale does not like rejection even though he was the one who initiated it.

"Well you did tell her not to wait, it is kinda your fault, you have been playing her for years." Katniss snips at him as she bends down to grab a rabbit out of the first snare. "OK, so Rory found this small game trail, it has a great yield, it runs off this way, but the best part is the wild pig trail that cuts perpendicular across it further up. Head up that way to check the next snare." They begin to work together just as they always have, while Katniss is explaining the placement of snares and praising Rory as a partner.

"Sounds like Rory took my place as your partner", Gale suddenly barks at her, she looks up to see him his eyes flashing with anger, she can practically see the steam coming out his ears.

"He's a good kid Gale, I liked working with him, you should be proud of your brother. But no he can't take your place, he can't stalk or hunt larger game with me like you can. He can't do 'geese' with me like you can. You and I can work together silently and know what the other needs, and he is not there yet. Although, I did enjoy having him out here, he likes to talk about Prim a lot." Katniss knows she has to mollify his anger, Gale's competitiveness is legendary and she doesn't want them to escalate into a fight his first day back.

Gale smile back at her, "yeah we are a pretty good team aren't we"?

"The best hunting team in twelve", Katniss jokes; they are the only hunting team in twelve.

"I think we could be a great team inside the fence too", her head snaps up at that statement suddenly worried, _nononono, he is not going there is he?_

Suddenly Gale is on her before she can blink; her back slammed into a tree, the wind knocked out of her. His lips slam against hers in a harsh kiss that has her frozen in horror. Trying to push him off her she can't budge him; he is too strong pushing her against the tree with his whole body. Suddenly his tongue tries to force its way into her mouth and she begins to panic and struggle. Her hands desperately claw at him to try and get him off, just off of her. Finally she pushes at his face clawing her nails down his cheeks causing him to release her and jump back in pain, screaming at her "What the FUCK Catnip".

"What the FUCK **ME**? What the FUCK **YOU**?" Katniss is screaming at him in absolute rage. "You fucking **ATTACKED ME**!"

Gale takes a step towards her causing her to step back away from him, "I did not attack you, I kissed you, this is good Katniss. We should be together."

"Are you fucking crazy!" She is screaming and there will be no more hunting today, "**No, NO, NO**!" She keeps backing up as Gale stalks closer to her.

"Come on Catnip, you know this is right, it would work. I know you are innocent, but I could teach you. I would give up all other girls for you." His hand shoots out and grabs her elbow again, before she can think her other hand shoots out and punches him in the eye. He stumbles back his hand over his eye looking at her in anger, "what the fuck, you punched me".

"Don't **touch** me; I am not a replacement Leevy for you to **fuck**. I am sorry you lost her, but no this wouldn't work it doesn't make sense." Katniss is shaking in anger yelling at him.

"You are not a replacement!" Gale bellows at her, "I was thinking of **you** when I was talking about toasting and settling down. Catnip we make sense, we should be together."

"No, No No, you HURT ME that kiss **HURT**!" Rage is starting to bubble up in her chest so before she can do something stupid like shoot her best friend, she takes off like a shot for home, yelling "you can have the trades today, I can't see you right now."

Stumbling into her house breathless, Katniss races past Prim running for their room tears of anger beginning to stream down her face and she launches herself onto her bed and begins to beat the pillow in frustration. _He hurt me, he kissed me, Oh god Peeta, and I have to tell Peeta. I didn't mean too, I didn't want that. Did I just cheat, was that cheating? Will he still love me?_ Katniss is throwing an all-out tantrum when Prim comes into the room and hugs her.

It takes a while for Prim to calm Katniss down enough to get the story out of her. When a fresh wave of expletives starts to die down Katniss looks at Prim asking "Will he still love me?"

"Oh Katniss", Prim says while stroking her hair, "Of course he will, it's Peeta. You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't cheat, I promise you Peeta will be mad, but not at you." Prim continues to stroke her hair and she falls asleep exhausted from her ordeal.

Waking up a few hours later she is still in Prims arms, her head is throbbing from crying and her knuckles hurt from punching. Her eyes are red and blood shot and she looks awful. Taking a shaky breath to control the rage, she looks at Prim, "I need to see him, and can you get him for me, please Prim. Just knock on the back door and tell him I'll be in our place, tell him I need him."

"Of course, I will. Katniss everything will be fine." Prim comforts her as they both get to the front door.

Katniss looks at her sister sadness infused through her features. "No, Prim it won't be fine, I may lose Peeta, and I may lose my best friend too." Katniss then takes off towards the willow cave, knowing that everything has just got a lot more complicated.


	15. Chapter 15 - Seeing Red

**A\N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and new favorite/follows. I don't have the time to reply to every review. I enjoy receiving reviews including critical ones, but if you leave an anonymous review I can't have a healthy debate with regarding your opinions. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please review! Thanks to Oakfarmer for her help!**

Chapter 15 – Seeing Red

To Peeta every day finished this summer is one day closer to being with Katniss. Hawthorne has been off on some grand expedition and Peeta hasn't had to worry about him all summer. It is one of his fears that Katniss will leave him for Gale. Deep in his heart Peeta knows she wouldn't do that, Katniss is the type of girl that once she makes a decision she sticks to it. She loves him, she has told him so several times. Still he is worried that Hawthorne might make things more difficult for them now that he is back. The expedition arrived back on Monday, Rory has been regaling Katniss with tales from Gale's trip, apparently Gale and Johanna Mason had quite the summer fling.

Rory on the other hand is a great kid, Peeta really likes him, and he can't believe they come from the same family. If they didn't look so much alike he wouldn't even think they are brothers. Rory is inquisitive and happy and treats Katniss with respect. It's clear he looks up to her as a big sister, even though he literally looks down at her. Katniss is tiny and maybe 5 and a half feet and at just over 6 feet Peeta towers over her, but Rory is on his way to being 4 or 5 inches over 6ft just like Gale. It's a good thing Prim looks like she is going to be taller than Katniss so he won't totally tower over her. Rory is polite and respectful to Peeta and has been asking questions about frosting and baking. Knowing he will need help in the future he has been contemplating offering Rory an after school job, he likes the kid that much.

Peeta is startled from his musings at the aggressive knock at the back door, of course it's Sunday and now Gale is back to running the trades in a show of male dominance. Opening the door with a "Welcome back", Peeta is greeted by a pissed off Gale Hawthorne, an injured and angry Hawthorne who just grunts at him. Peeta is instantly alarmed at the fresh bloody scratches on his face and the eye that is swollen shut, well on its way to being a very nice shiner. He quickly scans behind Gale looking for Katniss and Rory but neither is in sight making him worry even more. _Where are they? Katniss said she would see me at trading last night._

"Gale, Jesus, what the hell happened to you, are you OK?" Peeta questions, "Where are Rory and Katniss, are they OK? Did something attack you guys in the woods?" Peeta is beginning to panic, _oh god what if she is injured?_

Gale answered his questions by shoving three squirrels in his face, "Do you wanna trade or not Mellark? I aint got all day. Katniss and Rory are fine. What are you, their friend now?"

Peeta silently begins to fume, taking the squirrels and giving Gale his loaves. "Sorry here, your face just looks like shit, sorry to show concern", his apology drips with sarcasm.

Gale grabs the bag and huffs a "yeah whatever" turns and stomps angrily down the street and Peeta goes back to kneading the French loaves he was working on before, but in a much more pensive mood. All he can do is work and worry about Katniss, _what happened out there?_

Rye finds him about an hour later still silently stewing his mood getting worse and worse.

"What's wrong, Peet?" Rye questions him as he puts on his apron and begins to make up the next batch.

Peeta huffs out a frustrated breath and then relates this morning's incident with Gale to Rye. "I don't know what happened Rye, is she hurt, sick, what? How did he get those marks, what if one of those badger things Katniss talks about attacked them? What if she is still bleeding out there in the woods?" His hysteria is rising as he pictures Katniss being attacked by a mini-bear with long claws and lying in some unknown location bleeding to death.

"Calm down Peet, calm down. Gale is her best friend, he's an ass, but he cares about her. He wouldn't leave her bleeding in the woods. Maybe she just felt sick and went home, both Delly and Devlin have that stomach bug maybe she got it too." Peeta begins to calm listening to Rye's possible explanations.

"OK, yeah you're right, but what the hell happened to his face?" _She's fine, she's fine,_ he begins to chant in his mind.

"Not sure, maybe it was a Johanna Mason injury", Rye laughs, "maybe they like it rough."

That makes Peeta relax a little and chuckling he goes back to work, but the ache in his bones tells him something is not right.

A few hours later there is a soft knock on the back door. Peeta who is currently wrist deep in sticky dough looks at his brother who is pulling a pan out of the oven. Rye ambles over and answers the door, with a lazy "yeah I'll get it". "Peeta", Rye says quietly looking suddenly concerned, "I think it's for you".

Rushing over while wiping the dough on a towel Peeta stops short when he sees a very pale Primrose Everdeen. Panic immediately invades all his senses and he leans over and scoops her up in his arms brings her in and places her on a stool. "Rye, get her a cookie. Prim are you OK? Is Katniss sick? Where is she, what's wrong? Only Gale showed up this morning, he looked hurt? Is Katniss hurt?" He barrages little Prim with questions his voice cracking in pain. _Something is wrong, I knew it, something is wrong._

"Peeta, give our 'lil sis time to answer. Breathe, Peet, breathe", Rye places a steadying hand on his back helping him gain some semblance of focus.

"Katniss is not hurt, at least I don't think she is physically hurt", Prim begins, "she came home early from hunting this morning, freaking out, she fell asleep in my arms."

"Ohh, god", Peeta moans in agony, "what happened, where is she?"

"Katniss asked me to come get you; she said to tell you she needs you. She said you would know where to meet her?" Prim tells him in her little voice.

"Yeah I know where, is she there now?" At Prim's nod, Peeta throws off his apron and turns to Rye, "Cover for me will you? I will be back as soon as I can. Give this one some bread to take home, OK?" Peeta stops quickly and grabs a few cheesebuns and throwing them into a bag.

"I got it bro, go, go" Rye tells him shoving him towards the door then turning to Prim he says "so I hear we are going to be siblings." That's the last thing Peeta hears as he starts running.

Breathing heavily Peeta bursts into the Willow copse and immediately stops in his tracks at what he sees. Katniss is sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest hugging them with her arms, her chin resting on her knees. It is her face though that halts him, tears track down her cheeks, and her eyes are bloodshot, snot is dripping out of her nose. But it's the look in her eyes, a look of pure fury and anguish that rips through his body and pierces his heart. _What the hell happened?_

Finally regaining control of his limbs he's down on the ground beside her instantly, his hands go to her face, looking for the source of her distress. "Katniss are you hurt, where are you hurt?" Scooping her up into his lap, he starts scanning her body for injury as she quietly trembles. "Kat, baby, you're scaring me are you hurt?" _Please answer, what's wrong, where is my Katniss?_

"I think my back is bruised", she gets out, "and maybe the back of my head".

Ever so gently Peeta turns her in his lap so that her back is facing his chest. "OK, I'm just going to lift your shirt and take a look, alright?" He gently tells her, _just let her know what you're doing, nice and gentle Peeta. _ As delicately as possible Peeta lifts her shirt holding it away from her skin, normally any hint of removing Katniss shirt would have him seeing stars, but right now he is scared and all he can think of is her potential injuries. As he inspects her back he can see them several large bruises beginning to form going down the center of her back all the way to her tailbone (he only pulls the back of her pants down and inch to verify this). _Not so bad, Peet, she's not bleeding to death._ Leaning down he gently kisses each one and with every kiss he can feel her start to relax. "Yeah you do, you have what looks like three large bruises going down the center of your back and another on the tailbone, but I didn't see the whole thing. They are just starting to form, but they don't look like they go very deep. Do you feel like anything is broken? Can you breathe without pain?" Peeta knows from experience that bruises like this can also come along with broken ribs.

"No, I don't think I broke any ribs my breathing is fine."

"Good, I'm just going to feel the back of your head now, alright?" Peeta hears her soft "OK" giving him permission to go ahead so he gently starts feeling her scalp for that telltale bump (another injury he is familiar with). Katniss winces as he finds the lump (or egg as his dad calls it), but it seems like its mild not to large or tender, he kisses that too. "Yeah you have a bump, but it doesn't seem so bad. Are you dizzy? Can you see OK?"

"No I'm not dizzy, I can see fine", Katniss turns speaking into his chest and snuggles deeper into his arms. _Something else is wrong; this type of injury should not have reduced her to this._

Holding her tight he decides to keep quiet for a few minutes while she composes herself and he is pretty sure she is wiping her tears and snot on his t-shirt. When he can feel her getting stronger he asks, "Katniss what happened out there, Prim said you came home distraught. I've been worried since this morning when you and Rory didn't show up to trade. Gale was injured with scratches all over his face and a black eye. Did one of those badger thingies get you?"

At the mention of Gale, Katniss stiffened in his arms, "No it wasn't a badger. Peeta I didn't… I didn't mean too, I… I… didn't want too." He watches as she composes herself and took a big breath and started to talk. "Rory didn't come this morning and I was showing Gale the new snare line and telling him how well Rory had done, when Gale got upset. He was mad about Leevy replacing him so quickly then he accused me of replacing him with Rory." Another big breath but her voice keeps getting harder and louder her eyes flashing while the gears start turning in his head. Now that he has ascertained she is physically OK his panic is receding, allowing him to think more clearly.

"I told him the Leevy thing was his fault and that Rory still can't shoot. I think I told him that we were still the best hunting team in twelve. Then, I don't know how it happened, it was so quick, one second I was standing there next to the snares and the next I was slammed against a tree and Gale's lips were shoved on mine, and I…I couldn't get him off me, Peeta, I couldn't get him **the fuck off**." Her voice was shaking as Peeta begins to realize what had happened.

"**Gale** did this to you?" he gasps in disbelief. He can feel the anger begin to course through his veins when she nods in ascent and his muscles begin twitching in response. He can only see red as rage begins to overtake his body. _What the fuck_, his mind screames and then, _how far, how far did he get?_

Controlling his anger using his (and his brothers) know how from years of 'training' with their mother, he asks in as calm a voice as he can possibly manage. "Katniss", he said holding her arms looking straight in her eyes. "Katniss, how far did he get, did he grope you or…or… **force** you?" He can't even say the word rape. _If he touched her, I'll kill him, I will kill him._

"**Fuck No"**, she lashes out, "no Peeta, but he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I swear I didn't want it and… and…I didn't cheat on you." The pleading tone in her voice catches his attention through the haze of his rage. _She is worried that you think she cheated on you. Deal with this, help her first, and then figure out what you're going to do with the fucker._

"Katniss, you didn't cheat on me, what if that was someone you didn't know who did that, would you consider it cheating?" He starts to stroke her face holding her gently trying to reassure her.

"No, but he is my best friend, I was in the woods with him." Katniss is staring at him clearly worried and her beautiful silver eyes full of anger and pain.

"No, Kat, No. Did you ask him to kiss you? Did you like it? Did you return it?" Peeta gently prods her, her head shaking no with each question. He knows what each answer would be, if she had wanted it, this would be a completely different Katniss in front of him and they would be having a very different conversation.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry, Peeta I'm sorry. I love you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I love you." Holding her close, his mind wanders to the condition of Gale's face this morning when he traded, and lets out a little chuckle. "So I am guessing that you did that to Gales face this morning?"

Letting out a breath Katniss finally shows a small smile "yeah, only way I could get the dick off me was to scratch his face".

Peeta lets his grin go wider as he looks at her, "so how did he get that black eye"?

"Idiot kept coming after me, saying he wanted to try, that we could be 'good together'. He wouldn't back off no matter how much I screamed at him 'no'. He tried to grab my elbow, so I decked him." Katniss was beginning to shake again her fists clenching like she wanted to hit something, "he's lucky there isn't an arrow in his eye right now."

Peeta chuckled at that, "that's my girl. Remind me to never argue with you or piss you off, you have a good right hook." Katniss chuckles with him the tension slowly leaving her body. Looking down at her he gently tilts her chin up with his finger and places a soft gentle kiss on her lips. "All better?" he asks still cradling her in his lap.

"Better", Katniss answers him. "But Peeta, what am I going to do, what are we going to do? I don't want to lose his friendship; he has been like a big brother to me for years. I am not sure he really meant it, that he wanted me. I think he was upset about losing Leevy and now he just latched onto me. He never said I love you, he just thinks well be good together. He's not thinking straight, we fight **ALL THE TIME**, that does not constitute being 'good together'. "

"Katniss, I am not going to tell you what to do, but I'm not sure it's such a great idea for you to be out in the woods alone with him anymore." Peeta stops, taking a deep breath thinking, _I don't trust the guy and if he hurts her again, so help me god._ "I don't know what he was thinking, maybe you are right and he will come to see reason." _Fat chance, he has her in his sights like a prize to be won in a contest._ "Do you think he will come and apologize to you? Do you want to talk to him calmly?"

"I'm not sure, but I would feel better with Rory there until I know he is over this, whatever it is." Katniss is being pensive as she answers his questions; _good she is no longer hysterical and is thinking reasonably, my girl is back_. "I think I might want to talk to him, try and let him know I don't want that, but I would like Prim there. Her presence will keep him from trying anything or flying off the handle."

"OK, that sounds like a good plan, but remember you tell Prim that if things get out of hand for her to run and get Rory, I trust him. If you think you need to you could always get me or Rye, but Katniss I am telling you now. If he ever physically hurts you again I don't think I could control myself. I am so angry at him right now, if he had **forced** you; I swear I would have killed him. Katniss, you are my **everything**, and I know that you can take care of yourself probably better than anyone in twelve. But you trusted him and he hurt you and I swear I would defend you to my dying breath." Peeta begins to shake again just at the thought of what Gale did to her, what he could have done to her and how he made her feel. _Deep breaths, deep breaths_, closing his eyes he chants to himself to try and control the onslaught of emotions, he feels her hands on his cheeks. Opening them he is met with her eyes looking directly in his.

"I know you would Peeta, I know. I am just so glad I have you, I was afraid I would lose you over this and then I really would have killed him."

"You will never lose me, never; you have me always, Katniss, always."

"Always" she repeats backs to him as they both lean in, with their lips, kissing softly. Kissing with love and forgiveness and healing, holding each other with all the tenderness and love that overwhelms them both.

"Here, I brought you a few cheesebuns. We should both be getting back, I am sure Prim is worried about you and I just ran out of work." He stands and pulls her with him into a hug, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I should get back to Prim, I'll see you tonight."

Later when Peeta walks back into the bakery he sees the worried face of his brother. Taking a deep breath he washes his hands and ties his apron back on.

"Is she OK", Rye gently prods, "I sent little Prim home with a couple of loaves, but she didn't tell me what happened. That girl is freaking adorable by the way."

Peeta takes a deep breath before he answers, "Yeah, Katniss is fine, but Rye those marks on Gale's face this morning? They were **nail** scratches… from Katniss. He basically threw her against a tree and attacked her." Peeta paused to compose himself, just thinking about it made blood pound in his ears, then he continues to tell the whole story to Rye.

Rye, much to his credit doesn't interrupt Peeta during the story, but there are moments when Peeta can see him pound the dough a little too hard and his jaw clench. "Damn, Peet, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, for right now anyway, Katniss believes Gale wasn't thinking straight and that she can fix their friendship. I am going to let her try; telling Katniss what to do is a bad idea in any situation. I don't want her to end up resenting me, thinking that I am the reason for the loss of Gale's friendship. I plan on letting that **fucker** dig his own grave if that's what he wants to do."

"So you don't believe that this is an anomaly?" Peeta can tell Rye is also controlling his emotions and is just as upset by this whole thing.

"No. No I don't", Peeta huffs out, "I think he finally sees her as a woman and not his little sister. I think that he feels possessive like he has some claim on her. He will back down for a bit, but this is **not** over." Peeta looks at his brother and makes a decision, "I think we need to bring Bannock in on this".

"Probably right, I'm guessing you think the Harvest festival may get a little 'controversial' after the engagement dance."

"It's a distinct possibility", he says looking at his brother, relieved that they are clearly on the same page.

Rye then looks at Peeta his trademark grin taking over his face, "I'm up for it. I haven't had a good **'dance'** in a while. Perhaps we should up our training, maybe add some more weights and longer runs? You look like you're getting a bit soft anyway and with that hellcat you plan on having for a wife you might want to toughen up."

Peeta laughed with his brother feeling lighter than he had all day. The Mellark boys may not have had the most loving childhood and they certainly took their own frustrations out on each other physically, but they have each other's backs when needed. _Things are going to be OK._


	16. Chapter 16 -Confrontations and Apologies

**A\N: This chapter changes POV several times. I own nothing. Thank you to Oakfarmer, who corrects my mistakes and keeps me on track. Please review**

Chapter 16 – Confrontations and Apologies

Prim was going to like having a bunch of older brothers. She already really likes Peeta, what he has done for Katniss alone makes her love him. Now here she is with Rye eating a cookie while Peeta runs off to help Katniss. At first she was a little intimidated to knock on the back door, what if their mom was there? But all that worry went away when Peeta scooped her up and placed her on that stool.

"So I hear we are going to be siblings." Rye flashes one of those devilish grins of his that he is well known for instantly making her feel more at ease.

"I think it was pretty inevitable don't you?" Prim grins back at him, "I mean your brother has been in love with Katniss for as long as I can remember. He would stare at her all the time I'm surprised she didn't punch him for looking at her so much, but then she has always had a soft spot for him. God knows he's probably the only guy who would be patient enough to wait for her to figure it out." Prim giggles at this, "I think I am more aware of boys then she is."

Rye laughs with her flashing his pearly whites, "did you know he was her boyfriend for like 2 months before she decided to be his girlfriend?"

'Yes, when she first told me the story, I had no idea what she was talking about. I mean come on how could he be her boyfriend without her being his girlfriend?" Prim smiles at the memory, "but he was right, Katniss needed to figure it out on her own. And by putting himself out there for her, giving himself to her without expecting anything from her in return. He earned her trust and love, unfailingly; your little brother is smart."

"Gets it from me!" Rye grins at her tweaking her nose, "but seriously Prim, is Katniss OK?"

"She's fine, she just had a really rough morning and Peeta will help her. After they talk she will be better. I am sure Peeta will tell you about it when he gets back. Just do me a favor, don't let him go all crazy OK? He might want to hurt someone. Don't let it happen, it will just make things worse."

Rye looks at her with a funny expression on his face but complies with her request, "you got it sis. Here take this home", Rye packs a bag with a few loaves, "Peeta will be pissed if he finds out I didn't send you home with bread."

Jumping off the stool, Prim looks up at her giant of a soon to be brother-in-law, smirking "I think I'm going to like being related to bakers! I better get home, see you soon…brother."

Waving at him as she walks out the door she takes off for home, she considers stopping to see Rory, but Gale might be there and she doesn't want to see him right now. Plus they would question how she got 3 loaves of bread. _I think they are fresh too, the bag feels warm._ So she just decides to head home figuring Rory will come and see her later_. I wonder if he will come see me when I am living in town,_ she muses, _I sure hope so._ Prim is one of the few people aware of Katniss and Peeta's plan to not only run the bakery, but the Apothecary as well. It's pretty ambitious of them, and it would probably fail but for the exception of her and their mother. When Katniss told her that Peeta had been saving his money for years in anticipation of having to buy a business because he was the third son, Prim was impressed. Apparently being in love with Katniss since he was 5 years old had given him a goal to work towards and made him selfless.

After Peeta had discovered that he would be getting the bakery, he still thought that purchasing the Apothecary was the right thing to do. A sound investment, Katniss called it, but Prim knew what it was. Peeta was taking care of Prim and Mrs. Everdeen making them independent so that Katniss wouldn't worry, he was going to be a great husband.

Peeta was lucky too, not only would he be getting the only girl he has ever loved, he will be getting a fiercely devoted wife. If there is one thing that Prim knows about Katniss it is that once she loves, she loves with everything and gives you everything she has. _There will be no one straying in that marriage; they remind me of mom and dad._

Skipping into her house, Prim decides to eat some of the bread while it is still warm, so she cuts herself a slice and spreads some goat cheese on it. _Oh my god,_ Prim moans to herself, _warm bread, melting cheese, so good._

After finishing her snack and wrapping up the bread to try and keep it as warm as possible, she grabs a book and settles on the couch to read, she is trying to learn all she can about medicine, she wants to get ahead.

Hearing a knock on the door she jumps up, figuring its Rory, but is instantly soured when she finds Gale there instead.

"Hey, Prim is Katniss here?" Gale looks a little contrite and his face looks like hell, but Prim is not happy with him.

"No, Gale she is not here right now" Prim tries to sound stern as she addresses him.

"Do you know where she is or when she will be back", he is starting to look a little annoyed with her but she doesn't care.

"Yes, I do know where she is, but I am not telling you and you will NOT be going after her. She wanted to be alone and you will respect that." Prim is trying to channel the stern voice of her sister, but while Katniss's voice can get low and deadly sounding when she's angry, Prim knows she just sounds like an angry chipmunk. It's not the real intimidating voice she would like to have as she confronts the boy she has always looked up to as an older brother, but it's the best she's got.

"Prim, stop fooling around and just tell me where she is." He snaps at her, losing patience, _time to get out the big guns, Prim._

"No, Gale, you listen to me, you are going to come in here and sit and wait for her to get back, and you will not chase after her or go looking for her." Prim looks up at Gale sternly with fire in her eyes, "I know my sister; I know what she does for me, and how she will go hungry so I can eat. I have never taken advantage of that and I never want to, but I will. Gale, so help me, if you go looking for her I will tell her you hurt me. And you know if I do that, she will **never**, **ever** talk to you again." She sees the fear in his eyes and she knows she has won, because he knows she is right, Katniss will hate him, if he ever hurt Prim.

"Fine", Gale hangs his head in defeat and steps inside.

Entering the Everdeen house Gale looks at Prim who is pointing at a chair, "sit", she directs him. _Shit, when did Prim get so daunting?_ So he does what this pint sized Napoleon tells him to do.

"I am going to talk to you and you are going to listen, do you understand me?" Prim is standing in front of him pointing at him and making him feel two inches tall, so he just nods his head.

"I know exactly what happened in the woods this morning." Prim starts out, _crap she knows? Why would Katniss tell her?_

"What exactly did she tell you, because I think, Katniss misinterpreted what happened", he interrupts her.

"Don't interrupt me, and looking at your face I am pretty sure she didn't 'misinterpret' what happened." Prim spits at him her voice starting to get a little squeaky, _wow she sounds like a chipmunk when she gets mad, how the hell am I intimidated by a fourteen year old girl that sounds like a chipmunk?_

"You hurt her Gale", Prim begins to lecture him again. "Katniss came home furious, she threw a tantrum and was so angry she was crying then she fell asleep in my lap. This is the first time in years, in fact the first time since father died that I have seen my sister break down like that." Gale lets this information sink in, that is not what he meant to do. He was just so excited to be home and he thought Katniss would be too.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I just was happy to be back and I thought she would return my feelings." _Why wouldn't she, I told her I wanted to marry her, isn't that enough?_

"Fuck Gale are you an idiot or did having all those girls throw themselves at you really screw you up." Gale winces at Prim's crude language; it's unnerving him to see this normally sweet and docile little girl be so blunt. "I asked her to marry me; that's not a little thing Prim." Suddenly Prim barks out a sarcastic laugh at him making him sink even further into the chair. _How does she make me feel so crappy?_

'Yeah, let's talk about that 'marriage proposal' which I have to say there really wasn't one and if it was it was the shittiest one on record." Prim is looking at him like he is an idiot.

"Let's go over what happened and see if I can't get you to see what a dick you were. First, you have been treating Katniss and me like we are part of your family for years. I have seen you pat her head like you pat Posy's. I have felt, no, **we** have felt like you are our older brother for years and trusted you as such. I have watched you for the past six years create quite the reputation for yourself as a ladies man, spreading your charms around the district quite liberally."

Prim pauses and then looks at him with a stern face, "Then we watched as you became close with Leevy, who I might add is Katniss's friend, and all of your family including Katniss and I thought you would toast with her. Apparently before you left on this trip you began telling Katniss you were thinking of settling down and toasting, which she took to mean you would toast with **LEEVY**. Then you left for the expedition with a, screw you to Leevy, and started a very public physical relationship with Johanna Mason, which according to stories went on the entire trip."

"Well, yeah, but I told Johanna about Katniss and how I planned to start up with her when we got back." _Jesus when Prim says it like this, it does sound like he was kinda being a dick._

"Let's look at this morning from Katniss's point of view, you moron. Her best friend and pseudo big brother (who had just broken the heart of her friend, by very publicly engaging in a relationship with a former victor known for her promiscuity, might I add) returns from a long trip. The first indication she ever has that his feelings might have changed is that he slams her against a tree, kissing her so forcefully she has to scratch him on the face to get away." Prim is breathing heavily and she is terrifying him as her eyes are flashing fire at him. _Jesus she is just like a little blonde Katniss._

"Then you yell at her that you could be 'good together' and you would 'teach her' because she is innocent!" Gale winces at the words Prim is spitting at him and he starts to see where he maybe went wrong, _did I really say that_? "So where was this marriage proposal Gale? Was it the part where you said you were 'thinking about Katniss when you were discussing toasting'? Or was it the **very romantic:** 'I would give up other girls for you' line? When would you not give up other girls for someone you love? Nowhere in that speech did you even say, 'I love you', so I don't see how you asked her to marry you. "

"So maybe I approached this wrong…" He begins to say but is cut off by Prim yelling, "Maybe? Maybe? Are you delusional? This morning Katniss left to go hunt with her best friend and one of the few people she trusts and she came home angry, confused and hurt. She had no idea you wanted that from her and honestly Gale I'm not sure you really do. I think you just lost Leevy and are looking for a replacement."

"Look, Prim, I just thought Katniss wouldn't want all that romantic crap, that's not who she is. We make great partners and it would make sense for her to marry me. I just didn't think that she had never considered it? Who else would she marry?"

"How do you 'know who she is'? How innocent do you think she is, Gale? Why would marriage to you ever cross her mind while you were out gallivanting around sowing your wild oats everywhere while treating her like a kid sister? I don't know Gale why didn't it? Do you honestly think you are the only person who would want to marry her?"

_Shit_, Gale thinks to himself, _she's right_. _Katniss has no idea, she is so inexperienced how would she even know his feelings. I guess I have to start over._ Gale sighs heavily to himself, he really wanted to get married this year, but maybe he will have to wait until next year. "You are right Prim, I'm sorry, what can I do?"

"You will wait here, for her to return and you will apologize, you will grovel. Then you will spend effort trying to regain her friendship. But I am telling you now, I don't think you should pursue a relationship with her; Katniss loves you like a brother. I would get it out of your head if I were you."

He looks up at Prim and her little 14 year old self, "Yeah OK Prim, I will be her best friend again." _Then I will work to have Katniss fall in love with me, why wouldn't she want to?_ _What does this little girl know about relationships anyway?_ Gale begins to plan how he is going to approach this; _first I get back on good terms with Katniss. I think I'll wait and ask her to the Harvest Festival, that's romantic; she will have to go with me…_ His thoughts are interrupted by the front door opening and Katniss stepping through the door. He takes in her obvious blood shot eyes and disheveled appearance, her eyes narrow and take on a deadly gleam when she notices him, she continues chewing whatever she is eating. _Crap, I just didn't anticipate this response. _ He watches as she slowly walks over to her sister and hands her a bag, the two of them walk into the kitchen and begin a whispered conversation that he cannot make out. Finally, Katniss turns and walk back towards him, Prim right beside her, she stops and giving him her steely gaze opens her mouth and says, 'talk".

Walking home, Katniss is feeling much better after seeing Peeta, knowing that he won't leave her and that he didn't consider what had happened as cheating was a big relief. Even though Prim had initially reassured her that Peeta would not be mad at her, it still lifted a weight off her shoulder when he confirmed that he still loved her and it wasn't her fault.

Katniss could feel the anger in Peeta, when he found out what happened to her. It was clear it was taking all his willpower to not go beat the shit out of Gale. Katniss was grateful he didn't, things would have gotten very complicated awful quickly. She can take care of herself, but she appreciates how much Peeta cares for her, how he wants to protect her and she knows she would protect him too.

It was when Peeta asked her if she had been groped or even forced her that the reality of what had happened this morning, what could have happened, hit her hard. Katniss trusted Gale with her life every time they went into the woods; their partnership had sprung from mutual need and blossomed into friendship one that had been a central part of her life for years. Katniss was shocked with what had happened this morning her trust shattered, even though she knows he wouldn't have gone so far as to force her, at least she is pretty sure that he wouldn't have. Unfortunately a tiny niggling bit of doubt has rooted in her brain causes her to sigh, _maybe Peeta is right, maybe I shouldn't be alone with him in the woods for a while?_

Sighing to herself she thinks of what he said to her and wonders how much of a complication this will add to her life. How serious Gale really was about him wanting to toast with her and how much of that was just a reaction to losing Leevy. He didn't proclaim his undying love for her, just thought they would make good partners, like they do in the woods. Katniss really doesn't want any more added crap in her life; she has a lot of big changes coming pretty quickly. Drama with her best friend really wasn't something she needed right now, there was going to be enough drama when her relationship, no engagement, goes public.

Telling her mom that she has been seeing Peeta for almost 21 months (really 2 years if she is being honest) and oh yeah by the way we are toasting tomorrow and you don't mind that I am marrying your ex-beau's son do you, has her nervous. But that doesn't compare to how worried she is over telling Peeta's parents, well not his dad per se, really just the witch. Katniss can just see her beating Peeta over this, the visual from 2 years ago when she saw Peeta's mom attack him with the rolling pin still makes appearances in her dreams. Luckily for them, the hag is basically blind. Then there is the added stress of the two of them owning two businesses and they plan on relying on her mother remembering (and wanting to remember) how to run the Apothecary. Katniss shakes her head to get all that out of her mind, taking a bite of cheesebun helps her to remember why she is doing this, Peeta, plain and simple, she loves him.

Katniss then focuses on Gale, before this she really didn't think he would object to this other than his whole merchant-seam hang-up. But she had figured when Gale realized that Peeta had never taken advantage and was marrying her that his whole argument would disintegrate and Gale would then be happy for her. Now she has to rethink that whole assumption, she had planned for him to be involved in the ceremony, wanting Gale to escort her to the Justice building to give her away, to perform what would have been her father's role. Haymitch may have to serve as a backup for that position if Gale can't handle it.

Most importantly though Katniss does not want to lose her best friend and she needs to figure out a way to prevent that from taking place. She has no intention of starting a relationship with Gale and leaving Peeta, that would be ludicrous, it's not even an option. First she would never leave Peeta she loves him, is **in-love** with him and is devoted to him and him to her. _For god's sake he has been faithful to me emotionally and physically since he was five._ Katniss loves Gale, she does, as her brother and best friend, but she has never felt even a twinge of attraction for him. _Apparently I have been just as faithful to Peeta since I was eleven, I have never noticed any boy other than him. I don't really think Gale is truly serious about this whole thing, how can you be thinking about toasting with someone and be sleeping with other people? It's probably just some sort of random phase and once a new girl catches his eye, he will drop this like a hot potato._

It is with this frame of mind and a mouth full of cheesebun (she will never tire of them) that she enters her house. Katniss instantly takes in the scene, a fairly contrite looking Gale sitting on their chair with her sister hovering menacingly over him (well as menacing as Prim can look). Ignoring Gale she immediately gives her sister a follow me look, hands her the bag with a remaining cheesebun and walks into the kitchen with Prim following. Turning to Prim she leans into her and begins a whispered conversation.

"How long has he been here and what does he want?"

"He got here a while ago, wanted to go after you, I wouldn't let him. I then lectured him; he was under the impression that he asked you to marry him." Katniss looks at Prim with disbelief in her eyes at her response.

"He did no such thing" Katniss seethes, "if that was a proposal no wonder Leevy is with Bristel."

"Yeah, I set him straight on that point, I also strongly suggested that he not pursue you." Prim quietly tells her sister, "how about you, did everything go OK"?

"I'm better, you were right he wasn't mad at me. I'll tell you the rest later, right now I need to deal with this. Also, I need some bruise cream. Peeta says there are some nasty bruises up and down my back and I'm sore, which I plan to use as ammo by the way." Katniss watches as Prim smirks a little at the mention that Peeta was looking at her back, but she will set her straight later, right now she needs to deal with the tower of idiocy in the next room. "Please stay right behind me, Peeta doesn't want me alone with Gale and right now I think it is a good idea too, if it gets out of hand get Rory. If it gets worse, get Hazel. Peeta and Rye are a last resort; we aren't ready to go public yet."

Katniss straightens herself out and puts on the most menacing glare she has, turns and marches out into the living room and with a growl says "talk".

Gale looks at her and she notices that he looks to see that Prim is standing right behind her, _good girl_, she thinks, _Gale won't get out of hand with Prim here._ "Catnip", he begins, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but…"

"No buts", Katniss forcefully interrupts him, "I will **not** accept an apology with conditions. You are either sorry or you aren't. You know what? Why don't you **listen instead**."

Katniss takes a big breath and looks straight into the eyes of the man before her. "Gale you hurt me, I am not talking just my feelings. I am physically injured, so I will **not** apologize for your face." She watches as he visibly flinches at her statement, _good, now you are starting to get it._ "I have a line of bad bruises going down my spine, all the way to my tailbone. I also have a large bump on the back of my head." Katniss watches as his eyes go wide in understanding and then she continues with the verbal assault.

"I have **never** been under the impression or even had inkling that you had any feelings for me beyond that of my best friend and a big brother. You have never shown any affection to me or said anything beyond brotherly fondness. Have you ever patted Leevy's head or Johanna Mason's head? No, you pat Posy's head, you pat Prim's head **and you pat MY head**." Katniss takes a breath to control the rage surging through her veins and tries to word the next part very carefully, "I love you, Gale, like I love Rory, like I love Vick, like a brother. I don't think we would be 'good together'. Just because we make a great hunting team does not mean we would have a good relationship."

"Katniss, I disagree, we would do well together. I think toasting with me is a good option for you." Gale begins, but then Katniss sees him start to backtrack when she starts to advance on him eyes blazing and fists clenched "but you are right, I was wrong, I did not approach this correctly. I hurt you and I am sorry."

Katniss stops and looks at Gale critically thinking, _is he really sorry or is he just saying he is?_ "Fine you are sorry, that does not negate the fact that you hurt me and you hurt my feelings. I am pretty positive that whatever you think you are feeling is not real, and will disappear with the next girl. For the record, you did not propose to me, whatever that was, was not a proposal. I do not want to toast with you." Katniss pauses, takes a breath and continues on, "I don't want to lose your friendship, you mean too much to me. I am going to demand, that until I feel more comfortable and until you regain my trust that Rory accompany us on Sundays." Katniss watches as Gale sucks in a breath at that last statement, it is harsh, she knows it is, but she doesn't want to be worrying out there and most importantly she doesn't want Peeta to worry or go all crazy on Gale.

Katniss watches as resignation sinks in Gales face, she knows the moment when he accepts defeat; it happens so rarely that when it occurs it is pretty monumental. "OK, Catnip, whatever you want."

"Thank you", she replies with a slightly warmer tone, "I think we are on the right track to getting back to where we were". Katniss extends her hand to Gale and shakes on it continuing, "I appreciate that you came here and waited to apologize to me. Whatever happens I am going to ask that we remain friends, I need you in my life, OK?"

Gale perks up and responds with an "I can do that".

"Good, now please leave, Prim needs to treat my injuries." Katniss watches as her best friend gives her his best apologetic look, gets up and leaves, as the door closes she lets out a breath and relaxes."

"You think this is over?" The soft voice asks from just behind her, "I don't know, Prim I sure hope so."

"So Peeta discovered a bruises on your back and **tailbone** huh?" Katniss turns to see Prim smirking at her.

"Geez, Prim it wasn't like that." Katniss should have known that was coming, "would you mind grabbing the cream and treating me. While you do I will catch you up on what happened and you can tell me how you and your angry chipmunk voice managed to have a six foot five inch 20 year old Gale Hawthorne cowering in our living room chair." Prim and Katniss both burst out laughing as they turned to each other to share their stories.

Later that night as Katniss sat in Peeta's lap she told him exactly what Prim had told her and then what happened when she got home, at the end of the story they both fell silent. Katniss leaning on Peeta's chest while he rubbed her arms gently. After a few minutes Peeta spoke quietly using the exact same words as Prim, "You think this is over?"

"I hope so Peeta, I hope so" and she truly did. They both did.


	17. Chapter 17-Brilliant Ideas and Shoes

**A/N: Welcome to all who have just found and favorite this fic, This story now has over 110 followers on Fanfic and more on AO3! To those who have asked I follow no set schedule, but please keep the reviews coming! Thank you to Oakfarmer for her wonderful job as my beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 17 – Brilliant Ideas and Shoes

"Mmmmmmm, Peeta, feels sooo goood." Katniss's voice was low and sultry causing Peeta's fingers to pause their ministrations, looking down at Katniss her eyes were closed and her face is totally relaxed. Peeta has to concentrate on taking deep breaths to prevent himself from losing it_, _what her voice just does to him,_ 3 cups of flour, 2 eggs, 2 tsp baking powder, 2 cups of shredded zucchini...,_ Peeta began to recite the new muffin recipe to himself.

"Peeta, don't stop, please don't stop", her seductive voice interrupts his thoughts, _shit what is she doing to him, I am trying so hard to be good, she has no idea..._"Katniss, you can't say things like that", although his fingers do resume their attentions at her request.

"Ohhh, what do you mean? Say what?" Peeta looks down at her suspiciously, _is she playing with me?_

"Ooooooh...oooooohh yeah just like that...oooooh" Katniss is laying there with her head on his lap as he messages her scalp, but then he catches sight of the corner of her mouth fight a smile, _she is totally playing with me she knows exactly what she is doing, well two can play that game._

"Katniss, you are killing me, please!" Peeta moans at her while watching for the smile.

"What do you mean, ooooohh Peeetaah... Umf what the…" Peeta suddenly has her pinned with his entire body, her hands are restrained above her head with his left hand, and his right is poised dangerously over her side.

"You knew exactly what you were doing you little stinker", he laughs at her and their faces so close their noses are touching. Her eyes light up with merriment and she giggles delightfully at him, "what do you think I was doing"?

"Torturing me."

"Torturing you, really, so what are you going to do about it?" Katniss continues to snicker at him, as she lifts her head and nips at his lips playfully.

"Torture you", Peeta retaliates by rolling his hips over hers to make sure she really feels him, "see what you do to me, my beautiful fiancée?" Peeta hears her breath hitch and sees her pupils dilate just a little, so he does it one more time breathing out softly, "Yes, torture you".

"I'm not so sure what you are doing is torturing me any more than it is torturing you."

"Oh, but Katniss, that wasn't the torture I was talking about", Peeta pauses just for a moment and then his right hand descends on her side and begins to tickle her. "This is what I was talking about!"

Peals of laughter rip through her and into him as he tickles her relentlessly, she cries out "stop, stop" through her laughter and he is asking her to yield, to which she replies "Never!" Peeta continues to tickle until she pleads, "stop, I have to pee, you are going to make me pee!"

Rolling off of her with a kiss to her nose, Peeta lays on his back so they are side by side holding hands, the remnants of their laughter still subsiding in their bodies. Peeta turns his head to look at her as she turns to him; Katniss has a huge smile on her face that matches his own. "You are going to be my wife soon, and we won't have to hide anymore, but I will miss this willow cave."

"Who says we have to stop coming here? In fact, when I am your wife I am going to insist you bring me here for picnics until we are old and wrinkly and can't get here anymore." Her smile as she tells him this just warms his heart and he consents easily, "Whatever you want Katniss, we can come here until we can't physically travel here anymore."

Peeta reaches out with his free hand and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ears, it has been two weeks since the incident in the woods and the past two Sundays have been better. "How is Rory doing hunting with both of you on Sunday now? He seemed a little more subdued this morning and last Sunday then he has all summer."

Katniss rolls on her side to more completely face him. "Rory is doing fine, he is a good kid, but he talks less around Gale. He really looks up to him as more than a brother, almost as a surrogate father and I think he gets nervous. It's like he wants to please Gale so badly that he is afraid of making mistakes, so he is more cautious, he doesn't share his opinion as freely as he does during the week when he is only with me." Her hand that isn't holding his is running through his hair and it makes Peeta want to close his eyes and sleep. "Rory has good instincts when it comes to animals, but he is a little excitable and can get to babbling which can scare away game. Gale was a little harsh with him the first day about how loud he was and 'would he please quiet his tread'. It wasn't the way I would have approached the problem, but it worked, Rory has really improved his footwork."

"Maybe I can come out in the woods and hunt with you sometime? What?" Katniss had snorted and was snickering at his statement, "What, I could help".

"Peeta, I know you could help, but sweetie", Peeta winces a little at the use of her pet name for him; she only uses it when she is being amorous or she is trying to soften an impending blow to his ego. "If Rory's walking was loud, you sound like a herd of elephants; you would scare off all the game within a 10 mile radius."

"Are you telling me I am a loud walker?" Peeta retorts with mock indignation.

"Yes, you are, but I am OK with that, I always can find you. How do you think I would be able to locate you in the halls in school so easily?"

"You could distinguish my steps from the other kids?" Peeta is a little amazed at this, she always could find him, quickly meeting his gaze and then flitting back to the ground, _it's like she has bionic ears._

"Actually all four of you Mellark men have very similar tread, but I have been listening for you for years, pretty much ever since you gave me that bread. You may have been watching me with your eyes, but I kept track of you with my ears." Peeta smiles at her confession and leans in to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. It is these small little admissions, that perhaps she noticed him too, just in her own way that hit him in the gut, _and her eyes are swirling silver again._ "I love you… even though you just compared me to a herd of elephants."

Katniss just smiles at him in reply, she doesn't tell him she loves him as often as he tells her, but the smoldering looks she gives him tell him what he needs to know. The gentle touches, the way she remembers details of stuff he has told her, how serious she takes it when they talk about their future; it is all those little things that communicate how she feels that mean so much more than words.

"How are things going with Gale? Has he been behaving himself, do you think he would if Rory wasn't there?" This is something that has been bothering him lately, it hasn't been that long, and he is worried that Gale will make things difficult for them. Gale's declarations to Katniss didn't really surprise him at all, so he wonders if Gale is giving up or just reformulating his approach. Although he hopes the return of Johanna Mason yesterday, may keep Gale occupied enough to stave off any real trouble.

"He has been behaving himself, his behavior has returned to his former brotherly affections. There have been no comments, underhanded or direct hinting at him wanting something more. I believe he would behave with or without Rory there as an unaware chaperone." Peeta closes his eyes as Katniss continue running her hand through his hair, _I am not so sure about that._ As if reading his thoughts Katniss continues on, "I don't plan on releasing him from his supervised status for a while though, I plan on making him suffer for his ridiculousness."

"I just want you to feel safe." Peeta tells her opening his eyes and gazing into her molten mercury ones, he could just get lost in those eyes. "Have you thought about what you would like to do after we get married?"

"I am still trying to figure it out; it might just be trial and error as to how much time I will be in the woods and how much you need me in the bakery. Have you thought about how much help you will need beyond me, your dad and Rye?"

"Rye will be cutting back his hours once school starts up in two weeks, he has never been a morning person and it really takes more than one person to open up in the morning. I would like to figure out how to get a morning with you at least once a week, but we'll see how much time dad puts in. I may need to hire someone, I was thinking maybe Rory, he seemed interested in baking."

Katniss laughs that deep throaty laugh that always sends blood rushing to his groin. The mirth in her eyes causes them to do that swirly silver thing _and they are sparkly_, even though he first saw her sparkly eyes when he was only five the effect they have on him has never diminished. _Ohh the blue flecks seems to dance in her eyes when they sparkle_, Peeta still has trouble believing he gets to kiss her.

"Rory is interested in Prim, Prim likes the cookies and cakes at the bakery, hence Rory's interest, but it isn't a bad idea. You know", she says to him while playing with those sensitive hairs on the nape of his neck. "We only have 3 weeks left."

"We do", he answers with a soft smile, "and you still haven't told me what flavor you want our toasting cake to be or how you want it decorated. Girls are supposed to be interested in these things; Madge has been in every day going over what she wants me to do for her and Rye's cake…in minuscule detail." Madge has been a little bit of a pain about it, her toasting is 2 weeks after they have theirs planned and she has been a little too detail oriented lately, in fact she is bordering on getting kicked out next time she comes into change something.

Katniss chuckles, "How many cakes is she up to now?"

"Five", Peeta replies with a sigh, "One of them is a four tiered fancy cake, the second is a groom's cake and the other three are just large sheet cakes, she wants to make sure everyone who wants cake can have some, but I finally put my foot down on changing flavors, I needed to make sure that I had enough time to order ingredients. I need the same from you though."

"Peeta, I told you that I don't need anything fancy, just having cake at the toasting is a treat for me. But if you really need to know flavors, I liked what you brought last week for me to try, the chocolate almond and the vanilla. Is it possible to have both?" Katniss is looking at him like having both flavors is akin to asking if he can give her the moon, which he would try to do if she asked, but 2 cake flavors, that he can do easily.

"Yes", Peeta replies with a soft smile and brings his free hand to her waist drawing small circles with his thumb. "How about this; we have a two tiered cake with vanilla on the bottom and chocolate almond on the top. I will ice it with the French buttercream, that was the one you licked off the spice cake." He chuckled when her nose wrinkles at the mentioned the spice cake, truth be told it wasn't his favorite either; he doesn't really like the flavor of anise that much.

"I didn't like that one", Katniss pouted at him causing him to chuckle some more, "but I did like that frosting."

"I know", Peeta answers his hand feeling the heat of her body through her clothes. "That was pretty evident, what about decorations, anything special?"

His mind wanders as he watches her contemplating decorations for their toasting cake, honestly having this conversation is a little unnerving to him. Although he has dreamed of marrying Katniss since he first heard her sing, he is getting nervous. Mostly he is nervous for the wedding night, he is afraid even with all the hints Rye and now Bannock have been giving him. _What if I mess up? What if I hurt her? What if it isn't special enough,_ he wants it to be special so badly.

"I think, what I really want is to be surprised." Katniss's voice breaks into his inner thoughts, "You are so talented that I know whatever you do will be meaningful and perfect. Is that all right with you?"

Peeta's smile lights up, it is perfect, because he has had an idea floating in his head. He hasn't dared sketch it out yet for fear that she had something specific in mind. "Yes, that's fine; I just want you to be happy."

"I am marrying you, why wouldn't I be happy?" Her answer makes him grin ear to ear and his fingers reflexively tighten on her waist. "I do have one request though', she continues sternly, "That you make sure it represents both of us, not just me, OK?"

Leaning over and kissing her nose he exhales a "perfect", because it is and she is. "Oh almost forgot, Madge wants you to stop by her house on Wednesday morning. Says she needs your help, something about clearing room in her closet for Rye and selling stuff at the hob?"

"Yeah, OK, she probably just wants to talk about her and Rye again, I swear she keeps going back and forth on losing her virginity before or after the toasting. Just make a decision and do it already or stop talking about it sheesh."

"Oh they jumped that ship, you will have a completely different conversation Wednesday, I got to hear all about it last night."

"Shit", Katniss's eyes bug out of her head as she slaps her hand over her mouth then dropping it only to burst out in giggles. "Are we the only people in twelve who are waiting for their toasting?"

"Probably", Peeta replies his fingers back to lightly dancing on her waist, "I don't mind waiting though. I figured if I waited eleven years to talk to you, this is nothing."

Her hands thread back into his hair tugging lightly on his curls, he watches as a slight blush forms on her cheeks while her teeth worry her bottom lip. "Are you nervous?" It's a soft gentle question but he can hear her nerves in the tone of her voice.

"Yes, yes I am." Peeta sees a hint of worry creep into her eyes so he rushes to clarify his statement. "I have no doubts about us about **you**; it's not that kind of nerves." _Good_, he sees the worry disappear, "I am a little nervous about the… you know…night part." _What __**NOW**__ I can't talk about sex? Get it together Peet._ "I…I just don't want to hurt you and I want it to be perfect for you. And…and…" _just say it_ "I'm afraid that I won't be any good." He watches as she takes in his confession, love and relief floods her eyes.

"Peeta, I'm afraid I won't be any good either, but…but I figure everything that we have done, even though it isn't very much, has been so wonderful. I guess…even if it isn't perfect the first time, we could just keep practicing until it is perfect?" Her statement ends with a question and even though his girl isn't always seamless with words, sometimes she can say just the most exquisite things.

"Thank you", Peeta says against her lips, placing delicate kisses on her lips. "You are right, you are perfect and all I need and we will have the rest of our lives to perfect our physical love." He draws her in for a deeper kiss that he can feel in his toes and pulls back to ask her the other thing that has been on his mind lately. "Ummm speaking of that what are we doing, ummm… what would you like to do about… preventing babies? Not that I don't want babies, I want lots of little Katniss girl babies, but not now and not till you're ready." Peeta has noticed that Katniss's stance on babies has shifted from a 'perhaps' to a 'when we are ready'.

"Actually, I am glad you brought that up. I will need the Apothecary keys Thursday night after the Bay's close it for the last time for the long weekend. I plan on sending Prim in on Friday morning to grab two of those year-long birth control shots. According to the inventory from the books I looked over they have several in stock at all times, since the government made them available to the districts. One is for me and the other is for Madge, she and I have a trade agreement for hers and I figure since the apothecary will be ours, we really shouldn't pay for birth control. The Bay's sell that shot at such a high profit ratio it is almost robbery, so buying it from them now is ridiculous."

"OK, so I won't need to go buy those condom thingies from my mother-in-law or worse in the hob?" Peeta chuckles, just thinking about either of those scenarios embarrasses him.

"No you won't, wait is that where boys buy them, the hob? I have never seen them there, who sells 'em?"

"According to Rye, the old lady that sells the stew has been selling black market condoms for years."

"Greasy Sae?" Katniss looks like she is in shock, "Fuck, I have been getting her stew for years, I never knew." Her eyes light up and she suddenly busts out laughing, "Oh. My. God. No wonder Gale always insisted on returning the bowls." They both bust out laughing, Katniss is laughing so hard she starts snorting causing him to laugh so hard his stomach hurts.

"Oh, god we need to change the subject", Peeta gasps tears leaking out of his eyes.

"How did the books go, do you think we can still make a run with the Apothecary?"

"Yeah, we can, I think they were actually open too many hours and they certainly didn't need to be open for general business all day Sunday. I have some ideas, plus I was talking to Prim, we could probably sell some of the homeopathic stuff mom makes in there as well, giving less fortunate people more options. Their yearly profit is decent and with the added benefit of mom's homemade stuff we should increase it. Also speaking of books, I was going over the ones from the bakery you gave me. Why are you guys open on Sunday and open the doors at 6am during the week?"

"I…I don't know, mom always insisted on it, why?" Peeta is intrigued; Katniss never fails to astonish him with her business acumen nor her brilliance when it comes to saving money.

"Well" she begins, he can tell she is a little hesitant, like she does not want to insult the way his family does business. "I think you are actually losing money by being open as much as you are, the cost of running the ovens for such small sales, well it doesn't make sense. It's not like the people wouldn't come back another time, you are the only bakery. I think some of our time would be better spent on another project I have in mind."

Peeta is intrigued, _Jesus I am the luckiest guy in twelve, no all of Panem,_ "What project?"

"Well out back behind the Bay's and your yard there is that scrub area and I had Madge do some research at the Justice Building and according to records that space actually belongs to the Bakery. I think if we planted an herb garden and a vegetable garden we could save in purchasing those goods from the capitol. Plus with you adding those healthy muffins we should grow plenty of zucchini and pumpkins and we could preserve them for you to use year round. I was also thinking of adding a chicken house; if we invest in a few hens and a rooster up front they would give us eggs for the bakery, cutting down on ingredient cost and the chickens would also eat the bugs that can ruin a garden."

Peeta is flabbergasted, just staring at her, his mouth open in shock. _Fuck, what can I say to that_, so he says the first thing that pops into his head, "Brilliant, fucking brilliant, Katniss, wow, just wow."

A big smile appears on her face, "so you like my ideas"?

"Like them? I love them! God how did I get so lucky, not only am I marrying the girl of my dreams who also happens to be the most beautiful girl in the district. Said girl is freaking brilliant and will make our business even better!" Reaching over he grabs her and pulls her on top of him and starts peppering her face with tiny kisses till she giggles, crying Uncle.

"So, what was your deal with Madge for the birth control shot?" Peeta is curious, everything his soon to be wife does just intrigues him. He likes the sound of those words, says it often, _my wife, my soon to be wife, my girl, my Katniss. I could be seven again writing Katniss Mellark all over my sketch books, Ah hell, not just seven; I never really stopped doing that._

"Dresses."

"What?" OK that answer was not what he expected.

"Madge has some older barley worn dresses that don't fit her anymore, I am trading for a few of them for Prim and I. I want to wear one for our engagement dance at the Harvest Festival and one for our toasting." Katniss looks a little shy when she says this, like she is embarrassed that she would trade for something as superficial as pretty dresses.

"Am I going to like the dresses, Katniss?" Peeta teases her, he is secretly pleased that she wants to dress nice for their special days; although she could be dressed in her bloodied hunting clothes and he wouldn't care just as long as she shows up and says I do.

"I think you will, I choose the one for the Harvest Festival with you in mind"

"Really? You did?" _She chose a dress for me?_ Peeta is giddy at the thought.

"Yes, what about you, what are you wearing?" Katniss teases him as she pokes his nose with hers.

"I have my one suit for Saturday and my best pants and shirt for Friday. Oh and I need to get new shoes, I don't have any decent shoes, these are wearing out." Peeta is excited to get new shoes, plus Delly has been bugging him for him to visit her, instead of vice versa.

Katniss's face visibly falls at the mention of shoes, "Oh, ummm you won't mind if I wear these shoes do you?" Peeta looks down to see her hunting boots, _crap his girl needs shoes._

"Katniss", he begins slowly carefully knowing how sensitive she is about these sorts of things, "I don't care what you wear, and I love you no matter what shoes you wear. But do you or Prim need shoes for our toasting?"

"I…I…don't haveanyothershoes." Katniss says it so quickly that he almost doesn't catch it. "What about Prim?" Peeta asks slowly, he knows full well that he can get Katniss to accept something if Prim benefits too.

"Ummm", Katniss then sighs dejectedly, "Yeah she needs shoes, but I was going to try and find some at the hob and have them repaired."

"No", Peeta says firmly "Katniss I have money from all those paintings, you need shoes, Prim needs shoes, tomorrow when you trade I will give you some money and then you can get some from Delly."

"Peeta, I don't take charity." Her voice has taken on that deadly hard quality he knows so well and he normally would be tempted to drop it, but not today.

"It's not charity when it's **yours** Katniss, everything I have or you have is **ours**. You are already contributing to us with your ideas that will save our family lots of money. You helped me with the negotiations for the Apothecary and we would have paid more if it weren't for **you**. **You** were my inspiration for the paintings that we sold, the reason they sold at all. **You** are the one that is going to be in charge of our finances. What is the difference if I give you the money now or three weeks from now, except that you and Prim will have shoes for our special days?" She is wavering he sees it; everything he has said makes sense. "Prim would be so beautiful in a dress from Madge and new shoes, she could wear them to work in the Apothecary. I could just see her so very happy with new pretty shoes."

Katniss heaves a big sigh looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. "OK Peeta you're right. I won't get shoes from the hob, but I won't get brand new shoes; they have those barely worn shoes that the Cartwright's sell. I've never had those, they are too nice, but I could do that."

"Deal" Peeta is jubilant, _I won_, "Tomorrow when you trade, I slip you some money for the shoes OK?" Katniss nods her head in ascent and he kisses her firmly, _three more weeks until this beautiful girl is mine._

As summer slips into fall Peeta immerses himself in learning all he can from his father. Three weeks turns to two and two to one and suddenly he and Rye are alone and free of their mother and the Harvest Festival is around the corner.


	18. Chapter 18 - Getting to know Mason

**A\N: I own nothing. Thanks to Oakfarmer, wonderful beta that she is. Please review**

Chapter 18 – Getting to know Mason

Monday morning Katniss finds herself trading 4 fat squirrels at the bakery. True to his word Peeta discreetly hands Katniss a small pouch, with a kiss on her cheek and whispering "remember it's ours". She is still a little apprehensive about taking the money from him, it still feels a little like charity, but when she thinks about what he said she knows he is right. Peeta doesn't think that Katniss knows the extent of her being the inspiration of his paintings, but she does. During the school year she had been sneaking into the art room to look at his paintings, they have always been so beautiful. So she knows that all the paintings he sold have her in it somewhere, she is mostly unrecognizable in them, but she knows they are her.

Her cheeks heat up when she thinks of that last one, the close-up one of her face. He painted her so beautifully, like one of those wood nymphs in the stories from before the dark days. The way that the only thing that was in focus was her eyes made her look wild, free, feral and almost an apparition, it was gorgeous. He told her how much the last one went for and it was far more then what she holds in her hands now.

Plus Katniss cannot wait to take Prim shoe shopping, she plans to surprise her by walking downtown and just walking into the Cartwright's shop and letting Prim pick her shoes. Her evening with Peeta last night was so delightful; she loved his reaction to her ideas. Katniss was a little apprehensive at first to discuss her thoughts with him, she really didn't want to insult him or his family. But true to character Peeta listened to her, didn't interrupt her and considered what she had to say and then praised her, not because it was her but because her ideas had merit. _I love him for that, I love how he treats me as an equal and a true partner._ Katniss thinks about her dad and how he always listened to her mother and how the two of them made decisions together. "Kitty", he would tell her "a good idea can come from anyone or from anywhere, never discount a good idea because it didn't come from you." Her father was smart and her parents' marriage was happy, yes they were poor, but they were happy.

_I think dad would have approved of Peeta_; her father clearly didn't care about the merchant-seam divide. _Dad would have liked the way Peeta treats me, how he respects me, how he sees me, how he loves me._ Knowing in her heart that her father would approve of her upcoming marriage and choice of love quells any nerves she has. Her thoughts and memories are full of her father as she approaches her house. Stopping right in front of it, she gets a little nostalgic thinking that not only will she not be living here in a little less than three weeks, most likely her mother and Prim won't be here either. Katniss isn't 100% positive that her mother will want to move to the apartment above the apothecary, the home where she grew up, but Katniss hopes that she will. The walk to school for Prim will be shorter; mom will be working above where she works. There is a shower with hot water from the tap. And a separate room for her patients, which is not their kitchen table. _This house is falling apart_, Katniss has tried to keep up with the repairs, but food has always come first.

Walking in the front door she is greeted by the sight of Prim reading a medical book at the table while Rory is listening intently to her lecture on something in the book. Smiling to herself, Katniss wanders to the kitchen after smiling a hello. Pulling out the bread from the bag she notices 2 small cookies inside, one is frosted with a primrose flower, the other has a heart with '18 days my love' inside of it. Grinning to herself she quickly eats her cookie so Rory doesn't see it. Katniss knows that the next few weeks are going to be tough; Peeta, Rye and his dad have a lot of extra work to do for the festival. That's OK, Katniss and Madge need to work on their surprise for their boys. A song that they plan to play at the festival, Madge will play the piano and Katniss will sing. It's a short sweet love song from before the dark days, originally written by some lady named Christine McVie. Katniss likes the meaning of the lyrics and her father used to sing it to her mom. They aren't going to sing it on stage or anything, but just before the dance, they plan on using the piano over on the side that is placed there for kids who want to perform.

Katniss cuts three slices of bread bringing a slice each to Rory and Prim and then settling down in the living room to eat, just as she's finishing a loud knock on the door followed by a bellowed "EVERDEEN" interrupting her solitude. Confused she swings the door open to find a grinning Johanna Mason, who without an invitation just walks right into her home, with an axe, no two axes in her belt. "Little Hawthorne", Johanna bellows walking over to Rory and ruffles his hair, she then turns her attention to Prim loudly declaring "you must be little Everdeen, how come you don't look like your sister?" _Seriously, does this woman have another volume other than loud?_

Katniss takes in Prim's terrified face and steps quickly in front of this unexpected visitor answering her question, "I look like my dad, Prim looks like my mother." Crossing her arms across her chest Katniss assumes a dominant posture, daring this person to comment any further. She watches as Johanna seems to quickly look back and forth between the two sisters and then announces, "Nope I was wrong your features are the same it's your coloring that's different." Johanna then proceeds to flop down in a chair and just stare at Katniss as if expecting something.

"Do you want anything?" Katniss demands of the intruder, _why is she here in my home?_

"Hunting, remember", Johanna bluntly replies, "Bow lessons for axe lessons."

"You were serious?" _Incredible, she really meant that?_

"Yup, I'm always serious when it comes to weapons. Fucking men, no, weapons, yes." Johanna's crudeness in front of her sister angers Katniss and the subject matter makes her cringe.

"Could you please mind your language in front of my baby sister?" The way Katniss seethes makes it clear this is not a request, "I already went hunting today, and you missed it."

"When will I not miss it?" her direct manner of asking is a little off-putting, but it appeals to Katniss, she hates beating around the bush, so she replies in kind.

"Tomorrow, 5:00 am, if you aren't here I leave without you, if you're loud I leave you here, if you can't keep up, I leave you behind."

"Fair enough, Everdeen, see you in the am." Johanna then flounces up off the seat and struts out the door letting herself out. After the tornado that is Johanna Mason's presence dissipates, Katniss turns to Prim with a smile on her face informing her sister. "Prim we have an errand to run in town, you can see Rory later."

Twenty minutes later the Everdeen sisters walk into the Cartwright shoe shop, greeted by Delly's perpetual over the top smile.

"Katniss, Prim what can we do for you are you here to pick up a repair?" Delly chirps at them, it's a little annoying to Katniss that Delly assumes that they are there for a repair, but since she has never been in here for anything else she can forgive the slight. "Actually, no Delly we are here to buy two pairs of the slightly used shoes." Katniss smiles at Peeta's childhood friend sniggering inwardly at the memory of Peeta's reaction to the first non-kiss.

"Oh, Katniss, I'm sorry we are not allowed to trade for those, only repairs." Delly answers her with one of those faux I'm so sorry, but not sorry voices.

"Delly", the deeper voice of her brother Devlin calls out as he stands up from his work bench. "I am sure we can make a deal." Katniss watches as Delly makes a 'what the fuck' stink face at her brother, so before this escalates she decides to intercede. "Actually, I plan to pay in coin."

It's comical when three faces snap to look at hers, Delly looks like she is sick, Devlin just dumbfounded and Prim has a huge smile. Prim, leans over and whispers very very quietly in Katniss's ear, "fiancé?" To which Katniss turns to her sister nodding with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, OK", Devlin booms happily, he has the exact same Delly smile, "those shoes are over here. Who are they for and what type would you like?"

Delly seems to be stuck where she is so Katniss just follows Devlin. "A pair for me and a pair for Prim, appropriate for attending toastings but not too fancy that Prim can't wear them to school and I can't wear them to work."

That statement seems to snap Delly out of her stupor, "Oh Katniss what toastings will you be attending?"

"Madge and Rye, Leevy and Bristel, Craig and Julia from our class." Katniss lists all but the most important one.

"Ohh, I will be at Madge and Rye's too." Delly squeals at her like they are old friends, which they are not.

"I think pretty much the whole town is invited to that one, Dels." Devlin chuckles while he is helping Prim try on several different shoes.

"Leevy, is that the girl that was always with Gale Hawthorne?" Delly asks Katniss with an almost over the top amount of glee.

"Yeees?" Katniss answers cautiously, _why is she so happy about that?_

"Oh Katniss does this mean you and Gale are engaged?" Katniss almost chokes when she hears the question spitting out vehemently, "No, I am not, nor will I ever be engaged to Gale Hawthorne. Why does everyone think that because we are best friends we have some sort of romance? I love him like an older brother."

"Hey, just like you and Peet, Dels!" Devlin jumps in, "here you go Prim, these fit perfectly, with just a little room to grow." Katniss looks over at Prim who is beaming at her new shoes. "Katniss, I love them! Are you sure we can get them?" Prim is giddy bouncing up and down, so Katniss checks on the price just to make sure.

"Those are 18 coins, correct?" Delly turns to Katniss with a chirpy "yes they are". Katniss studies Peeta's best friend, _how could she not have guessed about Peeta and I? Madge, Rye and Prim all figured it out, she's his best friend, and how does she not know? _

"Prim you can get them. Katniss then turns to Devlin, I am a size 6, I think? What do you have for me?" She sits down and lets Devlin bring a bunch of different shoes for her to try while Delly talks non-stop about all the kids in their class that she either has or hasn't seen since they graduated. She finally settles on some pretty brown flats that will go with both her dresses. "Katniss", her thoughts are interrupted by Delly sounding like a squeaky mouse-cow, _wow Peeta was dead on with that one._ "Have you seen anyone since school ended?"

What kind of question is that? "Yes, Madge and I get together frequently, I see Julia, you, Peeta, Craig"

"Peeta?" The squeaky mouse-cow interrupts, "when do you see him"? _Why does she care?_

"Every morning, he is in charge of the trades." Katniss patiently explains, _how does she not know this?_

"Ohh the trades, so when do you see Madge?" Delly likes to interrupt her, it's quite annoying actually, no wonder she doesn't know what's going on in Peeta's life she is too busy talking to pay attention.

"I see Madge a few times a week; we actually are meeting Wednesday morning at her house. I am helping her clear her closet so Rye has some room." _God she is nosy, but I promised Peeta I would be her friend._

Delly looks like she is about to ask more questions when Devlin speaks, "Katniss the total for both those shoes is 38 coins".

Katniss pulls out the little leather pouch Peeta gave her and first pulls out some paper money, it is fairly rare and Katniss has never really had any since her father died. As she begins to count out the money she uses a 20 coin bill, a 10 coin bill and then counts out 8 coins. As she is counting out the money she can see Peeta gave her way too much, there are probably 75 total coins in the purse. Looking up she can see both Delly and Devlin staring at her in displeasure and astonishment respectively. Devlin quietly takes the money and bags up their new shoes.

"Where did you say you were working?" Delly inquires and it's a question Katniss had not anticipated, but she should have, her mind is blank. _Holy hell how do I get out of this one, _thankfully Prim rescues her.

"Katniss is really good at math and will be taking care of financial books. She was also the model for an anonymous artist whose paintings were sold in the capitol. He paid her pretty well." Prim chirps up.

Katniss's face heats up at the last statement, embarrassed she stammers at Delly and Devlin, "please don't talk about it, ummm... its private and...embarrassing, Madge helped me and ummm, the artist just painted my face and hair."

It's Devlin who speaks first, "We won't say anything Katniss, but it makes sense, you are very beautiful." his pasty complexion has turned tomato red.

"No I'm not; just unusual looking, but ummmm...Thank you. Come on Prim, I promised you a cookie from the Bakery. Delly, Devlin we will see you later."

Katniss and Prim enter the Bakery to the stares of several existing patrons, everyone knows Katniss goes around back; thank goodness it is Rye working the counter. "Prim please pick out a cookie for you, mom and myself" she instructs her little sister, while approaching the counter.

"Hey Katniss, Primmy", Rye greats them with his customary grin. "Here to buy 3 cookies?"

"Yes, and ummm", Katniss looks around and notices everyone has left, "I have something for Peeta." Katniss pays for the three cookies from the pouch and looks up to see Peeta coming through the kitchen door a tray full of pastries in hand.

"Hey did you get what you needed?" Peeta asks her gently his eyes telling her he loves her.

"Yes and I have the rest for you." Katniss hands him the pouch.

"Are you sure?" Katniss rolls her eyes at his inquiry; of course he would question it. "Keep it safe, OK? Eighteen days." Katniss softly replies and turns to leave munching on the cookie Prim handed her.

Five am Tuesday comes fairly quickly, Katniss has been having some pretty embarrassing dreams lately, she knows that she won't see Peeta in the evenings as frequently leading up to the Harvest Festival. The Bakery sells a fair amount of inventory at the Festival which requires a lot of baking. Katniss is actually pretty impressed with how much they make on that one day after she went through the books, even with the mistakes she had discovered with the book keeping.

Stepping out her front door she is greeted by an unusually jovial Johanna Mason. Not stopping to greet her, Katniss just started down her usual path towards her favorite spot to enter the woods with only a brief "morning" in recognition that the victor was even there at all. She could feel the presence of the woman trailing only slightly behind her, but much to Katniss surprise and delight she couldn't hear the woman's tread. "Nice tread" Katniss says quietly as she cuts past the hob and making her way over to the scrub that hides the weak link in the fence.

"I hunt in seven, it keeps me grounded, and I like to contribute to the lumberjack camp dinners." Katniss's step pauses just a millisecond as she takes in what she just heard, perhaps there is more to Johanna than her public persona, conceivably she is someone that Katniss could if not befriend at least respect. "What do you want to go after?"

"How about you go for whatever you want and I'll tag along for the ride, between Haymitch's praise and Gale's nonstop talk about your impeccable aim, I want to observe what could possibly justify all this praise." Katniss can hear the smirk on the woman's face. Approaching the fence she catches sight of Darius making his rounds. Most of the peacekeepers in Panem had to be retrained, reassigned or removed from service due to their cruelty on the populous in the districts, but in twelve many were allowed to remain. Even lecherous Cray was kept on, although now that peacekeepers were allowed relationships and marriage, the line of girls outside his door is gone. Prostitution was now considered a crime with the purchasers receiving a higher punishment than those selling their bodies.

Katniss had always liked Darius and now under the new regime had even developed a tentative rapport with him, she trusted him, she had to now that he had discovered her and Peeta's secret. Stopping to let him catch up to them she gives him a big grin, "Hey Darius, good morning so far?"

"It is kitty kat, it is, and did you think any more about my offer yet. We red heads are known to be the most virile of all men, or should I dye my hair blonde?"

Katniss hears the snort of Johanna Mason behind her so instead of bothering to acknowledge Darius's not-so-subtle mention of the time he caught her and Peeta kissing in their willow cave, she decides to make introductions.

"Well Darius I'm not so sure that I can handle all the man that you are, but I'm sure if anyone can its Miss Mason here, have you met her yet?" The fake saccharin voice she uses clearly indicating to Darius to drop the blonde innuendos and directs the attention to the brunette with the voracious sexual appetite beside her.

"Miss Mason, a pleasure", Darius uses his I am so suave voice.

One minute, two minutes passes with just a blank stare from Johanna, the silence finally breaking with a barking laugh. "See you around carrot top."

Katniss smiles and waves at Darius and continues to the fence, climbing through the hole that's been there forever, she turns and watches as Johanna follows, then she sets off for the current log where her second favorite bow is hidden. There is no way she is giving anyone lessons with her father's special bow, not even a rich victor. Pulling the bow and quiver out of hiding she turns to see Johanna pull an axe out of her belt, Katniss observes the small smile and the gleam in Johanna's eyes. _She knows what to do Katniss, let's track some game. _The two petite woman set off looking for large game birds.

Two pheasants, three turkeys, five squirrels and one headless woodchuck later Katniss turns to her new hunting partner and breaks the silence signaling their hunting has ended. "I've never hunted with a girl before, not bad." Its high praise from Katniss and even Johanna can sense it.

"Me neither, I understand the praise, never seen anyone hit every animal through the eye before."

"Yeah well I've never seen anyone chop off the head of a chuck from 20 feet away while it's running." Katniss chuckles a small smile gracing her lips.

"So what now?"

"Well normally I would run the snare lines but I told Rory yesterday to run it for me today, so now I decide what I want to eat and what I sell."

"If the snare lines are like what I saw this past summer with Gale, I get the picture. Where do you sell the game?" Johanna inquires, but Katniss is still pretty wary of her.

"Some goes to the hob, some to the Merchants in town." It's an evasive answer but with enough information that Johanna shouldn't press her for more details.

"So what's with this merchant-seam divide that Gale always rants about; is it really that big of an abyss? I mean it's clear your parents were mixed and you seem to be close with Madge, the mayor's daughter." It's a fair enough probe, especially since Johanna spent 2 months with the biggest shipper of the divide.

"I think it's a bigger deal to some than to others, most don't care about it, I certainly don't. A small number of the merchant girls in school were pretty nasty to me and to some of the other seam kids, but most just ignored me. Although a fair number of the seam girls were nasty to me too." A decidedly unfeminine snort burst out of Johanna as they began the trek back to the opening in the fence.

"Shit, that has nothing to do with merchant-seam thing that's just plain female jealousy." Katniss turned to look at her unusual companion and the confusion she is feeling must be totally written all over her face because Johanna just busts out laughing at her.

"I am not sure why anyone would be jealous of me, my father died when I was eleven and my mother became severely depressed leaving me to figure out how to feed us. I learned to hunt and gather because we were starving to death. Our house is falling apart and my mother's family refuses to acknowledge our existence because of the merchant-seam crap. So, no, I don't think anyone is jealous of me."

Johanna snorted again and started to cackle, "Wow you really are clueless, do you not notice how unusual your looks are, how pretty you are?"

Katniss just stares at the girl, _is she insane_?

"Look brainless, I am sure that most of their attitude comes from the fact that they are afraid you would steal their boyfriends. Speaking of that, I am sorry about Gale, I didn't know he was your man, when I found him at the hob." Johanna looks disturbingly like she might have some feelings as she apologizes, but then adds "although he is one hell of a fuck, am I right?"

Katniss goes red in embarrassment and starts to stutter. "I ummm…I wouldn't know. He isn't my man."

"Hey, I hope I had nothing to do with that, it was just some fun, I don't have any scheme to date him. Don't let me get in the way of you climbing tall dark and handsome."

"Ahh, no actually he was dating a friend of mine, before he left, umm…he is just my best friend." Katniss is treading in dangerous territory with this conversation, taking about sex makes her very uncomfortable.

"Oh, 'best friends', I get it, shouldn't stop you from tasting the flesh. Dude knows what to do with it, if you know what I mean; he's not huge, but not small either. I think I really liked it when we used trees, he can twist and hammer at the same time." Johanna is cackling at her.

"Oh my god stop talking about this I don't want to know, Gale is like my brother. I don't want to taste anything, gross!" Cringing at the thought, Katniss picks up the pace trying to reach the fence as soon as possible.

"A brother, huh, does he know this?" Johanna's tone has changed from teasing to quizzical.

"He does now. So you are welcome to whatever twisting or…or hammering…or whatever…ugghh!"

"Hah, you're a virgin aren't you?" Johanna starts to cackle as Katniss climbs red faced through the fence as fast as she can with her haul. "Oh my god, you totally are, pure as a daisy! This is awesome; you are going to be too much fun!" Katniss practically runs for the hob with Johanna hot on her heels regaling her with her sexual exploits the whole way.

Wednesday morning she finds herself at Madge's helping her go through her closet, Madge has pulled out and set aside the two dresses Katniss had requested as well as a pale blue and a pale pink one for Prim. It seems there are two types of too small clothes, the first was before Madge went through her last growth spurt where she grew 2 inches, the second was after the height growth spurt but before the 'breast and hips' spurt as Madge likes to call it. The dresses Katniss fits into are the before the height spurt and the second are the ones Prim fits into since she is now officially taller than Katniss.

"Katniss, why don't you pick out 2 more dresses for you and two more for Prim, I looked at the price of that shot and only taking four used dresses is not a fair trade"

"Madge, that is the cost the Bay's sell it for, they mark up the price from what they pay the Capitol for it." Katniss will not take charity and she is pretty sure that this is heading down that road.

"Yes, but, I am also getting it discretely before my actual toasting **AND** Prim is administering it, there is inherent value in that. I hate needles; this is a huge favor to me. Not to mention, you will be my sister in a few weeks and I have never had a sister. How wonderful is it that my best friend will be my sister-in-law and we can deal with our horrible mother-in-law together. Also, it's not like I would have the guts to take the remaining clothes to the hob and sell them myself, which is why there are a ton of old dresses in here." Madge is pouting and Katniss realizes there is no way she will win this argument, so she just concedes, because Madge gets all high pitched and touchy when she starts begging.

"Fine, but I consider this payment for having to listen to you whine continually about whether or not you would lose your virginity before or after the toasting. And because now I am probably going to have to hear the details of your deflowering." Katniss smirks at her friend and Madge bursts into shrieks, "Oh my god, I knew he would tell you! Katniss it was so wonderful, I am not sure why on earth you two want to wait, and it's less than 3 weeks away!"

"Sixteen days", Katniss smugly replies to her friend, but we won't have much time between now and then anyway with the Harvest Festival coming up."

"You're counting!" Madge is gleefully bouncing on her knees in front of her.

"Well it is hard not to count when I get a cookies with the number of days left frosted on it almost every morning." Katniss can hardly contain her happiness, Peeta is so wonderful and she cannot wait until they can stop hiding and just be together.

"Oh my god he is so romantic, Katniss" Madge flops herself back on her bed, just as her door pops open and a very chipper Delly walks through, uninvited.

"Who's romantic?" Katniss jumps at the intrusion and Madge suddenly looks tentative as if she is not happy with this invasion either.

"Oh, just Rye" Madge smiles at Delly and sighs, but Katniss can see her friend is guarded and her smile is not quite so genuine.

"Oh, tell me", squeals Delly, _why is she here_, "I want to hear all about it"!

So Katniss listens as Madge tells Delly a story of something Rye had done two months ago that Katniss had already heard. "I am so happy for you." Delly sighs at Madge, "everything is totally working out perfectly. You get Rye and Peeta gets the bakery."

The wistful tone with which Delly says that last part takes Katniss by surprise, she quickly looks up to see Madge shooting her a glance that communicates 'this may be an issue'.

"I know, Peeta has always wanted the bakery and Rye isn't fond of getting up that early, so this is a perfect arrangement. Surprisingly, Rye is really good with the computers so the job is just perfect for him." Katniss can sense that Madge is attempting to direct the conversation towards Rye, but as always Delly can't take a hint.

"You know Peeta had been saying that as soon as he knows his future is secure that he would look into dating. Back in March I overheard him tell Rye he was going to ask a girl to marry him and she had been his best friend over the past year." Delly is just vibrating while she is relaying her news, like she will burst if she doesn't speak, "so I think there is a good chance we will be sisters soon!" The last sentence erupts out of her and she is clearly so happy and excited that it startles Katniss, who instantly raises her eyebrows in alarm at Madge.

"Oh Delly", Madge utters in what could be deemed as a positive, yet placating tone. "Are you sure he was talking about you? I mean you know who Peeta has always had his eye on. Peeta always refers to you as his sister when he is talking to me." It is clear that Madge is referring to Peeta's long time crush on Katniss, but making it seem as if Katniss has no idea. _Bringing up the sister thing is smart_, Katniss telepathically tells her friend from across the room. Katniss would rather that Madge handle this obvious misunderstanding so she stands and starts working on separating and folding the clothes that will go either to the hob or home with her.

"Oh I know, but I don't think he regards me that way anymore, feelings can grow and change, I mean mine did!" Delly is clearly not taking the hints Madge has thrown her way,_ this is a little Deja vu_, Katniss muses to herself, but she suddenly finds herself clutching hard at the dress in her hand at Delly's next statement.

"I don't think that other thing is an issue anymore, I mean clearly it was a silly infatuation. I believe he has realized how truly childish that was and he is so over it."

_Oh my god, she is delusional_, Katniss can feel herself start to get angry and several choice words are running through her mind as her eyes begin to throw daggers at the back of Delly's head. Katniss catches Madge's eyes and she can tell Madge knows how close to the brink she is to exploding. _Calm down Katniss, Delly is Peeta's best friend; you will welcome her in your life, just like he will with Gale._

"Delly, Katniss and I have some work to do and I only have her help for an hour or so, did you come here for a reason?"

"Oh no", Delly smugly chirps, "I just wanted to see you and honestly I just needed someone to confess to about this and I figured since we will be sisters it only made sense to confide in you. I can see that you are busy and I will get going." Delly bounces up to leave her manic smile never slipping, but just as she gets to the door, Delly stops and addresses Katniss. "Katniss, I just wanted to let you know how lucky you are, my brother is going to ask you to dance at the Harvest Festival, maybe we can all be sisters, won't that be fun!" At that Delly flounces out of the room leaving Katniss seething and Madge shocked, finally Katniss speaks, "Umm this is going to be awkward."

Madge bursts out laughing, "Oh my god, I knew she had developed a crush on him but she is delusional. Katniss, do you think Peeta has any idea?"

Groaning Katniss flounces back onto the bed clutching the four new dresses she has picked for her and her sister. "No, he has no idea; he told me that 'his little sister will be a great ally for us in town'."

"Are you going to tell Peeta?"

"I don't think so, what good will it do? If he knows he will just be uncomfortable. If he doesn't know, once she realizes that he is taken, she they can maintain their friendship with him without any weirdness. It's not like I have to worry, Peeta is in love with me, and I know he only cares for her as a friend. But hell, what is up with best friend's pulling this shit?"

Madge starts cackling causing Katniss to laugh and the two of them just continue to giggle at the absurdity of the situation, and when Madge chokes out "between her and Hawthorne this is going to be one exciting Harvest Festival, may the odds be **ever** in your favor!" and both girls burst out laughing until their sides are in stitches.

An hour later after the two of them are recovered from their hysteria and have just finished up bagging the clothes. Madge has finished regaling Katniss with how she lost her virginity, 'and yes it hurt at first, but oh my god when he made her come there were stars Katniss. And yes she was a little sore, but that didn't stop her from wanting it again.' Suddenly, a "Princess" is bellowed out as Johanna Mason bursts into the room. Obviously startled yet delighted to see that Katniss is there too Johanna hollers out a "Brainless" in greeting.

"Princess, sorry to barge in and I will only stay for a second, but why did you not tell me that there was more than one Blondie? I went to the bakery and Jesus there was a younger one and then I found out there is an older one too? How are they all that hot? Plus I heard a rumor that they are all excessively well-endowed, can you confirm that report?" Johanna smirks at Madge and then immediately starts cackling when Madge's face gets bright red. "Oh my god they are, tell me is the younger one taken? I might just have to take that for a test drive."

"They are all spoken for Johanna, Peeta has not officially announced it yet, but he will very soon, plus he has been in love with the same girl for years and is extremely faithful."

"Damn, I thought he had that faithful puppy look. Oh well, I'm never one to knowingly dip my toe in crowded waters, unless I'm invited of course." And with that she leaves the room cackling a goodbye while crashing down the stairs and banging out the front door to do whatever Johanna Mason does.

Katniss raises her eyebrows at Madge, "Princess? Blondie?" Madge responds back with a "Brainless?" The two of them bust out in giggles again and begin to cart the haul to Katniss's house and the hob.

Sixteen days creeps to seven. Prim starts school in the advanced program and the Thursday night before the Harvest Festival is here before she can blink. Katniss picks up the Apothecary keys from Peeta with a kiss and a cookie, the words 'one day my love' inscribed in green frosting on it.


	19. Chapter 19 – The Calm Before the Storm

**A\N: And so begins the epic that is the Harvest festival. Please be patient there are multiple chapters and multiple POV's for this one day. They have pretty much all been written, so enjoy!**

**Thank you to Oakfarmer who takes time out of her busy life to beta for me. A Fic recommendation: The Concubine by Alliswell, on AO3, it's her first fic.**

**I own nothing and please review! I am abk1973 on tumblr, the song is Songbird, sung by Christine McVie, Fleetwood Mac, go listen it's beautiful.**

Chapter 19 – The Calm Before the Storm

Thursday afternoon finds Peeta with his stomach in knots, he watches his dad help him pack up their goods to transport to the Harvest festival tomorrow_. Come on Peeta, just ask him, he is not going to take away the bakery now, its 24 hours until it is officially mine._

"Hey Pop, can I talk to you for a minute?" His dad turns to him with one of his 'indulgent father' smiles on his face.

"Sure Peet, Can we sit? I am exhausted, your old man isn't getting any younger you know." At that his dad plops onto one of the decorating stools, "so what's up?"

"Umm, I have some important plans at the Harvest Festival tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that I plan on shutting down the booth at 5, unless you want to continue to run it. I was going to have the mayor announce the closure at 4, so we have a rush on goods. Looking at the sales for the last few years we barely sold anything after 5 anyway."

"Well, I know son, but your mother always felt that it was important to be open." His dad really doesn't like change and has always listened to his mother claiming that she was the one with the head for business, but after listening to what Katniss found, Peeta is not so sure that is true.

"I know pop, but tomorrow is important to me and", Peeta pauses and takes a deep breath and looks seriously at his father willing him to understand. "I will be dancing the engagement dance tomorrow."

"Peet what's this all about, you aren't even dating anyone. How can you be engaged?" His father looks seriously confused and possibly a little sad that he might not know what's been going on his son's life.

Peeta takes a deep breath knowing that this is the start, how his father reacts to this will set the precedence for how this weekend will play out. "I'm sorry dad, but I have been seeing someone for over two years and she's been my girlfriend for 21 months. I asked her to marry me the day I found out I was getting the Bakery and she said yes."

"Jesus Peet!" His dad sits there looking stunned, "I…I don't know what to say. I feel hurt that you couldn't tell me. Who is she? Why couldn't you tell me? Does anyone know? Please tell me you are not getting married just to get married or god forbid she's pregnant. Are you happy?"

At the last question Peeta just starts to grin, "Yeah dad, I'm happy, so very happy, I never thought that she would love me, but she does dad, she does."

"Peeta, are you telling me that it's her…?" His dad's words trails off like he cannot even fathom this news.

"Katniss Everdeen is my fiancée and we have an appointment at the Justice building on Saturday at 1pm followed by our toasting at three." He can't even contemplate the emotions going through his father; they flit by so quickly on his face that Peeta can't recognize one, until the last where tears start to leak out of his eyes down his face beaming with a smile mirrored by his own. Jumping up his dad pulls him into a huge hug he can feel his father shaking with emotion, pulling back he looks at Peeta with a smile saying "two years, huh. So taking over the trading worked?"

"Actually dad, ironically I have mom to thank, her beating me caused Katniss to give me that gift. It gave me the confidence I needed to talk to her, so I could ask her out. All I needed was that chance." Peeta is beaming back at his dad.

"Your mom would just freak out if she knew she was the catalyst for this. Oh crap, your mom. She has invited the Wentworth's over for dinner Sunday night, she wanted me to make sure you were there, Cassidy has a fairly large dowry." His dad looked worried like he wasn't sure how to handle this situation, Peeta knows he better instruct his father in what to do, before he messes things up.

"Dad", Peeta says taking a big breath, "Mom is obviously one of the reasons we never told anyone. Katniss has been pretty adamant about it, she says she doesn't want to be the reason I get hit or don't get the bakery. I am asking you not to say a thing to anyone until after the bakery is signed over. Katniss would marry me with or without the bakery, but it would kill her to know that she was the reason I didn't get it. Dad, you know how much I love the bakery and she also knows how I feel." Peeta looks up at his father praying he can keep his mouth shut for 24 frigging hours.

"I can do that, but son, tell me who else knows and why haven't you told me before?" His dad still looks pretty hurt that he didn't know this development in Peeta's life.

"Well I didn't tell anyone at first because I just didn't want to jinx it; it was so precious and fragile. Eventually Prim and Rye both figured it out on their own and then Madge did too, all three of them have known for over a year and a half. Katniss and I actually helped Rye and Madge get together." Peeta sees his dad grin at this, "More recently, Bannock knows and, well, Darius actually found out a few weeks ago, he caught Katniss and I…well…he caught us." Peeta's eyes flit to the floor and he can feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at telling his dad how the red-haired peacekeeper caught them necking in their willow cave.

"Peeta", his father clears his throat and puts a hand on his shoulder, "I hope you have been careful, she isn't pregnant is she?"

Horror fills Peeta his eyes widening staring at his dad, _fuck, I was embarrassed about necking, oh my god I can't believe he is going here_. "No, no…Dad …just…No. We haven't done that yet, we were just kissing… we haven't done that. We're waiting for our toasting, ummm…neither of us have done that and…_oh god I can't believe I am telling my dad we are virgins._ We were each other's first kiss and we want our first everything to be with each other…ummm…**after** we're married." The heat in his cheeks has spread to his entire face, _fuck, probably my whole body is beet red._

"Really?" His dad is wide eyed in disbelief_; can he not believe we waited? This is Rye and Bannock's doing._ "I would have thought her and Hawthorne…" his dad's voice trails off clearly embarrassed. _Ohh he doesn't believe that __**I**__ was her first kiss._

"No dad, Katniss looks up to him like a big brother, her feelings are totally platonic, like the way I care for Delly."

"Are you sure? Does he feel the same way, I just got the feeling there was more there?" His dad looks concerned and Peeta gets it, Lilly Bay ran off and became Lilly Everdeen breaking his father's heart, it would only make sense that Farl Mellark would be worried.

"Yeah dad, I asked her once, she is pretty adamant. And well the way she treats me, the way she looks at me, the way she sounds when she tells me she loves me…dad I **know** it's real, you should see how beautiful she is when she smiles at me." Peeta takes a big breath to address the other elephant in the room, Gale. "Unfortunately over the past year Gale's feelings for her have changed, he choose to reveal this to her a month ago when he returned from the expedition." Peeta closes his eyes, blood pounds in his ears his eyes can only see red so he takes a big ragged breath to calm himself down. "He chose to expose his feelings to her by throwing her against a tree and forcing his tongue down her throat. She had to scratch his face and sock him in the eye to get him off. She was injured by the encounter, had an egg on her head and some pretty bad bruises on her back. Katniss was pretty shaken up, she had to have Prim come and get me, she was so angry she was crying." His dad is looking alarmed and his hands are balling into a fist, his dad's reaction reminds him of first Rye and then Bannock when they each learned of the incident. "Since then she has refused to hunt with him alone and has told him in no uncertain terms that she does not feel that way about him. She refuses to talk with him without Prim there; she refuses to hunt with him without Rory chaperoning."

"Shit, do you think that he will take this well?" His dad seems a little worried for him, "is she worth it?"

"Dad she is worth everything, **we** are worth everything. And no, I don't think he will take it well, that's the reason I told Bannock. Rye and I thought it might be nice to have some backup for tomorrow. Although Katniss is still holding out hope Gale won't be a problem, she wants him to escort her to the justice building and give her away in her father's stead. Katniss is practical though, she has Haymitch picked as a backup in case Gale does not cooperate."

"Good son, wow, how did I not know this was going on? Crap, am I that unobservant as a father?"

"No, just busy, running this place without mom and Bannock has put a lot more work on you. I know you hate the books and it takes you a while to do them anyway."

His dad sighs, giving him a weak smile, "it has been tough, your mom was good at the books, plus the bakery has really picked up over the past year."

_Shit the books, I wonder if I should tell him what Katniss recently discovered, what the fuck, I might as well._ "Yeah well about that, ummm. I let Katniss look over the books for the last three years or so, she is gifted when it comes to Math. She was top of our math class without even trying and she has a really good head for business. Turns out that Katniss found some irregularities in the books that mom did. Katniss discovered that the profits were being under reported. She said it was clearly intentional, but the reason was not clear. She thought that either we were trying to pay less to the capitol or someone was skimming cash off the top. Katniss didn't know who was doing the books when she made the observation only that it stopped when the penmanship changed a year and a half ago."

Peeta looks at his father silently willing him not to be mad at him, his father's face is blank and he can't read what he is thinking at all. He almost falls back off his chair when his dad leaps off of the stool and starts to pace back and forth his expression still unreadable to Peeta. This went on for what seemed like forever before his dad stops and turns to him his unreadable expression turning to stony anger, "Are you sure?" His dad's voice is hard and it is kind of scaring him a bit.

"Yeah dad, I asked Katniss to show me, and she went through the books with me and showed me the numbers. It was a methodical dropping of numbers during the addition, where the numbers looked like they added up OK, but totals were slightly off it is only a little each incident, but it adds up over time. Look." Peeta gets up and grabs the book from last year that was half his mom and half his dad. Sitting down at the counter he opens the book and proceeds to show his father what Katniss had shown him. After about 15 minutes of pouring over the book his father suddenly slams his fist on the counter with a loud "fuck" punctuating his anger.

"Crap, I had no idea this was going on. Fuck, your mother, fuck! I never told her to under report to the capitol, plus they dropped that heavy tax after the snow administration was removed, there was no need to do…this. I wonder if she has cash stashed somewhere?"

"Dad", Peeta puts a calming hand on his dad's arm. 'What you do about this is up to you, but I am asking you to wait. Wait until I have the bakery. Wait until I am married. Then you can do whatever the hell you want. Please do not tell mom about Katniss and I until after the signing. It's your choice if you want to bring her to the toasting. If you think she won't behave herself, I don't want her there. Don't tell her to cancel the dinner with the Wentworth's until after tomorrow, clearly I won't be there. Sunday night, I will be enjoying my small honeymoon with my wife." Peeta grins at that last thought; _hopefully we will be enjoying ourselves in bed_.

His dad's anger has subsided slightly, Peeta sees him take a deep breath, "OK, nothing till after the signing, do you want me to take her home before the engagement dance?"

"Yeah, that would be great… and dad", Peeta looks at his dad and hugs him clapping him solidly on the back; "make sure you bring my great-grandparents rings tomorrow. My girl has gone 6 months without an engagement ring. And even though she says she doesn't need one, I want to put it on her."

Hugging him back his dad looks at him like he is going to cry again but only says, "You got it Peet".

The next morning Rye, Bannock and his Dad all helped setup the booth down at the Town square. By noon the Harvest Festival was in full swing and they were sold out of the breakfast donuts and were ready for their lunch break.

"Boys, I'm going to run home and get your mother and bring her back for lunch and then for the signing OK?" Farl wiped his hands on his apron with a big smile on his face, "I have never seen us sell out this fast, and people really seem to have a little more cash this year."

"OK Pop", Peeta grinned looking over at his dad as he began switching out the empty trays for the ones filled with the apple tarts, cookies and the new zucchini and pumpkin muffins for the afternoon sale. "Don't forget to bring what we talked about OK?"

"You got it buddy" his father's smile was infectious and all three boys were grinning ear to ear as they watched their father run off across the square to the new one story 'retirement' home his parents now live in.

"I can't believe the baby is getting married." The deep voice of Bannock rumbles as he grabs Peeta suddenly putting him is a headlock and rubbing his hair affectionately.

"Ban, you can't really call me the baby, I'm taller than you now." Peeta warmly whines as his bother continues to give him a nuggie, "come on, don't totally mess up my hair, I want to look decent while I'm dancing." Bannock just laughs his deep grumble of a laugh and continues holding Peeta in the headlock, "You'll always be the baby, won't he Rye?"

Peeta can hear his brother start to chortle at both of them, "You two look like overgrown eight year olds, you know that don't you." At that Bannock releases Peeta and quickly gets Rye in the same hold. "Dude, you're still slower than me. Hope you aren't too out of shape that you can't satisfy you're woman. The quiet ones are always spitfires in the bedroom", Bannock rumbles with a huge smile on his face. All three boys are laughing now and enjoying being together; Peeta goes back to setting up the booth for reopening at noon.

"Boys", all smiles drop from their faces, Bannock drops Rye from the hold and they all turn toward the stern voice of the person who terrorized them for years. "Is the booth setup for the afternoon yet?"

"Yes mother", Bannock answers for them, "Peeta was just finishing it up. He, dad and Rye did a really nice job this year." Bannock has always been her favorite, not that it got him out of beatings, he just got the benefit of the doubt more often.

"Are you sure you are ready to take this over, Peeta?" She spat his name like it was a disease, "you aren't going to run this business into the ground are you?"

"No, mother, I'm ready. If I have any important questions I can ask you for advice." Peeta almost choked on the sentence. _Five more hours and this is over, as soon as she signs, I am done. _ He glances at his brothers next to him, he can see their anger radiating in their posture, a week ago he let them know what Katniss had discovered regarding the books and both of them instantly decided their mother was guilty.

"I smell something new, what is it?" Meredith Mellark can't see for shit anymore, but she still can smell and hear.

"Zucchini and Pumpkin muffins", Peeta replies and then quickly adds when he sees her visage swing towards anger, "both vegetables were super cheap this year and each muffin cost less than a cupcake to make, but I am charging the same as a cupcake, so the profit margin is higher." Peeta holds his breath waiting to see what his mother will do.

Her bark of laughter is followed by an insult to her husband, "Well Farl, it seems Peeta has listened to my directives better then you have, maybe he can finally make a run at this place." Peeta takes a deep breath in relief while shooting his dad an apologetic glance, but then she has to ruin the moment. "Peeta, you are coming to dinner Sunday night, since you can't seem to find yourself a girl, I found one for you. Cassidy Wentworth and her family will be coming for dinner and I expect you to behave. If you have any sense you will ask that girl to marry you at dinner, she has a large dowry."

_Crap, that damn dinner, I wonder if Cassidy knows and will be flaunting it today? _But it's a subdued "Yes, mother" that comes out of his mouth earning pity looks from his brothers.

"Farl, I'm hungry, find me a table with some respectable people, and then get me some lunch." Farl takes his wife's arm and turns her to walk her away, but as he does this his dad's hand reaches back with the small black velvet box, winking as Peeta grabs it from his father's hand.

All three boys visibly relax when their mother is out of earshot as Peeta mumbles under his breath, "no fucking way I'll be at that dinner". Then all three boys burst out laughing and walk off to grab lunch.

Lunch was fun with Bannock's wife, Carrie joining them, half way through Devlin and Delly arrive as well. Peeta hadn't seen Devlin in a little while and was a little annoyed when Delly kept monopolizing his conversation and barely let him chat with Devlin.

"I plan on helping Devlin get a dance partner today." Delly whined at him, he was trying to keep an eye out for Katniss's arrival and he wasn't really paying attention. She had said she would be there sometime around lunch and he wanted to see this dress that she picked for him, he was too preoccupied to answer so he just grunted a response.

"I am setting Katniss Everdeen up to dance with Devlin today." Delly was so jubilant in her announcement, that she didn't notice Peeta practically choking on his food, Rye and Bannock's wide eyes in disbelief and Devlin's red embarrassed face. _What the hell, she knows how I feel about Katniss. Even though she doesn't know that we're together, why would she try to set Devlin up with her? Why would she do that to me?_

Peeta shifts and looks at Delly beside him and opens his mouth to say something the rings burning in his pocket, but it's Rye who thankfully gets there first. "Umm Dels, I heard she was taken."

"Ohh no", Delly squeals in response "I saw her at Madge's a few weeks ago and when I asked her if she was engaged to Gale Hawthorne she said she wasn't, that he was like her big brother."

"Dels", Rye begins more forcefully this time, "she **is** taken and it isn't Hawthorne. I heard Prim talking about it when she came in the shop the other day. She is engaged."

"She is? Well why didn't she say anything? Do you think it's that anonymous painter who she modeled for? I bet it's him. She got all red and flustered when Prim mentioned it when she came into the shop for shoes a few weeks ago. Katniss had all this money in a pouch and when I asked her what her job was, because there was no way she has ever had that kind of money. Prim was like 'oh she modeled for an anonymous painter and he paid her really well'."

"**DELLY!**" Devlin's angry voice halts her mile a minute yammering, "She also asked us not to talk about it, that it was **private**!"

Peeta is about to burst out in anger he knows his face is getting red, _Jesus she is not engaged to an anonymous painter._ Then he thinks for a minute and barks out in laughter, _I'm the anonymous painter, Prim is freaking clever,_ he chortles with glee in his mind.

He looks up to see everyone staring at him so he just shrugs his shoulders. "I never thought I would say this, but Delly, that was mean. If Katniss asked you to keep something private then you should have. This is the most ridiculous conversation ever, Katniss is engaged. Everyone will know who it is in a matter of hours, why guess? Rye, Bannock I am going to get the booth ready to reopen, I'll see you in a few minutes." With that Peeta shoved the last bit of sandwich in his mouth, jumped up and made his way back to the booth wondering, why on earth his best friend would do that to him?

The booth opens back up and the stand is busy. Farl, Rye and Peeta are all serving customers and his muffins are flying off the shelves. He is serving a pumpkin muffin to a guy named Zeke, when he hears the guy bust out a "Holy Shit". Peeta looks up to see what this guy is gawking at and almost drops the muffin at the sight. Katniss is walking into the festival next to Prim, but _holy shit that dress_. The dress is a sunset orange three quarter sleeve with a scoop neck, the color is doing amazing things to her skin, her hair and her eyes. The fabric falls, drapes and hugs her body accentuating her breasts, tiny waist and hips, the dress only falls to her knees and her calves are delicious, _mine, she wore that dress for me and her hair is down_, he can barely think.

Peeta can see heads turning as people turn to look at her, but as usual she doesn't notice the attention she is getting. Prim notices though and sends him a mischievous smirk, which breaks Peeta out of his reverie. He finishes the transaction with Zeke as he notices that Lilly Everdeen and the Hawthorne's are trailing behind. Posy, Rory and Vick are right behind Katniss and Prim, Mrs. Hawthorne, Mrs. Everdeen and Haymitch are behind them and bringing up the rear is a very grumpy looking Gale, _huh wonder why he is in such a mood?_

Looking up at Katniss he catches her eye and sends her his love, he watches as she subtly lifts her pearl to her lips and then walks off into the crowd of tables, presumably to find an empty one.

"Jesus, dude, I can't believe that's yours", Rye whispers under his breath. "I know, she wore that dress because orange is my favorite color." Peeta replies quietly with a dreamy smile and steps up to serve the next customer.

About an hour later the line of customers starts to dwindle so that only one or two people are at the booth at any given moment, its steady business, but not killer. Peeta takes a moment to look up and scan the crowd for Katniss, he sees her talking quietly with Madge who looks very pretty herself in a light green dress, that also shows off her lower legs. "Rye, your girl looks good" Peeta comments just as a contrite looking Delly approaches the booth.

"Can I help you?" Peeta asks his best friend, he is still pissed at her. First for betraying Katniss's trust and second for suggesting that she would set Devlin up with Katniss. Delly looks hurt at his cool demeanor, but he doesn't really care right now.

"Peeta, can we talk?" Her voice is taking on that mouse-cow quality like she is holding back tears and his heart melts just a little, _shit_ _I don't want to make her cry_.

"Look Dels, I'm busy right now and honestly I am still a little irritated at you. I just never thought you would spread gossip and be mean like those three over there." Peeta waves his hand to indicate the table where the panting wild dogs are sitting. At that she sniffles at him and her eyes take on a mournful cow quality and her skin begins to get blotchy red. Unfortunately the effect really isn't all that attractive, so he takes pity on her. "Don't worry; I still love you, OK? I will see you in a little while, at five tonight mom and dad are signing the bakery over to me at the same ceremony that Devlin is getting the shoe shop. I am closing down the booth for the night, but right now I am busy."

Peeta sees her smile grow and he feels a little better about himself and proceeds to help the next customer, Delly steps over to the side. "Peeta, does that mean you will be dancing tonight?"

"Yeah Delly I will." Peeta's thoughts are so consumed by Katniss that he does not see Delly's smile become smug or turn to see her flounce off.

Finally, five arrives as Peeta and Rye finish closing up the stand, his Dad has already gone to escort his wife to the tables where families sign over businesses in a long standing ceremony that is presided over by the Mayor. Peeta rushes over to his place at the table with his brothers right behind him. Devlin is at the table next to them and they smile in greeting, both happy that they will have futures.

The signing itself is almost anti-climactic and when it is over his dad brings him into a hug whispering how proud he is of Peeta. Addressing all three boys the patriarch announces "I am going to bring your mother home now, but I will be back in 10 minutes", the look he gives them says 'wait for me I want to see this'.

"Hurry back dad, the engagement dance is soon. You don't want to miss Madge and I dance." Rye winks at their dad, clearly it is not just his dance that Farl will want to see.

Turning to his brothers in joy, Peeta hugs each of them and just as he is released from Bannock's 'death grip hug' a little blonde Delly launches herself into his arms squealing about how happy she is for him. Peeta is so blissful all animosity he had for her earlier is gone and he picks her up swinging her around once and setting her on the ground. "Thanks Dels, I am finally free", he grins down at her and then at his brothers. "Hey um I have to run off for a minute, I'll see you and everyone after the engagement dance OK?"

Racing off into the crowd Peeta makes a beeline for the remote table that he knows Katniss, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen would be sitting at, it was prearranged. Arriving he sees her sitting down between her sister and mother looking absolutely radiant as the sun, he halts for a moment as his happiness overwhelms him. Looking up from her conversation with Prim she catching him standing there staring at her and the grin she shoots him spurs him into action.

Striding the last bit of distance to the table he stops and clears his throat getting the attention of all three ladies at the table. Praying he can remember all he wants to say, Peeta launches into the speech he has been preparing in his mind for the last six months.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I don't think we have ever formally met, but my name is Peeta Mellark." Discretely, he hopes, he wipes his sweaty palm on his pants and holds it out to her in greeting. Gracefully, Mrs. Everdeen takes his hand and acknowledges him with, "I knew your father when we were younger, he is a very nice man, and I have heard the same about you."

Beaming inside at the compliment, _things are going well so far_, he barrels forward with what he has to say. "I know that this may come as a shock to you, but I am in love with your daughter. Katniss and I have been officially dating for almost two years and this past March I asked her to marry me, to which she replied yes. I gave her that pearl as a sign of my commitment." Peeta glances over at Katniss smiling at her and then looks back at Mrs. Everdeen, who is eerily silent. "As I am sure you know there were many reasons we kept our relationship a secret, two of the largest being my mother and our different backgrounds made us want our privacy. I just now legally took over the bakery and we will have a very viable and comfortable future. So, I am here to formally request your permission for her hand in marriage." At that Peeta shuts his mouth and looks at the stoic woman hopefully, while sweating…profusely…_she is taking a long time to say anything_.

Just as panic begins to invade his mind, Mrs. Everdeen speaks turning to Katniss, "I have suspected for a while now that someone was making you happy. And although I am a little upset that you choose not to share the joy of your burgeoning relationship with me, I can understand the reasons why, probably better than most. Katniss is this something you want, are you happy with Peeta?"

Peeta holds his breath looking at his beloved waiting for her reply, "Yes, I want this, I am happy, I am in love." With her statement Peeta can't take it anymore and his feet carry him to the other side of the table and he is on both knees in front of Katniss again. Glancing at Mrs. Everdeen for confirmation he sees her nod her permission. Peeta pulls the box out of his pocket and plucks the engagement ring out leaving the 'his and her' wedding bands in the box. Holding it out to Katniss he takes her left hand and asks again, "Katniss, in front of your family and the world will you consent to be my wife"? He is pretty sure that tears are streaming down his face when she answers, "again, yes". Her smile lights up his world when he slides the silver ring with the red stone on her third left finger. "You look beautiful" he whispers and then gives Katniss a tentative chaste kiss; it is the first they have willingly shared with others. Turning to Mrs. Everdeen, who looks to be tearing up in joy herself, all he can manage to say is a soft "Thank you".

Looking back at his beautiful fiancée he asks a question that will introduce the next topic of conversation, "Are you ready to tell them the rest?" When Katniss nods her head, he hands Katniss the remaining keys to the Apothecary and the apartment. Katniss turns to him and says, "I think it best if I tell mom this alone, why don't you go sit at the table with your brother and friends. Madge and I have a gift for you two just before the engagement dance, which is soon."

It is with the lightest of hearts and happiest of souls that Peeta leaves his girl to tell her mother that they have purchased the Apothecary for Mrs. Everdeen, Prim and their future. Heading back to his friends he notices a few murmurs and dubious glances from people at the tables immediately surrounding the Everdeen woman.

Arriving back at the table with his friends and brothers it is Rye who greets him first "Is it done?" His smile is the only answer Rye needs, "well then sit down because I was told there was a surprise."

"Peeta", Delly plops herself next to him, almost on top of him really, "I am so glad you don't have to work the rest of the Festival." He looks down at her with a smile and notices her eyes are blinking furiously at him. "Umm Dels, do you have something in your eyes? Are you OK?"

"Noooo", she falls closer to him causing him to shuffle his chair away slightly.

"Peeta", looking towards the grating voice of Cassidy approaching the table with her pack of mutts following close behind, "I am soo looking forward to our family dinner Sunday night." _Fuck that damned dinner._

"What dinner?" Delly whines beside him, _are her eyelids still blinking?_

"Just a dinner with my parents at Peeta's parent's new house, Mrs. Mellark and my mother would like Peeta and I to spend some time together." Cassidy smugly answers.

"What?" It is squeaky mouse-cow Delly that makes an appearance_, is she going to cry, what the hell?_

"Shut the fuck up guys", Rye commands, "Madge is playing the piano."

Its then that he hears it; the piano is not far from their table and the melody Madge is playing is beautiful, the table is quiet in deference to Rye but then all sound ceases when a voice begins to sing; when her voice sings.

**For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining, And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right**

Time does not exist as she sings and he sees her hidden to the side. Her voice is haunting and more beautiful than when she sang as a child. Silence begins to fan across the festival like a wave spreading out from a pebble thrown in a pond spreading to the edges and never stopping as the hauntingly beautiful voice captivates and entrances.

**To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold' Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right.**

He can't breathe and just like years ago when he was five he is lost, a goner. Her eyes are swirling silver and he couldn't stand if he wanted to.

**And the songbirds are singing, Like they know the score, And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before.**

Her eyes are burning into his soul as she looks at him and he is weak so weak. Her words are for him and only him.

**And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, Like they know the score, And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before, like never before. **

The song finishes off with a whisper of her voice trailing off into silence, because when she sings, even the birds stop to listen. A hand lands on his shoulder breaking him out of his trance and he turns to see his father looking down at him with tears in his eyes. Farl's voice cuts through the deafening silence with a whisper, "You were right, even the birds stop to listen".

Looking back, Katniss has disappeared but Madge makes her way to the table and to Rye. Peeta knows it's alright because she will meet him for their dance. Madge greets Rye who stands and kisses her and announces to the table "It's time for the engagement dance, we'll be back. At that Peeta regains strength in his legs and abruptly stands earning puzzled stares from those at the table. Not noticing the looks he is getting, Peeta hugs his dad and claps him on the shoulder affirming "see you in a few pop" and hurries after the couple to the dance floor.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Harvest Festival

**A/N: I own nothing. Thanks to my beta Oakfarmer and please review!**

Chapter 20 – The Harvest Festival

"Delly come on, hurry up I want to get there for lunch." Devlin bellows from downstairs, "If you aren't down in five minutes, I am leaving without you".

Delly nervously looks down at the dress she is currently wearing, she isn't pleased with this one, just like she isn't pleased with the other five that are currently strewn across her bed. _I guess this will have to do_, she was hoping for one of these dresses to make her look a little more sophisticated possible even sexy, but she looks the same as she always has, just in different dresses.

Today is a big day, Devlin officially gets the shoe shop and Peeta gets the bakery. It is also the day that she is positive Peeta will initiate a romantic relationship with her. All the signs over the past few years have been pointing to the fact that Peeta is in love with her. Overhearing Peeta and Rye talk back in March was the biggest signal and she hopes that not only will she get him to dance with her tonight, but maybe she can kiss him.

Ever since his outburst in the cafeteria at the end of their junior year, Kira, Jessica and Cassidy have backed off. Looking back on it now, that was also a clear signal that his feelings had been changing. He stopped mooning about Katniss Everdeen about two years ago; really he just went radio silent on her, like his crush never existed. Though she was upset to hear that Katniss and Peeta had been interacting over the trading and he had never told her. It was also unnerving to find out that Katniss and Gale were not involved, and pretty adamant about never being involved with him.

When Delly purposefully showed up at Madge's a few weeks ago knowing Katniss would be there, it was to gather information. Truth be told, she was also a little jealous of Katniss and Madge's friendship. She had hoped that Madge would give her some inside information about Peeta, especially when she announced that she and Madge would most likely be sisters soon. Delly was a little disheartened at Madge's reaction, especially when she brought up Peeta's former crush in front of Katniss! It did seem though that Katniss didn't know what they were discussing and didn't really seem to care.

Delly flounced down the stairs where upon Devlin hauled himself up off the couch with a "finally, I'm hungry".

"When are you not hungry, Dev?" Delly was cheerful and happy, "do I look OK?"

"Yeah you look fine, it's just the festival, why all the dramatics over getting dressed?" Unfortunately Delly had also shown Devlin the five other dresses each one eliciting a similar response from him, but she was too far gone in the thoughts of her pending future to care.

"Remember how I told you that I have had my eye on someone and he on me?"

"Course I do Dels, why did something happen? Do I get to read this mystery guy the riot act?" Devlin smiled at her and ruffles her hair with his hand.

"It will today" Delly confidently replies, "Today Peeta is getting the bakery when you get the shoe shop. He has been waiting to have a secure future before he asks me out. After the signing, the final obstacle to he and I being together will be removed."

Devlin stops short on the sidewalk and gawked at her open mouthed, "Peeta?" The disbelief is palpable on her brother face and in his tone.

"Yes, Peeta", Delly smiles smugly at him, "I heard him telling Rye back in March that he was planning on asking his best friend to marry him when he had the bakery". If Delly stops to think about it she may realize that those were not Peeta's **exact** words, but in her euphoria she chooses to overlook some glaring red lights, like the fact that Peeta was working all the time, did not attend one party or dance, but those things slip through her mind as she selectively remembers what she wanted to hear.

"Shit", Devlin grumbles, "I thought he regarded you as a sister and you thought of him as another brother."

"Devlin", Delly is exasperated that people keep bringing that up, "we were kids when we said that, feelings change as people **mature**." Delly emphasizes the last word just as the reach the festival. Looking around she can see the table where the three Mellark brothers are eating lunch with Bannock's wife

She and Devlin grab lunch and then plop down with the Mellarks to eat, Delly can't understand why Peeta is distracted, _and why is he not paying attention to me_, so she tries harder.

"I plan on helping Devlin get a dance partner today!" Delly announces triumphantly at Peeta as he seems to be looking around for something instead of at her and then he just grunts a response at her.

"I am getting Katniss Everdeen to dance with Devlin today." Delly is triumphant in her proclamation, but it doesn't seem to be getting the response she wanted and then stupid Rye responds with "Umm Dels, I heard she was taken."

"Oh no", _he has no idea I have inside information,_ "I saw her at Madge's a few weeks ago and when I asked her if she was engaged to Gale Hawthorne she said she wasn't, that he was like her big brother."

"Dels", Rye seems to be talking to her like she is an idiot, "she **is** taken and it isn't Hawthorne. I heard Prim talking about it when she came in the shop the other day. She is engaged."

_Crap, I hate being the last to know anything. Shit now I'll have to set Devlin up with Kira, god I hate that girl_. _Not that I love Katniss, but she sure is better than Kira._ "She is? Well why didn't she say anything? Do you think it's that anonymous painter who she modeled for, I bet it's him. She got all red and flustered when Prim mentioned it when she came into the shop for shoes a few weeks ago. Katniss had all this money in a pouch and when I asked her what her job was, because there was no way she has ever had that kind of money. Prim was like 'oh she modeled for an anonymous painter and he paid her really well'."

"DELLY!" Devlin's angry voice cuts her off making her feel like a kid, "She also asked us not to talk about it, that it was private!"

Then Peeta barks out in laughter, earning stares from the whole table.

All of a sudden Peeta starts scolding her like she is a child. He is calling her mean and it hurts. She's not even sure exactly what he is saying, but she can tell he is disappointed in her. Peeta then jumps up and leaves making her feel awful, looking over at Devlin all she sees is pity in his eyes.

_How did things deteriorate so quickly, all I wanted to do was make Devlin happy and get Peeta to pay attention to me?_ Delly has been sitting and sulking after 'the Katniss is engaged debacle' even Devlin left the table. Looking up she sees Devlin at another table with Cole and a few other kids from the wrestling team. Getting up she wanders over to the table and sits in an empty seat next to Devlin mumbling an apology at her brother.

"S 'okay, Delly you meant well" then he continues his conversation with the guys. Delly is still in her own world when she hears Cole exclaim "fuck me" under his breath. Looking up she can see all the guys at the table have their eyes locked on something behind her, turning in her chair Delly sees what has captured their attention so completely.

Katniss Everdeen is walking through the Festival with Prim at her side trailed by a herd of Hawthornes. Her dress is a gorgeous soft orange and hangs on her body just right, modestly covering her, yet at the same time showing off her perfect petite figure. Her hair is free from the normal braid and cascades in soft chocolate waves down her back; the front part of her hair is kept off her face with a braided crown that goes around her head. Katniss looks feminine, powerful, sophisticated and sexy, she looks like everything Delly was trying to achieve but couldn't. The thought threatens to spiral Delly back into sadness, but then she remembers the most important thing she learned at lunch, that Katniss is already engaged. Delly just never thought to ask, to whom?

After a little bit more sulking, Delly finally gets up the courage to approach Peeta to apologize. As she nears the booth she stops and appreciates how handsome he is, how friendly, how much she loves him. Screwing up her courage she walks up to him and asks, "Peeta, can we talk"?

"Look Dels, I'm busy right now and honestly I am still a little irritated at you. I just never thought you would spread gossip and be mean like those three over there." Delly watches as he indicates where Kira, Jessica and Cassidy are sitting. At that tears come unbidden to her eyes and she gives him her best mournful gaze. "Don't worry; I still love you, OK? I will see you in a little while, at five tonight mom and dad are signing the bakery over to me at the same ceremony that Devlin is getting the shoe shop. I am closing down the booth for the night, but right now I am busy."

Delly inwardly and outwardly begins to smile, _of course he forgives me, and of course he loves me._ So she takes a chance asking, "Peeta, does that mean you will be dancing tonight?"

"Yeah Delly I will." Vindicated Delly's smile becomes ecstatic and she turns away joyfully to find Devlin and her friends.

Just before five Delly makes the way to the signing table with her family where Devlin will officially get the shoe shop, looking over she sees that the Mellarks are at the table next to them. Glancing back she sees Peeta making his way through the crowd followed by Rye and Bannock. Delly can tell how excited he is for this because he doesn't even notice that she is there, she sees him take a seat and look over nodding at Devlin.

The signing goes well, Devlin is happy and then she looks over to see Peeta and his dad hugging. The happiness and relief on his face is clearly visible as she hears Mr. Mellark announce that he was taking Mrs. Mellark home.

"Hurry back dad, the engagement dance is soon. You don't want to miss Madge and I dance." Rye calls out to Mr. Mellark.

Delly then watches as Peeta hugs both his brothers and just as he lets go of Bannock Delly launches herself into his arms crying out "I am so happy for you". Euphoria takes over when Peeta picks her up and swings her around once. "Thanks Dels, I am finally free", they grin at each other and she just knows that this is it; this is when he kisses her. But then he releases her and says "Hey um I have to run off for a minute, I'll see you in a few?" Delly doesn't know what to do; it was so odd, so her eyes try to follow his progress as he hurries his way through the crown, when she loses sight of him she looks over at Madge who is in Rye's arms. And she can't understand the sympathetic look that Madge is giving her.

They all make their way back to the table where the rest of their friends are waiting. It isn't very long before a jubilant Peeta comes back to the table and sits down. At that Madge excuses herself and whispers something in Rye's ear before she leaves.

"Peeta", Delly sits herself next to him, in the most seductive manner possible, "I am so glad you don't have to work the rest of the Festival." When he turns to her she bats her eyelashes at him, but all he says is "Umm Dels, do you have something in your eyes? Are you OK?"

"Noooo", _what the hell, batting your eyelashes is supposed to work,_ so she scoots closer to him but all he does is move his chair away slightly.

""Peeta", Delly inwardly groans as Cassidy approaches the table followed by the other girls, "I am soo looking forward to our family dinner Sunday night." _Dinner what dinner?_

"What dinner?" Delly has to know as she flirts with Peeta using her eyes.

"Just a dinner with my parents at Peeta's parent's new house, Mrs. Mellark and my mother would like Peeta and I to spend some time together." Cassidy smugly answers.

"What?" _That bitch. Don't cry, Delly don't cry, _but she can feel the onslaught of tears coming.

"Shut the fuck up guys", Rye commands, "Madge is playing the piano."

Madge is playing a pretty song, but then someone starts to sing and it is gorgeous, the tables around them go silent at the singer's evocative flawless voice. Delly desperately looks to see who it is and when she does she is stunned. Katniss fucking Everdeen, her beauty burning brighter than the sun, is singing. _I didn't know she could sing?_

Looking around the table Delly can see everyone is equally in shock and entranced by her voice and the beautiful lyrics. But it is when she observes Peeta that her heart drops into her stomach. The way he is looking at her is alarming; his face is full of love as if the crush never went away. He is like a sailor on the sea bewitched by the siren's song ready to dive to his death in watery depths of the ocean. The emotions on his face are indescribable, Delly slowly turns to look at Katniss and it looks like she is looking right at him, right at her Peeta, while singing 'I love you'.

The song is short, but when the music stops there is a suffocating silence, it is as if every person is stunned mute, captured in a witch's spell. Katniss seems to disappear, like a spirit dissolving into the air, abandoning all earthly remains but the lingering vestiges of her voice. It is Mr. Mellark that dares to cut through the resounding silence whispering to Peeta, "You were right, even the birds stop to listen".

Delly is in shock as she looks at Peeta and Mr. Mellark, _he knows? Peeta knows she can sing like this, but how?_ A memory of a young smitten Peeta telling Delly how Katniss sang on the first day of school floods into her mind unbidden, at the time the story had entranced Delly, now it makes her head hurt. Madge then arrives at the table breaking the spell hanging over them and Rye stands to kiss her, he announces to the table "It's time for the engagement dance, we'll be back." At that Peeta jumps up and hugs his dad with a "see you in a few pop" and runs off. _Where is he going?_

"How are you today Delly?' Mr. Mellark greets her in his normal friendly fashion. Delly turns to him trying to shake the whole last few minutes out of her head and replies to her soon to be father-in-law, "Fine Mr. Mellark, how are you"?

"Good Delly, I am good", he then leans across the table to shake Devlin's hand congratulating him on getting ownership of the shoe shop.

"What the hell?" Cassidy's screech causes her to head to jerk up and she sees the three girls all have sour expressions on their faces staring at the dance floor. Delly turns to see what has horrified them standing to get a better look. Confusion and pain floods her body at what she sees. Dancing the engagement dance right next to Rye and Madge is Peeta; dancing and laughing with Katniss Everdeen.

"That little shit", rumbles Cole as he starts to chuckle, "well good for him". Next to her, Mr. Mellark looks happy and proud, because he knows about this_, oh god he knows, this is real_. Delly looks at her brother who is glancing at her concern engulfing his features. She cannot comprehend this, _how did this happen, when did I miss this?_ She can hear the angry chatter of the girls behind her, but she is so lost she can't focus. Turning back to look at the dance floor, she watches and it's painful. Her best friend is dancing, clearly in love with the girl he has always loved, who he apparently never stopped loving. It's awful as Delly watches when Peeta leans down and gently kisses Katniss and she returns it, and when Delly sees Peeta's love reflected back on Katniss's face it's like a punch in her gut.

The dance ends and the occupants of the table watch in silence as the two couples make their way over to them. Rye has his arm slung around Madge and Peeta is holding Katniss's hand; the four are talking and laughing, obviously in good spirits. Mr. Mellark walks the final few feet to meet his sons and their fiancées. Congratulating Rye and Madge, Farl tells them that he is looking forward to their toasting in a few weeks. Delly holds a breath as she watches the man she had hoped to call her father turn to his youngest son and the dark haired enchantress beside him.

"Dad, you know Katniss my fiancée, we would be honored if you would be at the Justice Building tomorrow at one to witness our marriage." _Tomorrow?_ Delly is choking on the bile that rises into her throat and she can barely breathe, _they are toasting tomorrow?_ Delly then watches the exchange in abject horror as Mr. Mellark scoops Katniss into a huge 'Mellark pop' signature hug and practically cries out a "Welcome to the family Katniss". Although, it is some comfort that Delly can see Katniss seems uncomfortable in the hug, _maybe you don't belong in this family._

Peeta then starts laughing, "Pop let her go, Katniss is not a hugger", as he tries to extricate Katniss from his dad. "Not a hugger?" Mr. Mellark cries out in mock offense while putting the young woman down.

"Nope, not a hugger", Peeta repeats grinning, "Unless your name is Prim".

"Or Peeta", It's the succubus that speaks, the soft musical voice belies her foulness, and Delly watches as Peeta turns to Katniss and looks at her with such longing and adoration that a painful squeak escapes her lungs. _How can I hate her, when he looks at her like that, makes him so happy?_

"Well kids, I'll see you tomorrow at one, enjoy your night. I on the other hand have to go home and inform your mother of the change in plans. I don't think my night will go so well." With a wave he lumbers off leaving the remaining residents of the table to deal with these new developments without a chaperone.

"Guys, I know most of you know her, but Katniss these are some of my closer friends." Peeta then begins to introduce them by name ending with her, 'and you know my best 'lil sis Delly'. Delly is mortified, because she knows Katniss is aware of how she feels about Peeta, how Delly expected that he would marry her. _What is she going to say to me?_ Katniss says nothing but a gracious hello to Delly and all their friends. A beautiful ring with a red stone flashes on her left hand, _that was supposed to be mine, this was supposed to be me. How did she win?_

Delly looks at them and finally understands that Katniss was never competing with her or anyone else for Peeta. While Delly and the other girls were playing petty games, Katniss was playing a different one, the real one. And there was no challenging her, because the rest of them could never even get in the ring, they never knew it even existed.

"Delly, Devlin, Cole", Peeta address them, "Katniss and I would love to have you at our toasting celebration tomorrow night. It starts at three in the afternoon in our apartment above the bakery." _Our apartment, our apartment,_ his words bounce agonizingly in her brain.

Devlin, her traitorous brother breaks first, "Congratulations Peet, Katniss, I would be honored to be there. I have to ask, because everyone here is dying to know, how long have you been together?"

"Almost two years," the confused look on everyone's faces is what must cause Peeta to chuckle. "We've been engaged for 6 months, but we have been dating for almost two years." It's this answer that causes Delly to collapse in her chair and the three girls behind her to break out in heated whispers.

"You sly dog", the deep grumble of Cole answers, "I wouldn't miss it".

"Dels, you'll be there right?" Delly looks up to see Peeta beaming down at her while Katniss, Madge and Rye look anxious.

"Of course I will be there." She can barely choke out her answer but she manages.

"PEETA", shrieks Cassidy behind them, "what about dinner on Sunday night?"

Laughter booms out, Peeta's deep belly laugh that always makes her knees tremble. "Well clearly I have no intention of being there. We will be having our honeymoon, but you can still enjoy dinner. Just tell my mother 'hello' for me, will you? Sorry guys, but Katniss and I have other people to invite, see you later. Rye, Bannock, make sure you tell Cole and Dev about the bachelor party tonight and we will be over there."

"Seam Slut", it comes from the peanut Gallery of girls behind her just as the couple turns to go, Delly watches as Peeta's body goes ridged in rage. But it's Katniss who spins, her eyes are burning with fire and her body poised like a hunter ready to strike. The Cheshire grin adorning her face is disarming and decidedly not friendly and when she talks all the softness and musicality is gone, her voice turned low, calm and deadly sends chills through Delly's body. "When you attend that dinner, you can inform Mrs. Mellark and anyone else that have a problem with us, the following. Tell them that that my **bow** is no longer illegal within the fence. No one can hear me coming and I **never** miss." And with that statement they watch as Katniss puts a possessive hand on Peeta's forearm, gracefully swivels and the two walk off into the crowd.

The low grumble of Cole breaks the spell, "soo hot". Delly watches Cole, Devlin, Rye, Madge, Carrie and Bannock bust out in laughter and the reality that Delly had twisted in her head comes crumbling down.


	21. Chapter 21 - Harvest Festival

**A/N: I can't talk, I have laryngitis and it's not fun, but I promised this to those on Tumblr, so here it is! Thank you to Oakfarmer and please review!**

Chapter 21 – Harvest festival

The last few weeks have been frustrating, Gale watches as Katniss is demonstrating to Rory how to properly hunt geese with her. Katniss has still been unwilling to hunt alone with him and has insisted that Rory be there_, I wonder how much longer this is going to continue. _ The most frustrating part is that he has yet to be able to ask Katniss if she would be his formal date to the Harvest festival. It is the Sunday before the festival and his time is running short. Rory is always there; constantly watching and learning, which is good, but it leaves Gale no opportunity to speak with her alone. This morning Katniss had informed Rory that Thursday morning she wanted to go to the lake and hunt geese, she has a special order to fill. He can see that the lessons aren't going well and that Katniss although patient, is getting a little exasperated with Rory, so he decides to take this opportunity and cuts in.

"Catnip?" Gale approaches them using his most casual smile and attitude he can muster. "Look, the mines are actually closing Friday through Monday for this new Holiday weekend thing the Capitol is imposing, why don't you and I just go out Friday morning before the Festival and grab the Geese while Rory is running the snare line." It's a practical suggestion, one that she cannot refuse. They will hunt and then Gale will ask her to be his date to the festival that afternoon.

"No" Katniss is staring at him with that emotionless mask she wears so well. _No? What does she mean by no?_ He can feel his anger begin to build,_ stay calm, stay friendly._

"Why not? It makes sense you and I can get what you need in half the time that you and Rory will. That way we can deliver the geese on the way to the festival. It will save us all time and trouble."

"I have plans Friday morning; I won't even be able to run the lines, let alone head out to the lake and get geese."

_Plans what plans, she always has these elusive plans now._ Last night he had stopped by on his way to the bar at the hob to ask if she wanted to head over there to hang with some of their friends. Katniss refused on the grounds that she had plans. "Well what about Saturday morning, when do they need the geese by? We could even do it Sunday morning if they don't need them until the afternoon."

Gale watches as Katniss takes a deep breath, he can see her getting annoyed at him, for questioning her schedule, but fuck he is getting irritated at her for avoiding him. He hates that he is still being punished for that kiss. "I need to deliver the geese on Thursday afternoon. They are for a toasting on Saturday and they need to be prepped Friday night."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Who ordered them and what are you getting in trade? I hope you cut a good deal knowing that you would need extra time with Rory as your backup." _Fuck, now how am I going to get her alone?_

"The Mellark's ordered them and I know how to cut a good deal, Gale." Katniss has assumed a defensive posture with her left hand on her hip and her right pointing a finger at him.

"I thought Bread boy and Princess were getting married in a couple weeks? Don't you have to get them turkeys for that event?" Gale is confused, he was actually looking forward to Rye's toasting, first he wanted to make fun of him and second it was rumored that the food and beer to be served was going to be plentiful and excellent.

"It's a **private** toasting; Rye's is still in a few weeks." Katniss then turns back to Rory and continues to explain what she will need of him for Thursday, besides meeting extra early so they can make the trek out to the lake.

Gale decides to drop it, _who cares about Rye Mellark's multiple toasting parties._ He goes back to work on the snare line wondering to himself if Katniss is even worth pursuing. Johanna came back after a two week trip to the capitol a few weeks ago and he has resumed having fun with her. He keeps it a little quieter now, but he was alarmed to learn that Johanna had gone hunting with Katniss. What's more, Katniss had even said 'I like her, she's a little crude and loud, but she is a pretty good hunting partner. At least she's good when she is not trying to embarrass me by talking about her adventures all the time.'

As they are walking back to the district, Rory asks her if she needs him on Saturday. Rory is a little lazy in Gale's estimation, he is not out there every morning like Gale and Katniss used to be, but they aren't starving to death anymore either so he cuts him some slack.

"No, actually I won't be able to hunt Friday through Monday, although I may run the snare line Monday morning. How about we play it by ear, if I don't make it, you two have some brother bonding time without me." Katniss's answer catches him off guard causing him to halt, Rory seems to take it at face value, but to Gale something is off. But by the time he can shake himself out of his shock; Katniss and Rory have disappeared over the hill and are almost to town. _Forget it; I'll just go see her Friday morning before we head over to the Festival._

"Oh Hi, can I speak to Katniss?" It was Friday morning of the Harvest Festival and Gale was hoping to get some time with Katniss before the festival so he could ask her to be his date; unfortunately it was Mrs. Everdeen that answered the door.

"No dear, Katniss and Prim had an errand in town and then they were going to go over to see Madge. I believe the three girls were going to get ready for the Festival together." _Why are they with Princess? Why is Katniss doing something so girly?_

"Rory and I were under the impression that we were all going to walk over to the festival together?" Katniss did say she couldn't hunt in the morning, but she didn't say anything about being away all day.

"Katniss assured me that she and Prim would be home in time for all of us to walk to the festival together. I know she promised Posy that they would dance together. I have already spoken to your mother I believe we plan on leaving at 12:30? Haymitch also plans on accompanying our families." Mrs. Everdeen was polite to him, but Gale always had the impression that something is off with the woman.

"Ok, well I was hoping to get a moment with her before we leave for the festival, do you think she will be back before 12:30?" _What the hell are they doing at Madge's house?_

"Yes, Katniss and Prim said they would be back in plenty of time." So Gale bid Mrs. Everdeen goodbye and went back home to see if he could help his mother with the kids.

Its 12:15 and suddenly Gale is nervous, he is back on Katniss's porch for the second time today. He had wanted to get here earlier, but Posy was having a tantrum, because they couldn't find her pink dress, turns out Vick (the little shit) had hidden it. _I don't care how smart that kid is, he is still a little shit._ Trying to find the dress, comforting Posy and then admonishing Vick had put him behind schedule. Taking a moment before he knocks he composes himself, last time didn't go so well and Katniss flat out rejected him. Granted his approach was pretty bad, especially for Katniss. Looking back he should have known she would react the way she did, she is like a doe, skittish and scared of anything new.

Knocking he waits, when the door opens he is confronted with a Katniss he has never seen before. She is gorgeous, radiant and she takes his breath away, _I can't believe she looks like this,_ he thinks to himself. After the effects of the long hair and dress wear off he speaks, "Catnip, I was wondering if you have a minute to chat before the Festival?"

Gone is the guarded expression she has been giving him as of late when Katniss smiles at him and opens the door wider gesturing for him to enter, "Sure come on in".

Peering in he sees Mrs. Everdeen and Prim sitting in the kitchen chatting happily, "Umm I was hoping we could chat in private?" He watches as Katniss freezes staring at him blankly for a minute, and then he watches as she takes a breath and smiles at him. "Sure, but if you don't mind I would prefer if we stayed on the porch."

"Fine… Fine that will work." His response is a little too eager, but right now he will take what he can get. It is better than being babysat by Rory or, god forbid, Prim. Katniss makes her way out onto the porch closing the door behind her and proceeds to sit down on the porch bench that looks out into the street.

Gale takes a second and gives her a small smile, "Wow, ummm you look really nice, I don't think I have ever seen you in that dress before or with your hair down." Her long hair is cascading down her back and the front part seems to be pulled back and braided in some sort of crown around her head, the orangey dress looks really nice on her and is doing fantastic things to her slight figure and that necklace she always wears now is on display and looks nice with her outfit. He is enjoying the overall effect.

"Thanks", it's a soft shy acceptance of his compliment that gives him confidence to continue.

"So, I was wondering if you would go to the Harvest Festival with me?" Katniss's back goes suddenly ramrod straight and tension sets in her mouth as she draws it tight as she answers, "We are already walking to the Harvest Festival together."

Katniss is avoiding answering the real question, just by her physical reaction Gale knows she understood what he was really asking her, that this was not two close families walking over together. _If she is going to make me say it then I will._ "I understand that, but what I was really asking was if you would go with me as my **date**?" He keeps it soft and gentle; he will not make the same mistakes twice.

"Gale…" Katniss takes a breath and he can see the rejection in her eyes, _shit_, "I told you that I didn't want that…that I love you as my brother."

"Catnip, feelings can change and grow. You aren't my sister and I was hoping you would give me a chance." Gale looks hopefully at her, she isn't screaming at him or running away, but she isn't jumping in his arms either.

"Gale, I am sorry, but no, I cannot be your date today. I have things I need to do at the festival. I have plans to meet with people." Her answer isn't a rejection per se, perhaps this is the maybe he needs to have a fresh start.

"Fine you have plans, this is a last minute request for a date, I understand, but what about later this weekend, perhaps Saturday?" _This is good Gale you can do this calm down._

"No I have plans for Saturday and the rest of the weekend as well. But Gale, it's not just that I have plans; I just don't feel that way, you promised to stay my friend." Katniss looks like she is a little disappointed and he isn't happy with the friend thing, _will her feelings ever change?_ It's the continued mention of these elusive plans though that kind of irritates him, _what are all these plans, what the hell is she doing?_

"Katniss, what are these plans you keep talking about?" He is trying to control his voice but the volume is starting to creep up along with his irritation level.

"Katniss heaves a sigh and looks at him with her huge grey eyes, "look Gale, its personal, but you promised you would be my best friend no matter what. I am asking you to do that, please let's just go to the Harvest Festival and have fun. I promise we can chat about this later. Look here comes the rest of your family and Haymitch; I'll go get mom and Prim"

The Harvest Festival is the same as always, food and music, people laughing and having fun, but it isn't the same for him. He did promise he would be her friend and maybe she will just never get to where he is. As they walk through the crowd he can see that Katniss is turning heads as he trails behind his family. After finding a place for the Hawthorne-Everdeen clan (+Haymitch) to hang their hats everyone goes off to have fun. Haymitch and the two older women sit down and start to chat, and watch the festivities. Rory asks Prim to dance and she accepts with Posy as a chaperone. Vick runs off to get food for everyone from the vendors after Katniss, Hazelle and Haymitch give him money. Katniss excuses herself and runs over to Madge, he can see the two talking with bent heads, smiles on their lips and giggling together.

"Ma, I'm going to head over to the roped off section, I can see Thom, Gabe and Zeke over there." Hazel looks up from her discussions and gives him a smile, but there is a warning in her eyes that says 'behave yourself', he is 20 years old and has been head of the family since he was 13 but she still terrifies him. "OK, See you soon".

"Wait up kid", Haymitch has jumped up from the table and clearly is intending on coming with him. The older man catches up the two walk in relative silence towards the roped off area (the area where vendors can sell alcohol, beer and white liquor).

The pebbles crunch under their feet as they walk until Haymitch breaks the silence, "What's eating you, kid?"

"Nothings eating me", he really doesn't want to talk about girls with this guy, even if he was one of his dad's best friends.

A chuckle is the response that he gets followed by an "I 'aint stupid, kid, this is about a girl, what's up? Never seen you in the dumps about a girl, in fact never seen you without plenty of girls."

_Crap, he knows._ Maybe confiding in Haymitch might not be a bad thing, perhaps he can help. "Katniss wants to remain my friend, but I want more." It's a simple statement, no need to go into details.

Scratching his neck Haymitch seems to give him the stink eye, "Ahhh, but haven't you two always been like siblings? You sure do fight like it." It's a fair question and Gale might as well answer it.

"Yeah, but she grew up. It would make sense to be together we have always been friends."

"So, you're **in** love with her?" Gale stops walking at that, it's a simple question, but he can't honestly say yes to it.

"Well no, I'm not sure if I'm **in** love with her, but I love her. We are a great team and I think she is attractive."

"Fuck", the old man chuckles "All the young guys think she is attractive, hell even some of the older ones too, but that's not what I asked. Don't you think that maybe Katniss would want someone who was **in** love with her?" Haymitch is giving him a look like he is an idiot.

"I don't know, I don't think so, Katniss has always been practical and she doesn't like many people. We make sense."

"Yeah, well, Lilly Bay was also a practical woman, and she fell head over heels in love with James Everdeen despite the impracticality of it. She grew up best friends with Farl Mellark, he loved her and they were engaged. Lilly would have been set, married to the baker and then she would have received the Apothecary after her parents retired. Instead she fell in love with a poor miner with no family and gave everything up for love. Katniss may look like her father, she may hunt like him, but she loves like her mother."

It's a lot for Gale to take in, to understand that perhaps Katniss wants to be in love and have someone be in love with her. "Maybe your right, but I would at least like the chance"

"That's all a guy can ask for with a girl as special as Katniss. Have you considered that perhaps someone else already has her heart?' Haymitch seems to be eyeing him and they are almost where they can order a beer.

Gale thinks a bit, "Nah, never seen her with one. Last year one of the guys on my team had me ask her if she would date him. She said she didn't date."

"If she was with someone else, what would you do?" The question throws Gale a little bit and he doesn't know the answer.

"I'm not sure, I never thought of that before…" He trails off trying to think about what he would feel.

"Well it's an important thing to think about" and with that Haymitch hands him a beer from the booth and grabs his own drink. "Look kid, I knew both your fathers, loved 'em like my brothers. James wanted someone for Katniss who would love her the way he loved Lilly, I know, he told me and Hunter. If that's you; good, if it's not… then don't pursue it." With that Haymitch walked over to a group of older guys engaged in a card game and sat down to join them.

Looking around Gale sees Thom, Gabe, Zeke and a bunch of his friends chatting happily and decides to go join them.

A few hours later Gale looks up to see Katniss dancing with Posy, it's a nice sight and he catches her eye and smiles at her. The dance ends and Posy grabs onto Vick making him dance with her as Katniss makes her way over to him and their group of friends. "Posy roped you into dancing with her?"

"Posy is persistent, I think that was my sixth dance with her today", her smile is relaxed and it looks like she is having fun, "I cannot say no to her, she just flashes those eyes at me and I can't help but say yes."

"I know that is why I am hiding over here with the big kids." Both of them laugh while watching Posy torture Vick. Katniss turns to the rest of the group greeting them all with her smile. Gale watches as Zeke is particularly attentive, but Katniss doesn't seem to notice. The laughter and conversation is pleasant and Gale forgets his disappointment from the morning.

Bristel and Leevy join the group and even though he thought there might be some residual uncomfortable tension, there really isn't. A few more girls from his year join them and one of them asks him to dance, so he does. Arriving back at the table he approaches Katniss and just as he is about to ask her to dance she jumps up from her seat.

"Crap I forgot the time, I need to go see Mom and Prim, we have plans. Bristel, Leevy, Craig and Julia, Congratulations! I will see you after the Engagement dance." He watches as she bustles off to the table where their families are seated. She speaks to her mother and Prim and the three walk off towards the edge of the Harvest Festival until he loses them in the crowd. Turning back to his friends he catches his friend Gabe eyeing him.

"So maybe you agree with us after all and perhaps have changed your mind regarding your feelings for your best friend?" Gabe is quiet enough when he asks the question, but Thom is close enough to hear, both men regard him as they wait for his answer.

"Yeah, maybe", he sighs regarding his two closest male friends; "she isn't there though, at least not yet."

Gabe claps him on the back and hands him another beer, all three men look around at the festival and it's Thom who speaks next. "Who would have thought a few years ago that life would get so much better for all of us in the districts? Life is still hard, but less of us are dying, we have more in our bellies and hope in our hearts."

Turning to Thom, Gale smiles at him knowing that he is right. Rory, Vick and Posy will never have to know the horrors of the games; never have to worry about being reaped. It isn't perfect, but he can have a family without fear of starvation or the games. He is allowed to provide extra for his family by hunting without the anxiety of potentially being whipped and he has an opportunity to get out of the mines. Turning back to his friends they begin to discuss the opportunities that the Mayor had discussed with them about full time positions with the building teams for the new power plant and medicine factory.

"What's going on over there?" Bristel interrupts their discussions and they look up to see him looking at an area of the square that has suddenly gone still, it has quieted down considerably and people are stopping and turning while a hush seems to settle over the whole festival. Then they hear it a piano playing, but it's a voice a voice of an angel that quiets them all.

**And the songbirds are singing, Like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before.**

They can barely hear the words but the sound is so captivating and the stillness so profound. The voice is smooth and sultry, familiar yet brand new, he has never heard anything so lovely. A love song, someone is singing the love song, 'Songbird' to their intended, he can hear her emotion in her voice as she continues.

**And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, Like they know the score,And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before, like never before. **

The song fades off and ends leaving everyone at his table in a daze. Activity picks up in the square and Zeke comes hurrying up to them from the area where the song originated with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I didn't know she could sing like that?" Zeke looks like a man who has seen a unicorn, a creature that is not supposed to exist, but captivates the imagination and heart nonetheless.

"Who? Who was that playing and singing Zeke?" Leevy asks her eyes fixed on Bristel with the contented smile of a woman in love.

"Madge Undersee was playing the piano for Rye Mellark, but it was Katniss singing." Zeke still has the expression of a man that has seen a unicorn.

"Catnip?" Gale cannot believe it; _that was Catnip?_ The entirety of the table just stares at Zeke as if he told them it really was a unicorn. He never thinks to ask, who she was singing to.

"Hey guys, we'll see you in a few. It's time for our dance." Bristel interrupts the individual musings of this revelation and he and Leevy leave for the dance floor to take their place among the engaged couples.

Gale watches as Craig and Julia join them on the dance floor. He watches as Mellark and Princess take their places out there as well. The younger Mellark jogs up to join his brother, "What's little Mellark doing out there?" He hadn't heard that Rye's brother was engaged as well, but he really doesn't pay attention to the kid either.

"Shit", its Thom who speaks sounding disappointed. _Oh that's right he must be with that Delly girl, Peeta, yeah that's his name._

"Crap, sorry Thom. Catnip had told me he wasn't with Delly, I'm really sorry."

"It's OK man" Thom retorts dejectedly. They stand and watch as the couples form, but it's not Delly that joins little Mellark on the dance floor. Gale watches as a dark haired girl in an orange dress flies across the floor to Peeta launching herself right into his arms. Slowly, it begins to dawn on him who that is, what this is, but its Zeke who verbalizes the situation first.

"Oh Crap" Gale turns to look at Zeke who is staring dejectedly at the pair, looking up he sees Thom and Gabe making their way closer to him. Gale finds himself rising to his feet because he is not sure that what he is seeing is real, _perhaps if he stands the view will change_; all he can croak out is two words; "is that"?

A steady hand is on his right shoulder as he sees Thom appraising him as if he is a wild animal ready to bolt. He can sense Gabe's presence on his left side.

"Yes, I didn't know she was dating anyone?" Thom's quiet voice affirms his fear as they watch the couple dance. Katniss is dancing with Peeta Mellark and they look happy, familiar and in love. A groan escapes his lips when he sees them kiss and his legs become so unsteady he needs to sit. Thom's comforting hand never leaves his shoulder as they all watch open mouthed. The dance ends and Peeta holding her hand and smiling at her as they walk off into the crowd.

"Did you know about this? Did anyone know about this?" His voice is straining for control as he asks this, _what is happening? _ Then it hits him, the plans, all her elusive plans.

"No" It's a grumble from their crowd of friends. No one knew and he can feel himself start to get angry as they all sit there. Bristel and Leevy and then Craig and Julia join them flushed with the excitement of their own dance but in disbelief of the unlikely couple next to them.

"I can't believe it; I didn't even know they were dating? How long have they been engaged? A merchant, how did that even happen? Did you see how happy they looked?' Leevy seems giddy and excited at the whole sordid affair.

Gale just sits there not understanding how this happened, _she said she didn't date, she said she didn't want to toast, was he her plans?_ Questions keep running through his mind as he sits there stewing all the unanswered questions, all the deceit sparking a fire in his veins.

After losing money (on purpose) to his buddies in the card game, Haymitch Abernathy walks back through the crowd to where the widows of his two best friends are sitting, the conversation that he just had earlier with the oldest Hawthorne running through his head. It was true what he had told the kid that Lilly Everdeen had left a secure future in the town to move to marry James. Lilly loved deeply, so much that it almost killed her when she lost James; unfortunately it almost killed her kids too.

It was also true what he had told Gale about what James had wanted for Katniss, for both his girls. A conversation that had taken place not quite a year before the accident had stuck in Haymitch's mind over the years. The three men were in the woods and they had just finished discussing the rebellion when talk turned to their kids. Haymitch was a little jealous of his friends, that they were able to have wives and children.

Hunter had just finished discussing how well his oldest had taken to snares. James then began telling them how Katniss had been improving with her bow. He had been taking her on hunting trips with him for years, but just now she had started hitting the squirrels with her little bow. James was talking about trading the squirrel with Farl when Hunter interrupted him.

"How do you trade with the guy? Isn't it awkward, after all he used to be engaged to Lilly. Rumor is he is still in love with her."

James laughed his soft quiet musical laugh, "yeah well she married me so I'm not worried. Farl's a nice guy, and his wife is horrible so I feel bad for him and that was years ago. The ironic thing is his youngest boy has a thing for Katniss."

"Really?" Haymitch had busted out into chuckles, Hunter and James joining him at the irony of the situation.

"He's got it bad too." James continues with a chuckle. "He hides behind the door when we trade looking at her through the crack. She doesn't even notice, but I can see it. Kid has been doing it for years, since they started up with school. I asked Farl about it once when neither young'un was around. He told me Peeta, that's the little one, came home from the first day of school and announced that he met the girl he was going to marry. Apparently Katniss sang in class and the poor boy was done for."

"That Everdeen voice is quite the weapon", Hunter chortled. "Isn't that why Lilly fell in love with you?"

"Well, I'm sure that's not the only reason, but that's how I got her to notice me." James gives them an impish grin; he knows his voice is something.

"Must be weird having Farl's boy crushing on your Katniss. I'm not sure I would like it." Hunter has always been more cautious of Merchant folk then James or even Haymitch.

"I don't mind, he's a nice boy, quiet and sweet. The way he looks at her, like she is the sun, it's nice, I approve of him. Katniss is bossy and willful; she will need someone who is gentle and patient. I can only hope that my girls find someone that loves them as much as I love my Lilly."

The memory fades as he reaches the table now filled with food. Vick must have returned and run off again. Haymitch had given the boy a fair amount of coin; he tries to take care of his best friends families without insulting their seam pride. Haymitch looks at the muffins at the table and takes a bite, its pumpkin and moist and really good. It goes well with the beer in his hand. His mind wanders back to the conversation in the forest, after that day he took to observing the youngest Mellark boy. James was right, Peeta was a good kid and he did have a thing for Katniss. Haymitch had kept an eye on that situation over the years and the poor boy's infatuation has never wavered. Haymitch wonders if he ever got the nerve to talk with her. Grabbing another muffin from the table Haymitch then settles in to listen to the gossip of the seam; happy that his friends' wives are doing well enough that they can spare the time for idleness and chit chat.

As he listens to them chat his mind wanders to an incident that had taken place some months before. He had been waiting at the train station for a shipment from the capitol, Effie still sent him Capitol liquor (even though he had cut way back) and food. The art teacher Portia had walked up next to him. Haymitch never understood why she came out here to teach, but he knew she had been involved with the rebellion; she had been a stylist in training. They struck up a conversation full of small talk, when Haymitch finally asked her about the large flat package she held.

Portia explained it was a painting that one of her senior students had painted and she was sending it to her old design partner, Cinna to sell. It was the last in a series of paintings the boy had done and was his best. When she showed it to Haymitch, he was floored it was beautiful, the painting itself was fantastic, but the subject a girl's eyes burning was captivating. The girl looked familiar, in fact like Katniss, but not at the same time. When Haymitch asked who the artist was, she had explained that she was sworn to secrecy, that the boy needed to get away from his mother. Portia had then gone on to explain that all of the paintings had an image of the same girl in them, but there was never enough for her to figure out who she was, Cinna had nicknamed her the 'girl on fire' and apparently the paintings were going for quite the sum. All the capitolites wanted a 'girl on fire painting'. As Haymitch ponders the memory he wonders if the paintings were of Katniss and what boy was talented enough to paint them.

After sending Vick out for more food errands and himself embarking on a few more beer runs, Haymitch is content. Currently he is listening to Hazel complain that Gale won't be toasting with some girl named Leevy that he had apparently been dating for years. Johanna Mason had flitted by several times, stopping to chat with him, earning death glares from Hazelle, apparently she felt it was Johanna's fault that Gale dumped Leevy.

Haymitch knows that it wasn't Johanna's fault; _the kid isn't ready yet, hasn't found the right girl._ When he does all other women will fade into the background. Clearly it wasn't this Leevy, it isn't Katniss either, even if Gale thinks it might be. Some people just know their soul mate right away and others take a while to find the right one, they just have to play the field.

Katniss arrives at the table and bustles her mother and Prim away saying that she needs to talk to them about something important. Haymitch watches as they walk away, that girl looks beautiful today and he has watched as all the boys (single or taken) have turned their heads to see her. James would be delighted at how beautiful she had become. He would be carrying his bow around and threatening them all, but proud at the same time.

It isn't thirty minutes later that the Everdeen girls come back, Prim flits off and Katniss hugs her mother and takes off herself after saying hello to the table. Lilly looks stunned and is wiping her eyes as if she had been crying.

"Lilly, you OK?" Hazelle's concerned voice gives speech to his question.

Looking a little dazed Lilly takes a few minutes to compose herself before answering. "Katniss is engaged, has been for six months, they have been dating for almost two years. I didn't even know she was dating anyone, I mean I suspected there was someone, but…" He watches as the woman, who was once Belle of the district, takes a sip of water, "He just asked me permission to marry her and not only that he… or they… I don't know how… but… they purchased the Apothecary for me and Prim to run for them…" Lilly's voice fades out clearly still trying to wrap her head around just what happened.

"What? Who? Who is she engaged to? Is she happy, do you approve?" Hazelle looks about as stunned as Lilly, it's no secret she has always looked after those girls as if they were her own.

"Farl's boy, the youngest one, Peeta" Haymitch barks out laughing as soon as the words hit his ears, Hazelle and Lilly turn to him, not understanding his sudden outburst. So he tells them about the conversation in the woods and how he was just wondering if the poor boy had ever got up the nerve to talk to Katniss. At the end of his tale he looks over to Lilly and Hazelle who both seemed a little lost in their heads then he watches as a small smile ghosts over Lilly Everdeen's lips. "Well if James approved then how can I not!" Her smile gets bigger and she practically beams, "Katniss was happier then I have ever seen her and he is clearly smitten, she is going to sing to him."

Just as Lilly says this; the piano music starts and followed by the most beautiful voice Haymitch has ever heard. The voice is pure and sultry at the same time and all James. At the end of the song there is not a dry eye at the table, all three adults thinking of a man who was their friend or husband. A man whose voice was so beautiful that even the birds would stop to listen.

In moments Katniss appears at the table and hugs her mother, "I hope you don't mind that I sang 'Songbird' the one dad used to sing to you? The song reminds me of love and I wanted to share it with Peeta."

Lilly shakes her head at her daughter while getting her tears under control, "No, it was lovely, I have missed your singing. I think it has been long enough so I can remember without being sad."

Haymitch watches as Katniss hugs her mother one more time and he notices the glint of red on her finger. "Congratulations Sweetheart." He manages to grunt out at her, "So I hear you'll be running the apothecary." She gives him a big smile, "Thanks Haymitch, actually we'll be running the Apothecary and the Bakery. Peeta has been saving his money since he was a kid and he was able to sell some of his paintings with Portia's help, he is really talented. He always thought he would have to buy a business since he was the third boy. He just got the Bakery, but we decided to purchase the Apothcary anyway, it's a good investment."

_Good investment my ass_, Haymitch thinks, _those kids are taking care of Prim and Lilly, while getting back what rightfully should have been theirs. Dammit, I knew she was the 'girl on fire'!_ He watches as Katniss turns to Hazelle and he wonders if Hazelle knows that Gale had been contemplating a relationship with Katniss. When he sees the two hug and the genuine smile on the Hawthorne matriarch's face; Haymitch knows it's going to be all right. Even if Gale takes this hard, which given his male ego he is bound to do, Hazelle is still in charge.

Settling back the three adults watch as Katniss runs off meeting Peeta on the dance floor for their engagement dance. Haymitch notes the way the boy looks at her and the way she looks at him, it reminds him of Lilly and James. The conversation is quiet and happy at the table, while they watch the couple dance. Hazelle sighs when she sees Bristel and Leevy dancing and murmurs a quiet "I like her, she would have been good for Gale, just enough sweetness to offset his spirit."

The dance ends and the younger of the Hawthorne and Everdeen kids begin to gather back at the table. Posy and Vick arriving back from god-knows wherever Posy dragged the poor kid off too. Rory and Prim arrive back from where they had been watching the dance with their friends, chatting quietly about the reactions to the surprise engagement. They all sit down and it is clear that the engagement and the apothecary is all anyone can chat about.

"Does this mean we will never see you and Katniss anymore? Will you guys still be my friend?" Little Posy seems to be confused by the fact that Prim and Mrs. Everdeen will be moving into town and that Katniss will be married.

"Of course we will still be friends silly", Prim replies as she pulls the little girl onto her lap, "it just means that now you will be able to go into the bakery and get cookies whenever you want".

The little eyes go wide with wonder and a huge smile breaks out on her face, "Really?!" Her voice is full of excited disbelief, "cookies from the bakery?"

"That is awesome!" Vick cuts in; Haymitch can see the gears turning in the boys head.

"Hey guys", all heads turn to see Katniss and Peeta hand in hand approaching the table, just as they get there Posy jumps off of Prim and launches herself onto Katniss's legs. "Are you really going to live at the bakery?"

Kneeling down so she is at Posy's height, she hugs the girl "yes I am rosy Posy, you can visit me anytime you like."

"What about the mean old lady? She doesn't like me." Posy shyly mumbles into Katniss's dress while sneaking glances at Peeta.

Haymitch then watches as Peeta kneels down next to Katniss and addresses the young girl, "Well, Katniss and I own the Bakery now and I promise that mean old lady won't be there anymore. Make sure you come and visit, I like to give out treats to beautiful little girls." The smile Peeta gives her is so winning that the little girl seems to accept his presence and decides to introduce herself.

"I'm Posy" she declares while holding out her hand in greeting causing all the adults to smile at the table.

"Peeta" they smile at each other as they shake hands. Katniss then introduces him to the remaining Hawthorns' plus Haymitch at the table.

"Peeta and I would like to invite all of you to our toasting tomorrow it's at three, will you come?"

"Tomorrow?" Rory asks, "How long have you been together?" At that the whole table turns to listen as Katniss, with Peeta interjecting little details here and there, tells them about a long private courtship that culminated in a six month engagement.

"Will there be cake?"

"Vick, that's not very polite!" Hazelle admonishes her youngest boy.

Peeta just chuckles in answer, "of course, what kind of baker husband would I be without cake at our toasting?"

"Awesome! I'm coming" Vick enthusiastically replies, quickly followed by Posy's "Me Too!"

"Good to know, Vick" Katniss smirks at him. Katniss then proceeds to ask the older women if they wouldn't mind helping make the dinner. "All the food needed is already at the kitchen in the Apothecary apartment, there are potatoes, carrots, onions, stuffing bread and two geese."

"Geese!" Rory bursts out laughing, "The geese that we caught and plucked yesterday, for the private Mellark toasting, they were for your toasting."

"Our toasting," Katniss gently corrects Rory while looking up at Peeta with a soft smile on her face. Haymitch watches the interactions with a quietness he hasn't felt in years.


	22. Chapter 2 - Flames Burning

Chapter 22 – Flames Burning

Katniss notices some staring as she and Peeta make their way hand in hand to the table where her extended family sits. It had been quite a day for her so far. First she and Prim had gone to Madge's house to not only get ready for the Harvest festival but for Prim to administer their shots. Prim, the ever efficient soon-to-be-doctor, had read the entire pamphlet that had come with the shots. Prim then took her time informing and explaining to both girls the possible side effects (initial nausea, injection site redness, slight weight gain and irregular menstruation) and effectiveness (99% effective in preventing pregnancies and takes effect within 12 hours of injection) of the shot. Madge had grumbled a little at it taking 12 hours to work, saying something about plans for this evening. Prim had then administered the shot to both of them, it hurt a little, but so far she was not experiencing any of the immediate side effects.

Prim and Madge had then braided her hair, she and Prim helped Madge with her hair style and finally the two older girls braided Prims hair into a bun. Getting dressed together was fun as the three girls chatted about the coming excitement of the day. For her part Katniss was eager to stop hiding her relationship. She was proud to love Peeta and to have Peeta love her and she wanted to share that with the people in her life she cared about. She was still a little apprehensive about the whole reveal and had thought of just confessing to her mom what was going on several times, but the image of Peeta getting hit by his mother stops her.

The orange dress did look beautiful on her, Madge looked lovely in a pale green dress and Prim looked a little too grown up for Katniss's taste in the light blue dress. Just as they were getting ready to leave Madge reminded Katniss and Prim that she was having a 'shower' for Katniss tonight at her house. Apparently, this is a type party for the bride before the toasting, girls only. Katniss had already heard about the 'bachelor party' Rye was throwing for Peeta, she was a little apprehensive about Peeta having one of these. Peeta had told her stories of Bannock's bachelor party, which had involved alcohol and a naked girl. Katniss threatened Rye that if any naked girls were involved his life or at least a favorite body part would be in danger.

Katniss and Prim had walked back to their home at the seam for lunch and to wait for the Hawthornes and Haymitch to show up. During their journey Katniss began interrogating Prim about her 'relationship' with Rory. After determining that it was still very innocent she then discussed with Prim the importance of waiting and proceeded to remind Prim that Rory goes into the woods with her… and her weapons.

Lunch was a simple stew, they weren't going to eat at the festival other than treats, eating a whole lunch there was expensive. The three women were having a nice time chatting and enjoying each other's company when they had been interrupted by a knock on the door.

Katniss had really hoped that the last few weeks had brought some clarity to Gale's thinking; his attitude to her reverted back to his behavior from before the 'incident'. Johanna had returned, and although he didn't say anything they had resumed a much less public version of their relationship. Katniss liked Johanna, mostly, she also liked Johanna for Gale, and someone needed to be strong enough to put him in his place. Katniss was strong, but she and Gale were so similar they couldn't mix; she also didn't have the experience nor the desire needed to 'keep him ridden', as Johanna had so crassly put it.

So, although the question on the porch didn't surprise her, it did disappoint her. Katniss handled it as best she could, being cautious of Gale's pride. Losing her friend was something she did not want to do and going after his ego would do it. She had contemplated telling him about Peeta several times over the past several weeks, but caution won out. She was afraid that Gale would say something, the secret would get to Mrs. Mellark and then Peeta would lose the Bakery. Katniss would marry Peeta without the bakery, but she knows how much he wants it. She doesn't want him to lose it because of her. As Katniss walked to the Festival she sincerely hoped that when Gale did find out about Peeta he would be accepting.

The festival was fun, dancing with Posy, eating a muffin, talking to friends made the hours that seemed endless fly by and suddenly it was upon her. Katniss saw the Mellark Family make their way over to the tables where Peeta would officially get the bakery. At that point she left her friends, found her mother and sister and led them to a table in the semi-private area she and Peeta had previously agreed to meet at. She saw him approach and observed him stop, his eyes lit up with happiness and nerves. A slight smile from her was all it took for him to bound forward and ask her mother. She had not anticipated for him to ask her again in front of her family, but he did and it was perfect. The ring he slipped on her finger was beautiful; it was small and silver with a red stone, but it was the kiss, their first public kiss that gave weight to the promise, made it real.

After Peeta proposed she then sat down with her mother and Prim. Katniss was even more apprehensive about telling her mother about the Apothecary then her engagement to Peeta. Her grandparents had really wounded Lilly when they disowned her for marrying her dad, so she was unsure how her mom would feel about being back there. Surprisingly her mom took the news fairly well. Katniss explained that although the apothecary and building would actually belong to her and Peeta, Katniss hoped her mom and Prim would to be in charge of running it. When she explained that she hoped her mom and Prim would live in the apartment above the apothecary, her mom did get a little misty eyed at leaving the house she had lived with her husband. Her mom looked at Prim and asked where she wanted to live, Prim had quickly answered the apartment above the apothecary. It would be warmer and Prim really wanted a place with a shower and running hot water. All three of them laughed together at that, and hugged each other. Her mother thanked her, told her to thank Peeta, and agreed to run the apothecary for her daughter and soon to be son in law.

The hug from Mr. Mellark had thrown her off balance, _Peeta is right; I am not really a hugger. _She could see the sadness in Delly's eyes and it was a little haunting, Katniss understood that the girl had been misreading signals for a while. Madge had explained that Delly had known about how Peeta had felt about Katniss, but had chosen to ignore it. It wasn't Peeta's fault for the way Delly felt; she had never been led on by Peeta, just chosen to misinterpret his friendship for more.

Katniss looks up at him as they weave their way through the crowd to where her family is_. I hope that the rest of my family is as accepting of Peeta as Prim and now her mother have been._

"Do you think they will like me?" His voice has a measure of nervousness that Katniss finds endearing.

"Of course they will everyone likes you Peeta, I am not sure how Gale will react though. He asked me to be his date today, just before we all left to come here. He seemed OK when I reiterated that I just wanted to be his friend. But he can get a little...ummm...hot under the collar when he thinks he has been slighted."

"Don't worry about that, I never thought he would be my best friend, but I would like Mrs. Hawthorne and the rest to like me, they mean so much to you."

It was just then that they got close to the table and Posy threw herself on her legs. After some reassuring on her part and Peeta's the rest of the introductions took place and Katniss found some peace with a hug from Hazelle. Her pseudo mom's acceptance of Peeta and joy for the toasting tomorrow was a huge relief. Katniss then watched as Peeta charmed the table of Hawthorne's, Everdeen's and Hamitch just as she knew he would.

"Little Blondie and Brainless!" The exuberant cry of Johanna rushing up to them unnerved her slightly. Katniss liked Johanna probably more than she was willing to admit, but she was still uneasy around the woman. "Congratulations, you two have started quite the gossip chains, with your unorthodox relationship. Did anyone know you were together? How long have you two kept this a secret? I am invited to the toasting right? I've never been to one. Not going to remain a virgin for long are you brainless?"

Peeta just chuckled at her while Katniss scowled at the brunette, _she really can get annoying can't she._

"Katniss and I have been a couple for almost two years Johanna." Peeta politely answered her, "very few people knew of our relationship for various reasons, although one of the biggest is that we are both private people."

"We would love to have you come to the toasting Johanna; it will be at 3pm tomorrow at the apartment above the bakery." Katniss hadn't thought of inviting the woman until now, but the idea has merit. Perhaps Johanna can keep Gale occupied and behaving himself, Katniss thinks to herself.

"I need a new name for you little Blondie." Johanna then addressed Peeta, "maybe 'lover boy' or 'bread boy', hmmm, I need to think on this. Well, see you all later; I am going to track down Princess and the original Blondie." Katniss then watched as Johanna bounded off on her way to annoy Madge and Rye.

Katniss looked around at the table of her family, her mom and Hazelle were busy planning the dinner for tomorrow while Posy was talking to Peeta about cookies. _So far this hasn't been as difficult as I thought it would be. Now we just need to go invite the rest of my friends and Gale. _Katniss sighed to herself knowing that dealing with Gale has potential to cause a ruckus. Gale liked being right, he was not going to take her engagement well, mostly because of the rejection, but also because Peeta was a Merchant.

Peeta chuckled beside her as he was attentively listening to Posy tell him what she would like him to frost on a cookie for her. "Posies are a small bunch of flowers, so I need you to put a lot of frosting flowers on my cookies."

"Lots of frosting flowers; got it. Any particular colors that you would like?" Peeta seems to be taking the little girls request very seriously and Katniss watches the interaction. _Peeta will be a wonderful father_; the thought crosses her mind not for the first time.

"I like pink and red…and lellow…and purple." Posy seems to be contemplating colors in her mind, "Pink mostly, I like pink."

"Got it", Katniss watches as Peeta can hardly retain a chuckle as he tries to put on his serious face, "Mostly pink, but also red, yellow and purple".

Just as Posy is no doubt about to launch into a more detailed explanation of the frosted cookies she requires Katniss interrupts.

"Posy, Peeta and I need to go invite some of our friends to the toasting. You can finish telling him about your cookie later OK?" Posy nods at her, and jumps up giving her a hug. Katniss then addresses the rest of the group. "We are going to go invite a few more people, OK? Mom, Prim I will see you at home later, Peeta will make sure I make it home." A chorus of congratulations and 'see you laters' answer her as she grabs Peeta's hand and begins to walk toward the roped off area where she last saw her friends were gathered.

Peeta seems to be bouncing beside her his smile is enormous and he looks like he is going to explode, looking at him she knows he is itching to talk so she tells him to, "What do you need to say Peeta before you burst everywhere."

He gives her that sheepish grin of his that says 'yeah you know me' then he busts out with "I think they like me! Especially Posy!"

"Peeta I told you they would like you, I love you, why wouldn't they? As for Posy, thank you for indulging her 'posy description', I think she may want to marry you herself!"

"She is adorable, and I will make sure to have a 'posy' cookie for her tomorrow, well probably every day, just like the 'Katniss' cookie and the 'Primrose' cookie. Ohh, should I do a 'Lilly' cookie too?" Katniss could tell he was excited and relieved as the words came quickly running out of his adorable mouth. "I don't know what a 'Vick' cookie should be though? Do you think he would want one?"

"You don't have to have a special cookie every day for everyone, they will still like you. Now come on, we have more people to invite. I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Peeta then gives her one of those special smiles that she loves so much causing her heart to stutter. Stopping for a moment she pulls Peeta toward her and leans up on her toes giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Peeta pulls her closer with one hand on her waist and she smiles at him stating simply, "because I can". He laughs his voice deep resonating through her body and it makes her clench her thighs together as her body responds to him. _Dammit how does he do this to me?_ So she kisses him again and whispers against his teeth, "tomorrow night". She watches as his eyes deepen and his breath hitches as he clutches her a little tighter, she backs up out of his embrace and gives him a knowing smirk and responds playfully, "gotcha".

"Katniss, you can't do that in public…in that dress…looking like that. I might not be able to wait until tomorrow night." Peeta's gait is a little awkward as they resume their walk to her friends. Making their way through the ropes she notices Rye and Bannock have come up and enter the area behind them. "Baby Bro, Katniss" Bannock greets them in his low grumbly voice. Katniss likes his voice, all three boys have deep voices but Bannock's reminds her of a bear, a great, big, blonde, grumbly, rumbly, harmless bear.

"Getting married tomorrow, not a baby." Peeta mumbles at him under his breath, but all that does is make Bannock and Rye cackle at him as they both waltz over to the beer stand. Katniss giggles internally as she sees Peeta pout slightly at his brothers. A vision of a little pouty Peeta enters her brain and it causes her giggles to escape.

"What?" Pouty Peeta grumps at her.

"You're pouting Peeta. Maybe I should tell Johanna that your new nickname should be 'Pouty Peeta'" She helpfully points out which causes the pout to deepen, "It's cute". At the last statement the pout leaves his face and he gives her one of his shy smiles, "Well I don't like being called the baby; I am taller than both of them now you know."

"I know, but just like Prim who will always be my 'little duck'. You, my soon to be husband, will always be Bannock's 'baby bro'. It's a good thing, get over it."

"I think I can live with it, as long as I can call you my wife." Her heart melts a little at his smile and she squeezes his hand a little tighter as they finish the walk up to the table where her friends are all gathered around. Katniss notices the smiles from Leevy and Julia and the quiet acceptance from Bristel and Craig. She also observes the forlorn looking Zeke, the apprehensive looks from Thom and Gabe who flank a very angry and wounded looking Gale Hawthorne. _Start with the easy group Katniss, ease people into this._ Still holding Peeta's hand as an anchor to her soul she makes a beeline for Leevy and gives her a quick wave and then turns to give Julia one as well.

"Peeta this is Bristel and Leevy, and you remember Craig and Julia from our class in school. Guys this is Peeta Mellark, my fiancé." Katniss ignores the low growl that has clearly come from her best friend who is sitting behind her. She watches as Peeta gives them his bright smile as he moves to shake their hands in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Bristel and Leevy, I hear your toasting is next weekend. Craig, Julia good to see you both congratulations on your engagement." Katniss can hear the nerves in his voice and feel the slight tremble, she listens as Peeta makes small talk with her friends and then she tugs gently on his hand to turn him so she could introduce him to the remaining people at the table.

"Peeta, this is Thom, Gabe and Zeke. They were in Rye's year at school, guys this is Peeta Mellark." She watches as Peeta shakes each of their hands as she steels herself for the final introduction. Katniss has thought long and hard about the best way to introduce Peeta to Gale, she wants to do it in such a way as to make Gale feel special. In doing so she hopes it will go a long way toward preventing an altercation.

Katniss takes a deep breath and turns Peeta toward Gale "Peeta you know Gale, I want you to know my best friend, pseudo big brother and one of the more important people in my life. Gale, Peeta is my fiancé and one of the other most important people in my life." Katniss holds her breath as she watches Peeta stretch out his hand in greeting towards her best friend. Gale seems to regard Peeta as something to be wary of, and ignores his outstretched hand as he slowly rises from his chair standing to his full height, an intimidation tactic Katniss has seen him use before. She decides to intervene and settling herself closer to Peeta's side she addresses the group, "Peeta and I would like to invite all of you to our toasting, she flashes a smile at them. It is tomorrow at three at the apartment above the bakery. Katniss notices that Peeta doesn't say anything, but smile benignly and pull her closer. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Bannock and Rye drinking a beer leaning against a nearby table in a seemingly casual pose, but their sharp eyes are clearly on them. _Hmmm, Peeta must have anticipated a potential issue._

"No" the hard voice of her best friend cuts through the air and everyone falls silent around them. Katniss can see the unwavering steel in his eyes, at the same time she can feel Peeta stiffen beside her.

"There will be no toasting tomorrow, not until I find out what is going on." Gale's voice is a little louder and his eyes flash, the vein in his temple is starting to bulge and the normal dark olive tone of his skin has a red undertone. Katniss knows the signs of Gale's temper well and apparently his crew mates do as well. Thom reaches out to place a hand on Gales shoulder while Gabe slowly sidles closer to him. The whole time Gale's eyes have not stopped staring daggers at Peeta

"Gale, Peeta and I already have it planned; we have an appointment at the Justice Building at one." As she calmly states this she notices the other Mellark boys have put down their beers and look ready to advance, she sees Peeta make an imperceptible gesture with his free hand and the older Mellark boys relax slightly.

Turning his fiery eyes on her Gale directs his venomous voice at her "I said NO Katniss, we need to talk, NOW. Privately." The last word is spit out like he is talking about something vile.

Turning to look at Peeta she can feel the tension in his muscles he feels ready to spring and she notices his weight has subtly shifted off his heels to the balls of his feet. Turning to look at her she can feel the question in his face, _will you be all right?_ So she answers with an unspoken thought of her own_, I have to do this, it will be all right._ Silently he replies with a nod, _ok I will be over there, I love you. _She replies with a smile, lifting her pearl to her lips, _watch for me in case I need you, I love you._

"Fine, we can talk right over there", Katniss gestures to an unoccupied spot at the edge of the area some 20 feet from where they are standing. Instead of acknowledging her, Gale just strides over to the spot, watching her friend stalk away she turns to her love and quickly pecks him on the lips and silently follows Gale to receive the scolding of her life.

As she approaches the rigid back of her best friend Katniss steels herself for one of their epic fights. "Gale..."

"No Catnip", he cuts her off, "What the hell is going on?" His voice is stern, angry and commanding his eyes pin her down with an accusative stare.

"I'm sorry" she manages to huff out.

"Sorry, sorry for what?" he practically spits at her. "I want to know what is happening here. **You** said you didn't want to date. **You** said you didn't want to toast." His stare is burning into her and not in the way that Peeta's does, it makes her squirm but when she goes to reply he starts in on her again and the malice in his voice steals her voice.

"Why? Are you pregnant? I **warned** you about what Merchant boys want from a seam girl. I told you. You don't have to do this. You don't have to marry him. Even if you are knocked up, you don't have to marry him."

The implication that Peeta is marrying her and she is marrying him because she is pregnant hits her chest hard, "I. Am. NOT. Pregnant." She grits out through her teeth, "I don't like what you are suggesting, we have a relationship."

"BULLSHIT" Gales voice raises a little. "A relationship?" he scoffs at her, "What relationship? One where he trades with you, pities you? Jesus you are stupid, he has been using you. When do you find the time to go and fuck him Katniss, is this your plans? Fucking bread boy?"

"We are not fucking!" _Screw being nice,_ Katniss is just angry now. "Why is everything about sex with you? I am still a goddam virgin and so is he!" She is spitting and starting to stalk toward him, her finger out, eyes burning with anger. "I am in LOVE with him, and he is in LOVE with me."

"And how did this happen, when you said 'you don't date'?"

"I said I didn't date, because I was in a relationship, you don't date when you are already with someone."

"That was a year and a half ago, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Peeta has officially been my boyfriend for 21 months, but we have been seeing each other for just over two years. We had been together for a few months before you asked me about Zeke." At that statement Gale reals back as if she had slapped him, it hurt to see him react that way to her so she softens slightly. "Gale, Peeta and I have been engaged for six months, before you even went on the expedition. He gave me this pearl as a promise." It's a subtle way of saying 'before you tried to kiss me'.

"Two years?" The disbelief is palpable on his face and hurt creeps into his expression before he slips his face back to impassioned anger. Suddenly his arm shoots out and he grabs her elbow, "You have been lying for two years. You lied about the pearl. Why was it such a secret Katniss, was bread boy too embarrassed to be seen with coal dust on his hands?"

Rage creeps through her muscles causing her to shake; she glances over to where Peeta is leaning against a table Bannock on one side, Rye on his other. "Fuck you", she spits as she subtly touches her pearl. "I am sorry about the pearl, but other than that I have not been lying. We have been keeping this private. We kept this a secret because of his mother, because of merchant-seam prejudices, because of bullshit like this. We were waiting to tell people so the witch had no reason to refuse to give him the bakery."

"No, you will not be toasting with a merchant. Your father would be disappointed with you, the way you are spitting on your life in the seam." Katniss feels the presence of Peeta beside her as she watches Gale's body tense as his eyes dart to the men that are suddenly behind her. She feels Peeta's hand gently placed on the small of her back as a symbol of support. Taking a big breath she begins to calm in his presence, "Gale, my father married a merchant, he did not feel the same way about the so called class divide that you do."

Just as she goes to open her mouth again, she hear Peeta's intake of breath and his calm steady voice address her friend. "Gale, we are sorry. I am sorry, this is my fault."

Peeta silently watches as Katniss follows Gale to the deserted area. He desperately wants to follow her, hold her hand through this, but he knows she needs to do this alone. Looking around he can see the rest of the group eyeing him warily, so he flashes his best Mellark smile and turns to the really tall guy, Thom. "Katniss and I are really hoping you would be able to make the toasting tomorrow. My best friend, Delly will be there, she currently isn't seeing anyone."

Thom starts to chuckle, "so is this a formal set up?" Peeta relaxes when Thom flashes an easy smile at him. "Ummm NO, but it might be a good opportunity to talk with her. Delly really is the sweetest girl, I've known her for forever."

"Maybe I will." Thom doesn't seem to be a man of many words but the silence is filled by Leevy's question "How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost two years", he can see the different reactions in the group that is looking at him. "We've been engaged for six months." At that, the guy named Zeke just turns and stalks off to the beer line. "Look I am sure Katniss would love to tell you our entire story; I hope to see you all tomorrow. If you don't mind I am going to go see my brothers over there." Peeta gives them all an easy smile and a wave and saunters over to where his brothers are standing.

As he arrives he notices that they both have beers but they really aren't drinking them. He quickly steps into the space between his brothers and leans his back against the table. Crossing his arms over his chest he watches as Katniss catches up with Gale and the two begin to talk. His eyes never leave her observing for any sign where he might be needed. "How long are you going to let that go on?" Rye breaks the silence first.

"Until she needs me, I will know when that is. Katniss wants to try and fix this; if it were my best friend with a crush she would let me handle it. Fortunately Delly has always known how I've felt." Rye and Bannock both let out a simultaneous snort.

"What? She would." Peeta replies never keeping his eyes off the two hunters, he can see the discussion is getting heated.

"What happens when she needs your help, how are you going to approach this bro?" Bannock always has a plan, wants to know the plan. Rye's method is a little more off the cuff, ready to wing anything and everything, but Peeta is a strategist like Bannock.

"I am going to approach this as if I have no idea he has feelings for her. I plan on referencing her familial feelings toward him. Make myself seem less threatening, that sort of thing."

"Hmm, ok," Rye rejoins "what happens if that doesn't work and he goes nuts."

Peeta allows a feral smile to creep onto his face, "then we dance."

"Love me a good dance" Rye responds with a grin equally as devilish. Peeta glances to Bannock whose face matches his brothers and rumbles, "we're damned good at it too."

"Peeta, can we talk?" the sad plaintive voice of Delly interrupts the brothers. Leaving one eye on Katniss he glances down at his best friend who seems to have been crying. "Dels", he sighs, "this really isn't a good time. Katniss needs me right now. If someone made you cry, can Devlin handle it? Can it wait till later?" He gestures to where Katniss is arguing with Hawthorne, and it is starting to look intense. Delly is starting to say something when he sees Katniss glance his way and her hand darts up to her pearl.

"Ok time to interrupt." He quickly straightens up and his brothers fall in rank on either side of him leaving Delly without another thought. As they walk to where Katniss and Gale are arguing, Peeta looks over at Rye and quietly speaks "if the shit hits the fan, protect the hellcat will ya? She might want to jump in the fray, and I'm going to be the main target."

"Course she will", Rye chuckles at him. Then he is right behind her and he lightly places his hand on her back. He had just heard the tail end of their conversation, and he sees it the moment Gale notices his presence.

_OK, Peet time to see if your silver tongue can talk this guy down._ "Gale, we are sorry. I am sorry, this is my fault." He watches as his words sink into Gale's cranium the shock on his face makes it clear he has caught him off guard so he powers forward. "Look, I made a mistake, when I asked Mrs. Everdeen for permission to marry Katniss I probably should have included you as well. I know Katniss looks up to you as a big brother, and with her father gone I should have included you." He can see Katniss look a little confused and she looks ready to argue this point, but then she seems to think better of it. _That's right get on the same page, Kat._

He watches as Gale seems to take in what he has said, hoping that it will assuage his anger. "I don't trust you" is what gets spit back at him. _Crap, OK time to grovel some more._

"Look I know you don't know me really well, but I am in love with Katniss. I have cared about her for a long time. I promise you, I will be good to her. I won't leave her for anyone else or cheat on her or use her. In fact, I'm pretty sure she wears the pants in this relationship. I have never physically taken advantage of her, she is the first and only girl I have ever kissed and the only one I will ever want." OK the last statement unnecessarily referred to Gale's dalliances, but he couldn't help the subtle dig.

"Katniss and I would really like for you to be there for us, she loves you as her best friend and as her brother. Your mom already welcomed me to the family, your brothers and sister did too." He stands and waits for Gale to answer, but what he says next really pisses him off.

"Shut up Mellark, this has nothing to do with you. Why don't you and your brothers go back to your townie friends and leave us alone." At this Peeta notices that the guys he had met earlier have materialized behind Gale, seemingly protecting their own, it doesn't surprise him, its why Bannock and Rye are here.

"Anything that has to do with my Kat concerns me." He lets the friendly tone in his voice drop and stands up a little straighter. At his comment he watches Gale flinch, _that's right buddy my Kat, not yours_.

"Jesus Catnip, this guy is an asshole; you are just a prize to him. He only wants you because you got hot, I'm taking you home." Gale's arm shoots out and grabs Katniss by the arm and jerks her towards him.

"LET GO, you idiot stop, stop this! You promised!" The situation is quickly spiraling out of control as Katniss jerks her arm from Gale's grasp.

"Is there a problem here boys?" The authoritative voice of Haymitch Abernathy booms as he comes walking up and stands between the two boys. Peeta notices the older victor is trailed silently by the visiting female victor, the two just seem to settle in and watch. Peeta notices Gale's brother Rory is standing wide eyed behind Haymitch and Johanna, adding one more body for the three Mellark boys to potentially contend with.

"No problem, I'm just taking Catnip home." Gale seethes grabbing at Katniss again.

Katniss tries to rip her arm away from Gale again and Peeta watches as the fire in her eyes burns, he loves this intensity in her. "No you will not, stop ruining my day. You are my best friend, so start acting like it." Peeta notices that she can't get her arm out of Gale's grasp, her face is stoic, but he can see a slight wince of pain. _That is fucking it, no more._

Peeta takes a step forward slightly and lowers his voice demanding, "Let go of her arm right now, you are hurting her." He watches as Gale loosens his hold just enough for Katniss to yank her arm away, her eyes are seething and her face shows nothing but she does begin to rub where Gale was holding her arm.

"Catnip, time to go, **NOW**!" Gale turns to Katniss, "Stop this shit, go home and leave this townie now."

"**Enough**", Peeta's voice booms, the anger flowing through his veins, he cannot be held responsible for what he will say. "You cannot tell Katniss what to do. You have hurt her enough. I will not let you physically hurt my fiancée, **AGAIN**."

It's at this moment he sees it, the imperceptible shift of muscles, a narrowing of the eyes, a change in breathing, where all of Gale's focus leaves Katniss and shifts over to him. Peeta knows what caused this, he emphasized the word 'again' and he made it clear Katniss was his. He knows what to expect when a person's rage leaves their head and enters their body. He knows the signs of impending attack the tiny tells that give away an opponent's, or a mother's, intentions. He feels the subtle shift in the men beside him, _good they see it too_. Gale may have a good 4 inches on Peeta, but he has a lifetime of training on his side.

Katniss, on the other hand is a rage of fury, she has told him about their shouting matches and fights. How Gale gets it in his head he is right and nothing will change his mind.

"**Again**?" The word barked out low and deadly, spoken as a challenge. The tall boy's muscles bunch and twist Peeta notes the knuckles white with clenched fists.

His fearless, wild girl either doesn't notice or doesn't care, she wheels on her best friend, spitting and pointing her own muscles ready to spring. "Yes, again, or don't you remember that day in the woods? It's the reason why I refused to hunt with you without Rory present. You promised to stay my best friend, no matter what!"

Her voice is getting louder and louder as she verbally attacks him, bruising Gale's ego in front of his friends and brother. During her diatribe she has moved to stand in-between the two boys. Peeta glances slightly at Rye and he sees the nod as his brother slowly positions himself to grab Katniss. Although, Gale's steely grey eyes have never left Peeta's face during Katniss's diatribe, then he sees the gleam in Gale's eye when he speaks.

"Yeah that day in the woods, did you tell your townie that we kissed?" The smirk is a telltale sign that Gale is betting that Peeta wouldn't know and is trying to get between them. Betting that the ever private and closed off Katniss wouldn't have told Peeta the full story, but she did.

"You mean when you threw her against a tree and then forced yourself on her? Yeah I know that morning; I saw the nail marks on your face, the black eye. Katniss came right to me, told me everything. **You** don't touch my girl **again**." He sees the recognition of the challenge met in Gale's eyes, there is no other way this ends. Peeta sees the muscles shift, the posture change, the decision in his eyes to move the argument from verbal to physical. Peeta knows he's got him cornered, that the whole group knows he hurt his friend. "And I kissed all the bruises away." And he didn't have to push it, but he did, he couldn't help it.

"You sonofabitch" it all happens at once, Rye grabs Katniss and swings her behind him, Gale swings, Peeta ducks down and in. Wrapping his arms around the middle of the taller boy, Peeta quickly executes a takedown. That part was easy; its clear Gale can't fight and uses his height to intimidate standing as tall as he can. But in his tactic lies the mistake, get low, get balanced, move quick, get out of reach. Gale is long and strong and impassioned with anger, elbows connect, punches flail, knees land. The anger fuels Gale, but uncontrolled anger causes mistakes. Peeta flips him and finally gets the bigger man pinned chest to the ground, it's the safest hold, it's hard to grab behind you. Foul language streams from Gale's mouth, but Peeta just stops and looks up to assesses his surroundings while straining to hold the big man still. His brothers are eyeing the other boys who have edged closer. Johanna is holding onto Katniss who looks ready to fly into the melee. Peeta looks up to Haymitch and nods; _see if you can control this old man, because I don't want to have to do more._

"Stop", Haymitch barks out his voice is commanding and requires respect. The voices around them hush and the diatribe that has been spewing from Gale's mouth cuts off. Peeta can even feel the man's struggling let up. "You gonna let him up?"

"Only if he promises not to take another swing at me and to listen and respect what Katniss has to say." Peeta thinks his offer is reasonable, but the words that leave Gale's mouth seem to belie that fact.

Haymitch leans down into Gale's face and Peeta can smell the liquor on his breath. "Shut up kid, it's a reasonable offer, considering the boy here has got you pinned. Also I didn't necessarily like the way you were talking to sweetheart here. So here's what's gonna happen. The boy here is gonna let you up and both of you are to break apart, no more hitting and you are going to listen to what sweetheart wants to say. **Got** it?"

"I am fine with that" Peeta calmly replies while Gale grunts out "Got it".

Peeta springs up and back as he releases Gale, quickly getting out of the long reach of the angry beehive that is Gale Hawthorne. Gale takes a little bit longer to stand up and dust himself off. Johanna releases the fire ball of fury that streaks towards him and lands in Peeta's arms with an "oof", Katniss then moves to quickly scan his face and body presumably looking for injuries of any-kind.

"Are you hurt?" Her voice soft and soothing quiets his pounding heart and brings a small smile to his face. Her small lithe hands run over his face and into his hair caressing and comforting. Lifting one hand to her cheek cupping it gently under her jaw he turns her face up to look at him, his other hand reaches around to the small of her back and pulls her closer. "I'm fine", dipping his head down he kisses her softly on the forehead.

"Jesus Catnip I'm the one whose face was in the dirt", interrupts their peaceful embrace.

Katniss reels on Gale while Peeta just takes a step back while slowly dusting off his clothes.

"And you were the one who started it and the one who deserved it." Peeta watches as she advances on him, he knows if he doesn't calm her down the fight will escalate, again.

Gently and softly he approaches her and places his hand on her shoulder, "Kat, just ask what you need to ask, he will either agree or he won't." He feels her breath, her hand over his and she sighs "you are right" she turns and gazes into his eyes, so sparkly and gentle, "you are right."

"Gale, here's the thing." Deep breath "here's the thing, Peeta and I are toasting tomorrow. At 12:40 I am leaving my house to meet Peeta at the Justice building for our one O'clock appointment. My father is not here to escort me; I would like you and Haymitch to stand in his stead. I will be going whether you are there or not. It's your choice, if you want to remain in my life as my brother or not."

Haymitch walks over to Gale and scruffs the tall young man on the side of the head and then answers for them both, "Sweetheart, we would be honored. Now c'mon Hawthorne, let's have a talk."

Of course, his brother Rye always has to fly off the cuff and have the last word, "Hawthorne, little Hawthorne, the bachelor party is tonight starting at 8, in the apartment above the bakery, if you want to come embarrass baby bro with us."


	23. Chapter 23 - Men Ask, Animals Don't

**A/N: Thank you to oakfarmer for keeping me on track. I know this is a short chapter but the next is coming soon. Promise. **

Chapter 23 – Men Ask, Animals Don't

Rory Hawthorne follows Prim dutifully to the edge of the dance floor; she had come to find him after disappearing with her sister and mother exclaiming "I want to get a good view of the couples dancing the engagement dance." He is not really sure why she cares; maybe it is because Leevy is dancing or maybe it is because of Madge, either way Rory doesn't care, he would follow Prim to the edge of the earth if she asked him.

"Look there's Leevy and Bristel and Madge and Rye." Prim points out, Rory doesn't know them all that well, he knows Prim is friends with Madge and Leevy through Katniss. He knows Leevy a little because of Gale "Hey isn't that Peeta the baker's youngest son? I trade with him with Katniss you know, he is really nice." Rory likes Peeta, he knows Gale doesn't like him, doesn't really like any Merchant, but he has always had this rivalry with Rye, so he figures that is why Gale dislikes him so much.

"I know, he was in Katniss's year." Rory looks sharply at Prim who seems to be staring at Peeta with a soft expression on her face_. Does Prim like him?_ The paranoia begins to rise in his chest when he sees a familiar girl run and fling herself into Peeta's arms. Glancing quickly again he sees the satisfied and happy look on Prim's face as he beings to understand the situation. "Your sister…and… Peeta?"

"Yes, they are engaged. He is so wonderful for her Rory; he has really made her happy. Do you know what they are doing for Mom and me?" He listens as Prim explains how Katniss and Peeta will be living above and running the Bakery, but that they bought the apothecary 'as an investment' for her mom and Prim to run. How they will be moving to the apartment above the apothecary. "This of course is conveniently located right next door to the bakery, so Katniss can keep an eye on us. Mom can have a real healing practice and the apartment has showers with hot water and the windows aren't drafty."

"Wow" that word isn't enough to describe everything that is running through his mind right now. Prim deserves the best and living in town would be the best, he knows her sister would never let her go hungry, but there wasn't much she could do about that house. Rory has spent many a day there doing homework with Prim and he knows how cold and drafty it is. Looking at the dancers he sees how happy the couple is, wondering how he never knew. He never thought to look, but if maybe he thinks about it, he can recall how much longer they lingered while trading at the bakery. Katniss was much more talkative with Peeta then the other Merchants or well with anyone other than Sae, Rory just attributed it to the fact that Katniss and Peeta were in the same class and well because Peeta talked with everyone.

Rory watches the exchange as Katniss introduces Peeta to their families. _He really is a nice guy,_ Rory muses; he appreciates how Peeta is humoring Posy. His mom and Mrs. Everdeen seem delighted, but there is one small thing niggling in his brain. Gale is not there, he wonders how his older brother will feel about this. He knows how Gale feels about Merchants especially Mellark's. Rory has never felt the same way as Gale, it always seemed wrong. Prim was basically a merchant, she looked like one so how could they be so bad? They are just people really. He watches as the not so newly engaged couple wander off towards the roped off area to invite some people to tomorrow's toasting. He still can't believe those geese are for them, he is almost drooling at the thought of eating them.

"Hey, Rory" it is Haymitch that breaks him out of his reverie, looking up he sees the concerned look on the older man's face as his eyes follow the couple. Rory is a little afraid of Haymitch to be honest, but he looks up to him at the same time. "Let's take a walk." Rory glances at Prim who is talking to his mom and Mrs. Everdeen about tomorrow's toasting meal, she nods at him mouthing a "see you later".

He jumps up and follows the aging victor who doesn't seem to be saying anything. "Did you need me for something sir?"

"How do you think Gale is going to take this engagement?"

"Because of his prejudices against merchants?"

"Because he thinks, he wants Katniss."

"What do you mean he wants Katniss? Wants her for what?" Rory looks at the face of Haymitch peering at him as understanding breaks in his brain. "Oh…Oh shit."

"Yeah, that's what I think too; let's go see if we can keep your brother in line." Rory follows the man trying to figure out when Gale started to feel something for Katniss other than as the big brother, as they approach the roped in area he can see a group of people some his brother's friends and the three Mellark brothers. In the center are Katniss and Gale arguing, at least that part is a familiar sight. Johanna Mason appears by the side of Haymitch nudging up quietly and talking in low tones to each other as they approach this scene.

Rory takes in the argument, his brother is beyond angry, he is furious, but so is Katniss. Peeta looks calmer, but when Gale grabs at Katniss the normally happy and docile boy's demeanor changes and a protective streak running as deep as a she bear for its cub surfaces. Suddenly Rory has visions of wrestling tournaments years past, he sees the three Mellark boys stances' change, _Gale has no chance if he tries to fight._ His brother is a stubborn idiot, why is he arguing with Katniss or Peeta? They want to get married, her mom doesn't care, he has no right to interfere, besides isn't he involved with Johanna Mason?

The things that are being said confuse him, did Gale hurt Katniss before? It sure sounds like it? He forced a kiss on her? Before he can blink Katniss is being shoved into Johanna's arms, by Rye Mellark and his brother and Peeta are on the ground, seconds later the blonde has his monster of a brother pinned. Rory is not sure what to do, although Haymitch takes control of the situation.

As he watches Katniss and Peeta leave, while Haymitch has a hand on the back of his brother's neck he turns to look at Gale. The anger in his eyes as he watches the two walk away is palpable, _I don't think he really loves her._ Then Rye is inviting them to Peeta's bachelor party tonight, _What_?

Rory just follows Haymitch as he starts leading Gale back to the Victor's village with Johanna right behind him, there is no talking as the four take the walk to the out skirts of the district. Rory has been to Haymitch's house several times to help his mom clean it; the victor pays her well for her labor.

The door gets thrown open and Haymitch shoves Gale toward the couch with a gruff "sit". Rory and Johanna make their way into the house and find seats in the room as well, while Haymitch perches on some sort of overstuffed arm chair and looks sternly at his brother, he looks like he is contemplating what to say, but Rory beats him to it.

"Did you really hurt Katniss in the woods? Is that the real reason why you told me I had to come on Sundays and not because I needed to learn Sunday hunting?" He is a little angry at his brother, if someone had hurt Prim he would be furious, no wonder Peeta looked so mad, it was a wonder the boy didn't beat the crap out of his brother before. "Those marks on your face and that black eye", a full picture starts to creep into his brain, "that was from her defending herself?"

The tired eyes of his brother snap to his as if he just noticed Rory was even present, a look of shame flashes through his eyes before the expression dissolves as his brother answers voice hard as steel. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I just aggressively kissed her against a tree, she just didn't expect or apparently want to be kissed."

"Men ask first!" Haymitch booms at Gale, "**Animals** don't. Did. You. Behave. Like. An. Animal?"

Gale's tall frame seems to shrink at the older mans pointed question said with forced but controlled anger. "I guess I did?" His brother's voice was no longer defensive, but had taken on a resigned quality to it.

"You. Don't. Love. Her." Haymitch stands and points at Gale who seems to get smaller as he disappears into the couch. "I asked you earlier to think about that, I told you, if you don't love her, don't pursue it. If you loved her you wouldn't have behaved the way you just did when you saw your best friend clearly happy and in love."

"I don't like him, he is just using her." The words leave his brother's mouth like venom dripping from a snake, but Haymitch just laughs. "What are you talking about kid? That boy has been in love with Katniss for years. James, Hunter and I used to laugh at how the boy was lovesick over her. He is **in-love** with her, just as she is **in-love** with him. It is time for you to grow up." This catches Rory's attention and he can't help but ask, "What do mean about you and Mr. Everdeen, and my dad?"

Haymitch then tells them a story about a day in the forest, Rory is fascinated to hear about his father interacting with other men. He laughs at the point in the story when Peeta told his dad that he wanted to marry Katniss on the first day of school (_he must have been only 5_) and he goes quiet when Haymitch ends with "that boy has never wavered, never looked at another girl" while looking pointedly at Gale.

"So the question is; are you willing to lose your best friend and the respect of many people, myself included, for your pride? Because that's what this really is about isn't it? Remember what you said this morning when I asked you if you were in-love with her? I think your exact words were: 'I'm not sure if I'm **in** love with her, but I love her. We are a great team and I think she is attractive.'

At that Johanna snorts and starts laughing, Rory looks at the woman wondering if she is wounded, she has been sleeping with Gale after all, but she doesn't seem to be. Her laughter is infectious to Rory and he starts to join her, even Haymitch joins in chuckling along.

"Very romantic, Gale; we make good partners killing things for food, I find you attractive, so we should fuck." Johanna snorts out and at that statement Rory can't help but laugh harder, _what the hell is his brother thinking?_

"Be happy for her and then find your own happiness, because it sure as hell won't be with her. I have been privy to witness enough of your and Katniss's screaming matches over the years to know that you two wouldn't be happy together. Hell even little Rory could tell you that." Haymitch continues to chuckle as he berates Gale a little more gently then before.

"Fine you are right we probably wouldn't last", Gale seems resigned as he takes a big breath. "But aren't you worried about her marrying a merchant, marrying him?"

"Nah, not that boy, it's apparent he worships the ground she walks on. Did you even find out what those two are doing for Prim and her momma?" Haymitch then begins to tell an even more astonished Gale about Peeta saving money and the paintings and finally the apothecary. After that story the room is silent, even Gale has nothing to say, he just seems to make a huffing noise.

Standing up Haymitch points at Gale then at Rory, "So here is what you are going to do. Both of you are going to accompany me to this bachelor party that the Mellark brothers are having for that young man. You will be nice, you will be polite and you will have fun. Then tomorrow **you** (Haymitch points at Gale with a knife that suddenly materialized in his hand) will accompany me to the Everdeen residence in your nicest clothes and escort your best friend to the Justice building to sign her marriage certificate. Then we will all go to the toasting. I for one can't wait to eat the cake that Peeta will be making."

"Yes sir" both boys answer one resigned and one full of anticipation.

"Good, now go home and get cleaned up, we can meet at your house and head to this thing together."

Johanna ends the lecture with a devious smile gracing her lovely lips informing them all "Have fun at the Blondie bachelor party. Tonight I will be turning a certain shower into a bachelorette party." Her cackle could be heard as she skipped away, obviously intent on instigating mayhem.

Johanna takes off towards the house in victor's village she is staying in, all sorts of things running through her mind. She had been a little disappointed when Gale had told her he had someone else in mind when they were on the expedition. She likes him, likes his spirit and it doesn't hurt that he is fairly adventurous when it comes to sex. She wasn't mad per se, because he was upfront with her about this just being a fling since that was all she was looking for at the time, but the more time she spent with him, the more she was thinking that she might like something 'more'. Johanna is not sure how much more she desires or would ever want she isn't sure that long term commitment is truly for her. _Perhaps something long-term, but more open_, she muses. When Gale had told her it was Katniss that he was interested in she was a little shocked, she had seen the girl with Madge; Katniss was quiet, aloof and a bit of a prude, she wasn't sure how that would play out with Gale's 'adventurous' side.

After meeting her and spending time hunting with her, Johanna quickly realized that not only was Katniss not interested in Gale as a lover, but there was no way that girl would even entertain half of what she and Gale were into. Katniss was innocent and pure, she was also uptight and pretty darn fun to tease. It was fun to watch as her olive skin would get this red tinge when she blushed, it added to her attractiveness. Johanna had first wondered if Katniss had perhaps swung in a different direction, which would explain her apparent non-attraction to Gale, but that had turned out to be wishful thinking on her part. It would have been nice to be the one to corrupt that girl, even if it's just a little bit. Katniss is sexy and seeing her dressed as she was today at the festival made Johanna, at least the side that enjoys her own sex, pant.

The pairing of Katniss and the youngest Blondie isn't really a shock. The boy had that faithful puppy look and Katniss was the type of girl that appealed too. They were really very sweet and very much enamored with each other; one so clearly made for the other it was if they were preordained. The dark against the light, the dusky contrasting with the fair, it was appealing and if Johanna thought that the two would ever be into a threesome, well she would jump all over that, but neither Peeta nor Katniss looked like they were into sharing. _Hmmm, perhaps Princess and her Blondie wouldn't mind a little romp_, Johanna muses as she begins to go through her closet.

She needs a gift, it's the first thing on her mental list of things she needs to get before she crashes this assuredly chaste 'shower' so she can turn it into a proper bachelorette party. _Bingo_, she says quietly to herself as she pulls a garment out of her never been worn pile, working quickly she wraps it in some paper she has on hand. _Now all I need is some liquor, seriously that would help these girls loosen up a little. _Johanna makes her way to the fully stocked bar cabinet and pulls out the key, she initially didn't lock it, but when she found that her first shipment from the capitol had been pilfered (or borrowed as Haymitch put it) she locked it up. _Peppermint Schnapps_, she reads, well she has seen Katniss drink peppermint tea, and she is pretty sure neither Brainless nor Princess will drink whiskey, this seems an appropriate way to get them a little inebriated. Johanna gathers her 'gifts' and places them by the door, she plans on crashing this shower, but not for a little while, Katniss and Gale's mother will be in attendance, so she should be fashionably late.

_Just enough time for a shower_, she muses as she strips down and heads into the victor's bathroom. As she climbs into the steam filled shower and the hot water beats down relaxing her muscles she begins to reflect on the day. All the hoopla of a kid from the merchant sector in a relationship with a seam girl was just ridiculous. If these people even knew what the inhibitions of the people from the capitol were like their minds would explode. Multiple marriages, divorces, accepted infidelities, BDSM and not to mention the horrors that the Snow regime had inflicted on past hunger games winners. Johanna had gotten off easy; Snow had only managed to sell her once before the coup. But once was enough as far as she was concerned so Johanna never wanted to be in a position where a partner might have too much power over her body or her heart.

Johanna enjoyed the freedom that being a victor in the new regime entailed, the new government honored all past victors with their winnings to 'compensate for the horrors they had to face and would continue to have to face every time they closed their eyes'. A mental health specialist was on call for all victors to visit or call anytime; he specialized in PTSD or whatever the fuck that was. All Johanna knows is that even though she loves seven there is no way she can go back and live there permanently, people there cannot forget her games. They cannot stop looking at her in that way, they knew who she was before and after, and she cannot live seeing the pity on their faces…every day. So Johanna took a position within the sector responsible for reconstruction, it allows her to travel and perhaps get an idea where she would eventually like to relocate. As allowed to all victors relocation was offered to any that wanted to, they could just move to any empty house in a victor's village that they desired.

It was the call of the woods and the lumber consulting job that brought Johanna to twelve and so far she likes this place. It reminds her of home, without the guilt and pity etched on people's faces. The population here is reserved, quiet and guarded but they also appear to appreciate the same values that the people of seven do, hard work, honor and pride in your family and heritage. Normally, the reconstruction committee would just send a team from seven to take care of the lumber, but Mayor Undersee has made it a point to have as little outside workers as possible in twelve, Johanna didn't get it at first, but after being here, she now knows why. Jobs, the mayor wants jobs for his people, jobs that are not in the mines, jobs that will keep his people safe from harm and sickness. He has asked Johanna to stay as an expert to train his people so they can do the work themselves. Johanna figures that she will be needed for at least a year, but what about after that? Is it possible she has found her more permanent home in this small backwards district? Looking around the house she has taken up residence in Johanna mentally begins to compare it to the other homes in victor's villages she has been too. This home is small in comparison to the ones in the more wealthy districts, but it is still big enough to be extravagant. Four bedrooms are located upstairs each with their own bathroom. Downstairs there is a living room, study, dining room, kitchen and a smaller room that could only be considered a den or perhaps another bedroom if needed. It's big enough for someone to live with her, to have a family if she wanted, but it's not so over the top that it makes her want to puke her guts out. The other plus is the woods that surround this place, they are peaceful and beautiful.

Finishing up her shower, Johanna makes her way back into her closet to find an outfit for this evening. Foregoing a dress like most ladies would wear, Johanna opts for denim pants, she prefers pants just like her friend Katniss does. They are more convenient when you are out chopping wood or just raising hell in the woods. As she surveys her wardrobe she gazes at her dresses looking for the perfect one for tomorrow. This dress needs to walk a line, one that will definitely capture and keep the attention of one Mr. Gale Hawthorne, but one that will not upstage the bride. Although she is pretty sure that Johanna could strip naked in front of Peeta Mellark and he still would only have eyes for Katniss. She finds a pretty one the color of copper; it is strapless and nicely highlights her assets without being distasteful. It hugs her petite frame, but isn't too tight and the skirt is higher in the front and lower in the back to show off her long legs. The copper color brings out her brown eyes and the different browns in her hair. Johanna grabs her 'gifts' for the evening and makes her way towards town and the mayor's mansion.


	24. Chapter 24 - Helpful Advice

Chapter 24 – Helpful Advice

Walking into the apartment Peeta looks at his brother who appears to be setting up for this 'bachelor party' he insists on holding for him. He has just returned from taking Katniss home, it felt good to walk her out and about in the district. Even though the early evening had been fraught with the drama, that had been Gale Hawthorne overall he felt satisfied. After the scuffle, he won't call that a fight it wasn't even hard to pin the guy, although Gale is stronger than he looks, the remainder of Katniss's friends that had observed the argument accepted their invitation to the toasting. Peeta is pretty sure that the reason why they were so nice to him was that it slipped out that Gale had hurt Katniss while trying to kiss her in the woods.

Peeta had walked Katniss to her home and she had kissed him on the porch, the burning sensation her lips left on his was still lingering as he walked through the door to his, and at least temporarily Rye's, apartment. "So you had to invite him to the bachelor party?"

At his voice Bannock's face popped out of the kitchen with a big smirk on it, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies' closer" rumbles out and then his head pops back in to continue doing whatever he was doing. Peeta sighs and sets the box down on the arm of the couch and looks at Rye chuckling at him. "What Bannock said; what's in the box Peet?"

"Just some of Katniss's stuff, that way we don't have to move so much tomorrow before the toasting. I better put it in the master bedroom." Peeta had cleaned out his parent's (mom's after she kicked Farl out of the room years ago) bedroom over the past week; he had purchased some new sheets for the bed (white) and a bedspread (green). He figured they could fully decorate it together, but he did want to be able to spend their first night together in their bed. He currently was still sleeping in his old bedroom and Rye had taken over his dad's old room. Lifting the box back up he wanders down the hall and places the box on the bureau in the room, peaking into the attached 'master bath' he makes sure that Rye hasn't been using it. _I cleaned this bathroom for Katniss_, looking around he sees the clean towels are untouched and everything is in its place. Closing both doors he wanders back to the living room and pokes his head into the kitchen, "is there anything to eat, I'm hungry"

"Cut yourself a piece of bread, what took you so long to get back here anyway?" Bannock rumbles at him.

I walked Katniss home and then we talked for a little bit."

Rye's snort made him look up at his brother while he was slicing the loaf of French, "What"?

"Talking my ass."

"We were talking" he insisted looking at both his brothers as they laugh at him.

"Talking with your lips attached to hers, you mean." Rye continues to goad him as his ears start to turn bright pink.

"Baby bro, your lips are puffy and red and your hair is all cockeyed."

Grinning guiltily Peeta looks at Bannock and starts to chuckle a little, "Yeah OK, we were kissing a little, or…maybe a lot." Rye and Bannock burst out in laughter and it is so infectious he can't help but join in.

"So Rye, speaking of kissing…umm…did you find a place to stay tomorrow and Sunday night?" _Not here, not here, please not here_; Peeta chants in his head as he turns to look at his imp of a brother.

"Yeah, I talked to Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. I offered to help them move their stuff to the apothecary if I can stay with them in the third bedroom. So I will be right… next… door…listening…for every groan…whimper… and scream." Rye's grin has gone mischievous as he just stares at Peeta making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Shut up" He replies with a shove although there is no malice in his voice. Just as he is about to playfully punch his brother there is a knock on the door. "You said eight correct?" Peeta glances at the clock, "Isn't it a little early for people to show up?" Jumping up he makes his way towards the door as his brothers just grin at him, _oh no what did they do?_ "No, Katniss said no girls, naked or not naked; please I don't want to be sleeping on the couch on my wedding night."

"We didn't get you a girl" Bannock replies as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. "I don't want to get on the wrong side of your girl". Peeta just laughs as he opens the door to reveal a very despondent Delly.

"Hey Dels, what's up are you OK?" He asks as Delly looks up at him, he notices the tear tracks and her blotchy red skin, _I forgot all about her being upset earlier, I should have found her._ "Why don't you come in, Rye, Bannock and I were just talking." Peeta puts a comforting hand on her shoulder as he ushers Delly into the living room where his brother are sitting and laughing.

Delly stops and looks at Rye and Bannock and then turns to look at him, "Peeta can we talk?"

"Umm, sure" is all he can reply, Delly is looking at him with a pained expression as if he had something to do with her state and it makes him feel guilty for ignoring her earlier in the day.

"Alone" Surprised by the sudden hardness in her voice Peeta looks up to see Bannock and Rye have quieted down and are looking at them. Suddenly Rye jumps up and declares "I have some stuff in my bedroom for the bachelor party, Bannock mind helping me?" Bannock and Rye scurry off down the hall to Rye's room and the door slams shut leaving them in silence.

Taking a deep breath Peeta just decides to jump in and apologize, he really isn't in the mood for any drama, especially if Gale and Rory decide to show up at his bachelor party. He loves Delly but his best friend can be well, a girl, a very girly girl, with hurt feelings and gossip and all that entails. "Look Delly, I am sorry I forgot that you were upset earlier. With all the drama involving Gale Hawthorne, it totally slipped my mind. I hope Devlin was able to deal with everything?"

"Peeta what is going on here? You are toasting? Tomorrow?" Delly is sniveling, he thinks snot might be running down her face, but he is not sure, so he hands her a cloth just in case. Her questions are confusing; _I thought this was all pretty clear_. "Ummm, well Yeah. You said you were coming tomorrow. I can't toast with the girl of my dreams without my 'lil sis being there." Giving her a light punch on her shoulder, a familiar gesture between the two, he forces a chuckle and a smile trying to lift her obviously distressed mood, this whole thing has him feeling rather, well, uncomfortable.

His statement only seems to make her seem MORE desolate looking and Peeta looks around quickly trying to figure out how to fix this; his eyes light on a plate mounded with chocolate chip cookies, Delly loves chocolate and cookies. _Bingo I can fix this_, he thinks excitedly to himself. "Would you like a chocolate chip cookie?" When Delly nods in acceptance and Peeta beams internally, grabbing one he gives it to her.

Delly seems to lighten up as she takes a large bite of the cookie, _Katniss would nibble the cookie at first and then take a big bite,_ his mind goes off track a bit. Clearing his throat he decides to fill the quiet in the air that Delly would normally be filling. "They are good right? Bannock made them for my bachelor party tonight." At that Delly stops chewing and pulls the cookie away from her face and looks up at him. So he gives her his best Peeta smile and continues forward, "Madge said she was inviting you to Katniss's shower at her house tonight are you on your way over now?"

"I don't understand. Why are you toasting with Katniss?" Her voice sounds angry and the query makes his smile fall, "What…what do you mean?" He doesn't understand the question; Delly knows how he feels…doesn't she?

"Why are you toasting with, **her**?" Delly's voice is getting louder and more like a cow then a mouse, the emphasis on the word 'her' a pointed barb, she is pointing at him and she looks…mad? Confused Peeta looks around and stammers "What…as opposed to what? Delly, I don't understand? What don't you get? You know how I feel. What's wrong with Katniss?"

"I knew nothing about this." Her voice is kind of freaking him out it is getting louder and more like a braying donkey then a cow, but less like a mouse.

"I...I'm sorry, we kept it a secret for many reasons." He feels cornered and he is not sure why.

"Two years Peeta? TWO YEARS?" Tears are cascading down his best friends face and her eyes are puffy like a marshmallow.

Feeling slightly shamed Peeta rubs the back of his neck with his hand, "Well, yeah, but you know you can't keep your mouth shut. You demonstrated that today, but I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier, Madge, Rye and Prim all figured it out on their own a long time ago."

"You stopped mooning over her, you stopped talking about her!" Delly is just shouting at him now and desperately he is trying to figure out a way to escape the wrath of his best friend, she looks blotchy and lumpy and really crazy right now.

"Well of course, she was my girlfriend, why would I need to moon over her? She became one of my closest friends. We talk constantly almost every day. Why are you so mad?" The trapped feeling is starting to overwhelm him as this blonde tearing, snot dripping, anger filled person starts to advance on him, _where is my best friend?_

"That ring was supposed to be **mine**!"

Peeta reels back his butt landing in a seat at the asinine statement, "what"?

"That was supposed to be **me**! That ring was supposed to be **mine**! You were supposed to be in love with me." The statements start loud and fade to a whisper on the last word as tears silently leak down her face. The implication of her statements whacks him in the chest. Peeta takes a deep breath and slowly approaches Delly as if she were a hurt animal, "Where is this coming from? You know how I feel about Katniss, how I have always felt about her. I love you as my sister; I always have, but..." Bamm. Delly is on him, her lips pressed to his, wet and snotty and her hands are locked in his hair trapping his face to hers, her tongue is determinedly trying to push its way into his mouth.

"Uuugghhh" is all he can get out as he grabs her shoulders and forcibly shoves her off of him, his head hurts, and she may have taken some of his hair in her hands. "What the **hell** was that?" Peeta is angry now, he continues holding Delly at arm's length by the shoulders as he attempts to wipe the miasma of fluids off his face onto his shoulder, the mixture of saliva, tears and snot makes his stomach lurch.

"I...I...kissed you." He hears muttered as Delly is now looking down. Leaping back and releasing her, Peeta begins to pace rubbing the back of his neck and staring in disbelief at his best friend sitting in front of him.

"Did you like it?' The question is soft and timid, yet full of an unknown defiance he hasn't seen in Delly in years.

"Honestly Dels? No, I didn't like it, I didn't want it. I am engaged...to Katniss, we are toasting tomorrow." He seethes at her, he feels violated, yet slightly guilty as if he has betrayed Katniss. _This must be what she felt like when Gale kissed her._

"I love you" Peeta stares at her open mouthed at her confession.

Finally he gets a hold of himself long enough to address that hornet's nest of a statement. "What do you want me to say, Delly? I don't know what to say. You have always been my best friend, like a little sister to me. You have known me forever and you know what I have always said; I will marry Katniss or no one. Please just stay my best friend." Peeta is looking at her he doesn't get this, _how did this happen?_ "Just go to the shower please, I told Katniss you would be her friend, we can forget this even happened."

"Katniss knows" Delly's voice is quiet and full of self-pity, "Madge too, I can't go."

"Katniss knows what?" What does his girl know? He then listens as Delly tells him how Delly had purposefully gone to Madge's house when she knew Katniss would be there. The things she said to Madge and what she had said to Katniss_._ He is angry that Delly would be so manipulative and condescending to his girl._ Katniss never said anything to me when I told her Delly would be her friend. She never told me any of this why?_ He feels a little blindsided but then it hits him, Katniss talking about how she might lose her best friend and how she wished she never knew how Gale felt, how awkward it was. Katniss must not have wanted him to feel that way.

Turning to Delly he addresses her "Katniss may lose her best friend because he 'thinks' they would be good together, it is hurting her to possibly lose such a close friend. I don't think she would want the same for me, just go to the shower, she isn't going to say anything, and she won't hurt you." Taking a deep breath he decides that this, whatever this is, needs to end, "I am in love with Katniss, I always have been you know that. There has never been anyone else for me, there never will be. I confided in you years ago that I would toast with her, or no one. I really am sorry Delly, if I have ever said or done anything to give you the impression that I cared for you other than a friend. I never purposefully did anything that would make you care for me other than the brother that I am."

"I'm sorry; I had to try, at least once." It was a soft proclamation but one that was filled with resignation, Delly looks at him as she stands up the disappointment written in her eyes. "I don't think I will go to the shower, but tomorrow I will see my best friend toast with the one girl he has always loved." Peeta let out a breath allowing a small smile to creep onto his face as he watches his best friend walk out the door. Turning he sees his brothers standing in the hallway.

"How did I not see that coming, I have always thought I was perceptive? Did either of you know about this?" Seeing the expressions on their faces and the accompanied nodding he groans, "Why didn't either of you tell me? I would have nipped this in the bud."

"Katniss told Madge she wasn't going to say anything to you, so you could keep your friendship without any awkwardness. I guess we thought the same thing. I just never thought she would confront you, after she found out about Katniss." Rye mumbles at him. Peeta pulls at his hair a little bit looking at his brothers and then another thought hits him, "do you think Devlin knows? Will he be mad at me?"

Bannock just snickers at him, "Yeah Devlin probably knows, but he won't care, you didn't hurt his sister on purpose, it is more like she hurt herself."

Peeta sighs "I just wish I had seen that earlier, maybe I could have stopped it from getting out of hand. I feel dirty and I really want a shower, do I have time before the guests get here?"

"Yup, just make it quick, we don't have time for you to be moaning, 'Katniss…Ohhh Katniss' in there." Ryes impersonation of Peeta is pretty spot on and it has Bannock chortling and Peeta bright red.

"Whatever, I don't sound like that. Just remember what Katniss said about naked girls at this party." He mumbles walking off toward the main bathroom.

"Bro I value my life, there is no way I would piss off your girl. And yeah you do sound like that" Rye's voice follows him down the hall.

Twenty minutes later, Rye is already drinking and Peeta is running around trying to make sure the apartment won't be trashed by his friends. Barricading the master bedroom, because locking it is not enough, not with Cole coming "I swear to god guys, no body better go in the master bedroom. I have totally de-momed it and everything is clean and ready for Katniss. No body better puke either, RYE, this place needs to be clean for the toasting tomorrow."

Don't worry baby bro, we got it covered, you are way too jumpy, calm down." Bannock puts one of his large paws on Peeta's shoulder, he sighs and looks at his brother, "I know, I just need to put the finishing touches on the toasting cake tomorrow morning, I don't want to be cleaning."

"I saw the cake in the walk in, looks good so far, I'm sure she will love it." Bannock gives him a smile and pats him on the back in one of those half hugs Bannock likes to give.

"Let's get this party started" Coles voice bellows through the apartment as he and Devlin walk through the door. Breaking into a grin Peeta goes over to give his friends a hug and points them towards the food and then towards the refreshments, where Rye seems to be acting as if he is manning the station not just partaking.

"Cookies!" Devlin's glee is apparent as he hauls butt over to the plate of chocolate chip cookies. _He is way too much like Delly_, Peeta muses, while he goes to open the door for the people he can now hear walking up the steps. "Hey!" His face and voice falls as he sees, Gale and Rory Hawthorne accompanied by, _is that Haymitch_, on the other side of the door. Quickly he gathers himself and gives them a big Welcome smile, and steps aside to let them in.

"Hey, ummm…welcome the snacks are over there and..." He gestures to the location of the snacks and… "**Devlin stop hogging all the cookies!** The drinks are over there with Rye."

"Good, cause I 'aint here for cookies, I'm here for the refreshments." Haymitch Abernathy replies pushing past the Hawthorne boys and making his way over to Rye's station, "Boy you got any good whisky or is that all Ripper's stuff?"

"Rye chortles and pulls out a bottle filled with an amber liquid "got the good stuff old man." He then pours the victor a very generous glass of whisky.

"I knew I liked you Mellark boys for a reason." Haymitch extolls, takes a long pull, and then he wanders over and sits down in the lounge chair. After eyeing this scene Peeta turns back to the two boys in front of him, looking at Rory, Peeta gives him a smile, _well at least he likes me._ Gale just stands there looking around the room as if taking measure of the place and then wanders over to the drink station. "Mellark" Gale greets Rye. A 'Hawthorne" answers with one of Ryes characteristics grins gracing his face as he hands Gale a beer, "Here to embarrass baby bro?"

"Eeehhh, why not", the grin that steals onto Gales face is not uplifting to Peeta at all; in fact it looks kind of menacing. Peeta thinks he needs a drink.

The guests have actually settled in, conversation seems to be flowing and the two beers Peeta has consumed have made him a little less rigid, although he has had to chase Devlin off the cookie platter twice. Even Gale seems to be doing alright, over there talking to Bannock, who seems to have made it his mission to shadow the guy, and there are no naked women or any women that have shown up.

"So," his buddy Cole speaks up, "I want to know how you got the nerve to talk to the beautiful yet elusive and dangerous Katniss Everdeen." Peeta turns a little red, the story is pretty embarrassing and not everyone knows the extent of his mother's abuse, so he decides to tell a modified version.

"Well, I didn't, really… I always wanted to talk to her; I've liked her for forever…but umm she talked to me first. She must have seen me… get hurt one morning two summers ago, when she came to the back door to trade with my dad. She came back that afternoon with some burn cream and tea for my injuries; it was a gift…a repayment really for something I had given her many years earlier. After that, I was in charge of the trading and we talked a little bit every day. We became friends and then I asked her if I could be her boyfriend and she said yes. And well…I guess I got lucky that she fell in love with me." A dreamy look has taken over his face as Peeta remembers those early days with fondness, the rush of excitement he would get when she would let him hold her hand. The weakness in his knees the first time she kissed him, the way he thought his heart would explode when she told him that she would be his girlfriend back. _OK those days have not ended._

"Why the secrecy" the voice is hard and accusatory as he looks at the tall boy sitting on the love seat next to his brother Bannock.

"Have you met my mother?" He raises his eyebrows and his tone is light, but come on everyone knows what a bitch his mother is, especially people from the seam.

Whiskey shoots out of Haymitch's nose in laughter as the rest of the guests begin to chortle; even Gale raises one side of his mouth clearly holding back a smile, replying with "Fair enough".

"So how did you first kiss her, weren't you afraid?" Devlin breaks in, his neck turning red with the embarrassment of asking the question.

"I had been her boyfriend for about a month or so, it was New Year's when I asked her if I could kiss her 'for luck', she said yes. It was my first kiss and afterword she told me it was her first kiss too. And for the record, yes, I was terrified she would gut me, so I asked permission twice and well it was pretty chaste." Peeta is pretty sure his neck color matches Devlin's, he doesn't really like talking about his physical relationship with Katniss especially with Gale and Haymitch right there. "I…uhh…have always been complete gentlemen toward her…I mostly just love talking to her. Katniss is really smart, you know, she is very business savvy. She will be in charge of our finances, I've already let her go over the old books for the bakery and she has a lot of good ideas."

"Catnip?" The disbelief in Gale's tone irritates him; if he would just get off his high horse and listen for once Gale would know how smart she is.

"Yes, Gale, she had all these ideas on how to save money, small changes and additions like adding a garden to grow our own vegetables. Individually they make a little difference but taken as a whole, the bakery will not only be more profitable, but it will be better for the community. We plan on selling some healthier items made with vegetables but sold cheaply to help the undernourished population of the district." His voice gets louder the more he talks about the topic; he is really passionate about what they plan on doing. Gale stiffens in his seat, maybe he is a little chastised that he didn't believe in his best friend like he should.

"Healthy, like those muffins you sold today? They were pretty good." Rory pipes up, Peeta had made sure that he was getting water or tea, not alcohol, the boy was too young and he just got Hazelle to like him. The rest of the guys murmur in assent all talking about how they enjoyed the muffins.

"Yeah, like the pumpkin and zucchini muffins and I have been testing out a new type of bread as well, it's less expensive to make, so it can be more affordable for the general population." Peeta finishes lamely, not everyone can get his enthusiasm for bread or the changes that he and Katniss have planned, but it is exciting to him.

"So are you going to let her keep hunting or will you make her stay in the bakery working with you?" The hard edge has softened a little as Peeta looks at the man, who clearly wants his girl as a prize.

"I will not make Katniss do anything," _although if I could keep her away from you I would_, "She will decide how much time she wants to help me at the bakery, or hunt in the woods or help her mom with our Apothecary. Really it's up to her, I have learned you can never tell Katniss what to do, and I really wouldn't want to anyway, part of what I love about her is her independent spirit."

"That's pretty cool about the apothecary, Rory pipes in, "Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are really happy. I didn't know you could paint, you're pretty good." This statement of course is followed by a bunch of questions about the paintings and the purchase of the apothecary. Peeta answers them to the best of his ability, while making sure to give Katniss her fair due.

"So, how long have you liked Katniss?" Devlin asks, "I mean she got really pretty over the past few years, but Delly told me that you have liked her for a really long time."

"I have liked her a long time." Peeta intends to leave it at that, but Rye, of course, opens his big fat mouth. "Peeta has been in love with that girl since the first day of school." Now Peeta likes the story about how he fell in love with Katniss. Katniss likes the story about how he fell in love with her, but it is a little embarrassing for a guy to admit to other guys.

"Well, ummm… he starts to stammer not sure what to say, but he doesn't get a chance because Rye opens his big fat mouth again. "Came home from the first day of school, and announced to us that he was going to marry Katniss Everdeen."

Peeta's face turns bright red at that since all the guys are staring at him and all he can mumble in defense of himself is, "She sang in music assembly, it was beautiful and she was beautiful and her eyes were sparkly and well…yeah…I was a goner."

"When he was seven he told Rye and I we would have to give up the bunk beds when he got married so Katniss could have the top bunk, and he could have the bottom" Bannock pauses here and looks at Rye, _oh god no, they are going to do it aren't they?_ And in high pitched little Peeta voices they both say in unison, "Because the top of the bunk is the best and when Katniss is my wife she will deserve the best bed." Then they both burst out in laughter with the rest of the party attendees joining in, even Gale chuckles at that.

"Yeah when I tried to tell him that maybe he would want to sleep in the same bed with her, he was mortified. He kept muttering about cooties and respecting Katniss." Bannock finishes flashing a grin Peeta's way.

"Thanks, Ban, thanks for bringing that up. That was very nice of you." Peeta half sneers at his brother, _idiot_. Looking around everyone seems to be relaxed even Gale Hawthorne isn't ramrod straight. He doesn't really remember embarrassing Bannock this much at his bachelor party.

"So you have never noticed any other girls?" Cole is looking at him in disbelief.

"No, I noticed other girls, but none of them held a candle to Katniss, she is the only one I have ever wanted." And it's the truth, Peeta has seen other girls, some are pretty, some have nice bodies, and some are nice to talk to, but none of them are as perfect as his Katniss.

"Never heard him moan another girls name and we've always shared a room till just a week ago."

"RYE! SHUT UP!" He is mortified, simply mortified and he will kill his brother in his sleep.

"Awe come on baby bro, we are all men here, some more than others. I mean Hawthorne and I were well acquainted with the slag heap, back in the day." At this Rye holds his fist out to Hawthorne who bumps it with his fist in some sort of manly slag heap secret gesture of sorts, Peeta doesn't even know. Then Devlin and Cole bump their fists with Rye and Gale and finally Bannock too. Only he and Rory sit there, not fist bumping anything, well Haymitch too, but then, Haymitch throws his fist up there too saying "Well slag heap has been there a long time, may have been there a time or two before I got reaped."

Peeta's mouth is hanging open; _please stop talking about this_, "Does anyone want another drink or a cookie?" Peeta leaps up and starts to serve people drinks and cookies while his ears are burning red.

"Peet it's OK, no one cares that you are a virgin", _oh my god, he did, Rye did_, "in fact we are all here to help by giving you excellent advice for your toasting night." Totally embarrassed, Peeta just sits down on his chair and looks at his feet.

"You're a virgin?" Of course it's Gale fucking Hawthorne that asks this question and he is looking at Peeta as if he is some strange magical creature from fairytopia.

"I'm a virgin too!" Rory pipes up, the kid is trying to be helpful, but he's like what? Fourteen?

"Dude of course you are a virgin, you are fourteen and Katniss would castrate you if you took Prim to the slag heap. You better plan on being one till you're toasted just like Peeta here, if you plan on being with Prim, unless you want an arrow in your eye." That statement makes Peeta feel a little better until Gale speaks up again, "Dude hasn't Cassidy been hot for you for years, why didn't you ever hit that, she's pretty decent in the sack and good looking too?" Then he fist bumps Rye again because apparently they both have 'hit that'.

"Why would I want her? I don't love her and I wanted my first time to be special. Then Katniss and I became involved and uh…we decided that we wanted to wait for our toasting night."

"I think that's nice" Devlin chimes in, "Weird, but nice. I mean you two have been engaged for what 6 months?" Peeta has no reply for that statement; he just nods yes to the 6 months part.

Haymitch loudly clears his throat and then declares "I think this topic requires more whiskey all around."

"You are going to talk about this... with me?" Peeta voice is the highest it has been since before puberty hit.

"Boy, what I want to make sure of... is that these jokers", Haymitch then points around the room with his finger deliberately hovering over Rye and Gale, "don't give you **bad** advice."

"I think Katniss and I are smart enough to figure out what to do, on our own." Peeta mumbles trying to figure out how he is going to get out of this situation.

"Ahhh, well Madge plans on educating her tonight at the shower." Rye helpfully informs him.

"Bachelorette party", Gale is speaking and it looks like he is trying to not laugh, "Johanna plans on crashing the 'shower' and turning it into a Bachelorette party. So if Katniss is getting advice from Johanna Mason, perhaps you better get some from us." Gale's grin is savage and it scares the crap out of Peeta.

"She is a virgin too, correct?" Bannock rumbles while pointedly looking at Gale, like he would know.

"Yes" Peeta jumps in quickly because really only he should know the sexual status of his fiancée, not anyone else.

"Well then the important thing you need to do is make sure to minimize the amount of pain, because it is going to be painful for her, no matter how much you don't want it to be." Bannock looks at him pointedly as if that piece of advice is supposed to mean anything at all. He just stares at Bannock as if that will magically implant all he need to know in his brain without him having to ask the question 'How?', but then Rye interferes with Peeta's attempt at mind-melding with his brother by interjecting, "Especially since her first time will be with a 'Mellark Monster', she won't be broken in".

"That's just some bullshit you guys made up, you aren't anymore well endowed then the rest of us." Gale snorts looking at Rye with contempt, but it's Haymitch that addresses this one and nearly causes Peeta to have an apoplexy. "Actually, kid, that's been around for a while, Farl was known for being exceptionally well endowed. All three boys look pretty much like Farl, so it wouldn't be a stretch to say that their anatomy follows suit."

Rye's grin gets huge as he turns it onto Gale, but before he can say anything Cole ups the awkward level considerably by saying, "Yeah its true". All eyes turn on Cole, mouths open and he just rumbles on, "I got curious once when Cassidy and Kira couldn't stop talking about Rye's size. I didn't get it, I'm a big guy, so I thought there was no way they could be bigger than me, so I looked after practice one day. Dudes are hung." Peeta's mouth is flapping like a fish, Bannock looks red and even Rye is stunned mute, while all three boys' hands have migrated to their front as a sort of visual shield. Clueless, Cole rumbles on, "Come on, like no one else noticed, I mean those wrestling uniforms were pretty tight."

All of a sudden Rory of all people busts out laughing; he is looking from guy to guy in the room, "Well I am guessing that's a good thing right?" Peeta whips his head over to look at the kid and then starts to laugh with him. Soon everyone is laughing including Haymitch and Gale the tension relieved, _thank god for Rory_.

"In all seriousness boy", Haymitch leans over elbows on his knees holding onto his glass, while pointing at Peeta, "Personal size withstanding, your brother", he points at Bannock, "is correct." Peeta knows Bannock is right and he wants their first time to be the least painful possible for Katniss, the problem is he really isn't sure exactly HOW to do this. He has some ideas, he is not totally innocent, he has had to hear his brothers brag for years, but he doesn't know exactly what to do. His face must reflect his confusion because Haymitch then follows it up with a, "you do know what I am talking about, don't you boy?"

"Yes…No…ahhh well maybe? I think…Hell I don't know?" Peeta throws his hands up in exasperation maybe it is the fact that he is clearly the most innocent in the room, except for Rory over there, but he is getting frustrated. "I know about stuff, I've had to listen to these two bozos talk about their conquests well before I probably should have heard it, but…but…I don't want to hurt her. I mean I've never heard them", he points accusingly at Bannock and Rye, "talk about being with a virgin, well except maybe Rye, but Madge was pretty experienced already and so were you Rye. I don't think any of you have been with a virgin", he makes a sweeping gesture to the whole room and even includes Rory in his gesture, "who **also** happens to be the girl you've been madly in love with since you were five. It's a lot of pressure, it's my first time, our first time, I am related to those two girl magnets." He gestures at Rye and Bannock. "Katniss's best friend is the other slag-heap legend." He angrily waves at Gale. "and half the male population my age would love to have her."

"Half the **entire** male population." Haymitch interrupts his tirade.

"**Exactly**! Wait...what? Thanks like I needed **more** pressure. Now I've got Johanna freaking Mason, telling my girl stories and giving her advice. Probably building this event up in her head. And all the advice you guys can give me is...just...so...abstract! Yeah that's it, abstract and…and vague! Jesus guys, give me something I can work with or just stop making me more NERVOUS!" _Arrrggghhh I just admitted my inexperience in front of Gale Hawthorne, now I __**will**__ die of embarrassment._

"Pansy Parkinson" Gale speaks looking around at everyone, "The grocers daughter, I was fourteen, but I think she thought I was sixteen. She was three years ahead of me in school. I lasted like 10 seconds then I collapsed on her and smashed her breasts." Peeta just stares at him, they all do. Then Bannock speaks, "Yeah, I know her, she was my first too, "Then he tells the story of his first time and how horrible he was, "I got better though" Bannock ends chuckling. A floodgate opens and stories come flowing out, Rye contributing funny stories. Cole tells a story, causing Devlin to choke on a cookie, because it was about Delly. Even Hatmitch throws in a few anecdotes, one that causes everyone to bust out laughing. Peeta is relaxed and happy and he remembers Katniss's words to him about how it would be OK, because it was them, and they loved each other. As the evening begins to draw to a close Peeta gets some actual helpful advice from Rye, with a few hints interjected by Bannock and Gale (of all people), when he looks over at Haymitch the man nods as if to give blessing to the advice and then tells him one last hint on being married before he leaves. "The woman is always right and when she is angry; nod your head yes if you want to stay alive."


	25. Chapter 25 - A Negligee

Chapter 25 – A Negligée

_James would be so proud of who she has become, who both of them have become,_ it was a simple sentence, a mantra of sorts, the same one that has been a big comfort over the past few years. Looking across the room at the girl who looks so much like her best friends of years ago she allows herself to think of a time when she and the Donner twins would be sitting and chatting just like Madge and Katniss are now. After getting help with her depression, Lilly had 'awoken' to find that her oldest had taken on the responsibility of running the household and Lilly didn't feel right in taking back the reigns, she felt she didn't have the right to take them back. So she had let her oldest alone, never mothering her, since she really didn't need one per se, at least when it came to surviving, but when it came to **living **Katniss needed some help.

Lilly could count on Prim to show Katniss how to live with joy, how to love and how to appreciate the beauty around her. Peeta also apparently had shown Katniss how to live, he helped her open up, find joy and romantic love. After Katniss and Peeta had left them, Prim and she had walked home, with a quick detour by the Apothecary. Lilly had known her parents were getting older and figured they would sell it soon, but this surprise that it would go back to her, in trust for her daughter's family was astonishing and heartwarming. On the walk home she had a talk with Prim to try and ascertain more details of her eldest daughter's relationship with the son of one of her oldest friends/ex-fiancé.

As Lilly suspected Katniss was pretty closed off with the details of her relationship with her beau, but Prim seemed to know them all anyway. Prim detailed the kiss she had witnessed and the purity and chasteness of their relationship was unexpected but not at the same time. Normally in a relationship that spanned this long with a six month engagement would have progressed further physically then it seems to have, but for Katniss it makes sense. Looking at the three girls seated across from her and Hazelle, Lilly decides that now is a good time to have a talk with these girls. Katniss and Prim for herself and Madge for her two best friends, one who died and the other whose spirit died with her, besides if she doesn't corner her now, she knows Katniss will just run away with her hands over her ears when she tries to talk to her.

Looking over she sees that Hazelle seems to be a little uncomfortable in the parlor of the mayor's mansion. Lilly knows that this room is one of the smallest and least fancy rooms in the mansion and that Madge most likely chose this room to put everyone at ease. "Tea?" she offers to her friend and begins to pour her some as they look to the three girls across from them nibbling on tea sandwiches and little sugar cookies.

"I am sorry for the commotion my boy caused today at the Harvest Festival." Hazelle speaks quietly after taking a sip from her tea. Lilly glances up and looks at her friend, exhausted is the first word that comes to mind when she sees her. "I had a little heart to heart with him when he and Rory came back from talking with Haymitch. I was unaware that his feelings had changed towards Katniss; I mean he had Leevy and now this Johanna Mason situation…well…I think he will behave himself now. He and I will have another talk tonight." Hazelle looks uncomfortable talking about how badly Gale had behaved earlier this evening at the Harvest Festival.

"I think she is just worried that she may lose her best friend over this, although I can understand his shock over the engagement. It took us all by surprise I think." Lilly discretely whispers back to her friend. Honestly what was most surprising about Gale's outburst was his vehemence towards those of the Merchant class. It made her uncomfortable to think that someone she trusts with her daughters has such a blatant hatred towards them as a whole, because she is a merchant… or was… or will be again. The whole classification thing is silly, they are people of district 12, all were subjected to the horrors of the games, she lost her best friend to the games, being from the Merchant class didn't save Maysilee. Lilly understands jealousy that can be the origin of hatred, there were many a cold hungry night that she was jealous of the now Mrs. Mellark and her warm home, but to allow that feeling to take root and grow into a prejudice is dangerous and foolhardy. What is the classification of being Merchant or seam? Skin, hair and eye color, because then she and Prim are Merchant. Where you reside or how much you have, because that makes Haymitch a Merchant. What will Katniss be when she moves into town with Peeta? Merchant or seam, she is already both. What will people call their children? What about the kids that are now being trained for good jobs but are seam, like Vick? No the whole divide is outdated and quickly becoming moot and nothing makes her more happy. Well nothing but her two beautiful girls sitting across from her.

Putting her teacup down Lilly then reaches into the bag she brought with her and pulls out a wrapped package. "Madge, Thank you for hosting this lovely shower for Katniss. The sandwiches, tea and cookies are quite lovely." All three girls look at Lilly and Hazelle, Madge seams to give her a small smile and says, "It is the least I can do for my best friend."

"Congratulations on your upcoming toasting, I think the whole district is talking about it." Hazelle addresses the younger woman.

"Well it wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for Katniss and Peeta, they were the ones that got us together."

"Oh don't be ridiculous", Katniss cut in, "you both liked each other already. Peeta and I just helped things along."

"Please tell me how that happened; I would love to hear the story." Lilly politely asks, causing an avalanche of words to cascade from her daughter's mouth. It is more then she has heard her speak in years. The transformation of her surely, quiet and normally reticent daughter to the young woman blossoming before her brings tears to her eyes. There were times that she was sure Katniss would never love, never toast, but when she silently watched (not spied) Katniss and Peeta saying 'goodnight' on the privacy of their porch tonight she was overwhelmed with emotion.

At the conclusion of the heartwarming story, where Madge had finished Katniss's tale by revealing how she had deduced that Katniss and Peeta had been covertly holding hands under the table, but knew something was up before that, Lilly stood up and handed the package to Katniss. "This was something that was given to me by my best friend before I married your father." Lilly then nodded at Madge, "your mother was the only person who remained my friend after I was shunned by everyone for marrying a seam boy. I have never forgotten that, I will always love her and her sister Maysilee."

Quietly Katniss took the package and opened it; she pulled out the long nightgown. It was one of the only things still white and not threadbare, Lilly had worn it for her wedding night and then after that only on their anniversary, even after James was gone.

As Katniss pulled the garment from the package she instantly knew what it was, her mother's wedding nightgown. Her mother barely wore it, only on her anniversary even now when her father had been gone for seven years. Tears threatened to spill out and run down her cheeks, "Mom, I can't accept this, it's yours and…I just cant." The fabric is soft in her hands the white was still white and she can see the delicate blue ribbon that weaves through the edging of the neckline and sleeves, looking up she sees the determination in her mother's eyes, her commitment to getting better and she knows refusal is not an option.

"I wore that on my first night as your father's wife and every anniversary since. I would be honored if you would cherish it as much as I have and then pass it to Prim when she needs it. We had a wonderful marriage full of love and laughter, I want you to start yours the same way I started mine." Her mother watches as Katniss fights tears and struggles to say something.

"That is a beautiful nightgown Mrs. Everdeen. Did my mom really give that to you?" Madge rescues her friend by turning the attention away and Katniss is grateful for their friendship.

"Yes she did, now are we waiting for another guest or will this be it?" Lilly looked over at the tea service and noted two more tea cups.

"Oh well, I also invited Delly, Peeta's best friend, but I am not sure she is coming. I also extended an invite to Mrs. Mellark." Four heads whipped in astonishment staring at Madge in horror, "but I don't think Mr. Mellark passed it on, he said 'Meredith was not in the right mind to attend the event in a pleasant mindset'." Twin derisive snorts are emitted from both Katniss and her mother causing Prim to burst into giggles.

"When is that woman ever in a pleasant mindset?" Hazelle asks, but then quickly follows that statement "Oh Katniss, I am sorry I didn't mean to be rude towards your future mother in law."

"No, that's fine" Katniss is giggling now and even her mom is holding back her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand.

Madge starts to openly laugh and barely get out, "We both will have to deal with that woman as our mother in law. Her passive aggressive insults towards me are appalling and she **approves** of me, or well at least my father's money and position of authority."

"I am not sure how welcome she will be at the Bakery, or the Apothecary for that matter" Katniss muttered, she hated that woman. Loathed her for every scar, physical and mental, her Peeta had endured over his childhood. The urge to protect him from harm was strong on her heart and she would not have Peeta struck by that woman ever again, not under her watch. Peeta was like Prim, gentle and kind with an inherent goodness and sense of fairness that was hard to find and like a precious flower deserved to be protected and given the opportunity to thrive.

"Katniss, you must be respectful of your mother in law, if not for yourself, at least for your husband." Katniss looked at her mother as she scolded her, but when she saw the tiny smile she knew that although her mother meant what she was saying she wasn't exactly disagreeing with the sentiment.

"I will be as polite to that woman as possible" Katniss blurted out, "but if she ever hits Peeta again, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"Hit him? You mean Peeta's mom hits her kids?" Prim is all wide eyes and astonishment.

"I think that's the districts worst kept secret." Her mother sadly stated as Hazelle nodded along with her, "We have all suspected it, but it has never been truly confirmed. Has Peeta spoken to you about this? Has Rye said anything to you Madge?"

"I have suspected as much, but no, Rye has never said anything directly about it." Madge said sadly.

"I saw it once." Katniss softly continues as she quietly remembers that morning. "It was awful." Her heart is heavy as she sees the rolling pin pound into Peeta over and over; the visual causes her to shiver. A small hand lands on her shoulder in comfort from Prim beside her, the warmth from her sister causes her to relax a little and let go of the image.

"So that gift, two years ago. That was for Peeta." Prim asked gently.

Katniss had never confirmed this detail to her sister, nor anyone really. When they talk about their relationship and tell their story, they never really talk about the bread or the rolling pin incidents. Those parts of their pasts are too private, too intimate, too special to really discuss openly, but sometimes, some people deserve to know. So she confirms it with a quiet "yes".

"You said it was to pay back a debt, for something that you owed…" Prim gently prompted her, looking at her with those eyes. Prim's beautiful light blue eyes full of love and acceptance, silently pleading with Katniss to confide in her and take some of the burden off of her soul.

So Katniss quietly told the story of how she was dying in front of a tree and Peeta had purposefully burnt the nut bread to feed her and her family. As she finished she looked at her mother who had silent tears streaking down her face, but it was Prim who rescued her.

"Well then, I guess tomorrow will be the second time you he will burn bread for you." It was said so simply and encompassed a feeling that Katniss had held tight to her soul ever since that day, it described how she had already felt connected to Peeta like no one else in her life. So she just laughed quietly breaking the spell, "I guess you are right little duck."

"Have you and Peeta discussed children?" Hazelle asked steering the conversation to something light and shower appropriate as opposed to memories associated with starving to death.

"Yes, we want children, but not right now."

"What about you and Rye?" Hazelle asked of Madge.

Madge blushed prettily and politely answered "We are of the same mind, we want children, but not now. I would like to finish my remote studies with the district 3 university before having a family."

Katniss watched as her mother straightened her back and recovered her mood from the revelations before, "Have either of you then decided on a method of birth control?" and her mother has entered healer mode.

"Actually, I discussed options with Katniss and Madge", Prim pipes up. "They both decided to use the year long shot that the Apothecary sells. I administered it to them both this morning, after going over all the instructions and potential side effects of course."

Katniss beams with pride listening to her sister who even sounds every bit the doctor as she blushes at the topic of conversation.

"Excellent, so you discussed the 12 hour waiting period to allow efficacy?" her mom questions.

"Oh absolutely! I also went over with them the mechanism of prevention." Prim and her mother then launch into a very medical discussion of the method of **birth control** she and Madge have chosen. _Oh god, please stop talking about menstruation. _She looks over to see Madge is suddenly very interested in her desert (or canapé as she called it).

"So Katniss, I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to discuss what it means to be a married woman." Her mother says gently after she and Prim were finished discussing the intricacies of the birth control shot as it relates to her period. _WHAT? NO NO NO_, Katniss screams in her head, her eyes open wide in fear as she desperately looks around the room for a way to escape. As she looks for support she sees both Prim and Madge are smirking at her, until her mother speaks again.

"Actually this is a perfect time for me to talk with you as well Madge. I am sure your mother would be grateful to have her oldest friend help her daughter since she is unable to talk with you herself." Now only Prim is smirking and Madge also looks horrified until her mother speaks again, "Prim you would do well to listen now that you are also becoming a lady. Don't think I haven't noticed that a certain young man has been hanging around an awful lot lately." All three girls look like they are a rabbit caught in one of Gale's snares, eyes unblinking, mouths open, and bodies still.

"Hazelle and I are both women who have been happily married, both of us have a wealth of experience to help you young ladies start your lives with your partner. I am glad to hear that both of you have discussed children **before** getting married and that you and your fiancé's are in agreement on that subject. Not discussing and disagreeing about children is one of the most caustic issues in a marriage, which can cause a wonderful relationship to go bad quickly. Have you discussed money and division of labor as well?"

"Peeta will do most of the cooking and I will handle our finances." Katniss blurts out quickly; just happy that this talk isn't going where she thought it would go. "We discussed work and home labor already, he and I have different strengths and he has encouraged me to continue to hunt."

"Rye will be supporting my career as mayor", Madge stated, "He will also be in charge of cooking, I guess. I mean we have a person that cooks, cleans and does laundry sooo."

"So Rye will be a kept man." Prim bursts in laughing, "Well when he is not helping us with the computers or Peeta at the bakery." Even Katniss has to giggle at this, Rye's personality makes him perfect for a role as second to Madge, and he doesn't really care about being 'the man of the house' so much as he cares about not waking up really early.

"I am so glad you both have such mature and responsible approaches to your marriage." Her mom smiles at them, Katniss soaks up the praise from her mother and is happy that this conversation is coming to a close. "Now are both of you, prepared for your toasting night?"

"Wh…what?" Katniss stutters at her mother, face heating up in mortification.

"Katniss, I am assuming that you are still a virgin, is that true?" Katniss looks at her mother who is speaking slowly so there is no way she could misunderstand her, but really there is no way to misinterpret that statement.

"Ummmm… yes?" Katniss says it like a question_, this is horrible, please stop talking about this._

"And is Peeta also a virgin?" _Oh shut up shut up this is just awful;_ "Yes" she manages to squeak out.

"Well, I had to ask, not everyone waits for their toasting night, and in fact it is fairly rare. After Prim addressed my queries into your physical relationship with Peeta, I had suspected as much, but I needed to ask to be positive. I don't want to assume anything." Katniss whips her head staring at Prim, _Benedict Arnold_, who has suddenly turned beet red and seems very interested in her dessert.

"Well since you ladies are responsible and have taken care of birth control, the only thing left to talk about is the actual act of sex." _Oh dear god, she really is going there._ Katniss immediately begins choking on her tea, Madge looks as though she isn't breathing and Prim is just about to sink into her chair.

"Mom, do we really have to discuss this?" This whole thing is making her uneasy, although he is excited for tomorrow night, she is also scared, but **talking** about it, well that is even scarier.

"It is important for you to know how to please your husband", _oh god,_ Katniss thinks _this sounds like that awful lady in health that the capitol sends to talk to them in 9__th__ grade._ "But it is also important for you to help him to understand and learn your body, so that it is pleasurable for you as well."

"Oh yes", Hazelle pipes in, "That is very important, because when they get that right, it makes your experience so much better."

"Now for your first time it will hurt" her mother continues with Hazelle making noises of agreement, "but there are things he can and should do to minimize that pain." Katniss is just blank there is nothing to say, what do you say to this? What do you say when your mother starts talking about this?

"This is going to be especially important for both of you young ladies to take note of because you are toasting with Mellark men." Madge blushes at that and Katniss is confounded, _why does that make a difference?_ Her lack of knowledge must show on her face as her mother continues. "Farl was very well-endowed and since all three of his boys have his physique I am assuming that they are also blessed in that department."

Her mother must have interpreted something in Madge's reaction because her next question has Katniss dying of embarrassment. "Madge, is that the case?"

"Ummm…yes" Madge's confident 'I am the mayor's daughter' voice is gone replaced by a squeak.

"No need to be embarrassed dear, we are all ladies here who will not gossip and you are an engaged committed woman." Her mother tries to sooth Madge as she then turns to Katniss, "So I am assuming you have not seen **him** yet Katniss?" The emphasis on the word 'him' tells Katniss exactly what her mother is talking about.

"No, No, we umm haven't done anything. All clothes were always on. Does this matter?" The words erupt in mortification from her mouth as she stares at her mother, as her mind screams at her.

"Well I know from first-hand experience that it does matter, thank goodness Farl had a wonderful father who coached him on how to make it as comfortable as possible for a woman. Even for a girl who is not a virgin, it can be intimidating." _Dear god, did my mother just tell me she and Mr. Mellark had SEX once? _

"Too much information, MOM, too much information!" Katniss squawks in horror at her mother, _please let this be over, please let this be over._

"Your mother is correct, brainless" Katniss turns to see that Johanna Mason of all people has joined them. "I was hoping to join this little shower, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, please join us." Madge seems to recover from the hell that has been the past few minutes and jumps into hostess mode. Pouring a cup of tea for her and indicating a seat for Johanna. _Thank god, there is no way mom will continue to talk about this with Johanna Mason present._

"Thank you Miss. Mason, now as I was saying" her mom continues, _Jesus, no such luck_. "It is very important for you both to partake in a lot of foreplay before penetration." Katniss visibly winces at the last word. "It is essential for you to be sufficiently lubricated for the act."

"Lubricated and relaxed" Johanna adds with a smile on her face that is just this side of manic.

"Exactly, thank you Johanna. So it would be helpful if he can bring you to climax before intercourse, preferably with his fingers, so he can do some pre-stretching"

"Oh god, that is enough!" Katniss bursts out, _I can't take anymore_. "I…I… think this is inappropriate…or maybe it is too much information for Prim!" Katniss turns to look at her sister who doesn't look embarrassed at all, _crap is she interested_?

"Oh nonsense!" her mother continues, "I should have talked to you about this years ago, I am sorry I didn't. Now do you understand how to help him bring you to climax with his fingers?"

Blank her mind is blank; she has nothing to say, she is just gasping like a fish, until Madge saves her, by throwing herself under the bus.

"Rye knows how, I am sure he will tell Peeta." That causes Katniss to fall out of the chair she had been precariously perched on; literally she falls out of her chair. Johanna starts cackling that loud laugh of hers that all of a sudden has an evil bent to it. Shooting Johanna a glare she scrambles to get back into her seat.

"Well dear", her mother gently states to Madge, "that is good to know, but not every woman has the same triggers although we are all similar. It is important for Katniss to tell Peeta what makes her feel best."

"I don't know, can we please stop talking about this? I can't talk about this anymore."

"Well I want to know. What does make a girl feel good?" Prim, her precious Prim is a traitor as she turns to her sister in abject horror.

"There are many things, nipple and clitoral stimulation are two of the main ones, and both of these can be done with the hands and the mouth, in some positions clitoral stimulation can be done with the penis. G-spot stimulation is mostly fingers or via penetration." At this Katniss just covers her ears in an attempt at imitating the 'hear no evil monkey'.

Her mother, who is just too clinical, too much of healer slowly approaches her and places her hands gently on Katniss's wrists to remove them from her ears. "Katniss honey, it is fine to be embarrassed, but you are an adult about to enter into an adult relationship with a man who is very much in love with you. I am only trying to help; having an open dialog and active sex life is just another important component to having a good marriage. Your father and I had a wonderful intimate life; I just want you to have that. You need to learn to talk to each other about what you like, what makes you both feel good."

"I know, but can you please not say those...those words, please?" It's a plea for some semblance of control over the situation. If they are going to talk about this can they not do it in such a way that embarrasses her?

"Geez Brainless", Johanna barks at her, "if you can't even say the words, how are you going to do it?" At that Katniss just scowls at her, it's not the words, it's the words in front of her mother, coming from her mother that is the most mortifying.

"Hunter and I had a wonderful sex life" Katniss's mouth drops open as she just stares at Hazelle her second mother, who just said the word sex, uggghhh this night could not get any more awkward. Except it does because then her mother and Hazelle begin to reminisce about their husbands and their sex lives. Katniss loves hearing stories about her father, but...not these stories.

Looking around, Katniss can see that Johanna, Prim and Madge are paying attention to these stories. _What the hell? This is the worst_; she thinks, then her mom reminisces about the time she was conceived, _no __**that**__ is the worst_.

Finally Madge breaks up the 'worst conversation ever' with a call for Katniss to cut into the small cake that Peeta clearly decorated. The small white cake was frosted with a few Katniss flowers and it said 'Congratulations Katniss' on it in green. Looking up she gives Madge a small smile and asks "Peeta?'

"Of course", her friend answers with her own smile. The cake was only big enough for a few people, but it was just perfect. Katniss identified the cake as vanilla, one of the flavors that will be for her toasting cake, tomorrow. At that thought a huge grin crept onto her face, causing her sister to come to her side.

"Why the big smile sis?"

"The cake is vanilla, one of the flavors that I chose for our toasting cake. It just reminded me that I am toasting with Peeta tomorrow, tomorrow he will be mine and I will be his, officially. No one will be able to take that away from us." Tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked them back as quickly as they came, she will not cry over happy things, especially not in front of Johanna Mason.

"Well ladies, I think it is time for me to head home. Hazelle and I have a toasting dinner to cook tomorrow." Katniss turns to her mother placing a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of affection. "Thank you mom, do you mind if I stay a little longer with Madge? I promise I won't be home late."

"Of course, just make sure to be home to get your beauty rest, Prim though needs to come home with me." Her mother levels a look at Prim, who might be ready to protest, but halts at their mother's look. "Prim, you need to show me what your sister is wearing tomorrow and then we can decide on how to do her hair, since you will be helping her while I am cooking."

At this Prim eagerly gives up any lingering protestations she might have had and Hazelle, Prim and her mom say their good nights and Thank yous. Katniss watches as Johanna takes Hazelle aside and quietly talks with her. Hazelle's tense frame relaxes through the short, private conversation and ends with her gracing Johanna with the slightest of smiles. Good, Katniss thinks, perhaps she will forgive Johanna for the non-existent transgression. Katniss likes Johanna and figures that she will play a big role in helping Gale forget this misguided 'crush' he seemed to have on her.

After the door closes Katniss heaves a huge sigh and looks at Madge, "That had to be the most awkward shower in the history of the universe. I learned way to much about my mom and Hazelle's sex lives."

Madge just starts to laugh while Johanna starts to cackle, "Princess and Brainless now it is time to turn this 'shower' into a 'bachelorette party'. Loverboy is currently being schooled at his bachelor party by his brothers, friends, Haymitch and Gale. So let's get this party started!" Johanna whoops as she pulls out a bottle of some sort of liquor, but it's the mention of Gale at Peeta's party that causes Katniss to stop and turn.

"What? Gale is at Peeta's party. What is he doing there? I swear to god if he causes more trouble or hurts Peeta in anyway, we are done. Our friendship is over!" Her voice started out questioning and ended with a roar of a lioness ready to protect her cubs.

"Relax Brainless, Haymitch took care of it, they had a 'nice little talk' after today's debacle. Haymitch set him straight and has informed him that he will be good."

"Informed or threatened?" Katniss knows how Haymitch operates and the title of victor still looms over the older man lending him a dangerous air.

"Well, maybe a little of both." Johanna's grin is also hovering towards the dangerous victor that also encompasses her persona, at least when she is not teasing Katniss. "There may have been a visual of a knife involved, but no verbal threat was made."

At that Katniss began to giggle; the events of the day followed by her mother talking about sex has her strung tight, but the visual of Haymitch subtly threatening Gale with a knife catches her off guard. So she giggles off the tension which then turns into a laugh as she sees her best girlfriend Madge and her new 'friend' Johanna begin to laugh along with her she starts to relax.

"Here", Johanna pushed a glass of the liquid she had brought towards her and Madge, "Let's have a drink and then perhaps we can have a 'proper' conversation about this deflowering that is going to happen tomorrow; without the embarrassment of having your mother discussing your conception."

"God, that was awful", Katniss moaned, "And the way she went about talking about it, like she was reading it from a medical textbook was just awful. Then Hazelle had to join in, oh God, I did not want to know that my best friend was conceived on a kitchen table."

"It might explain his proclivity for using objects other than beds."

Katniss and Madge snorted at that, with Katniss yelling out, "Jesus Jo, too much information, I do not want to know, he is like my brother that's just gross."

The drink was pepperminty and strong, clearing Katniss's nasal passages out and causing her to cough when she tried to take a gulp not a sip.

"Screw that" Madge burst out, "I want to know all about that man-candy and what you do with him! I want to learn something so I can surprise Rye for once!" Madge's cheeks had taken on a pink quality as she began to giggle at her own outburst.

Johanna just refreshed the girls' glasses with a glint in her eye that scared Katniss just a little, "Oh ladies, we are going to have so much fun tonight! I am going to teach you things that will make your man's toes curl, but for now let's make sure that Katniss understood what her mother was trying to tell her so that her deflowering goes well!" And with a gleeful/vicious smile (because only Johanna can pull off that combination) she began to tell Katniss about how to make sure she isn't 'ripped apart by the Mellark Monster' (Johanna's words not hers), with Madge adding in little tips here and there. As the night goes on Katniss and Madge get a little tipsy from the peppermint drink, Johanna jumps to give the girls tips for some toe curling action that is sure to surprise their respective spouses. Katniss is confused by some of the tips, grossed out by others, but embarrassed by all, but the alcohol had done its job in breaking down some of her shyness and she finds herself taking mental notes as Johanna described 'how to give the best head ever'.

Katniss finds herself yawning during the telling of one of Johanna's riveting tales that involved her best friend and a tree (up in the tree not against it!) reminding her that she needs to get home. Standing up she gathers her gift from her mother and begins thanking Madge for a wonderful shower.

"Oh brainless I forgot, here is your gift from me." Johanna hands her a package wrapped in brown paper, Katniss scowls slightly she never knows what to do with gifts. She knows she might get a few tomorrow, but tonight?

Cautiously she opens the package, you never know what kind of gift Johanna would give you, could it injure her? Luckily it isn't a gift that could injure her, but it is one that's slightly embarrassing, Katniss holds up the soft white nightgown that is translucent, short and seems to be held together in the front with three ribbon bows, there is also a matching scrap of lace, that confuses Katniss, since she doesn't know the purpose of it. Turning she looks toward Johanna for an explanation while trying to thank her for the gift. "Ummm Thank you for the …the..." _what do I even call this?_

"Negligée set, brainless, it's much sexier than that night gown your mother gave you. Although I wouldn't wear it for your first night with Loverboy, he might just blow his load before he even touches you." Johanna titters at her as Madge leaned over and looked at the scrap of lace and asks, "what is this?' _Thank you, Madge for asking that because I have no idea either._

"That is a matching thong, they go on this way." Johanna then held them up so the girls can see causing Katniss's eyes to go wide and she stammers "but they don't have a … have a back."

"Nope, not supposed to. Try it Katniss, they will blow Loverboy's mind, you won't even need the amazing blow job techniques I told you, if you go down on him in this he will just go nuts, I guarantee it. Then he will be in your power forever."

"Johanna, Katniss doesn't need that, Peeta is already under her thumb. All she has to do is sing and he will be putty in her hands."

"I don't need him under my power or putty; I love him just the way he is." Katniss asserts, and she does, she loves her sweet Peeta and the way he listens to her and the way they come to a decision together when discussing things that they initially disagree on.

"OK, so you don't need to do that, but my dear, when you watch him fall apart, it will be so much fun. Come on I will walk you home, I go by there anyway on the way to victor's village."

That night when Katniss falls asleep she dreams of burnt bread, their toasting, wearing the negligée with Peeta and his face as he comes apart above her.


End file.
